A Hero, A Paladin, and More
by Vincentre
Summary: Valiant efforts and selfless sacrifices shall bring about a new era, and the rise of a true Hero among men.
1. Rising Hero

**Author's Note (Beginning the Dream):** So yeah, this is me doing something different.

Each chapter will be written in someone else's point of view, so each chapter I will adapt it to that character's way of thinking. I think I made them come out as pessimists though…

Disclaimer: _Disclaimed!_

* * *

**Chapter I – (Reality of Zack)**

_Rising Hero_

-

'What did I ever do to you?' is what I would have considered saying had I not brought this upon myself. When would it end? When did it end? Was there even an ending to this one sided conversation?

Oh, he was done. Wait. Was he done? No? Okay.

I guess I had two or three more years to spare before I went on a rampage. Who's to say that slaughtering the science department wouldn't be a favor to the world? Then again, it'd be pretty bad, and hard to explain to Cloud why I showed drenched in the fresh blood of innocents.

Man these guys loved to hear themselves talk. He was a new face to the department, probably just hired. It was good to have a first impression that was positive right?

So I just sat there patiently, letting him finish up his conversation, lecture, whatever. If I looked on the bright side I would realize that I wouldn't have to be here again for another month. But that month was going to arrive before I'd even left the medical center. Why were mandatory check-ups mandatory anyways?

I'd only been first class for, what, three months now? Shouldn't I get a say so in what goes in my body? And how long it takes for it to go there…

"And that's about it really." Words that filled me with hope. "Hey, thanks for hearing me out. Nobody really listens to me around here since I'm the 'newbie' and all. I thought maybe you could understand since you're _kinda_ new to your position," he finished up with a relieved smile, sincerely glad I had been there to at least pay him some attention.

And then I felt bad. I hadn't heard a word he had said after the thirty-minute mark of him talking. Still, I hopped down from the table and stretched a little, deciding to play the part of someone who had actually paid attention. "No problem man." Insert welcoming smile. "I totally see what you're saying. I think I felt the same way when I first joined SOLDIER a few years back. It's not easy getting started and sometimes you need a little help."

"That's for sure," he agreed, laughing a little. "Well, thanks anyways. It was nice working with you—well, checking up on you?"

"Don't worry about it. It was nice meeting you too." I continued to smile, not forgetting politeness. Even if I was less than pleased with the timing, it wasn't okay to just stomp on his self-esteem. Besides, it was my fault for not saying anything.

I quickly started for the door, not hesitating in fear of getting caught up again. I was already late.

-

"You are late, _Sir_," Cloud spoke, an uninterested tone to back up his disappointment with me. He only ever addressed me as 'sir' when it was a formal setting or if he was angry, and I was guessing it was the latter.

Personally, I preferred it when someone called me by my name. The only reason he wasn't doing that now was because he wanted to get some sort of rise out of me. I was a little pet peeved at first, but it takes some time to look past the fact that he was trying to get on my nerves because he was annoyed.

"Oh, _come on_. Don't do this to me. I'm trying to make up for it," I complained, sprinting down the hall with Cloud on my heels. I could just barely feel the hate-filled stare on my back, and that was a lot coming from Cloud. He was such a bashful and thoughtful guy that you wouldn't know if he even had it in him to dislike someone. It seems that, along with being late, I broke a record.

"I don't see a reason in trying to make it now, _Sir_. It's already past clocking-out time, _Sir_. It's best we just drop this idea, _Sir_."

Okay, so maybe he was a little angrier with me than what I thought.

By the time we arrived at the Training Room, it seemed as though things had started without us, or rather someone had beaten us to the punch and I purposely avoided looking at Cloud. He was probably glaring at me anyways.

Perhaps that was why he decided to leave his helmet behind in his apartment, so that he could visibly show me his resentment. I know he's a nicer guy than this; it's just that I was repeatedly getting on his bad side lately; we all were, unconsciously though. At least we weren't conceited enough to let our faults go unnoticed. I apologized when it was necessary, as did Cloud, and we knew that the concept of apologies were all but foreign language sometimes to a '_certain few_ _guys we knew_'. Regardless of that they atoned in a different way, and you couldn't help but see that they were sorry.

I took note of the scenery being used in the hologram and the difficulty setting and decided it was best to not enter head in. Who ever was in there, which was most likely three '_certain few_' first class soldiers, had it on the highest setting, with some sort of custom inputs on enemy types on the side panel. Although it was dangerous, I considered going in and risking my life, and my friend's well-being also, on something silly like that.

Cloud's presence drifted beside me as he read the settings briefly, bluntly stating without pausing, "I guess we can't go in."

"Of course we can!" I argued, jabbing the younger in the side frivolously. Naturally, he hit me back, though a little harder. It was a punch filled with mild spite. "It's not _that_ bad. We'll be alright."

"So you can face level sixty to eighty opponents on a whim? That's great," he rejoined with mock excitement, "I can't."

"No worries, man. We're not going to be in there for long. It's okay to face stronger enemies sometimes, so let's make this a quick trip." I thought for a moment about it all. Even with the current data input, I would have some trouble. It would be tough to protect myself, let alone Cloud if it came down to that option. "We'll just see if they'll back off for tonight and let us have the Training Room. If not, what's the harm in coming back tomorrow, right?"

I gave a thumbs-up and a smile, but was quickly shot down by a fearsome glare. Maybe I really did make him seriously mad this time. How could he not be slightly nervous at what I was saying? Most likely, it wouldn't end up in his favor.

I sighed and patted him on the shoulder reassuringly before gesturing towards the entrance to the holographic chamber, wordlessly encouraging him. His firm features melted and he nodded silently. He awkwardly shifted the strap of the rifle on his shoulder, looking away from me.

He was afraid to go in, but that wouldn't matter if we took things slowly.

And then I remembered 'hey, I'm a first class SOLDIER now too so it won't be so bad' and 'I can protect Cloud if need be' and that 'pride comes _before the fall_'.

Needless to say, I slipped into the program, dragging Cloud with me.

-

So…here we are. Greeted with burning buildings, bloody bodies of Wutain fighters, screaming of some sort and bullets flying in every which direction but north in the used to be setting of…modern Midgar? We were undoubtedly in Sector 8, seeing all the loose Loveless paraphernalia lining, or flooding, the streets. The things that caught my attention the most were the countless bodies and blood splattered walls.

It was like waking up to carnage in the morning, or going out to see a play and then leaving it to find everyone in the city was dead—or at least everyone that was a Wutai soldier.

Finding it somewhat odd that they would choose such a place and deciding to ignore the reasoning for now, I set out to locate at least one of them, constantly checking that my buddy kept up with me. I carved my way through with the trusty sword in my hand and Cloud's oddly accurate shooting skills; making note that mind over matter actually is legit. And here I had been worried about the difficulty setting.

I was obviously more awesome than I thought. Then I was reminded once more that pride comes before the fall.

Surely enough, if I just followed the sounds of gunfire and clanking noises, I would find two of the First Class elite upping the body count just outside the Shinra-Building.

Sephiroth, as always, was mowing down enemies, not even trying to conceal his blatant disregard for human life. It was somewhat sad, how he just swung his sword and people seemed to die in all directions. I'm sure if the death materia had a human form, it was just be Sephiroth, but with a more sinister aura if possible.

And there was the man I was looking for, Angeal, killing in a more well-mannered way, so to speak.

"So, uh…hey, guys." I began, as a greeting and a way of announcing my presence. I held up a hand to wave before returning my sword to its place on my back. If there ever was a reason to feel intimidated… "Was the mission 'kill everything' or something?"

"Not quite, but that's a pretty good guess on the mission objective," Angeal answered honestly, half paying attention to me as he backed through the doorway, gesturing for me to follow, but halted in his tracks when he saw something behind me. "I had a feeling that you'd come, but…"

I hesitated, having expected Sephiroth to have walked off ahead seconds ago, but instead he simply stood there, gazing past me without a word or expression on his face. I raised an eyebrow, taking it as a hint that he didn't plan on moving just yet.

I think I knew what they were caught up on.

"Well," I began as an explanation, "This is my friend, Cloud. He's an Infantryman."

"Duly noted." That was awfully sarcastic of you, Angeal.

"We were just wondering if we could, ya know, uh, have the Training Room—j-just for today," I finished in a rush, gracelessly relaying my point. I glanced behind at Cloud, who just rolled his eyes. I turned back around again, smiling kindly. "I mean, if you're busy and all, we understand, but we just want to—"

I was interrupted by Genesis' sniggering. I hadn't noticed that he'd crept up behind Angeal, stepping around a corpse and brushing his hand up against the tunnel wall as if wondering what was behind it. He stopped next to my mentor, giving Cloud an amused yet harsh look.

"Sorry, but this is our time," the redhead declared, "We need to let off steam sometimes, too, you know?"

I sighed, frustrated. We seemed less than welcomed now, but Cloud more so. I don't know what type age-old of rivalry existed between SOLDIER and the Security Group, but this was getting ridiculous. "I know."

I turned my attention to Cloud, meeting his gaze. I knew he had to be somewhat disappointed with this development. I had promised, but that meant nothing now.

Maybe there was still a way that I could make this work…

* * *

**Author's Note (End of the Beginning):** I guess that's it for this—chapter one. Well, duh, right?

Really though, I'm thinkin' I see a bit of 'Ho yay' when I read between the lines, but that's if I concentrate. I didn't want any 'Ho yay' at all, but there it is… I guess you can't do much when the entire cast is a bunch of effeminate men. There's only so far their 'manliness' can go.

Well, Angeal's can go pretty far. His case is justified since he's the Mentor-type.

Then that means Zack is also off the hook because he's just a trainee who looks up to his teacher, Angeal, and the hero, Sephiroth.

Well then, Cloud is the distant outsider in the game who just knows Zack and doesn't really interact with anyone else, so he's okay too.

There is no redemption for Sephiroth or Genesis, however.

There is none.

- Vincentre


	2. Neophyte Paladin

**Chapter II – (Reality of Cloud)**

_Neophyte Paladin_

-

Zack's apologetic expression was focused solely on me. Slowly, he turned to face the others of the SOLDIER faction, having grown a grin on his face.

I knew that stupid grin.

That meant trouble for everyone. Wait a second, he wouldn't…

"Then it's alright if we tag along, right?"

He would.

"Um, Zack?" I took a step forward, wanting to get his attention. "I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Oh, nonsense Cloud." He waved me off without even looking at me. So much for being the voice of reason between us.

"You should listen to him, Zack," Angeal agreed with me, obviously understanding what a normal human and an above normal situation could mean. He always considered others' position. That's kind of what I liked about him the most. "You're not taking things seriously—and you have to fit him and his skills into the equation."

"I know that—"

"Then you should know understand the difference what it means to be a leader and someone who's just dragging subordinates to their demise." That time, the comment came from Sephiroth himself. It was so unkind sounding. He was staring at Zack, and then his eyes flickered to me. If I knew anything, I knew not to let his daunting aura get to me too much, but that never helped. Even if he meant well, he was still fearsome.

I looked elsewhere in timidity. If this was what it was going to be like, then I no longer had a desire to go with them.

Uncomfortable silence followed. As I gained some composure, my focus flew to Zack's back and I could only imagine what his expression must have looked like at that moment.

The next thing I heard was a discomforted sigh from Angeal as he rubbed the back of his neck roughly. It was his usual deep thinking posture.

"Well… I _guess_ there's no harm in taking them along—" Genesis shot Angeal a look of disbelief, shocked at his betrayal. "Just this once."

I could see the redheaded commander mouth 'you traitor' to Angeal, who just patted his companion on the shoulder lightly, glanced at Sephiroth, who turned away abruptly, and then the headed into the darkened, already opened entrance of the Shinra building. There appeared to be no life within the eerily dark lobby. Hesitation was inevitable.

Actually, now that I remember, this has happened numerous times; I would arrive with Zack, the three first class' would be in the middle of something, Zack would join them, and I would be left behind. Never have they ever allowed me in with them.

It was probably a trap.

I was also a little more than worried to go with them now. If they didn't want me along, I didn't mind… _so _much. Last time, when they all expressed in their own way to not wanting me to go in with them, I respected that and left quietly. It wasn't like I could do anything about it.

The next day, Genesis approached me with his usual, elegant yet condescending attitude, his ego flooding out of his ears. He was always so talkative with me, though most of it was mockery. Genesis had a fondness for teasing me at any chance he could get. It was during that conversation that I, still considerably less derisive than the way he spoke to me, called him out on it. My voice with him was borderline unspoken wrath, or civil cynicism.

His expression with my tirade: priceless.

I think he got the point that I was less than happy, since he left soon after. Even I, the alleged 'shy, nice guy' in most people's discernment had his limits when it came to enduring some actions. Normally, I didn't mind if he made comments or jokes, just not when my disgust with him was filled to the brink.

Zack, who probably got the warning from Genesis, was the next to come and talk to me, though he always seemed on guard during that short-lived exchange. With good reason, I guessed. I just used my 'sir tactic' on him and he retreated.

Afterward, I just avoided them, an ignored Sephiroth's expectant stare, probably silently wanting me to address him like I used to while I passed him the next morning, but not before giving him my obligatory salute. If I didn't do that, _he'd_ have a reason to call _me _out for not 'respecting my superior'. That was the last thing I wanted.

About a week after they'd passively turned me away and had gone into the training session without me, I pretended like it didn't bother me; I may have purposely avoided all contact with SOLDIER for a while out of suppressed vexation.

However, I did notice that I had absurdly quick clearance for time off after having mentioned my request it to a co-worker. The three-day conformation period turn into merely three hours.

Naturally, I forgave them, since they were willing to go to such extents to make sure I had time to myself.

My attention was soon on Sephiroth, who didn't look in my or Zack's direction, but instead, turned to Genesis. The poetic First Class simply shrugged, apparently having accepted the turn of events, and turned to follow his friend into the unnaturally calm lobby.

Then, _his_ eyes were back on me. I found it hard to look away as his glowing-green gaze drifted up and down my being. Finally, Sephiroth said loud enough for me to hear, "You have Cure Materia with you, am I correct?" I nodded. "If it starts getting too hectic for you, let someone know." I nodded again. Was this even seriously happening?

"Hurry up, you two!" Angeal called to Zack and I both, and I found myself forgetting Sephiroth and running to catch up with Zack who was sprinting off without me. Zack's running pace slowed down as he passed Sephiroth and he stopped to face him, a look of curiosity in his eyes. I, too, slowed to do the same, concentration drifting between both men as I stood behind the apprentice first class.

Of course, me not saying anything probably made it all the more awkward.

Sephiroth, in turn, stared back at Zack with no sort of comment. Obviously, he had no plans of speaking to anyone unless addressed first. Was he always that difficult? Or was he just in a bad mood today?

Maybe I spoiled his fun too.

"In thirty minutes, you killed enough to equal at minimum a medium-to-large sized city," Zack stated inquisitively, gesturing around the area at the bloodshed. No doubt, with the number of enemies that kept spawning, it might have been enough to be a well-populated metropolis. "How do you feel about that?"

He continued to stare at Zack for a moment, but there was a hint of consideration in his eyes. It seemed as if he was actually thinking about his question. "It's good to know that my skills have not diminished."

Zack only grinned, seemingly have expected that answer as he shook his head. He then punched me lightly in the arm as a means of telling me 'let's go'.

-

Oh god, or goddess, what did I get myself into?

Every which way I looked—gunfire, shuriken, other projectiles of some sort. A body, a few bodies, a mountain of bodies. Blood, no life, death in general. Now I see what they excluded me out of; it could have been for my mental welfare.

So this is what it meant to be a First Class in SOLDIER? No. This is what it meant to be beyond First Class: a Super Soldier. They handled everything with ease and then some. And because they kept everything so simple, I had no trouble disposing of stragglers that they might have conveniently left behind for me.

Soon enough we, or they, had cleared the way to the Twenty-Seventh floor of Shin-Ra Headquarters, though I was dog-tired from just getting up the stairs. The mission objection was to clear out the floor and then proceed to the next. The catch was that if you didn't clear out the entire floor within a certain time limit, the enemy count would reset.

You could not advance if everything was not dead. Good thing though that once the floor was cleared out entirely, nothing new spawned.

To put it simply: enter floor, kill everything on it, head back to stairwell, go up flight to the next floor, enter floor, once again kill everything…

It just seemed like an annihilation mission to me.

No matter how you looked at it, this would be a long, trying journey. The Headquarters had Seventy floors in total, though obviously those were just words to someone of First Class status. At the moment, since the building wasn't finished, there were only about sixty floors, more or less. However, for this exercise, only fifty floors would be used. Meaning, the final boss was on the fiftieth floor. Not as reassuring as it sounds…

Genesis, who was really letting off steam now, was upfront, burning everything that moved while Sephiroth followed second, taking on anything that was immune to Genesis' magic assault. Angeal was next, but he only seemed to be a filter of sorts, weeding out the too powerful so Zack could fight the enemies more suitable or were weakened enough for him to take on fairly. Whatever survived the battering of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse was left for me in the rear, though by that time I could just tap what ever it was lightly and it would die.

I wondered if they were doing this on purpose…

This was oddly familiar as well. Hadn't we already fought these types…? Déjà vu.

Somewhere along the line, Zack started to enjoy the senseless killing, which completely defeated his now semi-pacifistic nature. He was truly transitioning to fit the role of his new position.

By the time we made it to the Thirtieth floor, things seemed to calm down a little, if only for a moment. But then I remembered the other setting in the program: every tenth floor a powerful enemy, or boss, would appear and that would be the only enemy on the floor, which made it easy in some ways.

SOLDIER members were masochists.

So the moment we entered onto the thirtieth floor, just like two times before, Zack and I were ordered back into the stairwell where things were 'safe' because we weren't 'ready'.

As expected, Zack argued but still did what he as told in the end.

I plopped down on the steps, glad for the resting period even though I really hadn't done anything. I removed my rifle and set it on the floor behind me and took out the medical pack I always kept with me, going through the supplies I brought. Zack ended up sitting himself on the bottom step, leaning his back against the railing and turning his face to look at me. He propped his sword up against the wall in the corner.

Since I obviously had nothing better, Zack decided he would talk to me while the three were away murdering a creature somewhere on the on the Thirtieth level. It had only been a few seconds since they left but it seemed like forever when you were waiting.

"So, uh," he began, purposefully looking in all directions but at me, "You got a girlfriend or something?"

"Uh…" That was my intelligent response.

"I'm gonna take that as a 'no'."

"Well, I sorta do," I blurted out without really thinking about my reply thoroughly. Tifa really was somewhat of a wonder to me… It was always 'does she or doesn't she' when it came to her liking me in the same way that I liked her. "I don't know really, but maybe I do."

"I see. She's cute right?" There was that stupid grin again, but I couldn't really focus on that.

I imagined Tifa with an equally dumb smile on my face. "Yeah. She's pretty."

We sat there for a moment in silence and Zack just fiddled and fidgeted until he impatiently muttered, "Well?"

"_Well_ what?" I thought I had missed something.

He pointed to himself innocently. "Aren't you gonna ask me if _I_ have a girlfriend?"

"So that's what you wanted me to do…"

"Don't say it _that _way, but yeah, I do have one." I couldn't help but find some amusement in his tone. He sounded so proud, as if he never expected to ever have a girlfriend. "You wanna see a picture of her?" Before I could reject him his phone was out and he was mashing buttons, seconds later, a picture of a brunette, green-eyed young woman was shoved into my face. She was smiling and on the screen in an extreme close up shot whist pinned on the ground, as if Zack had assaulted her to get that picture. "She's quite cute too, isn't she?"

"That's the flower girl from the slums." At least, I was positive it was her. On one or two occasions I might have passed her on the street while on patrol. It wasn't often that one saw flowers in the slums of Midgar, let alone Midgar itself so it was easy to remember someone associated with them.

"Oho. So you've seen her?" He shoved the phone back into his pants' pocket quickly, acting rather childish. Showed me her picture, I knew her, so now I must have seemed like some sort of potential stalker or something. "She must be doing well to be so famous."

"Must be doing well," I repeated, questioning his choice of words. "You sound like you haven't seen her for some time."

"I haven't. I've been so busy lately…"

Well now I felt just plain bad—if I didn't feel terrible before for ruining the fun by tagging along. "If you wanted to go visit her you should have said so. I would have been fine if you'd canceled with me."

"Nah, that's okay. I promised so I had to. Besides, just because I said I haven't seen her in a while doesn't mean I haven't talked to her." He gestured towards the phone in his pocket.

That didn't seem to matter, but I just let it go.

The sound of metal clashing against the concrete rang out from below as something probably fell off the door. I guessed it was a doorknob from an unfortunate encounter earlier, where Zack had run into a door and nearly taken it with him when he tried to escape something that kept attacking him relentlessly.

Suddenly, out of curiosity, I leaned to look between the bars of the railing, staring down into the abyss of flights that we had traveled up in the last half-hour or so. I unconsciously opened my mouth to ask Zack the time, but when something came to my attention, I found myself losing that thought.

I'm not sure how or why, but looking at the scenery below, it didn't seem like we were only Thirty stories up. It appeared we were much higher than that. There didn't even seem to be a base in this bottomless pit of a stairwell. As far as I could see, the stairs ended at the twentieth floor and descended into darkness.

"Zack?" He looked at me as I addressed him, attentive as always as I pointed downwards to the chasm. "Look below. Doesn't it seem weird? I can't see the bottom but maybe you can?"

He shook his head at my supposed request and stuck his head between the rails, staring down the in the same fashion as I did only to squint and peer harder as seconds passed. As expected, he couldn't either. "I'm sure it's just some sort of effect. But that's funny…it shouldn't matter what it is. We should still be able to see it nonetheless."

"Maybe there's an error." I mean, it could happen right? Nothing is perfect.

"Thinking about that won't get us anywhere. We'll just ask the others when they get back. So anyways…" I could tell he was definitely trying to change the subject by the way he trailed off. "Could you, uh, cast Cure on me?" He eyed the supply pack on my lap expectantly.

I didn't see anything wrong with him. "The reason is…? I don't actually have a lot of energy left to do it."

"I wouldn't ask you to do it _'just because'_." He glared at me, a moderate glare nevertheless, but he did. "My arm's been bothering me for a while now and my leg is a little…sore. I think I may have overdone it a little…"

Fine time to mention that now.

"Alright. Hold on." I went back through the pack, searching for a potion instead. I didn't have a lot of MP to begin with, or ethers, those elusive, expensive little things. In the end, I ended up casting Cure anyways.

Zack smiled and thanked me like always.

Next thing I knew, the door behind me flew open and slammed against the wall; I jumped to my feet, both startled and to be respectful to the elites, but mostly because that loud noise terrified me.

He laughed at me, Genesis, and he wasn't trying to hide it either as he continued onward, motioning for us to follow as he ascended the stairs to the next level. I knew Genesis just _loved_ to pick on me. Honestly, I never really saw him rag on anyone as much as he did in my case.

"You're pretty funny, you know that Cloud?" He declared between chuckles. "Even if you're not trying to be…"

On my way past the doorway, ignoring Genesis, I peered inside to see what sort of battlefield was left behind before the door closed on its own.

"Hey, Genesis," Zack called to him and the redhead's laughter died down at last, but he still wore an entertained expression. "You see anything at the bottom of the building?"

Hesitating for a moment, as if not quite understanding, he took a quick look over the rail and I watched as his appearance changed. He grimaced and sighed, abruptly spinning on his heels and descending back to door and disappearing again.

I looked at Zack, confused.

Zack looked at me with the same perplexed expression.

We didn't understand what was going on. Was that not an acceptable thing?

Moments later, the door opened again but with a lot less force. This time it was Sephiroth. Angeal stepped past him and ascended the stairs. "Zack. You're with me," was all the raven-haired leader said.

"Cadet." Was Sephiroth directing that statement at me? And he didn't seem sinister?

"Yes, Sir!" I snapped to attention, saluting him instantly, feeling as Zack brushed past me, but not without giving me a good luck sign. 'Good Luck'? Really? Like that would help me. Nonetheless, I smiled back as a means of wishing him the same.

My eyes flew back to Sephiroth who in turn stared me down wordlessly just as he did before. Something about him seemed hesitant. "You're with me. Don't fall behind."

* * *

**Author's Note (Cloud of Nine):** Well it's "Seven of Nine" really, you know, from Star Trek. Such a catchy name.

Anyways, yeah, I know my Cloud is a little pushover, but compared to the situation, wouldn't he be normally? I don't know. I liked his way of thinking out of all the characters, at least in my portrayal.

He's such a pessimist, well, in the way I made him. He doesn't say much.

-Vincentre of Misrepresentation


	3. Taciturn Champion

**Chapter III – (Reality of Sephiroth)**

_Taciturn Champion_

-

As I watched Zack sprint off on Angeal's tail, leaving me with the blond-haired, greenhorn cadet and overly flashy literature enthusiast, wherever he was at the moment. At least he was supposed to be in this group. He was never what one would call a 'team player' unless he was the 'leading man', but then it wasn't a team really, but more of a dictatorship.

I could tell Genesis was fond of the cadet, Cloud, though it was a subtle assumption on my behalf. If Angeal had Zack, Genesis had Cloud. He treated him as younger sibling of sorts, quarreling and annoying him to his heart's content, always finding a chance to get his two-cents in; but he was hardly out of range if something transpired.

Nonetheless, it didn't mean he was oblivious to his duties. Even if he truly didn't have any sort of bonds with the young trainee deep down, he would do his best to defend him should something happen. After all, if Genesis wanted to be a hero, he couldn't show any antagonistic outlooks, at least not the extreme ones.

Though I had to admit that Zack was skilled for someone who didn't grow up in the care or guidance of SOLDIER, but that didn't mean he still didn't make mistakes on his missions from time to time. He had problems with 'following through with orders' and 'eradicating all possible hindrances that could jeopardize the mission', mainly making sure he wasn't being followed or ended up being attacked from behind from negligence. Therefore when we all split up, it was the best decision for him to be with his mentor, since he did have skills to hold his own when the chips were down. The cadet was to be in mine and Genesis' care, since it was most likely going to be more of an escort task.

As they have said, two was better than one—especially when it came to guarding someone.

I couldn't help but wonder what had brought on the question earlier from Zack when it came to my abilities as a SOLDIER. 'How do you feel about that?'

How did he think I felt about killing? Honestly?

It's what I do, it's what I've always done and it's what I'm always going to do. Killing isn't an unnatural part of human nature. It's just who you're being told to kill and who's telling you kill that shapes the situation.

The _'who'_ and _'what'_ are all that matters in this career; _'when'_, _'where'_, and _'why'_ are just bonuses.

'_How'_ is reserved for when you're just feeling creative.

Dismissing my latest thoughts on imaginative assassinations, though truly I just had a hard time letting his statement go, I sighed and took one last glance towards the bottom from over the rails' edge. Just as Genesis had said, no signs of anything further downwards.

Genesis reemerged from the entryway, holding a bulky, pale green paperweight from one of the scientist's desks, or at least the virtual copy of it. I knew exactly what he had brought the rock-like object for.

He tossed it over the side, and then looked over, watching it fall to the bottom with Cloud and I. Even after it disappeared from our sight, we never heard a sound. Was there really no base level?

"Just as I suspected," Genesis confirmed, a slight smug tone to his voice. "There really are mistakes in the system." Congratulations were supposed to be in order, at least from the way he sounded.

"Then it's up to us to debug or troubleshoot when needed. We'll find the problem," I responded straightforwardly. "We'll head back down and see what exactly is going on with the simulation. This way we can notify the science department later on." I looked at the stilled cadet, then at my comrade. "I will lead. Take up the rear, Genesis."

I descended first as planned.

The lower levels were a mystery, shrouded in darkness. While Genesis and I could see just fine after we passed into the dark, we were continually mindful of the fact that the cadet was practically blind. Every once in a while he would slip on a step and Genesis would jerk him back upright before he tumbled out of reach. Luckily for us, we didn't have to look after him too much, seeing as though he could follow us by 'looking for the glow of our mako infused eyes'.

It was reassuring to know that he could at least do something on his own. I may have gained a little respect… Even so, eventually, his eyes adjusted to the dark enough to see some shapes, though the bulk was still out of a normal human's range of sight.

The further down one went the more out of place you felt. It was as if the lower levels were no longer apart of the virtual reality we had all ventured in to. Not to say it wasn't still apart of the system, it was oddly…irregular from what we had originally came through.

Devoid of light, we backtracked through several of the earlier floors with the intent on finding the cause or at least another blunder. There was nothing. No signs of anything. Literally. Even the corpses of the enemies we'd slain had vanished.

It was as if everything had reset.

Then we reached the ground level, the initial lobby of Shin-Ra Headquarters. Just like on other floors, the lights were off and it was jarringly quiet; the entrance door was opened wide, just like we left it. The problem was what lay beyond the entrance: nothingness.

And within that oblivion beyond the threshold of our headquarters, something, suddenly existed. It emerged from the blackness, stopping a foot from the doorway and staring back blankly; I recognized the figure instantly. How could I not? The original was halted a few paces behind me.

It was a Genesis copy, or clone; doesn't matter what term they used these days. It was something to be reckoned with if it was vicious, at least that was all that seemed to matter to me.

Then, perhaps out of randomness since it was _Genesis'_ data, the charlatan took a step forward and bowed overdramatically, as if dealing with a crowd at the end of a performance. Its lips flapped quickly to say something, though no words came, and it waved its arms as if to express the muted emotion.

I had noticed that Genesis hadn't quoted Loveless as much since this situation started. When he was serious, he seemed to quiet somewhat, or he would give a small speech. The fact remained that when he quoted less, something was amiss.

I began to wonder whether or not the clone was harmless after all.

"I don't mind looking at myself in a mirror… And I don't remember giving anyone permission to make a virtual replica of me." I could see out the corner of my eye that Genesis had passed the cadet, who was wearing a befuddled expression, planting himself firmly in front of him. My comrade's sword was drawn, an air of apprehension about him. He presumed there would be hostility.

Footsteps echoed behind the theatrical imposter. And here I had begun to believe that perhaps it was all for show.

As expected, the next to come forward was an Angeal duplicate. It moved to stand next to the redheaded double, crossing its arms and taking a threatening appearance. Despite the intimidating exterior however, it still had a feeling of Angeal's clandestine, inner tenderness.

They truly were perfect copies.

"Okay, so me and Angeal." I could tell he was forcing some sort of humor into that statement. He, too, was on edge, for there was another presence lurking within the nothingness, perhaps lingering until completely materialized.

We both knew who it would be.

"What's going on?" Cloud finally asked, and I knew that question had to come at some point. Though he couldn't see what was happening, he had to have felt the tension in the tone of Genesis and heard the approaching individuals. "Glowing eyes… SOLDIER members?"

Or perhaps the way the eyes looked to him in the darkness could have given him an impression too.

"At the moment, it would be quite challenging to explain," Genesis admitted, though really it wasn't. We were about to face ourselves, or something along those lines.

"Just so you know," I began, a hint of enthusiasm in my voice, whilst inwardly preparing myself for this new trial. Oddly enough, I was somewhat up for the challenge, even excited. Lastly, my own imitation sprouted from the void. "I've never fought myself before."

"Now you see just how utterly unfair you can be in a fight." He chuckled, using his left hand to push softly Cloud further behind. "Do us a favor stay back, alright?" He told the cadet austerely, "Keep low and get against the wall." It sounded callous, but it was for Cloud's own good. The younger tumbled away from us, doing as he was told. Eventually, Genesis too advanced a step the same way his model did and bowed, announcing a line from Loveless in the same thespian fashion. It seemed like a promising encounter to him also, I imagine. " 'When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end'…"

-

I don't know when things got out of hand, or when the time came for me to literally throw away my previous notions of fighting in a reserved manner and go all out. I didn't have too much of a choice.

It was either I kill first or face having Cloud butchered at a moment's notice.

Somewhere in the course of battle, the clones began changing tactics. It was at that moment that they ended their scuffle with Genesis and I, going after Cloud not even a second later. My only option was to cut them down before they slew him.

However, the simulation simply healed whatever damage was done unto the copies. We were fighting a losing battle. _If_ I seriously injured one, and _stressing_ 'if', the double would just piece itself back together. The fact remained that killing them was more so impossible than anything.

The moment Cloud cried out, having left my sight for a moment, I knew there was no _possible_ way to end this battle in our favor. My attention snapped away from the opponent in front of me, only to find the Angeal clone hovered over the cadet, who now laid in a heap on the ground. There was an impression in the wall behind the cadet's body.

The replica prepared to deliver the final blow, raising his sword.

I couldn't tell what had happened in the scenario. Had he stabbed him? Knocked him into the wall? Was Cloud even still alive? Even so, it didn't matter what _had_ happened now.

If I didn't stop this now…

I rushed over, disregarding the fact that I was still in a combat zone, snatched the cadet off the ground while Genesis knocked the Angeal clone away in a joint effort; I darted for the door to the stairwell, Cloud tucked in my right arm. He put up a small struggle for some reason, telling me to wait, but I ignored that, figuring that his life was most likely more important than whatever he was begging me to stop for.

Genesis took the time to cast one last spell as a diversion before sprinting after.

Data or not, what you felt was real here, even if everything else was fake.

-

"That was tedious," Genesis complained as we made it up to the Forty-Ninth floor of the Shin-Ra Building, sighing loudly to stress his point while slumping down onto the curved couch by the darkened window. He was just glad to escape the circumstances we were previously in.

Cloud slumped onto the edge of the couch with a groan, hiding his face in his hands as he leaned over. He was obviously tired, if there was a word that described beyond exhausted, he would be that too.

Apparently, the Angeal clone had indeed battered him into the wall. Also, apparently, when Cloud had frantically told me to wait earlier, he had every reason to: his medical packs' strap had snapped and it was left behind, not to mention that his rifle was lost in that little skirmish.

Despite the loss, he still had the handgun that was strapped to his belt.

Now, he was truly defenseless, which meant more work for me. Actually, I didn't mind him much. Despite us never truly having a sincere conversation with each other, I never really found him to be a bother. He really did have some interesting things to say, single-handedly carrying the tiny communications we did have.

Even if I rarely replied to some of the things Cloud said, he still kept talking. It didn't bother me one bit.

Nonetheless, he was lucky I had unconsciously picked an X-Potion up when I found it earlier in my residence. Originally, I had planned to give it to Angeal for whatever purposes he could use it, but it seemed as though it came in extremely handy after all.

"Is this getting too hard for you to handle?" I asked Cloud, more of a rhetorical question, but I kept a captivatingly semi-compassionate tone to it. Unsurprisingly, Genesis would reply anyways, even if the one I asked wasn't him.

"Well, of course. That repetitive, unfair fight took its toll." He gave me an aggravated glare, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning his head back against the cushion. He closed his eyes, relaxing I suppose.

How I envied him. I had…problems with relaxing amidst war zone, especially with what had just happened. While I was never unnerved and disturbed during a battle I often found it difficult to wind down to the point of dropping my guard. One should understand that despite there being no fighting at the moment, there is always a possibility of a preemptive strike from the enemy.

I dropped the notion and leaned against the windowsill and pressed my back against the glass, then turned to gaze out over the Psuedo-Midgar below, or rather, the black emptiness that now replaced it. I almost missed the destruction I had caused only minutes prior to now, the ghastly magnificence.

I heard Genesis' phone jingle away with a melody played in 'Loveless: The Musical'. He whipped it out, staring at the screen blankly before raising an eyebrow. Finally, his expression shifted from bewildered to annoyed as he typed furiously on the keypad.

"Sephiroth," he spoke at last, glancing up at me with a bothered tone to match his expression. He jumped to his feet in a hurry, putting his phone away and reaching for his sword that was laid next to him on the couch. "Can you log into the Training Room mainframe through your phone? If you can, shut off the program."

I considered his question even though I didn't understand the motive. Taking out my own phone and going through to the menu, I confirmed that I wanted to shut down the training simulation. However, as soon as I did so, an error message occurred and I gawked in astonishment: _'You do not have permission to access this feature. Please contact your…' _I closed my phone before I crushed it from its disloyalty.

"Judging by your expression, I'm guessing no luck on your end either," Genesis commented unconscientiously, spinning around and heading towards the stairwell, but not before jerking Cloud to his feet and nudging him forward. "We may be in quite the bind here—"

He was interrupted by my phone's ring. Sure enough, the previous screen was erased and replaced with a new indication, but it wasn't the text message.

It was Angeal. I glanced up at Genesis, who had stopped to face me with a curious look.

I answered the call with an irritated: "What is it?"

"I need you and Genesis to hurry up to the Director's Office on the Fifty-First floor," Angeal replied over the line, cutting straight to the point. He sounded anxious, almost upset. "Something isn't right."

Is that so?

"I've noticed. Especially since only fifty levels were programmed," I responded all-knowingly, furthermore remembering the fact that my phone rejected my orders only moments ago and those abominations waiting in the shadows. I moved past Genesis now, whom had stopped in his tracks to listen in on the conversation, motioning for him to follow. I reached the door before Cloud and opened it for him unconsciously, letting him go first. "System Maintenance must be interfering with—"

"That was earlier today. Something _else _is happening now. I think the Termination Shutdown program acted on its own." Of all people…Angeal had interrupted me? "The enemies we're fighting aren't dying, and they're all pretty powerful."

"Even so, are you having difficulty with the new setting? Though no one can stop this, its hardly a challenge to stave off these types," I stated plainly, ascending the stairs. Honestly, I don't know why I had expected something to attack. I had tensed up, feeling anxious over the fact that Angeal was on the other end, troubled.

This whole occurrence was starting to suggest that a virus existed within the system, and that virus may have activated the Termination Shutdown protocol. Shin-Ra, with all its high and mighty behavior, may have messed up greatly this time around.

Someone would get killed if this continued as is.

"It's not _me_ who's having a problem with this. I'm doing just fine, but…" I knew then and there whom he was referencing. "I don't want to keep going if he can't keep up or if his life is in danger. I tried contacting someone from the outside to pull the plug but I can't get through. Something may be happening—" He paused at the same moment as I opened the door to the Fifty-First floor at last, Cloud stumbled out in front of me after losing his balance, only to be greeted by the very creatures Angeal had warned me about. They roamed through the halls, gnawing on the corpses of the digitized enemies though they were just computations themselves. Genesis made a disgusted noise as he peeked from around me. "He's not going to be able to keep up if this continues, Sephiroth."

I knew this whole ordeal was taking its toll on everyone, but some more so than others it seemed.

"Meaning, I'll take care of Zack," he continued, "Don't you let Cloud out of your sight." It sounded more like a command. "We can still find another way. Just rendezvous in the Director's Office for now."

"Understood." My thumb brushed over the 'End' button as I saw the monster nearby look up at the cadet in front of me, eyes flaring at the sight of a new intruder. Cloud began to slowly back away, his fingers searching for the gun that wasn't there. He was panicking. "I have to go now. We'll be there soon."

As soon as I hung up and had slid the phone back into its place, the monster had sprung for the younger combatant, ready to kill.

At that moment I had no choice but to react in kind.

* * *

**Author's Statement (On Reality):** My favorite original line in this fiction is mentioned by Sephiroth: "The _'who'_ and _'what'_ are all that matters in this career; _'when'_, _'where'_, and _'why'_ are just bonuses._ 'How'_ is reserved for when you're just feeling creative."

I can't believe I came up with something like that. I mean, it's true and all, 'cause I was thinking about stealthy video games and methods on killing.

You know that in games like Assassin's Creed and Hitman you have your targets and you just _have _to kill them, which is your 'Who (your target) and What (to kill them)'. 'When and Where' may also be extra since you pick the place, unless you're asked to do it in a certain area, like in a crowd. 'Why' is a reason that no one really inquires about, unless you're curious or question whether it's against your morals, so it's optional.  
Everybody knows that 'How' is their favorite, whether it be quick and clean or slow, painful and _all_ the more _satisfying_. The 'How' makes it all the more worth while…

- Philosophical Vincentre


	4. Ethereal Lead

**Chapter IV – (Reality of Genesis)**

_Ethereal Lead_

-

Sephiroth diced an enemy fairly while it was still in mid-air. When it leapt into the air it was whole, but when it hit the ground, it was undoubtedly in many different shapes and sizes. At least the pieces had variety. I think I saw one shaped like a star, and another in the form of an octagon.

Though his was hardly the chance to be admiring that executioner's skill.

Utter chaos. I definitely saw the difference between the normal difficulty setting and this higher one. At this setting, it seemed that enemies never ran out of ammo. They just kept squeezing the trigger and the cartridges must have reloaded themselves, in some mysterious way.

If they were monsters, like the immortals we were dealing with currently, then they just never got tired and never died. It was the same for those clones as well.

Dodging wasn't my forte, and I had to evade a lot with during my bout with them.

Just as I had thought, the monster Sephiroth had killed was already reforming at a steady pace.

Cloud staggered back into the stairwell, falling against the railing. For a moment there, I almost believed that he would trip over the side.

I snapped back to attention as a loud bang rang out from down below, where the boundaries of nothingness had spread.

'The wind sails over the water's surface, quietly, but surely.'

That space was either chasing us, or scattering to the rest of the phony recreation. From what it seemed, it had already passed onto floor Forty-Eight and was steadily, if not inching, rising upwards.

And with that darkness, would return those dreaded, undying replicas as well.

'Ripples form on the water's surface, the wandering soul knows no rest.' And those wandering souls would give us no rest.

This time, I couldn't afford to dodge or avoid confrontation, not with the way things were currently.

I charged back over the threshold to the Fifty-First floor, my sword sheathed at my side still. In one hand, I constantly signaling the cadet to halt and advance when the need arise, and with my free hand, I was gesturing and conjuring spells at every which thing that moved, blowing them back since I couldn't kill them.

My top priority was finding Angeal and his 'little pup of a novice' before the crisis struck and making sure this weak beginner behind me made it out alive.

Undoubtedly, by the time we reached the hall of their location, the lights were already dimming. Things were slowing down and right after we shut the door to the Director's Office; the surroundings began to flicker wildly. The fraught wails and horrific cries of the monsters outside only heightened, but to us, that was the least of our problems.

"You guys actually made it." I supposed that was Angeal's apprentice's way of greeting us. I decided to ignore him, it seemed that Sephiroth was doing the same.

We deemed it was best to tell our situation before anything.

It was already too late to just run out and up to the next level, not now. We definitely needed a plan, and if we were fortunate, we would still have enough time to come up with one before the time for battle came.

However, suddenly…the screeches ceased.

No light shined. We were enveloped in the same, soundless darkness from earlier.

The eerie calm of oblivion.

-

A minute? Two minutes? Five minutes? An hour? I really don't know how long I was in that room with them, painstakingly going through every potential scenario for success in my mind. Ones I deemed fit for suggestion, I would propose to the others, though Sephiroth and his overcritical nature would pick apart and dissect my plans until it was obsolete; because there were three very important matters that had to be kept in mind: the abilities and strengths of the party, the possibility of protecting both Cloud and Zack, and the prospect of fatigue.

No one was immune to fatigue. Even we would fall if weary from battle. Exhaustion would set in and within the blink of an eye one of us could be cut down.

The plan was set, after a while of arrangement. Sephiroth, Angeal, and I would face the imposters head on while the two trainees escaped. We fought fight to the last if need be, but they would survive.

Whether we liked it or not that space was spreading, and it would soon reach even the higher levels, enshrouding the entire fake Shin-Ra Headquarters. Should that occur, there would be nowhere to run to for the younger ones to retreat.

It was best to make a stand, at least then there was the chance of deactivating the Termination Shutdown, but only if we were lucky. 'Termination Shutdown' was a hidden program within the Shin-Ra system. When activated,the system will purposely insert highly skilled opponents just so that the weak will be weeded out and only leave those strong enough to survive.

Undeniably, I considered it Shin-Ra's underhanded way of dealing with its problematic employees; sending them into the simulation while under the guise of the operation being a training program. Then, without warning, the Termination Shutdown, indirectly killing those they saw unfit on claiming it was a 'work related' accident. Though, there was a small up side, but could we really call it that?

If a person or enough people within the simulation die, the program will stop automatically. After all, you can't continue if you're dead.

That's not how the world works, that's how this place works.

Though we couldn't be certain what the reasoning behind this predicament, we were certain of one thing: Cloud was the target.

Those two argued with us, both of them did, saying that if we stayed behind to face the phantoms of ourselves they would as well. For the first time, I was cursed at to the point of astonishment. I was flattered, really, I was.

What really mattered at this point was the survival of those two, to carry out the SOLDIER legacy, our legacy, and those who came before them. Truthfully, I'd always been prepared to give my life for those who deserved it: my companions.

If need arose, I would shield Angeal from harm, I might even take a bullet for Sephrioth, even if he didn't deserve it half the time.

The point remained that I would protect those of the next generation, and those important to me.

Even if no one ever knew our true thoughts, our true feelings, we knew them; and that was enough for us.

We were the secretive trio of first class soldiers, after all. We've given up so much for the world; why not let us have our way sometimes? I didn't like telling-all-there-was-to-tell when I didn't need to either.

'Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end.'

Eventually, those two calmed down a bit, knowing that we could not be swayed from our decree.

"Hey, Genesis." Angeal snapped to get my attention. I turned to face him, seeing him kneeling by his protégé's side near the Director's counterfeit bookshelf, supporting him with a hand on his back. "You wouldn't happen to have Cure materia on you by chance, do you?"

"He doesn't look injured." Well, he didn't. For some reason, the Cloud looked at me as if to say 'I agree'.

"He's not that bad off," Angeal admitted, "Just a few scrapes and bruises. If they're going to be escaping during this, then they have to be in top shape. We don't know what else might exist besides those copies, at least from what you've told me it sounds like deep trouble."

"Forgive me," I apologized, knowing it was a let down. "I don't."

He nodded in understanding, and then looked at Sephiroth, silently asking the same question.

'Cure? When do _I_ ever need to use it?' At least I was sure that was what Sephiroth was thinking, judging by the look on his face…or lack thereof.

Though being prepared is part of being successful, I scarcely even remembered if I kept such a rarely used piece of materia on me anymore. However, I vaguely regretted it for once. It was time Zack started getting used to experiences and adapting his strategy to them. Soon enough, he would have his own platoon to lead, seeing as if he made it out of this.

I knew better than to lecture him for something he couldn't help, however. Even if he was a First Class now, he wasn't physically strong enough to handle some things just yet, or mentally for that matter.

There were no slip-ups when you had people to look after and lead.

"No, I don't have it," Sephiroth answered, his voice overflowing with apathy, perhaps even too much of it. I could see that despite his tone and expression, he regretted saying it in such a manner.

There hadn't been any banging or noises whatsoever outside these walls. Maybe there was nothing waiting for us beyond. Maybe, nothing was going to happen.

Then again, I knew better than to get my hopes up over something like that.

'My friend, the fates are cruel, there are no dreams, no honor remains.'

I could hear that cadet talking with Angeal and Sephiroth. Most likely, they were trying to give him some last suggestions before we all separated.

"Are you scared?" I heard Angeal's apprentice ask, the voice coming from behind. I could tell it was directed at me.

"No. Not really," I replied solemnly. I wanted my reaction to be certain.

"Oh?" He sounded surprised by my response, but then again, what was so surprising? It was no different from me setting out on another mission. There was the possibility of death, but this time, it was against an opponent that didn't know the meaning of the statement. "Why is that?"

"I guess it's because I've always been in these types of situations, ones where I've needed to put my life on the line." I couldn't believe I was answering that kid's questions so openly. Still, it felt nice to get it off my chest, albeit it was at one of the most inconvenient times in my life.

"I see. Well, I don't quite get it, why you guys are just _so sure_ on fighting those guys. I'll never understand some things, I guess."

"You will…one day." Still not facing him I crossed my arms, closing my eyes and sighing. "Why are you asking me this anyways?"

"A friend of Angeal's is a friend of mine, right? And we're friends, so really…why are _you_ asking _me_ why I'm asking _you_?" He declared indignantly, "I thought I'd ask anyways, especially since you guys are about to…well, help us out big time. At least inquire, right? Be polite?"

"So I'm allied to you because of my connection to Angeal then?" I could see the connection. He had a strange way of getting his point across, but I appreciated it nonetheless.

"I guess so. Guilty by association."

"That's hardly what it is." I couldn't help but laugh quietly to myself with his comment. Surely, he was a trusting and naïve person, though that was most likely a good feature for him.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. But I suppose a simple mind can be charming at times." He didn't reply. "I can tell that you're not sure whether that was an insult or a compliment."

"_I'm_ sure it was a positive comment." He really did sound sure about it too.

I just smiled to myself and shrugged. "So it was."

"No matter what happens though," he started, taking a more serious tone. It surprised me that the capricious, young soldier could even make such a bold statement. "You guys be careful. Everybody comes back in once piece. If things get tough, just come back to the light."

"Very well.."

'My friend, your desire, is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess.'

Zack Fair, my best friend's protégé. He wasn't so bad after you got to know him. Though a little wet behind the ears, he always did his best to make up for it with sheer tenacity.

Honestly, thank you for trying, Zack.

-

It wouldn't be the first time I would exchange blows with Sephiroth and it escalate into a heated, genuine battle.

There had even been times before when I disagreed with Angeal and we fought to settle our differences.

One would think a lesson would be learned from previous clashes, but why run away when you can fight, right?

Well it was different this time. There was no running away; there was no calming of blows. There would only be clash after clash. This was an opponent that would not perish. This opponent was 'immortal' in all feasible interpretations of the word. They _could _not die.

And the fact still remained that I _could_.

'There is a big difference between them and us: we can die. And that theory may in fact be proven if we don't figure something out.' Those were _my _thoughts at least. If there was a way to defeat them, we would have to find it; hold them off until something happened that would lead us to victory.

We moved in the silence of the darkness, ever attentive to whatever may have showed itself. If there even appeared to be movement, someone was already preparing to pounce. Though we all noticed that the monsters from earlier had vanished into thin air, as if they were all illusion. Well, they were illusions, technically.

No one said a word as we shuffled towards the direction of the exit.

The door to the stairwell came in view. Maybe we could get Cloud and Zack out safely before we hunted down the artificial soldiers. One way or the other, we would have to face them again. Hopefully, the upper levels were still immune to this. If not, I don't know where those two could go during all of this.

Angeal cautiously entered the stairwell, checked for disturbances and then motioned for the trainees to follow. They did so, also cautiously, Sephiroth and I behind them.

Now it was my turn to take charge. I stepped around everyone, but Zack and Cloud kept close behind. I was to lead them to safety and return when they had successfully got to a point where they could continue on their own. For now, it was a place where the shadows didn't reach, which meant the upper levels. In the mean time, Angeal and Sephiroth would seek out the replicas. It was up to me to find them when all was said and done.

I hurriedly climbed, though not so quickly as to lose my charges, keeping a watchful eye on the surroundings. If something popped out, it was my responsibility to kill it and keep moving.

I was a little worn down, jaded from all this stress.

When we reached the border, I lingered on a few of the lower steps, knowing that I couldn't venture into the light with them. My closest comrades awaited me in the depths of the tower, possibly fighting for their lives at that very moment. Then again, I would feel and hear it if either of them were fighting. Weren't exactly stealthy or silent combatants.

The two rookies went ahead, but rotated to face me one last time once in the safe zone.

Such crestfallen auras they both emitted.

Sincerely, before I had never thought of Cloud in a way that passed co-worker, but I guess I was a little jealous after Angeal showed so much interest in mentoring Zack. Sephiroth had his fame as the champion of SOLDIER; Angeal had his status as a guide and aid to those weaker than him; I had an obsession with Loveless. What did I have to the public besides narcissism?

So when Cloud showed up, taking up the role of Zack's best friend, of course I might have seen a small opportunity to be known as a slightly mentor-ish leader, though it backfired horrendously when the first thing out of my mouth was a ridiculing comment to the cadet on his failure to enter SOLDIER. Not much has changed, particularly my remarks when it came to him.

But I've always made up for my shortcomings. If I couldn't get it right, I'd just do it again.

The point is: I tried. I might not have been the nicest person to him, but I still tried till the very end.

He may not know that, but one day, I would like him to.

"Good luck." Cloud expressed a heartening smile.

"Take care of each other. Come back, okay?" Zack didn't even try to hide his concern.

Both genuinely cared.

I felt relieved that I hadn't messed up _too_ much with my behavior.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." I combed a hand through my hair roughly, throwing out a flashy smile before spinning lively on my heels like always and descending down the stairs with bounce in my steps. At least I could seem confident at the end of the day.

Honestly, thank you, Zack. Now, take care of Cloud for me.

'I offer thee this silent sacrifice.'

I bet you're wondering, if you're still there, what exactly Terminal Shutdown protocol is since I probably didn't explain it too well. I just came up with something like that on the fly. After all, this is more of a story that was written in an instant rather than a more thought out one.

* * *

**Author's Note (Clear-Up Panel): **Termination Shutdown is something only happens on special occasions within the Training Room's program, specifically when someone from the outside activates it manually. Meaning, it just doesn't activate on it's own.

Once activated, the program with continue running until the life functions of one trainee or the designated target cease. Basically, it'll stop when the target is killed and in this case it's…well…nevermind.

Still a little confusing, yes? Then it's beyond my control. To anyone that doesn't know, I never proofread anything before posting it, so sorry if that only worsens your confusion.

I have a way with words…

I suck at using them.

-Vincentre


	5. Kindred Saint

**Chapter V – (Reality of Angeal)**

_Kindred Saint_

-

After my small journey with Zack through the floors of the Shin-Ra Building, when they were still safely around his strength somewhat, I was content. I was satisfied with simply guiding him through it, helping him when he challenged something above his power-level and pointing out his errors if he did something incorrect.

Zack was more than a comrade; he was like my little brother in a sense. He was an inexperienced pup at first, but I trained and raised him to be strong. Seeing the fruits of your labors can give you an unparalleled feeling of joy.

That scrawny runt grew up into such a strong young man.

I was proud. I was as satisfied as an older brother could be.

Genesis was about as pleased as a spectator could be, always looking into my connection with Zack, but never so much wanting to get too involved. He never liked speaking with people casually, especially those who supposedly weren't worth his time, in other words, people he didn't like. It was a wonder how he even kept in touch with his fanclubs for the annual interviews and updates, since he had a slight aversion to women crawling all over his personal business. Then again, he had his moments where one would be surprised at how compassionate he could be with even the most undeserving individuals. His capacity for tolerance was exceptionally shocking at times. Beneath it all, he was friendly to those in his circle of associates.

Sephiroth was another story. While he didn't mind interaction with people in his own opinion, he rarely seemed to enjoy it outwardly. Frowning, inconsiderate mannerisms and tone, stiffened posture that screamed that he was on edge—actions that would label him as 'unapproachable' for the most part, and out of all of us he was the most socially awkward; though in a professional setting, we would be the ones out of place. However, one rarely looked past his scowl of an expression to see he generally didn't have a problem with others; it was just that he was awkward. When he did something, he always meant well, it was just how someone interpreted his actions. Though intimidating to a fault, he always had time to help a friend in need. After all, Genesis and I were really the only ones that understood him fully. Zack seemed to be learning the ins-and-outs of him; Cloud, though a distant link, recognized some of his traits as well.

Then there was Cloud, who was really the newest addition to our small pack, though really he was mainly Zack's friend and Genesis' abused colleague. Those two, Zack and Cloud, reminded me of Genesis and myself from long ago with how close they are; two country boys who came to the city to make something of themselves. I am aware that Cloud never made it into SOLDIER, but that really means nothing when it comes down to it. I treat him no differently. Sephiroth offers suggestions to the younger concerning Cloud's lack of combat skill at times periodically, despite the fact that gets tongue-tied when it comes to showing any form of friendliness. Genesis mainly teases Cloud relentlessly, though if there were any ill will in his banter, it would be hard to tell. He always was the actor of the group. He pretended like he didn't want Cloud around, but if he didn't care, why would he go through such extremes to make sure he always came out on top of things?

Nonetheless, if there was something I couldn't accomplish, without a doubt someone else would take my place. If I were to fall or disappear, I'm sure there would be someone to carry on in my stead.

All in all, though we might not be so well acquainted with each other through-and-through, we were familiar with the basics.

We all had our reasons for coming to Midgar. We all had our reasons for joining Shin-Ra.

In the end, we met each other and became allies, though it took some longer than others to join us. What really matters is that we're here now, and that all of us are willing to protect that bond.

Even if we never verbally say the words, I think it's pretty obvious that we're all friends.

-

"You really do carry that around wherever you go," Zack had said moments prior to the change in the simulation system, nodding towards the Buster Sword in my lap as I rubbed the side with a cloth to remove a smudge. We sat on the floor of an empty level, taking a short rest break. "How much does it weigh? More than me? Looks pretty heavy."

"You feather weight," I teased, laughing a bit, "You weigh less than this sword."

"How is that even possible? You carry it around with you even in here. Isn't that a troublesome? I mean, you use a standard edition sword like me." He pointed to the blade he just mention, which I had just loosely tossed to the side minutes before. "So why don't you just leave that hulky thing behind sometimes?"

"Pride is a heavy burden."

He glowered, probably having expected one of my generic answers and not an actual fact. Even with the disappointment with my reply written all over his face, he seemed to accept the fact that I would never tell him in details.

"You don't go asking Sephiroth why he uses the Masamune, do you?"

"Of course I don't," he retorted, turning up his nose. "His is heavy, yeah, but that's what he uses. You have a choice to make it easy on yourself, though."

"No. I don't." I stood, stretching to get the kinks out of my back. Maybe I really was getting up there in years. But I was only twenty-six… I should consider a familial life soon.

I gave the Buster Sword one good swing just for old times sake before settling it once again on my back. Zack did the same, jumping to his feet and seizing his weapon.

His eagerness was amusing.

"Well, shall we move on?"

We continued our mission, like always.

Now, none of that seemed to matter as I stared down the copy of myself, and then shifted my reluctant gaze to the sight of the broken sword in my right hand—a familiar sight, really. Flimsy standard edition products… The blade had been snapped in half when my clone and I clashed sword-to-sword, mine ending up broken and shattering in every which direction.

I really had no other option now. I sighed, coming to terms with what I was about to do.

I tossed away the hilt and what was left of the blade, ripped the Buster Sword from my back, and got back into stance.

That had been a simple warm up. Now it was time for the fun to really begin.

* * *

**Author's Last Stand (Current Finale): **Angeal's chapter is the shortest because it's more symbolic than anyone else's. I think it somewhat ties together everything up to now, in it's own way. It give more insight on everyone's relationship with everyone else.

Yeah, I know. It's not good.

But look at it this way…it's the last one. I mean, I thought of an ending and began writing, but this story just doesn't seem that good to me. It's okay just to stick with this, I think. I doubt anybody would actually make it this far—or is even reading this Author's Note right now.

At least I attempted the view of all the characters. That's what I really wanted to do, even if I never wrote the ending I wanted. Nonetheless…

-Vincentre


	6. Diligent Scoundrel

**Marvelous Discovery (Author's Note):** At this very moment, I just found out that 'Deviling' is a word. So anyways…

Yes. I am installing yet another chapter/short saga-like thing to this fan fiction. After reading the reviews, I decided that I wouldn't reply to them until I had written and posted when adding to the story.

So in a sense, you guys were my motivation.

Thank you, and uh, don't hesitate to totally suggest a storyline that I can tie into it if you'd like. Or even just a character you liked to see more of or have something done in their perspective. With that said…I haven't played Dirge of Cerberus. I have no idea how those Deep Ground people act so Weiss and Nero and Azul and those people aren't gonna be featured unless there is some heavy begging.

Without further ado, my half-assed attempt at Hojo. I shouldn't say that. I tried, but this guy is…well…you'll see.

On a side note: italics means that it was written by Hojo.

Prologue-like substance part 1 of 6.

* * *

**Chapter VI – (Reality of Hojo)**  
_Diligent Scoundrel_

-

The faint illumination in the my office flashed brightly suddenly as the screen in front of me automatically changed positions to reveal another view within the Training Room's simulation. Though it was black as night within the false reality inside the program, the special lenses I'd developed especially for the darkness made the scene as clear as day.

This was much easier than waiting and watching in that overcrowded control room where barely anything could be seen, especially with all the ruckus that had erupted over this newest predicament. The three celebrated leaders of the First-Class SOLDIERS were all stuck within the simulation—fighting for their lives at that, _and_ seemed to be losing. Such a prospect was undoubtedly hard to understand for some who had held those brutes in high regard.

Every now and then my attention would fly to the lower right corner of the screen to look at the small window that popped up, curious on how far along the chaos was in the control room. How odd that no one had noticed that I'd installed a camera there yet. I suppose it wasn't something they would worry themselves with.

Nonetheless, I was comfortable this way; sitting at my desk, watching the situation unfold from my computer as I jotted down notes to the side within my journal. Unconsciously I found myself turning my notes into more of a narration. What did it matter if it was more of a viewpoint and not entirely facts?

Then, I leaned to the side and dug into the pocket of my lab coat, finding what I wanted and setting the small, rectangular device on my desk. Now was the time to start he verbal registration of the events that would, in all likelihood, follow due to tonight's occurrence. I looked over the tape recorder I had just retrieved before pressing record.

_ 'I do believe I have no other choice, that choice being bloodshed.'_

I paused speaking for a short time, focusing on my computer screen.

Inconceivable… Sephiroth, _my own_ innovation, stumbled but caught himself by leaning on a wall. He pushed himself off and charged at a data replica a moment later.

How long had it been since this began?

_ 'Blow after blow, the three specimens I'd seen to be the products of Shin-Ra's previous scientific prime were showing signs of weakness. Their desperation was beginning to surface as time went on. Obviously, those three were prepared to fight for as long as it took._

_ Perhaps, somehow by now, they suspected that their situation could have been the fault of someone in the shadows. If they came to that conclusion, then I had to commend them._

_ I activated the Termination Shutdown program, and with good reason. I wanted to save the exclusivity of my current project, not many knew what I spoke of when I mentioned __'current project'. Why should I have to explain myself to begin with? Why not just accept what I was doing without questioning the ethics behind it? The youth of today asked too many questions as is._

_ A worthy reason was always: __because of science._

_ And because of science, I have no choice but to dispose of a useless—well I really shouldn't say __'useless'…a marvelously idyllic creation, an invention I would be proud of—were it mine to admire in the first place. Alas, this triumph belonged to that good-for-nothing Hollander, and wherever he is, I hope he is rotting in a maggot-infested ditch. Though I ought to give him credit where it was due. He hid his handiwork well._

_ Cadet Cloud Strife of Squad Seven. It had taken me only two days to figure out the entire story and how it tied in with his disappearance five months ago. He and his squad had only vanished for a week, whilst stationed and on patrol in Wutai. No one had thought anything of their absence, considering the fact that they were in enemy territory. Getting captured and ending up as prisoners of war, such outcomes were frequent when it came to the Infantrymen, who weren't as capable of fighters as those in SOLDIER._

_ Him and the remainder of Squad Seven were found dazed and confused, yet unharmed, having ended up on a shore miles away from their original location. At first, the Shin-Ra Corporation wanted to claim 'disloyalty to the organization' and 'neglecting duties directed by a higher officer'; when traces of mako energy were found in their systems, the views changed, many suddenly assuming the group had wandered somewhere and succumbed to Mako Poisoning, effectively losing part of their memories in the process._

_ They shouldn't have been looking at the fact of mako being in their systems, aside from how__ 'much' was present. The amount in their blood wasn't low, like a normal person who had just happened to stumble across a lifestream reservoir or even someone who worked in a lab where mako was used. The quantity in their system showed levels of people whom had been in direct contact or perchance injected with mako energy. It was well above their tolerance threshold and detail I would have noticed normally, if I had been shown the results._

_ However, there is a conspiracy and I know this now, within the walls of the Science Department. Such details concerning squad seven's mako levels would have been revealed and dealt with on the spot, but the information was carefully hidden and treated as a minor occurrence._

_ Now, if I brought this cover-up to light, I would be seen as a lunatic. Whoever was responsible hid this so well that no one would even consider believing my story, despite who I am. So I decided to take another route that would deal with the cadets of squad seven one-by-one, but not without cause. If whoever was a part of this conspiracy saw what was going on and wanted to stop it, they would have to step into the light and place their objections. None have stepped forward, even to save the last member of squad seven, Cloud Strife, and I am beginning to assume that this isn't as important to them as it is to me._

_ I will not accept infidelity, especially not to that sly dog Hollander. If his accomplices would not speak up now, then so be it. That would not stop what was happening. I will continue as planned.'_

My so-called fellow scientists were not as driven as I was when it came to open experimentation. They scurried about the control room on the other side of the glass, some gawking at the other side where the heroes of Shin-Ra fought for their lives, others trying their hardest to shut off the program without resorting to more forceful methods; those forceful methods would result in endless lost data, a path no _real _scientist would follow. I was glad they were true to themselves in at least that light.

It was a shame, nevertheless. I found this little skirmish within the Training Room to be quite helpful information for later developments.

_ 'I could dissect him afterwards, that boy from squad seven; figure out how Hollander had succeeded where I had not. It had been my experiment—one I had been working on for at least a year now: the basis of the perfect long-ranged fighter. It was a project that Shin-Ra himself had given me this task nearly five years ago as a way to assist without entering the line of fire; I had ignored his request only to now have a vague fascination in pursuing such a venture. And while my curiosity was growing, Hollander somehow completed and perfected the task in the time it took for me to find interest.'_

And he wanted me to observe how perfect his final results were, by sending them straight to me in the form of the Squad Seven, flaunting and advertising his work all in one. Not even the products themselves knew what they carried within their bodies. When they had been found, their memories of the days missing were gone—blank—recalling nothing of the previous seven days. In time the members of the group began dying of _unexplained methods_, by my hand if the truth were told, but no one was aware of the truth in the slightest.

Onlookers simply called it the 'Seventh Plague' or even 'The Curse of Seven'. For that reason, some tended to keep their distance in fear of whether or not the disaster could be transferred, not wanting the bad luck focusing on them. I couldn't blame those people for keeping their distance. The way some of those cadets were silenced _was _rather tragic and gruesome in hindsight.

I believe it was around that time when misfortune first struck that Strife began spending more time with that boy, Zack Fair. That wayward soldier really was a nuisance, a sharp one who kept an eye on the horizon when he even _sensed _trouble was near. Him being connected to Angeal only made matters worse, since that brought Genesis automatically into the fray. Eventually, Sephiroth, ever victim to his own form of curiosity, joined in as well. Each individual slowed down my process.

If even one minuscule section of detail led back to me and Fair was able to place the origins, undoubtedly he'd seek Angeal for guidance on the matter; Angeal would inform Sephiroth, who in turn would notify Shin-Ra—whom I know would listen no matter what.

It would be a chain reaction that would only quicken my eventual downfall.

Shin-Ra would rather sacrifice half his employees and his head scientist rather than lose _his greatest lapdog_, especially since his head scientist would come off as second rate in the event that Hollander resurfaces to the light.

As far as Genesis' reaction would go to the matter, I'm sure his would be the least civil. Despite him being known as a letch and literature scholar of sorts, he has a serious side beyond his whimsical appearance. All in all, I would go so far as to say that he is the most unpredictable.

Moving on, normally I would have said that rank was nothing compared to talent—_normally_. However, when one is backed into a wall, there's not much room for complaint.

For every ten experiments, three or so were actually for the betterment of the Shin-Ra Corporation; because keeping up appearances, as a loyal scientist to the company, was what maintained my status.

_ 'At first there were problems with eliminating the units of that ill-fated squadron without causing uproar, a seemingly natural way that no one would look at twice. I didn't need anything tracing back to me. Unnecessary conflicts were always, as I said, unnecessary—as in, avoid them.'_

_ This is not the first time I've tried these computerized doppelgangers out on people within the Training Room. Unsuspecting victims, as one would call them, but I would never refer to them that way. They were valued data._

_ I admit I have set them on problematic employees from time-to-time though recently the ones on the receiving end have been those recruits from Squad Seven—six of them specifically. As for the rest, I helped __'influence' the assignment charts to assure they had missions far beyond their capabilities, something no infantryman could survive._

_ In the end, it all comes down to the remaining survivor of Squad Seven, Cloud Strife. There is no other option. Even as I speak, Hollander's serum is coursing through his veins, dormant for now, but present within him. Who knows when it will trigger?_

_ From what I have learned concerning the awakening process, the longer one goes without activating the serum, the more it can assimilate within the body and the more effective it will be in the long run. The first to discover his gift had relatively weakened abilities compared to the one that came across his capabilities at a much later date and the subject was able to perform actions at a far greater distance._

_ When fully awakened, individuals had severely enhanced eyesight and two newfound abilities that I'd never even considered possible: the ability to sense the proximity of materia, and the ability to use materia within a certain rage. In essence, if an enemy carried materia, it could be utilized all the same, so long as the target was within range. If the target left their line of view whilst still wearing materia, all they had to do was sense the location and take advantage from a safe distance._

_ Everything could be accomplished from far away, assisting allies by healing from far away and attacking or supporting in battle when they saw fit, attacking by magic or firearm. A way to tidy up things quickly and quietly._

_ Perfect snipers to back up the perfect soldiers; one is the perfect foil for the other. Short-range, based on power, stamina, speed and force. Long-range, based on analyzing, timing, control and precision. Short-Range needed to be close by to be effect, and if too far away, superior speed came into play. Long-range, you need only to be within sight or within range of materia._

_ No outstanding improvements when it comes to healing. They recover basically the same as a normal person, however, that was not an issue in the slightest._

_ Hollander's achievement would change the very foundation of SOLDIER._

_ Many failed to enter SOLDIER by having no tolerance to mako. With this, anyone could join SOLDIER, not just the privileged few with mental and physical abilities strong enough to withstand let alone __'survive' the procedure when it came time for introducing Jenova cells. With this new development, those who received the serum were able to withstand mako exponentially better than previously, near immunity._

_ Shin-Ra would, of course, be beyond thrilled with having more SOLDIER operatives under his command. His dictatorship would flourish._

_ I'm sure that when it does, Hollander 'will' appear to take all the glory. That is something I cannot allow.'_

Now that I thought about it, no one had approached me yet concerning the circumstances in the Training Room. How strange that I hadn't gotten some sort of notice. At least no one was bothering me. Then again, now I wouldn't have a clue as to who was sided with Hollander. Oh, well. Crisis adverted in the meantime.

What need have I to hear their uneducated comments, their_ distressed _pleas? Surely, they were aware of this also.

If I didn't ask for your opinion, don't give it. And if I showed no desire to assist you, stop asking.

Like clockwork, a young woman stumbled into my office, out of breath and disheveled. Her pleading eyes met mine briefly, and then I merely turned my concentration back to the screen. Without a doubt, she could most likely see the reflection of the monitor on my glasses, but what did I care really?

I skimmed across my desk and casually hit pause on my tape recorder. I would continue after she left.

"I beg your pardon, Professor, but…" she rudely interrupted, in my opinion at least. I could barely make out what she was saying through her thunderous breathing between words. "There is a situation…we require your assistance."

"No, thank you." It was my thoughts on the situation in one sentence, used as an answer to her question. I assumed that was the end of the conversation because, technically, dealing with errors within the Training Room was no longer in my jurisdiction, not since I gave someone else the joy of fixing every little problem that arose. That honor belonged to the Technological Troubleshooting Team—or the Triple-T as the young people called it. It was no longer my concern when it came down to it.

But there was always one who had to step out of line; one person always had to ask _'Why'_ whenever something conflicted with their views.

"Professor," she said, her voice shaky and unsure, but no longer breathless. "You should intervene, Sir."

I ignored her like I always did for others who sought to challenge my authority, or me in general for that matter. That Hollander was thrown out of the department after I was dubbed 'Head of the Science Department', after losing a supposed competition against me with his limited knowledge, _and_ had the nerve to hold a grudge for it. Honestly, how could he have expected anything else but failure?

There was no other option than such.

Somehow, he blames me for the loss of his job. How so? I was _clearly_ superior and more dedicated than he.

It is unfortunate that he was not better at his position.

Sooner or later, I would see him again. The incident with squad seven was only the beginning. Hollander is just announcing his return. He still had eyes on my position and it was within his reach.

Not only had he completed the task President Shin-Ra had requested concerning long-ranged capabilities, he made it so that anyone could undergo the change. Infantrymen were usually those who failed to enter SOLDIER due to intolerance to mako, it being the same for majority of that squadron.

It was the greatest scientific breakthrough of this decade—there was no denying it. Something of this magnitude could easily see him placed as the Head of Science Department. Then I would lose it all—the creditability, the access to items and chemicals only accessible to one of my position, freedom to experiment as I pleased—all would be thrown out the window. It would _unquestionably _he harder to continue my work within my own means.

Considering that my work actually spanned out beyond what many would call 'morally correct', things would get hectic eventually. What was with people today and it being morally incorrect to experiment on certain subject? Whether babies, children, women or men, I use them all for science—but I wasn't allowed to say so, not while being connected to Shin-Ra.

Just know that I do not discriminate.

"Professor Hojo, at this rate…" I drowned her out before she could finish her sentence.

Something new happened on screen as the woman droned on. It seemed as though Angeal was injured, though not enough for alarm in some cases. Cuts spaced out here and there on his body, but the only noticeable one was a recently made deep gash on his left leg. He could no longer dodge as easily as before. Good. The sooner they were incapacitated, the better.

"Professor?"

Genesis moved to push Angeal out of the way and jumped to safety just as his own clone cast a moderately impressive Quake spell, only having to parry an attack as the Sephiroth copy performed an infamous mid-range slash. However, the attack from the replica nicked Genesis' side regardless of it being aimed at Angeal. The wounded looked worse than first perceived, seeing that Genesis lost balance, but caught himself just before he hit the ground. Back on his feet, but not firmly, he stormed into the scrimmage once again.

Where on earth was the _real _Sephiroth at a time like this? Oh, that's right. He's facing the Genesis copy. This was rather confusing every now and then.

Hard to follow, but getting entertaining—

"Professor! Are you listening?!"

Oh dear, it seemed as though the replicas were a bit more formidable then what I'd originally made them to be. Invincibility was indeed a factor I have been exploring for some time now, or even the prospect of immortality. It was said that with enough mako in the bloodstream…

"This isn't right. Please, someone could get killed…" Her voice was beginning to annoy me to the point where it was getting harder to focus on what was in front of me. Why were women always giving in at the last moment and never seeing the big picture of it all? It's the future that should be seen, not the present. To get to the top, one must sacrifice a few. Was it so hard to do that?

As far as I'm concerned, women are needed for reproduction only. They regret their actions so easily, which is not at all how it should be. They produce men, who are able to carry out what women are unable to.

Men finish the job.

"This is…inhumane!" Well, I heard that loud and clear.

"Very well," was the reply I gave. I shifted my glasses further up on my face, scanning the monitor in front of me one last time. Nothing interesting was happening anymore, I suppose, and my mission completion was close at hand. They were all run down and exhausted, which meant nothing new would come from this experience that I hadn't already seen, specifically defeat at the hands of the replicated data.

My goal wasn't to kill any of the elite soldiers in the end, just to tire them out to the point that they wouldn't be _able_ to get in the way of my plan. I just wanted that cadet gone from my sight but those brutes were _intent _on preventing that, even that rookie first-class Fair, who was escorting Strife.

The data replicas were programmed to beat Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis and that neophyte first-class within an inch of death—no execution. No matter how I looked at it, they were still useful in some way, shape or manner, even if it was only in battle. Once those four were out of the way, the data replicas would pursue the real target. There would be no stopping them.

My attention was back on the control room's tiny screen in the corner as I typed furiously on the keys, or pretended to at least.

Seconds later a disk ejected from the side of my computer. I snatched it before the woman had a chance to question what it was for and held it out to her, smiling all the while.

"Professor, what do you want me to—"

"Go and load it into the terminal in the Training Room's control room. Follow the directions exactly."

She paused, hesitating. I sensed a bit of distrust at my words, but her icy stare soon melted into an understanding, determined expression. A second passed before she crossed the room, only for me to hold it out of her range unexpectedly as she reached out for it. "Then again, I want you to do something for me." Her expression instantly reverted to the former hostile glare. "When all matters concerning this have been tended to, would you mind reporting directly to me afterwards." Since she was the one to approach me, perhaps this woman was Hollander's spy. No harm in prying.

"Is that all?" Oh? An instant, equally antagonistic counter.

"Yes." I handed the disk to her once more and she took it without dithering, rushing out of my office a moment later.

In a minute or so I would see her pop up in view within the little window in the corner of my monitor, and she would attempt to upload the disk just as I had told her. She was most likely wondering if I was telling the truth right about now.

It would work. I know this. My production quality is flawless. Well, it would work on my behalf to help speed things along. Every second that ticked by brought with it a possibility that this entire operation could fail. I could not let that boy live. That disk would aid my struggle, nothing more.

I hit record button once more to continue my monologue. After all, I would need _some_ reference for later on.

_ 'Scientist test to find the solution, even at high costs._

_ The only woman I once thought to be semi-worthy of my company was the one that participated in and birthed Project S._

_ Speaking of her, she used to have an admirer. That Turk, or whatever his name was. Vincent Valentine. Now that I think of him, I do remember sealing him below Nibelheim after performing an experiment. I wonder what the state of his corpse is after nearly twenty-five years. I may have to take a trip to Nibelheim in the near future._

_ Then again, I had him locked in that coffin for a reason. Best not to disturb him, or what's left of him._

_ I've done it before. The Turk Vincent Valentine tried to intervene and persuade Crescent from doing her work. I simply helped her stick to the correct path, by personally removing the obstacle in her way. I'm sure she was grateful in the long run.'_

I decided to check up on those other two.

What a pleasant surprise! That new first-class boy had already made it to the top floor with Strife, having braved a few of those immortal monsters along the way.

Zack Fair had potential. He could be an innovator, in a sense, and prove that it is possible for someone originally human to have such fine promises for the future. Sephiroth, Genesis, nor even Angeal were born human, technically, but through experimentation; Zack _was _human—that is reason enough to monitor his growth. It would be unwise to leave him be at such a crucial stage.

The soldiers of Shin-Ra are nothing but experiments made by me?

Not at all.

Only a few are worthy of being called my creations. Nevertheless, they were made to fight, not have a conscience or any form of consideration for the enemy. Mindless killing machines, the perfect soldiers—that is why they were made.

If they cannot continue with the mission due to mixed feelings over an obstacle, then the obstruction must be removed at once. Such philosophy applied to everyone in Shin-Ra. Failure to complete a task due to personal views as a still counted as a failure.

I wasn't sure if Hollander was the one responsible for the happening with Squad Seven at first, but after multiple blood work tests, it was evident. Only his skills rivaled—well, came slightly close to my own. A month after the disappearance of the seventh squadron, an anonymous letter arrived.

All it said was: 'At curtain call your sovereignty will see its finale.'

How dramatic. So like you to say something poetic when you're feeling superior, Hollander.

I only wonder how he came across the information that President Shin-Ra gave me an assignment and why he decided to take it upon himself to undergo the project. How did he know I was neglecting that task and why did he wait to display his results now?

In the present I repeatedly question myself in hopes of discovering what he was going to do next, and when. I didn't have much time left. I had to do something. Whether it be developing a superior version, or sending a party to find Hollander.

_ 'The next step to retaining my position would be a demanding one, but I needed to stay firm, don't accept meaningless projects for a while and discover or create something entirely new and different. I would remain in the leading light. In spite of everything, the first phase was finding how I was going to go about this entire ordeal._

_ That is the explanation to my success—I question everything, and it had worked so far. After all, if there's a '__how', then there's a __'why'.'_

Oh, look. That woman was loading the disk into the terminal at the control room. Excellent. That would mean my goal was close at hand, thanks to her trusting nature.

Now for a change of scenery within the virtual world…

* * *

**Oh, Good **_**Lord **_**(Author's Note):** I never thought I'd finish this. Hojo is so hard to get down. I don't think like an evil scientist! At all! I can do 'evil', but not the 'scientist' part. A diabolical mastermind is not something that would describe my mindset. Ever.

I hate Hojo even more now.

Well, anyways, after reading some of the reviews on this story, I saw that it had generally good assessment, ya know? So I guess it isn't fair that I leave a cliffhanger/open end like that. Thanks you guys. Really. And I know what it's like to want to know what happened in the end but that never happens.

So, uh, to all of you who wanted me to continue, this prolongation is for you.

From this chapter on, I don't count it as part of the original story, because this is just me gunning for an ending (I had an ending picked out, but it died within my memory and I don't know where I buried it and if I ever remember what I did with the body I'll write down the information and tack it on somewhere… so…yeah.) So yeah (because I do say 'so yeah' a lot in my every day life. I minimize that verbal tic when typing.), this is me, going to make stuff up for the sake of those who enjoyed reading the Point of Views, even if it's just for a specific character. (Then again, isn't all fan fiction just people making stuff up? Ah, well.) I guess I'll do another round restarting with Zack next time and see where it takes me.

Hojo's chapter was mainly an explanation for pretty much all the events from the beginning and here on out.

Now for the mandatory summary, because I don't think I said things right as Hojo. Okay, so, to sum it up nice and easy… Squad Seven, which are a group of infantrymen, were in Wutai. They disappeared suddenly only to be found a week later with no memory of the past few days—so basically memories were blotted out from the time they were gone to present. Tests were done to the once captured infantrymen to make sure they hadn't contracted anything, results were all green and they were released.

At some point Hojo finds the real test results, notices the changes and catches traces of Hollander's handiwork in the blood tests. He wonders why no one notified him or any of the medical staff. At this time he begins unearthing what he views as a conspiracy.

He begins paying more attention to the infantrymen and some show signs enhanced abilities, though nothing exceptional at first. As time goes on, more abilities surface within those who awakened early on and Hojo sees that he has no choice but to dispose of evidence that he was outmatched in scientific ability.

So begins the rivalry all over again…involving other people when it was just between Hojo and Hollander. When it comes to the simulation room brawl that's currently going on, Hojo had no desire to kill pointlessly so he programmed the replicas to only kill Cloud and incapacitate the others.

Now to explain the whole ability thing. If you were experimented on by Hollander like Cloud was, which for the sake of this explanation we're going to pretend you were, then you would also have special abilities. You now have ungodly perfect eyesight (you can see perfectly whether day or night), and that's the main thing that was amplified. So yeah, you can see friggin' far away as crap, but you can't hear what's going on in the distance nor can you move like a SOLDIER operative when it comes to speed and the ability to jump really, really high like everybody seemingly can in SOLDIER (or fly in some cases if you've played Crisis Core and saw that Training Room CG cutscene.) Basically you have normal human capabilities save for the insane eyesight.

So anyways, now that you know you can _see _far away, what else can you do from a distance? Well it's simple really. Firstly, and obviously, you're the perfect sniper now. Yep. You don't even need a scope. As long as you have a gun that can shoot accurately and doesn't have horrendous recoil, you're good. You could go all day from the next town over if you wanted to.

That's not all. Now you have the ability to sense materia, depending on the type and distance. Summon, Elemental, Support, Healing…any and all materia is fair game. You can use it, so long as you have he MP for it. Now the only way you can use it is if you're close enough to.

For example: say you sensed materia and it was confirmed it was an enemy. Say that enemy was holed up in a ditch and there were no suitable angles for you to snipe him at. This is where your Materia casting ability would come into play.

Your materia sensing ability is approximately sixty feet for this exercise.

Your materia utilization range is thirty feet.

Your spell-casting range is, oh, let's say forty feet.

The enemy is thirty feet away.

Now for the hard part. You decide to use the Firaga Materia on the enemy. He is within Materia Sensing and Utilization range. You can cast a spell up to forty feet from where the location of the material is, and you know that there are other enemies spaced around your main target, along with allies, since this is a battle.

Now your precision awesomeness is in play. Since you know the exact location of the enemies, 'cause you're just good like that, you are able to cast Firaga on any foes within forty feet of the materia being utilized. And you do it.

And they all get burned.

But your Magic Attack probably is lacking so I have a hunch that nobody dies.

You need to work on that.

End of explanation. (If I drew a chart it'd be so much easier…)

Well, uh, that's all the key points I think. Onward, I guess. (Longest Author's note…EVER. This honor belongs to me and me alone!)

- Vincentre, who knows grammar is most likely lacking in this chapter because Vincentre gets lazy when it came to superfluous-ness, grammar checking, unnecessary things, repetition and redundancy…

- **Vincentre **


	7. Define 'Hero'

**Author's Note (Prologue):** With this…

We begin the cycle anew. Zack, then Cloud then…who knows? This and the next few chapters up to Chapter 11 are really just prequels for twelve onwards…whenever I write them, so just bare with it for now. I totally understand if you just want to skip over this part, but to shed some light on the future of this whole thing, I'm doing this now.

Otherwise jumping around won't mean much.

Prologue-like substance part 2 of 6.

* * *

**Chapter VII – (Reality of Zack)**  
_Define 'Hero'_

-

There was nowhere left for us to go. We'd made it as high as we could. It was the final floor and the darkness lingered below on the previous level. I had to pick up the pace with the little game in the simulation that the others had set up, having gotten used to fighting the tough enemies that appeared on every floor, dicing them up as best as I could before they reformed. I didn't necessarily have to destroy them to move on, which I discovered early on; they just needed to be, in a sense, killed once. Even if everything was awry around us, the show must go on. The annihilation game didn't end until _we_ were annihilated, I guess.

Any minute now, we would be engulfed in the same lightless world as the others.

For once, I didn't know what to do.

There wasn't as much ruckus, like beforehand, where crashes and battle sounds were heard constantly and without end. Now, it was getting quieter with each passing minute.

What was going on? Had someone finally been defeated…?

I closed my eyes and quickly dismissed the thought. I couldn't keep going like this, wondering whether or not Angeal or Sephiroth or Genesis were even still alive.

If nothing else, now I knew what I had to do. "Go find a place to hide and seal it off as best you can. Don't come out no matter what you hear," I instructed Cloud sternly once he entered behind me, stepping past him and crossing again over the threshold. We were currently in the replicated President's Office, where things were relatively safe and the lights were on, but I doubted that would matter in a little while. "I'm going back down."

"I'm not going to just stay here," he instantly complained on cue, exiting the office with me and remaining on my heels as I trekked hurriedly towards the stairwell. I could hear the irregular pattern of his steps; he was still limping and probably pushing himself to continue keeping up with me.

"I am a superior officer who is giving you a direct order, Cadet!" I know it sounded harsh and I knew that if I looked at him, I would regret it for years to come. I was just glad that I didn't look back to see his face. I just kept my eyes forward, walking tall and putting on an appearance of severity. "You can't hold your own against those things."

"Zack…" He sounded surprised. So was I really; it didn't seem to slow him down though. He didn't say anything and I kept my gaze on the approaching entrance to the floor. "You're my best friend. I won't let—"

"That doesn't matter. I'm telling you to go back and I mean it." I can't promise that I'll be able to even protect myself, let alone you.

"I won't, Zack." It's awfully reassuring to know that even though you're not as strong as me, you'd have my back regardless. "We'll face this together."

"You can't make a difference if it comes down to it. If things get chaotic, I can't guarantee anything." But really, the best way you could help me…

Is if you stayed here.

"Let me try."

"Don't make me regret asking you nicely." There was nowhere left for us to run. Only to fight. I reached and grasped the hilt of the sword strapped to my back just for the sake of grabbing something, but didn't remove from its place. Having a sword in my hand cleared my head. "You'd only be in my way."

If I had looked him in the eye at that point in time, I was sure I would witness an expression that would be engraved in my memory forever.

No matter how inconsiderate the truth sounded, sometimes, it didn't need to be said. I wasn't wrong in saying what I did. I didn't want any needless bloodshed going on during my watch. A hero didn't let bad things happen when he was around, so… It was for a good reason.

Right?

Hearing him back away and run off, I knew he would follow my orders. After all, I did threaten him with rank.

Then again, that probably didn't matter. I pushed that aside and focused on the situation, bursting through the door to the stairwell, being greeted by blackness as soon as I passed the threshold.

I couldn't help but hesitate for a second. Could _I_ really do anything? Could _I_ even make difference?

Confidence… I really needed more of that stuff.

As Angeal was always saying, I do best when I take matters into my own hands. So I charged headfirst, traveling deeper into the darkness as I descended the stairs with haste.

I'm a First-Class SOLDIER, too. As long as I remembered that, maybe that would help me in the long run.

It only took a few minutes for me to reach the base level, mainly because I kept chickening out the tenth floor.

Holy crap… I had never been so scared in my life. It was deathly quiet, not a sound or a sliver of light. I didn't have _perfect _vision in this darkness, but I was able to pinpoint where objects were out to a certain distance. I could see just fine, but not that far away.

I found my self practically tip-toeing through the stairwell's exit, sword poised in front of me in defense. My eyes jerked around the room, wary of whatever possibilities might arise. I gripped the hilt of my sword tightly, which isn't the proper way, but who cares at this point?

This room that they fought in, the lobby, you would expect it to be unrecognizable since a battle took place but… It seemed untouched. As if no one had been here previously. They did say they were going to be down here right? They didn't take their skirmish outside did they? Or, well, the nothingness that _used_ to be _outside_. Where _were_ they?

This is creeping me out, man…

"A-Angeal?" I called, maybe whispered as I planted myself beside the front desk, still scanning outward as far as I could.

No answer. Okay. If I kept forward from where I was, I would be at the main entrance to the building. In order to get there I'd have to cross the room.

That was the main problem.

"Angeal?" I tried being louder, but that didn't work. This time, I'll go as loud as I can and brace myself for anything that would follow. "Angeal!" I blocked preemptively, not sure if something would lash out at me, but there wasn't even a response or reprimand.

So I was going to have to do this the hard way.

If I went about it the normal route, going from where I was straight to the entrance, surely I'd be cut down. Those data things had the upper hand here by having sight. They could easily take me out in no time.

However, if I kept against the wall, there was only one way they could attack…

I could circle around the perimeter, and as a last resort, go stand in the center and see what I find.

So the plan was set. I got against the left wall and _stayed against the left wall_ for a good minute or so, walking along while keeping my eyes out into the middle of the room. Thanks to some deity somewhere, I made it to the entrance without getting accosted along the way.

What the…? Black mist, or whatever it was, flowed just beyond the doorway. What was this, a horror movie? If it was, I would like to change the scenario to something that made sense. This black fog was lingering beyond the doorway, impossible to see through even with my enhanced sight. I heard nothing coming from it either.

Why was this here in the first place? This stuff barricaded whatever was outside, or maybe it was keeping me in. I didn't know. Maybe I could cross through it. Perhaps it was they key to stopping this whole thing.

The moment I reached out to touch the misty darkness, I was bowled over by an oncoming person and thrown to the side. I hadn't even registered everything, simply taking it in stride as I rolled and got to my feet again, ducking when another swipe came at me from out of no where—leaping away when I saw a spell coming in my direction.

I wasn't thinking anymore, only _feeling _what I had to do. This sense of calmness in the face of death itself surprised me. I didn't expect to move so smoothly, but I was.

With the split moment of peace I was able to discern what had originally knocked me down, stabbing his sword into the ground to keep his balance but collapsing anyways. It had been Angeal, whom had pushed me out of the way from an oncoming strike I wouldn't have seen coming through the dark haze. He struggled to get back to his feet but couldn't do it, kneeling while using the…Buster Sword?! _Seriously_? This was _really _bad if he resorted to that. He'd always told me he wouldn't use it, but here he was…

In an instant, I was in front of him, ready for whatever came at me.

"What are you doing here…?" He asked breathlessly, not bothering with formalities.

I didn't either. "I'm here to help."

Was Angeal the only one who had survived? Naturally I spoke too soon because the real Sephiroth and Genesis emerged from that blackness, striking out at their own replicas. The only way I could tell apart both parties was by looking at their appearances. One was unruffled from all this and the other wounded beyond belief. I couldn't imagine how they were still standing with some of these injuries. Breathing hard, staggering, a dangerous amount of blood seeping through their clothing—it was unbelievable.

Sephiroth's wound to the chest…

Genesis' laceration on his side…

How were they still fighting?

"Why aren't you…with Cloud?" Genesis asked after noticing me, leaning heavily against a wall for balance, unfocused eyes on me. He let out an annoyed sigh, pushing himself off the wall and back onto his own two feet. "You need to get out of here." Despite how terrible he looked, he was ready to jump back into battle.

Sephiroth hadn't acknowledged me, concentrating on his enemy while in a motionless battle stance.

When you have a reason to fight, you're _going_ to fight, huh?

It wasn't long after they had made their glorious entrances that both Sephiroth and Genesis engaged the replicas, only to be thwarted easily. Genesis' weapon was knocked away and before being pounded into the ground by an aerial attack; Sephiroth's slash was evaded and he was blasted to the opposite end of the room by a Fire spell and crashing into the back wall, sliding down and into a heap as he hit the floor.

Neither of them got back up, though they tried, letting out grunts of pain as while trying to stand. They weren't going to give up it seemed, attempting to get back on their feet. If they did, it would be a miracle.

It was inevitable. They were going to die if I didn't do something. With wounds like those, I don't know how they survived this long, let alone kept moving.

And if they couldn't handle it, what could I do? Not much, but no harm in trying.

The focus of the three data things fell on me. No expression flashed upon their faces. It was as if they were saying: 'Oh look, you're still intact. We'll have to fix that.'

So how was I going to go about this?

The Angeal copy stood just in view to my left, not taking any sort of stance. He must have been confident enough to not worry about that with me. I might be able to take the Angeal one, but only for a short time. I'm his apprentice; I know some of his techniques. Though I can mimic his style, I couldn't match his strength.

If Genesis' thing came at me I'd have a seventy-five percent chance of parrying the attack head on, since I _have_ actually sparred with him before—which is coming in handy right about now. I knew some of his moves, but only a handful. If he decides to cast a spell, I might be screwed.

And then there was the Sephiroth clone, which there was no preparation for. If the Sephiroth data thing came at me from my right, I would have to dodge depending on the angle because there was no way I could take a serious hit from him—if he was a _true_ replica of the _real _Sephiroth, that is. If I dodged though, that would leave Angeal wide open behind me.

"Zack, listen," Angeal warned from behind me, still breathless. I would look back, but that could very well be the death of me. Whatever he wanted to say, it would have to be said quickly, before those things attacked. After that, I doubt I'd be listening to anything he wanted to tell me. "Run."

So that was what he wanted to say… "No. I'm not going anywhere." That was for sure.

"Just _go_!" He was basically hollering at me now.

I indignantly yelled back, "I'm not moving!"

"Get out of here—that's an order!" You can't pull rank on me, Angeal. Not today.

"I'm not going to run." I braced myself, ready and waiting. "I'm going to fight with you, even if I don't fight for long—"

"You don't get it!" Angeal bellowed over my voice. He had enough energy to drown _me _out.

"You have to go. They're after Cloud—you have to stay with him, Zack." Cloud?! But why?! Why didn't I catch this before?! Why didn't they just _blatantly tell me that_?! I would have stayed put! "You…can't…" He didn't finish his sentence; succumbing at last as I heard his body hit the floor. Alarmed, I started to turn around but was caught off guard.

Something extraordinary or awful was happening. The room itself was shifting. I thought it was over—someone had heard our calls and came to the rescue by shutting down the program.

But I was wrong. It only shifted to another area; those replicas still remained in their stance while surrounding me. They didn't move even as scenery changed.

Where were we now? Metal, concrete and plaster walls were replaced trees, grass, sounds of a river—but it seemed vaguely familiar. I couldn't place it. It didn't matter either. At least it wasn't unbearably dark anymore, though it was nighttime in this simulation.

I could now see where they would attack from, if they ever did attack. They were standing as still as before. Were they…frozen?

Was this really it? Was it over?

It couldn't be. Why was the program still working…? If it was over, why wasn't it off?

The moment I began asking myself these questions, Cloud burst through a thicket of bushes stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the state of the three first class SOLDIERs.

And the programs I was just beginning to believe were frozen moved to look at him.

And I wasn't quick enough to stop their plan, the Angeal and Genesis clones saw to that—two-on-one. I received gashes here and there thanks to Genesis' deft blade, Angeal moving in while viciously knocking the sword from my grasp and delivering a series of nonstop punches—the last one being an upper cut that sent me airborne. Genesis' copy, who hadn't had enough, caught me by the collar before I hit the ground and all but tossed me into the nearest tree; and I crashed clean through it with no interference.

And now there wasn't a damn thing I could do about anything anymore.

Wasn't I supposed to be a hero?

What did it mean to be a _hero _anyway?

* * *

**Author's Note (End of the journey): Wooot**. I finished yet another chapter. I'm on a role. I guess I'll just upload all my stuff.

So yeah, this chapter was Zack going from unsure about himself in the beginning, to confident and then back to uncertain. At least that's what I got.

Remember, beginning chapter 12 I'm going to start over like I did in the beginning with a consecutive series of chapters dealing with the main five's point of view. This stuff here is just background.

- Vincentre


	8. Define 'Recognition'

**Chapter VIII – (Reality of Cloud)**  
_Define 'Recognition'_

-

I'd heard them referencing the Termination Shutdown and how it could be focused to eliminate one person, and that it wouldn't deactivate until said target was dead. Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth had all avoided the subject of whom the targeted person was within our group. I hadn't suspected it was me, not then anyways.

I never tried to get on anyone's bad side. I hated conflict, unless it was for the greater good, which was already a decent reason to act. I don't like sticking out and being noticed too much. I don't take well to compliments and I have my extreme shyness to thank for that. So although I might not have shown it outwardly, I always tried to make sure everyone was all right.

In a nutshell, I never troubled anybody and no one bothered me.

But now I know that in order to save everyone from whatever was going on the objective had to be executed, my entire being was filled with hesitation, but I did it anyways.

Soon after Zack left me back at the President's Office, I had thrown away my promise and went after him into the lower levels. I couldn't see a thing, but I tried to reach the bottom anyways. It was wrong—all of this. I wouldn't have one of them die for me. I could still fix this if I hurried.

I didn't know where I was when this virtual reality shifted into Wutai—and I'm sure this scenery _is_ Wutai. This area is the place where my previous squad lost our way, but beyond that I don't know what happened to us. We ended up at a beach… It doesn't matter though. Even in wondering about the past, it wasn't preparing me for what was to come…

I'm scared. I'm really, _really_ scared. I know I shouldn't be, but I am. I enlisted into Shin-Ra's militia to protect the peace, to fight. The prospect of death shouldn't be affecting me as much as it was. When you're young, death seems like such a distant matter; when death is staring you in the face, you can't help but notice.

This isn't fair.

What did I do wrong? _Where_ did I _go_ wrong? I was happy with my quiet, little existence now that I'd gotten used to it. My insignificant blip of a life shouldn't have crossed anyone's radar—then again, I shouldn't say that. Somewhere down the line I'd become friends with Zack. He and I got along nicely as two boys from the country, coming to the city. Zack took delight in a challenge and was a true pleasure seeker, in contrast to me who required the safest route to continue. He didn't stop to look at the details or consequences and could get himself, or me, into trouble for such negligence faster than anyone I'd ever known. I guess my role in our partnership was what he never did: to stop, think and then proceed. He was definitely the go-getter. In my mind, Zack was like a brother, a cheeky older brother whom acted more like a younger brother.

As time went on, my acquaintances seemed to increase in fame. Angeal, whom everyone looked up to, came next. He really is a nice person, austere at times and not afraid to pull rank, but kind. He has his fair share of quirks too. In my mind, Angeal was like the father I never had, a distant and astute father figure.

Genesis jumped on board due to nosiness and has been nonchalantly riding along ever since. Don't get me wrong, it's not as if I don't like Genesis. I'm just not fond of his condescending nature, but I've come to understand that's how he'll be whether I like it or not. Despite his attitude I know he has the best intentions. In my mind, Genesis was _at best_ a roommate, a cavalier yet vigilant roommate who was ever-present. I'd even go so far as to say 'spouse'. He was just…_there_.

I don't know when Sephiroth started talking to me, or at least lingering around awkwardly without saying a word. Back then I thought it was creepy but in hindsight, and after getting to know him better, I could tell he just didn't want to be left out. He and I have one personality trait in common, once we get to know someone, social interaction with them becomes easier. He needed work on conversational topics a little more. Though, for some strange reasons, he had his days where he was willing to talking about anything—and actually _hold_ a conversation. I don't know why but he was rather…enjoyable on those special days. In my mind, Sephiroth was…well, it's hard to describe. We spoke with each other, he gives suggestions strictly on battle, I keep him company… I don't know what to call him. How about 'someone-who-you-meet-on-the-street-randomly-and-talk-from-time-to-time-on-the-little-things-in-life' or maybe 'that-guy-who-you-just-so-happen-to-meet-infrequently-but-get-along-with-regardless'.

My tiny, unusual batch of extremely diverse friends. We're an odd gang.

-

The replica lashed out in a jerking motion, it was so quick that I didn't even have time to brace myself entirely. I stepped back, startled, even though I knew full well the blow had been coming, staggering momentarily as I stepped into a depression on the ground, my leg nearly giving way on the sudden movement.

For a second there, I thought his attack had missed or I had blindly, and unintentionally dodged. Boy, was I wrong. As I thought, the great general Sephiroth, either clone or original, had such mastery with his blade that even a wound was slow to bleed. An instant later, possibly two, I felt the aftereffects in full force.

On reflex, I grabbed at my neck. Mentally, it hadn't registered yet that he had struck me, but my body knew it, and now, so did I. He nearly cut my head off, but when I tripped, I had some sort of evasion action going on at that moment. I had enough sense to apply pressure to the area, feeling as my glove and the collar of my uniform grew saturated in mere seconds.

Wow. He really got me. It was painful, but I guess I wasn't even focused on that.

I might have cursed then, suddenly beginning to understand the full extent of my injury; I don't know exactly what I said as I experienced a falling sensation, instinctively reaching out to grab onto something as I fell. Next thing I knew, I was staring up at the blurred sky. It was changing; the sky was changing right before my eyes. So I really was the cause for us being locked in this place.

At least something good came out of me doing this.

"Cloud!" Without a doubt, it was Zack's voice I heard after that. An anguished howl that didn't even sound like him in the slightest. "Look at me!" This time, he was above me. When did he even move? How could he? I'd seen what had happened. "_Look at me_!"

I would love to have answered you Zack, but I couldn't find my voice. I couldn't find anything actually. Breathing alone was enough of a problem, added on to the fact that I could feel something entering my lungs. Was I bleeding to death? Or was I choking on my own blood? It didn't really matter because they both spelled out fatality.

Zack was screaming something at me, batting my hands away from my neck and apply pressure in my place. I felt something warm fall on my face and trickle down my cheek.

He was bleeding himself and trying to take care of me…but I don't think he could do much to help.

As I've learned in class, if an important blood vessel is severed, at most the victim would have five minutes to live. And then even that time limit depended on the seriousness of the wound. If deep enough, I probably wouldn't even have a minute to live.

Oh, this sucks. This really, really sucks.

I really do wish I didn't know this. Time sure does fly when you know how much time you've got _left_.

This hurt. Oh, man.

This really hurt.

There were other voices now, people from the science department filed into the room. I couldn't really understand what hey were staying, but I knew they were yelling. Eventually, some more moving blurs crossed my sight.

"Make a call! Now!" I was able to tell what that person had said, but not who it was.

This really is painful.

I don't want to die. What did I ever do to deserve this? Had I upset someone without knowing it? Was it because I wasn't strong enough?

I know people disliked me for having ties to the elites in SOLDIER, but what did that have to do with _me_ in particular—the real me that was a peacekeeper at most. I never tried to get on anyone's bad side, you know this. If anything, I wanted to be seen as someone who got along with everyone and tried my best at whatever I did. After all, I never wanted to cause anyone trouble. I never wanted to be, or even just _seem_ to be a burden.

I thought I was doing a good job, at least.

Thinking was all I could do to keep my mind clear of what was happening, even though in the next few minutes it wouldn't amount to anything.

I didn't feel any pain anymore. There was some relief in that thought, but the fact still remained that I was going to die.

If I could still speak right now, I would like to apologize to whoever it was that hated me so much.

"Cloud!" Zack? "You're still there right?!"

Yeah. I'm right here. Wherever '_here_' was. I couldn't see him anymore. Everything was so blurry and I was too exhausted to focus.

I just closed my eyes. In doing so, I thought of home.

_Home_, where I _never_ reflected on.

Tifa, who was still probably back in Nibelheim.

What was she doing right now? Waiting for me? Did she still remember me like I remembered her from time to time? I wonder what she would do if she found out about my situation right now…

Wow. I never knew how much I'd think about Tifa in my last moments. That was the only meaningful promise I'd ever made with anyone. I wanted to keep it, I really did, but I failed the test to even get to the first step of accomplishing even _my_ goal.

Me thinking about her so much must mean I liked her more than I thought I did. I hope she knows that I loved her.

Well, _love_ is such a _strong_ word.

Then again, maybe it's too weak to describe it.

Really, what does that matter now? But I guess it matters a lot to me right now. The fact that I'm dying doesn't even sadden me as much as it should at present.

What's _supposed _to go through someone's mind when they come to terms with death? Is it like everyone says—your entire life flashes before your eyes? Do you get a glimpse of what could have been? I don't know. This moment of silent reflection, I _really _hated it.

I'm recalling so much, things that I should have known all along.

In this perpetual recollection, my mind keeps drifting to different things. I can't kept my mind on one subject.

It's just jumping around and around to wherever it wants to go in my memories and thoughts.

It doesn't even feel like I have a body now. I don't feel it.

That's good, I guess.

Say, Zack?

I remember you laughed when I mentioned I was from Nibelheim. I started to call you rude, but instead, I asked where you were from. I ended laughing at your hometown in return. Somehow, our simple mockery of each other turned into friendship as we discovered that we weren't so different in the end.

Two country boys who moved to the city in order to make something of themselves; only one succeeded.

Zack, I really do think you've always had it easy. I envy you for being so…_perfect_. On the other hand, I'm glad your perfection could find this _grand mass of disappointment_ to be worthy of becoming your best friend.

Well, even if you don't think of me as your best friend, you're mine.

Oh, no. I can't leave out Genesis. You're my friend too.

Sorry. I guess I won't get to see Loveless with you tomorrow… I made you waste your money on an extra ticket.

What a disappointment that will be for Genesis. I'll never get to see Loveless—and I was actually looking forward to it, despite how I acted when I accepted the invitation.

There will be a few things I'll never _get_ to do, or _did_.

Like…I didn't make it into SOLDIER. I'll never go back home as a hero.

I not going to keep my promise to Tifa. I didn't even return her letters. Don't get me wrong, I wrote responses to her letters, but I never sent them. Why send them when it would only help solidify my failures? It would be admitting to my faults. The fact remains that I should have responded to at least one, to let her know I was all right and hadn't died alone in the gutter somewhere. I wonder if she even still thinks about me now. Does she even remember our promise?

There's still a chance for me right? I can still recover from this. I can't die now. I've got to go back home. Who will save Tifa from danger if I'm not around and something happens?

Well that settles it; I can't die after all. As soon as I'm back on my feet, I think I'll take a little time off and go visit everyone in Nibelheim. It's been a while. Mom is probably worried sick.

I'm a little tired at the moment so I think I'll sleep for a while. I mean, a little rest never hurt anybody.

Afterwards, though, I'll definitely go see Tifa.

There was one last voice that I could hear.

"You…You idiot! If you die, all of this would have meant _nothing_!" Was that you Zack? Still nearby? Here I'd thought you were gone.

Even so…

That's not true—everything that happened up until now…

It meant something to me.

Thanks, everyone.

And for what it's worth, sorry if I caused you any trouble.

* * *

**Author's Note (Preparing reaction command to Dodge Roll):** Would you guys have hit me if I said this was the ending? I mean, would you seriously beat the crap out of me?

I think it's an okay way to end it, Cliff-Hangery as crap, but an ending.

I must restart with a new cycle, meaning that Zack will begin it all again next time. Then it's just a random occurrence with a tad bit of story added into it. Really, I just want to get to Sephiroth because he's actually kinda fun to put into perspective—so is Cloud, when he's not dying.

- Vincentre


	9. Significance of Devotion

**Author's Note (Back ta' Zack):** So it's just a time skip thing going on. Pay it no mind. Oh. I won't forget that mandatory summary, though I really don't treat it as _mandatory_ half the time since I either forget or neglect to do it.

Prologue-like substance part 4 of 6.

* * *

**Chapter IX – (Reality of Zack)**  
_Significance of Devotion_

-

She was so soft. I could lay here forever in her arms—

"Not there, not there!" I urgently pleaded to Aerith, begging her to stop her amateur massage, jolting into a sitting position after having leaned against her the whole time. I had been comfortable, until a moment ago.

"I thought you said '_you heal my boo boos with your magic touch_'."

"Not in some places, you don't." I kept my tone light, so she wouldn't take offense.

Okay, so maybe I was still a little sore from that whole experience four days ago. Good thing I didn't have any missions for a while, especially since Angeal was still pretty peeved to the point of having me suspended.

That's great, right? I wake up and hear '_you're suspended temporarily for insubordination_'.

Obviously, the many times I've been late to training, talked back to superior officers, been in a fight with fellow SOLDIER members, skipped curfew—but that was because I always got back late after dates with Aerith—and so on weren't good reasons _at all_ to reprimand somebody.

If he had to call me out on _anything_ it was for trying to protect _him_, who has halfway dead. Oh, well how was I supposed to know he would rather die than get help from me?

I'd never been so angry with him in my life. I could always make out his cryptic reasons for being stubborn, but this was past unreasonable. He's just punishing me for trying to _lend a hand_.

Sure I went against direct orders to retreat, but I thought it was a good reason to ignore a command.

Though, when I look back, it's pretty much what I did to Cloud—ordering him to retreat and whatnot.

I am such a hypocrite.

"If it hurts, then maybe you shouldn't be moving around so much," she suggested flippantly, thumping my shoulder lightly. "You should have stayed at the hospital today."

"I wanted to get out. I've been holed up in there for three days straight now. The further away, the better."

"Well…we could have met somewhere more convenient for you, closer to headquarters. At least a _little _closer."

"It's okay, I prefer traveling. You know I like to see how things change over time in the slums."

When I said _the further away, the better_, I meant it. I couldn't stand being there anymore, not with what happened. Nothing was the same after that night; everyone had been separated. I didn't wake up until the two days after the incident, finding Angeal _unexpectedly _in one piece and unharmed by my bedside. At first I thought it was a dream, especially for him to be unscathed after what happened to him, but Angeal simply reminded me that he was a different type of SOLDIER.

That was always his explanation to our physical differences, but it was Sephiroth who eventually revealed everything later.

I was told Cloud had miraculously lived through the ordeal, but flat-lined three times since I'd woken up. His chances of survival were slim at best, according to those so-called doctors in the _science_ department. Professor Hojo had jumped right on board to take care of Cloud, which was odd to anyone that knew the guy.

The Professor never helped anybody.

"Zack? Are you okay?" She was perched in front of me now, crouching to look me straight in the face. I hadn't even noticed her move from behind me, not paying attention to the present at all. I knew I shouldn't dwell on the past but it was eating at me; I couldn't help _but_ think, I had so much time on my hands.

"What do you mean?" I kept a wistful smile.

"Are you okay?" Her unshaken eyes were focused on me, determined to get an answer. I didn't know what to say. The truth? I'm only here right now to get away from the uneasiness that developed back at headquarters; to escape the fact that Angeal had disappeared with Cloud the previous night and no one knew where they were. Or should I lie? At least with a lie, I could say anything and use it as an excuse for my current state of mind. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course." The mask of acceptance I wore, I felt it cracking with that reply. She knew me so well, but that was expected of her. Aerith _was _my girlfriend after all. Well…even though I never came out stating she was my girlfriend and she never confessed that I was her boyfriend, it was an unspoken agreement that we were _together_.

"You seem preoccupied." She frowned, puffing out her cheeks after speaking. Obviously, she was just trying to make me laugh with amusing faces.

I didn't find it funny. "It's your imagination."

"You're not smiling today…" She tried another expression, scrunching up her nose and sticking out her tongue.

I lowered my vision to the floorboards of the church, not wanting to meet her gaze or whatever else she tried in response to my mood. "I've been smiling ever since I arrived."

"No you haven't," she said, calling me out on my bluff. "What you're doing, that's not really a smile."

"Whatever." That offhand remark came out harsher than I'd expected. I glanced up momentarily to witness her ever shifting yet still inquisitive expressions dissipate a little after my comment. A moment of silence passed before she sighed and went to tend to the flowers, like she always did around this time.

Finally, I heard her settle down but I still didn't face her. If I turned around, what type of display would I observe? Would she be disheartened, heated that I wouldn't talk to her or upset at my attitude?

Then again, none of those sounded like Aerith.

Aerith…she didn't say anything, deciding to give up most likely. We could go back-and-fourth for _hours_ usually, but knew when to stop when things got carried away. But then she made a simple statement, "I know you, Zack."

I hung my head even more, letting a gloved hand move up to cover my eyes. This was all too much for me right now. What am I supposed to make of all this? Angeal disappearing into the night, dragging Cloud with him—no matter how much I think about it, I couldn't understand why he would do something like that, not when Cloud was in no shape to be taken anywhere. The fact that I couldn't tell Angeal's motives for his actions only annoyed me more.

I let my hand drop and stood on my feet swiftly, wincing as pain shot through my back at the quick motion.

I was still injured from that complete nightmare, wounds not quite healed and still tender. No one had been paying attention to me in the infirmary, so I slipped out unnoticed. I doubt they would know I was missing even now. Even if that place has so many people around, it feels empty. I wanted to get away from that, go to a place where I at least knew one person and they noticed _me_.

In hindsight, _that incident_ was my first _real_ failure. I've never failed a mission—entirely, blatantly, without an sliver of doubt failed a mission—might have gotten low marks from time-to-time but always passed in the end. My mission had been to protect Cloud. I guess I didn't truly fail, since he had survived, but just barely.

Sephiroth and Genesis had undergone a treatment specially for the super-elite First-Class that quickened the healing process and were now back on their feet, though still a little out of it mentally.

Angeal had undergone the same procedure, and the day after he fully recovered, he vanished, taking the near lifeless Cloud with him. I don't understand why he did that.

It just pisses me off every time I think about that whole scenario.

Cloud wasn't in any state to be moved. He could have crashed at any moment—cardiac arrest, and then what? Whatever Angeal thought was so important didn't involve risking someone else's life in the process, did it?

And now I don't even know if Cloud is still alive, _wherever_ he is.

I'd tried to call Angeal on his cell phone, but I'd only get voicemail.

So I'd strode into this church using my cracked smile and Aerith had seen right through that. I didn't want to talk about everything that was going on. It was my problem and mine alone—there was no reason for me to bring her into my depressing reality. She was like a carefree bird always in flight, always soaring high without a trouble in the world. I didn't want to load her down with my quandaries. It'd be too heavy. With so much weight, she would fall. Maybe I shouldn't say _bird_. I called her an angel once. My angel. The angel I would never let fall from grace.

So instead of telling her a barefaced lie, I'd basically told her I had gotten hurt in a training session. She accepted that excuse and didn't ask questions. Deep down, I think she knew it wasn't the entire story.

I rotated around, catching sight of her. She was flat on her back, one leg crossed over the other and her hands rested gently on her stomach; eyes fixated on the ceiling, just staring upwards into the light that poured in through the broken roof.

Dragging my feet, I made my way over and planting myself next to her. She stared up at me and I stared back, hands shoved deep into my pockets.

"What?"

"Nothing." Her voice was calm. Aerith was continually patient.

"I'm _okay_. Really."

I found myself casually kneeling and then sitting beside her. She just kept her eyes on me, not saying a word. Gradually, I leaned over and I laid my head on her chest; one arm draped over her protectively, though no reason for such a gesture.

The rising and falling of her chest combined with her quickened yet melodic heartbeat could lull me to sleep. She was probably surprised I was touching her like this, but it was soothing. I needed her right now—not that I'd say it.

She didn't push me away, despite that I was most likely making her uncomfortable. She didn't complain or question what I was doing or why. She just…let me be. And I appreciated that.

All I needed was some time to think.

This life of mine had always appeared perfect. I was in SOLDIER. I was going to become a hero _one day_ in the future, since these things did take time, but I had the guidance of a well-distinguished man named Angeal Hewley. With him as my teacher, I thought I could learn what I had to and move up until I became a hero. It seemed to work that way, in my eyes.

Sometime later, I teamed up with Cloud one day and we've been buddies ever since. He was highly entertaining. His awkwardness to some situations due to tremendous shyness made for loads of laughing. Throw Cloud into a room full of people, draw attention to him and he'd faint as a result of embarrassment. I knew his quirks and sometimes used them against him when he outmatched me mentally; in turn he could fire off the most offensive comments known to man. I don't think he is aware of his own _negative talents_.

Eventually, I met Aerith. Her very presence exuded gentleness, bringing solace to even the most discouraging situations. There was not much I could say about Aerith that wasn't positive.

With my mentor and best friend gone without a trace, the only link I had left _was_ Aerith.

I closed my eyes, still against her chest, still listening.

This heartbeat. If it ever went away, what would I do?

If it ever stopped, what would I do?

I've never known that my world was so small and that it revolved around so few. What would happen if one were truly gone forever? What would I honestly do then? Especially this fragile one in my arms now, the one I'd sworn to protect long before now.

The last thing I needed was her mysteriously disappearing too, so I held onto her and hoped that my fears of losing her would never become a reality.

-

Junon. That's where Angeal had told me to go when he finally got around to replying _two weeks_ later. I was just about to leave base for my first mission since suspension when I was contacted.

The moment I read the name 'Cloud' as an incoming call my cell phone, I didn't hesitate to answer. Though a little disappointed, I was still _somewhat_ glad to hear the person on the other end.

"Of course it's not him," the voice had replied in a 'matter-of-factly' way, I sensed a hint of derision. "That's a bit of wishful thinking there."

"Wait…Angeal?"

"Yeah, it's me. The battery in my phone died—I didn't mean to disappoint…"

"You got some nerve…" I argued as my beginning statement, not even scratching the surface with my beefs with him.

"I didn't get to tell you what was going on and I'm apologize for that. I was in a hurry—"

"A hurry? You don't say!" Sarcasm was the only thing that kept me from chewing him out, using a few choice words I knew a gentleman would _never_ utter. I know under normal circumstances I would never talk to him in such a manner, but I do believe I had a right to this time. Then again, that didn't matter. "How is he?"

"Cloud? He's at the recovery stage still but he'll be on his feet in a week or so. Rest is the best thing for him now—"

"Can I talk to him?" I didn't mean to blurt it out so suddenly, but it happened anyways.

"What? _No._ Of course not." Okay. So I hadn't expected that answer from him. I was hoping for a positive response. "You have to remember _where _he was injured. It's a stretch for him to say just about anything."

Though I knew he was right, I couldn't help but be disappointed. Still, knowing that everything was fine brought peace of mind and a shard of my old personality back. "Just a peep? He can make noises right? A gurgle?"

"Enough, Zack," he commented slowly, warning me to stop my mockery. I huffed at him but stayed quiet.

"Alright, alright…"

"Listen," he said, using a misleadingly commanding voice, changing the mood of our conversation from jocular to solemn. "I know you're furious, but let's put that aside for now, alright? We're at Junon Hospital."

"_Junon_?"

"Yeah—now I need you to do something—but you can't get caught." Suspicious. "Go see Sephiroth and he'll give you a container." More suspicious. "Bring it to Junon when you come. Take your time if you have to, just _don't get caught_ with it. Don't let anyone, and I mean _anyone_, from Shin-Ra see what's inside. Also, you have to go by land." Extremely suspicious—not because it sounded like he wanted me to do an _underhanded delivery job_, but because this sounded more around the Turk's jurisdiction. Sneaking from place to place wasn't my thing.

Why ask me if he wanted something delivered in secrecy and not someone who was paid to do it?

The 'strictly by land' comment suddenly kicked in.

"What?! _Why _only by_ land_?" Well that wasn't fair. I was doing him a favor and he had to keep tacking on rules. Scratch that, did he remember what type of monsters lived in that marsh outside of Midgar. He was going to get me killed…or at least close to it.

"Going by helicopter is risky. If you go by air, you'll land at base."

"So?"

"Mandatory bag-checking." I saw what he was getting at now. President Shin-Ra was so afraid of terrorist nowadays that it was a rule to seize any item that appeared suspicious, and judging by what Angeal was saying, what I was about to deliver was _indeed _suspicious.

My whole summarization on this matter was: _suspicious_. That one word covered everything to do with this assignment.

I didn't know what to make of his demand, but I decided to follow through with his demand regardless.

I decided to do a little bit of packing after I hung up, planning how I was going to tackle this next task. It dealt with a form of stealth, not my forte. I'm a SOLDIER! We're a 'bust in, guns ablaze' kind of group—even though we didn't use guns.

I wrote my to-do list for when I got back, which mainly consisted of different restaurants to take Aerith to—or vise versa. It was then that I remembered that she wasn't a very adventurous individual and where I was going wasn't very far from Midgar. Maybe if I took pictures of all the _nice_ places outside of the city she'd be more inclined to leave the slums to explore the outside world.

I could take pictures and send them to her phone through mine. At least then I'd have something to do while out in the middle of nowhere.

I left my cell phone to charge, since I was going to be using it a lot, while I went to see a certain commander.

When I went to report to Sephiroth about Angeal's request, the General simply looked at me, gave me the mid-sized container and told me to be on my way, locking me out of his office as soon as I exited; so rude. Then I called to tell my goodbyes to Aerith while packing for the trip, informing her that when I got back she'd have to take me out to dinner. She basically waved me off, laughing all the while.

In all the time I've known Angeal I've discovered that never did anything rash without good reason, even if it _did_ seem dumb from all angles; this was just weird from all angles.

And…_suspicious_.

It wasn't until I was casually leaving Midgar that I felt the ultimate temptation.

What was I carrying? Was it really special? Was it dangerous? Was it expensive? Could I accidentally break it by being too rough?

I mean, what if it was a dangerous bomb and I recklessly smacked it against a rock and it exploded? That would be bad—for me especially because I might not have been around after the explosion, or my remains. Angeal didn't say I _couldn't _open it—but he never said I _could _either. Only that I would bring it to him.

So what was the harm in making sure I wasn't dragging a doomsday weapon to Junon?

I hadn't stopped to fully look at the case beforehand. If I hadn't already known it wasn't, I would have guessed that the battered, gray case held a musical instrument because that's exactly what it looked like, in my opinion. I was _honestly _going be mad if that _really was_ what Angeal was telling me to transport.

Whatever was inside couldn't have been that special, since it was in a holder that could seemingly fall apart after another few beatings, meaning I couldn't be _willy-nilly_ with handling it.

Fine time to make guesses and speculations when I could just see for myself.

"Alright," I sighed while speaking, unlatching the two bolts on the side with great hesitation, "Let's see what's inside…"

"I mean, _seriously_. You've been staring at that thing for, like, _ten minutes_. Just open it already." I froze in place, hearing the voice address me through the ear bud device I had carefully _forgotten_ to take out.

"Be quiet," a feminine second voice hushed, directed at the first speaker. "You're ruining it. He was deep in thought."

"'_Deep in thought_'? I'd say he was stuck."

"I get the point!" I broke in over the channel, silencing them both instantly. I was a little peeved, having missed my moment to learn the truth. I fastened the latches on the case and stood, grabbing it by the handle once more.

I knew the people talking, but that didn't make me feel better in the slightest. I was being watched. But from where?

"What are you guys doing? On a mission?" I asked.

"The Turks always have missions." Oh. A third voice. Deep and monotonous.

"And the mission that would bring you out here is…?"

"The Turks don't reveal mission details." It was Reno again. Was he trying to get on my nerves? I don't know why, but he and I never really _clicked_.

"We're looking for something," Cissnei informed me, much to the disdain of Reno who groaned on the other end. "You just happened to wander into the area."

"So you decided to watch me?"

"Not much else to do out here. You're my entertainment." Reno was enjoying himself, I see. Well that's one of us. "So…can you guess where I'm watching you from?"

"Stalker…" That's what I saw him as, at least. I shouldn't have even made that comment. I needed to escape. And fast. Conversation would only slow me down and jeopardize the mission.

"Hey!" He snapped, there was a hint of a teasing tone as he continued. "It's not stalking if you come to me."

"I see…" I shook my head; it was time I kept going. I'd had a feeling that they weren't gathered out here for me, but for something else. In order to keep it that way, best to leave without raising suspicions. "Well I'd better keep going so I'll—"

"Hold it," someone called as I turned to leave. This was bad. It wasn't a disembodied voice like all the others, it was in person. I slowly turned to face the one who approached me from behind, hoping it wasn't whom I thought it was.

It was _Tseng_. It had to be _Tseng_. The only person who could possibly foil my current task. I'd thought he was away, having vanished a few days prior. Turks come and go as they please, always doing something, always watching someone, always there yet gone.

As a first-class SOLDIER, I definitely had a considerably high ranking in the army. Just being in the Turks granted them the same power and privileges a first-class would have. But _Tseng_…

He was a special breed of Turk, if there is such a thing, since he was the leader. Not someone I wanted to deal with right now. He had the _authority_ to repossess anything I had without even a good reason. 'Authority' overrode 'reason' on things lately, one example being why I was currently on this secret mission.

I could just ignore him… And then I'd be fighting a team of Turks because I wasn't about to let him take away something I hadn't even been entrusted with for two hours yet; I'd run from them while dodging bullets from places I didn't know existed in the mountainside.

"First-Class SOLDIER, Zack Fair…" Tseng began, focused. I was tense, half wanting to flee and the other half ready for a fight. "You're quite careless. You hadn't even noticed you had dropped an important item, I assume."

"I miss something?" Genuine question. Unless the answer involved me not noticing that I was being watched earlier, then I didn't see where this was going.

"Yes." He was digging in his suit pocket now, retrieving a cell phone and holding it out as he came to a halt in front of me. Instinctively, I felt my own pockets, having thought I had picked up my phone on the way out of my room earlier. I remember that I'd left it charging on my nightstand. I guessed I _hadn't _gotten everything. "You're supposed to carry this for emergences, right?"

"Uh, thanks." I'd taken my phone back and quietly shuffled away, ignoring the awkwardness and the chatter coming at me over the connected line.

I chucked that the ear bud over nearest cliff once I was out of sight and kept going. Every once in a while I turned back to check for any pursuers out of paranoia.

So there I was, trekking through the rough country. I wasn't complaining; this was refreshing. Lush fields of green grass, clear blue skies, fluffy white clouds—

I'm a Child of Nature.

But I can't believe how close I'd been to failing yet another mission didn't want to make this steak consecutive. My curiosity almost got the best of me. The Turks would have seen whatever was in that case, and whatever they saw would have been reported to the higher-ups in Shin-Ra.

It would have only gone from bad to worse.

Curiosity _almost _killed the cat…

* * *

**Author's Note (Kinda of a New Beginning):** So it's a story that sets up the rest.

Mandatory summery would be in the shortest and easiest way possible… Escaped simulation and Cloud lived but was in critical condition. After two days, Zack awoke having been unconscious for two days due to his injuries. Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis went through a treatment that healed their injuries over the course of the two days Zack was out, so they were healed fully.

Angeal tells Zack at his bedside that Zack is suspended, which is pretty dumb in my opinion. Three days after the incident, Angeal disappears with Cloud.

Two weeks after the disappearance of Cloud and Angeal, Zack is notified that Angeal is in Junon…and so on.

- Vincentre


	10. Regression of Epiphany

**Author's Note (Warning):** Sephiroth chapter will be the most different out of everyone's thus far. Extreme mood change from the first part to the second part.

Prologue-like substance part 5 of 6.

* * *

**Chapter X – (Reality of Sephiroth)**  
_Regression of Epiphany_

-

When all you have is time to think, that's what you do. You _think_.

Eventually, after much reflection, you'll begin to see the little problems and errors that you never would have caught without taking time. In some cases you may grow a conscience if you previously had none; or maybe you could discover that the society that you once found infallible was full of flaws that could not be ignored.

Such moments were called "epiphanies", a realization or sudden gain of understanding and awareness. Some time ago, four years ago actually, I was unexpectedly graced with a true sense of right and wrong.

The morals I acquired back then were now at a constant clash whenever it came to the Shin-Ra Corporation; especially with the way things were currently, the company president growing more and more paranoid with each passing day.

He had called me so suddenly in the middle of the night, summoning me to a meeting. When I had arrived, he was pacing around in the space behind his desk, never standing still for even a second. He was wearing his favorite crimson suit, hair swept back neatly as always, the only thing missing was his trademark cigar, which was lying lit in the ashtray on his desk. The starless night sky was visible through the wall of glass he called a '_mid-sized_ window', as was the bustling city below. Midgar never missed a beat, a city that never slept.

Even as I took my place in front of his desk, where I usually lingered when his briefings, he continued to scurry around. About once every six months Shinra would call me to his office and give me a mission, one that was meant to be kept a secret. He seldom gave me a task worth my time, at least in my point of view. It was either an escort mission or an assassination that he didn't feel the Turks could handle alone.

Nevertheless, when he wanted something done right the first time and without anyone knowing, he called for the Turks. When he wanted a task completed with brute force and no witnesses or survivors, he called me.

"I'll need you to travel to an island in the Wutai area and, well, just look there. On my desk," he informed hurriedly, stopping mid-stride to point to the black folder. "That's your mission. I trust you'll complete it."

I didn't hesitate to take the folder and briefly skimmed over the contents inside. A map of the area dotted with the locations I was to search, a list of potential recruits to bring and clearance enlist aid from whatever faction of Shin-Ra that I desired—anything was at my disposal, so long as it served to complete my objective.

"If you run into one of those hostile locals while on your way to the destination, you have my permission to use violent measures to settle the…_disagreement_." I hadn't gotten to the mission objective details before he began speaking, so at that moment I had no idea what he had been talking about. Nonetheless, I assumed it was of the trivial kind of assignment as always. "No witnesses. Letting just one escape could jeopardize everything."

"Very well." I closed the file and turned for the door, not giving his order a second thought. Another good thing about living in the city: you could attend to anything at _any_ time of the day. At the least, I could return tomorrow evening if I tended to the demand immediately. "I'll handle that now."

"Excellent." Ease flooded his tone and he continued to address me even as I was about to leave the room. So I paused in the open doorway, waiting for him to finish. "When you return I need you to entertain another faithful patron, if you don't mind. After that, you can have as much time off as you need."

I nodded and left.

However determined I was to complete my job at that moment made no difference, since my transportation to Wutai had been delayed until later that morning due to the usual _technical difficulties_. So I returned to my residence, tossing the folder onto the coffee table in front of my couch and went about my business around the apartment. There was scarcely anything for me to do. In the end I called around to put a team together, packed my equipment, checked it over frequently and set it near the doorway for when I was summoned to leave.

I didn't want to stop moving or else I knew my mind would wander. With classified orders from Shinra himself came a sudden relent in paperwork. It was his way of making sure I was able to focus solely on his objective for me.

Just before sunrise, I received a knock on my door. I stepped out of my room, interrupting my routine and before I could answer, Genesis burst in without a warning and making a beeline for my couch, not bothering to fill me in as he starting rapidly blurting out things. With Genesis, it didn't matter what time of day it was; if he had something to say, he had something to say.

I crossed the room to close my front door as the intruder made himself comfortable on my couch, since he neglected to do so.

"And now Zack is gone," he said in disbelief somewhere in his rant. That caught my attention. "Intel says he left Midgar and went in the direction of Junon two days ago after leaving _your _office with…_something_. What's going on there?"

Leave it to him to figure something out faster than anyone else, though it surprised me from time to time that I was still the only one between us that knew about Angeal. I thought that by now Genesis would have discovered what was going on, but I suppose not. I understood what Angeal was doing and why he had taken Cloud, so I left that matter up to him. If anything, I supported him wholeheartedly.

Then again, if Genesis could keep tabs on the semi-secretive Cloud, then he was talented in that area. The cadet would never let on about his plans, but somehow a certain someone was always one step ahead no matter what. Although he probably didn't notice, my fellow auburn haired friend would be valuable to a reconnaissance operation. He took the subtle hints from the people he spoke to and pieced them together until he got the exact information he needed—a gift in itself.

"That's confidential." It was a valid answer.

I heard him groan, knowing that my reply was a possibility. It was forbidden to reveal details concerning a top-secret mission, after all. "Alright, then. What did the President call you out for then?"

Again with him using his eerily quick connections? I had long since taken a seat on the papasan chair next to the couch, not wanting to sit next to Genesis who was ranting and raving while waving his arms. In such a mood, he tended to forget he was near other people. On more than one occasion he had struck me accidentally while making one of his melodramatic hand gestures.

"Nothing of interest to you, believe me."

He was visibly beginning to grow annoyed with my cryptic responses, changing the subject a moment later. He glanced around the room, a disgusted look on his face. "Why don't you put something up that's yours instead of taking whatever Shinra gives you? I mean, the sleek, black style on white carpet is nice and your place is very spacious, but you're missing things that actually say someone _actually _lives here. If anything, I would say this is just a prop apartment for an advertisement."

Shinra always said that if you followed the company you would be successful. With that in mind, he made me the ideal figure to base such a claim on, showering me with things I would never deem as useful or needed. I was given a bigger living space a little ways from the barracks along with the other special cases such as Angeal, Geneisis and a few legendary members of the Shin-Ra Corporation.

I was graced with having a six-bedroom residence and I don't even know what to do with half of it. The first time I walked into the apartment I wasn't surprised to find that it was fully furnished in a futuristic theme with Shinra saying that it _fit the company's motto to_ _better the future_.

Having decided to go ahead and make sure I had all I needed from the get-go, I didn't bring anything from my previous home. I've never kept or held onto memorabilia. And really that was all I needed—food and a place to stay.

I also didn't want to hold onto anything linked with Shin-Ra, not with the way things were heading.

Naturally, I took the master bedroom, which left five other spaces empty. I made one of the rooms simply a storage center for whatever confidential I couldn't leave in my office; another become a library that had strangely acquired five copies of Loveless over the years. Two other spaces became guest rooms even though I've never had company stay the night, at least not in the guest rooms; the two areas sporting the ultramodern trend. The last area was, more or less, another office.

I could see my trespasser eyeing the folder on my coffee table, casually inching towards it until he gave into temptation.

Not even I knew the full details of my mission. Ever since I'd returned, I had avoided reading the file, while Genesis didn't have a problem with flipping through the pages within the folder without my consent. Still, I let him go through it. For some reason, I didn't care about the exclusivity of it.

"Are you going to do this mission? And with these people? You know who they are right?" He continued to skim over the papers, never looking up at me. Genesis seemed wary—even disappointed in what he saw, keeping an aloof appearance all the while. Whatever was written in the documents had even him shaken up.

"Why wouldn't I accept?"

"Have you read the mission details?"

"Not yet. I was saving it for the flight to Wutai."

"I think you should take a look. It seems uncharacteristically heartless, even for you." He held it out, waiting. I found his unanticipated guardedness to be strange, but complied.

When I read over the file, I finally understood what Genesis had meant and I understood the true meaning of the assigned undertaking.

Not only that, but I recognized he island where I was supposed to go; it was the home of someone I used to know. The last thing I wanted to do was to dishonor their memory by destroying everything.

I tossed the folder onto the president's desk not even ten minutes later, blocking the view of whatever he was previously working on. Shinra simply laid down his pen, leaned back in his executive chair and gazed at me with slight annoyance.

"Is there something wrong, Sephiroth?" He asked nonchalantly.

"You would have me stage a massacre," I declared in a low voice, my expression beyond sinister.

"It's meaningless destruction, that's what this is."

"And through that _destruction _would come a favorable outcome—not only for the company and I, but for those who rely on our energy to improve their lives." In the middle of his self-righteous speech, Shinra had stood from his desk and moved to the window, putting a hand on the glass as if to reference the metropolis outside. "It's just one step towards the outcome of aiding the world."

"How would death aid anyone?" No matter what he said in response to my question, there would be no correct answer. Murder was murder and it had taken me years to see the error of my ways.

As far as Shinra was concerned, there was no error when one had wealth.

"Those people in Wutai don't agree with our ideals and viewpoints, wanting to stop all the progress the Shin-Ra Company has brought to the world. In attempt to force their hand they do these dreadful acts of terrorism, even you have seen it. AVALANCHE is just the beginning. Civilization itself has advanced and can only improve as time goes on. I want a better world, same as you, and to do that we must eliminate those who won't conform. Think of it as…putting them out of their misery before the big change."

"Forgive me, sir, but I don't see your reasoning."

He removed his hand from the glass, turning to face me while continually attempting to mask his contempt by putting on an accepting smile. "You know something? You've changed and I've noticed it. I've ignored your new nature and kept to myself, but this is ridiculous. Since when have you been against anything that would benefit Shin-Ra and the in habitants of Midgar?"

"I've never been against innovation. However, advancement through…_roundabout_ means is another circumstance entirely."

"Roundabout? Is that what you call it?" He laughed heartily, or at least pretended to. I was already tense due to anger and hadn't moved from beside his desk since I'd arrived. His mock amusement only sought to upset me more, but I held it in. "If this is roundabout then I'd like to see your version of a direct method. Now…" He cleared his throat loudly, suddenly gaining a lighthearted mood as he continued. "Reports show that many within the settlement enlisted and became Wutain soldiers in the past. Supposedly, there may be a second draft from that same area and that previously neutral village will also be joining the fray in support of the war."

"If there are people still residing in the village who are neutral does that not mean that they have no intention of fighting—"

"At the moment," he stated, finishing my sentence. There was an air of uneasiness about him. Ever so slightly, signs of him losing his patience with me were beginning to surface. "One or two boys running off to join their army is nothing… But when those boys grow up, having honed their skills through training, they will be soldiers. They'll bomb buildings, kill our citizens—they may even kill you—or me. Isn't it better to stop that now before such tragedies happen? You know how the saying goes: '_nip it in the bud' _or something along those lines."

"You want me to annihilate an entire village of people that may or may not anything to do with the future of the war? There are women…and children who've done nothing to provoke this violent act."

"Listen closely and try to understand where I'm coming from." Shinra paused, nearing his desk once more as he grabbed towards the ashtray. He sucked on his newly lit cigar then blew out a strained, smoky sigh. "Women have children; the children grow up learning to hate us and our way of life. In a sense, women create men, so it's best to eliminate that factor while we're at it. Think of it as setting up a full-proof precaution for the future."

"There will be no future if you're going this route."

"And what's wrong with that? They're a bunch of savages anyway." He tapped his cigar against the tip of the ashtray before leaving it to rest there, circling around the desk out of my sight. I was glad for that; I didn't want to see the face of that monster.

"You once told me that I'd never be subjected to a mission like this."

The room went silent. He was most likely at his wits end with me, but I didn't care. Shinra was once a respectable man, at least he seemed that way to me. Perhaps it was because I was just like him in the past that I never used to pick up on his true persona.

Back then I lived and existed, but I wasn't truly a part of the world. I didn't have the sense of understanding as I did now. In the past I was reserved, distant, cold, and as far as I was concerned, happy to be that way. If I wanted anything, it was only a phone call the away. I didn't have to work for it; so material object had no genuine meaning.

But the world had changed since then, and I with it.

"_Why _are you _questioning _me?" Shinra's was holding back his irritation now, speaking through clenched teeth. "You didn't used to do this. I don't understand at all how this change came about but I need you to put aside this sudden sense of _compassion_ and do what I tell you to do." I could feel he was behind me. One of his hands moved to grip my shoulder, despite my superior height. His voice was now in a gentle tone, though tense with frustration. "You grew up in my care—the company's care. Was I not kind and fair to you? I treated you as my own and we were close once, so close I could tell you everything. When did we grow apart?"

I couldn't answer him. There was nothing I _could _say, so he continued while I remained silent declaring, "If you're hiding something from me, then you already are aware of the fact that I don't take kindly to secrets. If I can tell you everything, what is so important that you can't do the same with me? Now…" He removed his hand from my shoulder and sauntered to the window once more, not looking back. "If this bothers you so much, take a few days to think and reaccept the mission. Maybe you'll see that there is nothing wrong with what I'm doing. I'm expecting great news from you. You're dismissed, soldier."

I stood motionlessly, keeping my focus on the black folder, the contents scattered across Shinra's desk. There was still one thing I had to ask. "Sir…why are you still fighting Wutai? They have no desire to convert to our lifestyle."

"What are you, a humanitarian? I told you I'd noticed when you started being this way. And I'd known since then…" He glanced over his shoulder at me, a wicked glint in his eyes. "That you were hiding something."

I felt my blood run cold. Did he know…?

"You send a rather lump sum of funds to specific locations worldwide. Were it a secret lover I would accept that, so you have no reason to hide. Well, from _me_. You do have to keep up the appearance of being '_single, free and accessible_' for the lady patrons of the company. After all, they do send bigger donations and work harder when you're not _tied down_." He laughed to himself, finding the whole situation to be funny. Personally, I disliked it. Who would find enjoyment? I was a marketing tool. "All the same, if you don't want me to pry further, I suggest you take the time I've given you and reconnect with your past self."

So he didn't know, but he was still aware. If anything, I did know one thing: this was no longer a war.

This was an extermination.

-

My heavy footsteps echoed down the corridor as I hastily stomped through.

I was livid.

This entire trial was ridiculous.

No more. I didn't want nor need another distraction or mission dealing with pointless butchery. I'd had enough of all the drama and secrets that were scattered around Shin-Ra. Was there no one left with decency or even humanity in the corporation?

So what if I had no right to talk—and Shinra was right, I had my own secret, but none so great that would disrupt many lives.

The people that lined the hallway would see me coming and stumble out of the way, possibly sensing my mood. The few that did have the courage to address me got a curt nod or a few words as a reply, but not without slight respect from my end.

Eventually, I reached my sanctuary of an office and slid inside, nearly slamming the door behind myself. Crossing the room, I decided to relax on the couch against the far wall—though I don't know who put that colossal chair there. That tacky navy-blue couch had always been here for as long as I could remember. Every time I tried to get rid of it, Zack protested, saying it was the founder of the room and deserved to stay. It was true, because the couch _was _first; the many same-colored furnishings to follow were added to compliment it.

It may have been a bit conceited, but I considered myself to be just like that couch. I had been the first to join Shin-Ra. Though I never admitted it, I'd felt alienated in the beginning, just like the oddball couch that stuck out in my office. There was no one in the world like me, an elite among the super-human individuals in SOLDIER. Then, there was Angeal and Genesis. After that, I wasn't so lonely anymore. Neither of them were exactly like me, but they were similar enough. Eventually I gained more comrades who decorated and complimented the empty space I once owned, helping me blend in and assimilate into the background along with all the others. Before I knew it, I'd experienced a sense of belonging for the first time.

I still stuck out from time to time, but not as much.

I leaned back into the couch, closing my eyes and attempting to disregard everything I'd heard up until now. My days were filled with stress and Shinra had only pushed that notion over the edge. I didn't know how long I could keep this all up. Even I had a breaking point.

With the vicious aura I radiated in the hallway, I doubt I'd be getting any visitors any time soon. Good. I wanted some time to myself. Genesis was probably distancing himself from me out of courtesy.

I don't know how much time had passed when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. At first, I started to ignore it due to my own selfishness. The last thing I wanted was to speak to another callous human being. I couldn't guarantee I would be as polite as I usually was. By the seventh vibration I was hastily digging in my pocket for my cell phone, since they had hung on this long they were possibly desperate. I jerked it out of its resting place.

My resentment faded away as I glanced at the number that showed up, the aggravated glower of an expression disappearing with the rage.

So it was that time already? She told me earlier he would call and I still forgot about him. Today was a special day for the person who was calling me, even if I didn't think it was too profound of an occasion. The last thing I wanted was to disappoint him, so I sighed, letting out any reserved negative emotions that I might have contained at that moment. This was not the time for that.

I hesitated before hitting the button to answer, eventually putting the cell phone to my ear.

"Hello…" To my surprise, I didn't have to try so hard to get out a lighthearted tone.

"Hi, daddy!" A child's voice squealed over the line.

I couldn't help it—I was smiling, albeit awkwardly, but smiling. In spite of everything that was going on, he was _always_ delighted to talk to me. The feeling was mutual.

"You sound happy. Did something special happen today?" Just play dumb and let him tell his story.

"Um…" He trailed off, not answering right away and most likely trying to recall exactly what happened. Knowing this, I remained silent and held onto my patience. The quiet clatter changed over the phone, all the tedious drones I could pick up on the other end became louder. I heard rustling noises on the other end, he was moving around; then the sound of a door shutting made me a little wary. Before I could speak, I received a reply.

"Sorry, we're back. You're good to go," a woman's voice said over the line. So his mother put me on 'Speakerphone'? I didn't even know she could use technology outside of driving.

"Mommy and me went—"

"Mommy and _I_," I corrected mid-way, only to curse the fact that I had. It was not my intention to butt in so rudely. I heard his mother growl on the other end, equally dissatisfied with my actions.

I was fairly proficient when it came to conversing with children…if I kept my sentences _exceedingly_ short and to the point.

"Oh, um…" The child sounded guarded now, not wanting to upset me doubtlessly. "Mommy and I went to a Chocobo Ranch!" Though my interruption didn't seem to rain on his parade in the slightest. "And we…" He trailed off again like he did whenever he was submerged in his thoughts. This was an extremely forgetful child. When you're young you don't have a care in the world, so you don't think to remember events exactly. At least that was what normal childhoods were like from what I heard.

"Remember what we did at the Ranch," the female voice spoke encouragingly in the background. "What did we do there?"

"I rode a Chocobo!" Such energy…

"Oh, you did?" I added a hint of surprise to my voice.

"Yeah. It was kinda scary… Chocobos are _really _big…" He paused, and I wondered if he was doing something. "—and yellow!" That information must have been important for him to add on details. Then again, I found him to be a comical individual, even if his intentions were serious. "Daddy?"

"Yes?" So he had a question for me…

"How big are you?"

I continually disregard the fact that we've never met in person; he knew we couldn't meet each other and I was aware that a child's curiosity _did _have to be sated at times.

I thought of an answer that wouldn't dissatisfy him but still give him some idea. "Taller than your mother." At least I assume so. For all I knew, she could have been _seven feet tall_.

"So you're bigger than mommy…"

Though his inquisitive little boy was my son, through complicated matters, I'd never met him and he doesn't even know a thing about me. I'm just the voice on the other side of the phone that called from time-to-time. He didn't even know my name. It was better that way.

I know what Shin-Ra does to the children of those within SOLDIER.

SOLDIERS were made to fight and nothing more. Expressing your sexuality was acceptable, having multiple 'companions' was acceptable, relations of _any_ kind are acceptable, but anything beyond that was, and is, prohibited. So, in a sense, Shin-Ra supported intimacy, but not _true _intimacy. One of SOLDIER could be a part of a family, but not have one. Usual offspring, as a side effect of mako testing within the father, were either born with mental disabilities, physical disabilities or a sickness that was not easily dealt with. Considering all SOLDIERs were naturally born as normal humans and only gained strength through mako infusion, it was safe to say that their bodies mutated to utilize full potential.

On the off chance that a child is born without such hindrances, they would most likely be subjected to a future none would desire.

It just so happened, with that in that _off chance_, my son was born without difficulties such as those. It was accidental, as were most impregnations when it came to SOLDIER. I gave in to my curiosity and in turn helped bring about a new life. I didn't think too much of the whole prospect with him initially and had planned to report it so that Shin-Ra could deal with the clean up—but that was then, and this is now. I _learned _what happened to those children whose fathers were in SOLDIER, they all 'mysteriously vanished without a trace'.

That was a lie. They were taken. Though where they go, I have no idea. Maybe they are put to death, or used in experiments—I don't doubt Hojo would miss a chance for that. Now, at least _lately_, Hojo has secretly been supporting newer SOLDIERs to go out and mess around with the local women as much as they want. This was a ploy most likely. He just needed more test subjects. I understood how those being used for Hojo's betterment felt; some desires need to be indulged, but some must be ignored for the greater good.

It wasn't until this little boy was born that I began to see all the malice the Shin-Ra Corporation stood for. But, like a good soldier, I pretended to over look it. I didn't used to question superiors, nor have a conscience. I was raised inside of Shin-Ra Company, raised to ignore the crimes they committed. Now I knew President Shinra and all his lackeys were the epitome of sin.

My place is to end wars and protect the peace—within the company, by destroying whatever stands against them by any means necessary, but _any means_ really meant obliteration. Prisoners or dissenters unlucky enough to be executed on the spot become Hojo's playthings.

The depths of the Shin-Ra Company's immorality go deeper than anyone thinks.

I don't plan to find out how far down that hole filled with wickedness goes unless I absolutely have to, and if I _ever _have descend into the lowest pits of this corrupted corporation, I'll make sure that during my fall everyone responsible goes with me.

I understood it was unpleasant for the child to be left in the dark, but for his own protection, I had to keep his existence a secret. None of us used our names over the phone, in case someone was listening in elsewhere.

The woman he called 'Mother' wasn't really his mother, whom was of Wutain descent, although I was glad she was the one taking care of him. My standing with her was slightly different; she knew exactly who I was, but I was only given a nickname that she goes by: Ginger. All Ginger had told me in the beginning was that she was a friend of the boy's real mother, whom had passed during childbirth. Other than that, she was a mystery. I didn't mind; she was trustworthy from the conversations we did have.

Ginger and the boy only called a few times a month, mainly to check-in or reveal clues to their current and next locations. Sometimes, like today, it was just for enjoyment. They moved around often, never staying in one place for long lest they run into someone who saw the prominent physical similarities between the boy and those within SOLDIER; mainly the glowing eyes from her description.

In knowing all this, why am I still sided with Shin-Ra? I'm not. It's as simple as that.

I only remain here so that I'll have a heads up if they ever locate my son.

"You know what yesterday was, daddy? It was a big day!"

"What _was_ yesterday?" That was a genuine question. I had no idea what he was talking about now.

"I'm not tellin'. You gotta guess!"

"Hmmm…" Well that caught me off guard because I had expected _some sort_ of tip-off. All _she_ had told me was that they were going to see the famed Chocobo Ranch and had promised that they wouldn't come too close to Midgar. Now that he mentioned it, something was yesterday.

I'll be damned if I forget what it was.

"You don't know, do you?" It was Ginger, whom was now huddled around the phone with him. She used a smug but still embittered tone.

Don't tell me…

"Forgive me… So how old are you this year?" I began with lightness in my voice. "You can't be older than me."

"Oh? You remembered?" Mock amazement. I knew it was. She remembered mine, but I could never commit birthday to memory. In the beginning I honestly didn't care. It was only after I considered everything thoroughly that I came a conclusion: she was doing me a giant favor—Ginger didn't necessarily _have_ to take care of him, not with the way things were for her presently. The situation wouldn't have gone this smoothly had it been anyone else. I guess…I did admire her for that. I owed a lot to Ginger. "You've only missed it for the past five years."

"Not true. I just happen address the point after the fact, but I am—"

"Daddy didn't remember," the boy's voice broke in cheerfully, utterly destroying the fairly tense mood, "so… you gotta sing _Happy Birthday_ to mommy!"

Sing? Frankly, I don't recollect ever doing such, maybe humming a tune here and there without knowing it—but never _singing_.

That action generally involves not being tone-deaf.

I could hear her laughing hysterically in the background, at least in my opinion.

"No, no, it's okay. Really," she'd tried to tell me through tittering, though I was convinced she didn't mean it.

Still, I deserved it—and so did she, for that matter. What harm could a small thing like that bring? I'm sure they would find it rather humorous.

"Very well."

The other end went silent. Then suddenly, I could hear the surprise oozing through the phone as she commented that I would sound terrible and he defending me as best he could.

"_Seriously_?" She said in disbelief.

"No, but I will do something else?"

"What?"

"I could send you a present." That was considerably easier task than 'singing'. It was really the only way I knew how to deal with someone, through gifting. It was how Shinra rewarded me after a trying mission. Undoubtedly, if I underwent his objective, I would have returned home to an expensive and priceless award as I had multiple times in the past.

"That's okay, I'm not interested in material—"

"No, no. Ask for anything, and price doesn't matter."

Why not buy something nice not only as a birthday gift, but as a 'thank you' for putting up with me and _my_ problems for so long. And if Shinra happened to find out I sent something again, then so be it.

However…

There would be no surprise witnesses to the negotiation.

I jumped up from my chair and proceeded to lock the door to my office, moving the blinds to make sure no one could peek in at what was going on. Reluctantly, I trudged back to my desk and leaned against it.

I sighed heavily. "Alright. What would you like?"

At the end of the day, this _was_—more or less—my family. And while chattering away with them, I knew then what I had to do.

"Ginger? This may be asking a lot of you, and it will be hard for you to do, but please endure and do me this one favor…"

* * *

**Continuation Green Light (Author's Note):** I thought I'd like to give Sephiroth a softer side but if you totally think this is too out of character for him or don't like what I've done let me know—cause it don't take much to get rid of somebody in a story. They won't have a main character role in the story, they're just plot devices and personal reasons for the characters motives and drive. Like I said, I can totally get rid of it before chapter 12 rolls around so that you'll never have to hear from that again—at least not so much.

So… do you like this turn, or should I get rid of the whole 'family' aspect? Sephiroth isn't in love with her or anything; it's a friendship thing though he's never met her. You could compare their relationship to that of 'Pen Pals'. You know, someone who's a distant pal in another country and all.

Which brings me to tonight's next question: What am I lacking? 'Cause I can totally make this an angst fest, or a love story, or even some sort of growing together as friends thing like I had before. What should I do, 'cause I'm not writing this only for myself but for you guys too. There a theme you want or something I should include? Have I missed anything?

If you still need more to go on before you can make a decision concerning Sephiroth's thing, you can read part of the next chapter, which addresses that.

Now on what you might be wondering about. The whole 'no babies if you've become a SOLDIER' thing kinda came to me out of nowhere. I mean, it kinda makes sense with the guys. They were fully human and then were experimented on and augmented to the point where their human traits were still prominent, but disappearing. If you were shot full of nuclear crap and the genes of some alien, you might be a little less human too. Shin-Ra SOLDIER's pretty much mutated into a slightly less humanoid form in my opinion.

Though it isn't the same with the three god-generals of Shin-Ra, since they were born that way. You would think that the whole thing would be more major with them but… "This is my story! It'll go the way I want—or I'll end it here!" _ Aaaaand if you know where that quote I just used is from, I love you.

And you also win the 'One Question Quiz'.

And because you win the quiz you get EXP.

I don't know if you leveled up though…

- Vincentre


	11. Foundation of Alliances

**Author's Note (Notion Quickie):** Tseng's chapter is meant to clear up stuff about Sephiroth. Takes place a week after Sephiroth's last story/chapter.

I. Am. So. Lazy. Forgive me, Tseng.

I know not what I do…or did, when I chose to write for you. You will be slaughtered in my wake, since I have not an idea of your characterization.

Prologue-like substance Part 6 of 6. FINALLY! So begins anew in 12…

* * *

**Chapter XI – (Reality of Tseng)**  
_Foundation of Alliances_

-

So the great Sephiroth stained his hands in blood once again…

He had underwent the task assigned to him after all, at least that was the news circulating through the higher-ups at Shin-Ra.

His supposed malicious deed had ensured President Shinra that Sephiroth was still onboard and trustworthy to their cause.

The contents of the written report on the mission stated that the village was an ambush and not a normal settlement unlike the previous information given. Wutai soldiers were hidden, having anticipated the attack. Few lives were lost from our side, though the same couldn't be said for the Wutain fleet, which was virtually wiped out.

Shin-Ra had welcomed back its survivors with open arms, glad to see that there was not a doubted individual among them. They had all returned heroes.

In spite of this, I found something amiss.

From the listing of units used in the file, Shin-Ra put together a team of SOLDIERs and Infantrymen whom were either psychotic and would enjoy the mass bloodshed, or those where were sympathetic, believing that such a mission would indeed assist them in 'seeing the light'. However, no one anticipated the fact that it all was a ploy thrown together by Wutai.

The information given conflicted with stated in a report from that of a Turk, one I sent to that location previously. In his account, he stated that the small settlement was harmless and had no place in the war up to date. Since the beginning they had always been neutral—no reason for an attack.

I informed Shinra and had believed he understood the village held no ill will towards us, only desiring to be left out of the conflict. Was I mistaken to think that Shinra would ignore the island inhabitants in order to maintain its neutrality?

I no longer understand what his goals were. Did he want to overpower or wipe out his enemies?

Knowing all that, I still had but one question: how did the Wutain army know we were coming?

Though I had no hard feelings towards the person who betrayed the Shin-Ra Company to warn the islanders, I still disliked how this ended up discrediting an innocent Turk. I almost reprimanded the guiltless.

It had been one week since the mission to wipe out the island, and over the course of that week I had been immersed in documents, trying to find out as much about the situation as I could. Fighting more Wutai soldiers hadn't bothered me; it was the fact that they had expected our arrival that caught me off guard.

Then in the midst of investigation, I gained the answer I was looking for and one I hadn't expected, all thanks to Reno and Rude's needless side-questing.

I decided to confront the culprit personally, wanting a straight answer. He and I weren't familiar with each other, or close, but we were aware of the significance of one another towards the betterment of Shin-Ra. I may not have spoken with him often, but when we did speak, it was always on an important matter.

It would be no different now.

"I need to talk to you about the Island Operation in private," I declared, slipping in the elevator beside him while he pressed the button for his floor. He kept a solemn appearance and remained silent long after the doors had closed.

"What's this about?" He finally asked.

"The mission. Why did you do it?"

"I've done worse before, so there was no reason for me to hesitate now."

"Vague. Not the answer I'm looking for, especially from you, Sephiroth."

He chuckled, seeming more professional despite my indication. He was a natural liar. "What would you have me say? I didn't do anything wrong."

"I know it was you." I would not be dissuaded, not after it had taken so long to come to that conclusion.

"Oh? Really now?" He was attempting to throw me off by remaining calm and collected. His professionalism truly was an asset, even when in the face of doubt.

"The reason behind the skirmish on that island. I know."

"You think I had something to do with it?" He seemed genuinely surprised, though I couldn't blame him. It sounded far-fetched even if it was real—that a renewed and celebrated First-Class SOLDIER would betray those he served. There was one thing that he hadn't noticed: my job to poke around in other peoples business.

"When Shinra sensed a change in you, he had me seek out the source of said _change_ and put an end to it without raising suspicions," I reported. That was enough to wipe the self-assured grin off his face. He knew very well what I was talking about now, and it wasn't about his previous mission. "Eventually I found what you were trying to hide. However, I didn't want to make a decision to act until I knew the full story."

"And what conclusion have you come to thus far?" Sephiroth was tense, his jaw locked as he stared straight ahead, never once looking in my direction. I couldn't tell what emotion he was showing. Was he nervous?

"That I, and the rest of the Turks," I began sternly, sighing in the middle of my statement. I was a bit too sympathetic for my own good when I didn't need to be—because it wasn't part of my job. This didn't concern me, but what was wrong with looking the other way? It's not like I ignored discrepancies with the laws of Shin-Ra often. "Will keep your secret…concerning the island and that child."

He relaxed a little, his appearance no longer anxious and menacing. "Why would you help me?"

"I'm not. I just said I would keep your secret." That was the truth. I was doing this as an act of kindness, though I guess it could have been seen as 'helping him'. "I'm doing a favor for someone else that just so happens to tie-in with your _situation_. Still, I want to know why you're keeping up this charade."

"If I tell you, what will that do?" Good question. What difference would it make whether or not I knew the full story? Nothing. But it was good to know the details all the same. Who knows?

"It'll help your case," I assured him. "I know that you originally refused an operation given to you by the President himself, even if you still completed it in the end. Why is that? This is surprising to the point that even I have a hard time believing it. What was the mission objective?"

"To eliminate all inhabitants in the island village." Predictable, considering the way things went and how many people deployed it made sense. At least he wasn't lying to me.

Nevertheless, now was my chance to put Sephiroth through a little test of my own. I kept my tone light. "Is that it? I thought there would be more."

"What do you mean?" He instantly reverted back to a more serious state.

"I _mean_ you've done worse before. Why show compassion when you've completed tasks that I would call far past _immoral_?"

"Just as there are some things better left unsaid, some tasks are better left undone."

"Still vague. I'll need a better answer."

Though I said that, identified with his actions. It was the truth. More than once had I ignored direct orders, one being the capture of Aerith Gainsborough. As some in Shin-Ra were already aware of, I had specifically failed to follow through in that operation. There was no reason to take Aerith away from her home just because she was _special_ in Shinra's eyes. If she wanted to ally with Shin-Ra, then she would have; and if Sephiroth wanted his son's existence to be made public, he could have told the world by now.

Point being: everyone had his or her reasons.

The elevator screeched to a halt, doors opening to reveal the SOLDIER floor in the Shin-Ra building. I saw him motion for me to follow and I complied without a word. Eventually, he led me to the unoccupied briefing room, sealing the doors after our entry. He turned to me. "What else would you like to know? I don't have a clue as to what you want an explanation on exactly."

"Just your reasoning and method to getting the message to the village." I had nearly missed the fact that there was a person behind the ambush. There hadn't shown to be any suspicious movements on our part, and there were no outbound messages anywhere, which led to the messenger being unrelated to Shin-Ra. It left me baffled, because only the executives, Turks and participators knew about the assignment and they all had valid alibis. "You said '_better some tasks left undone_', but why should they be ignored? You had to have thought _something_ to bring you to such a conclusion. There is always a reason. People don't generally just decide not to do things—at least you don't from what I understand."

He adverted his gaze, standing motionlessly in front of the door.

I, too, watched as he transformed from a heartless soldier into a thoughtful warrior. He had come to see the world in a different light. Before, I didn't respect him, thinking of him as a brute that resorted to violence without question.

I was pleasantly surprised to hear the news of him standing up to the President. Angeal and I, something of distant acquaintances, had a similar mentality; we never completed anything against our morals, and Angeal had passed that approach on to his underlings. Genesis, from what I'd heard, was a different story, being a picky person and never doing anything he didn't want to. Sephiroth scarcely saw any errors in the missions given to him, never giving a second thought to whose lives he would ruin.

If he were truly honest with me, then I _would_ help him.

"A normal life, like the tales I've heard from Angeal and Genesis about their childhood. I never had anything remotely close to their stories as a child."

"So you use this as your link? You can't live your life through someone else. If you want to know what it's like living like an ordinary person, then take a vacation and go out into the world." However harsh it may have sounded, I wanted him to see that there was always a route that didn't lead back to Shin-Ra. "Then why stay with the company?"

"As things are, were his existence to be made public, things would grow hectic. Undoubtedly he would be the apple of everyone's eye, since there is no child that has been born normally between a SOLDIER and woman. Scientists would flock to him, wanting to know more about how this phenomenon came to be." Sephiroth crossed his arms, contemplating the subject. Obviously, he had thought this through. "His life would be ruined. Just knowing his father was a SOLDIER would begin it all. Should that happen, and he be discovered…"

"You've already come to that conclusion on your own. I have to compliment your resolve. To give up all that you know and the prosperity that you have to lead a life entirely new."

"I may be unfamiliar with the workings of the world outside of being a SOLDIER for Shin-Ra, but even that would pass. No one stays ignorant forever. People grow and adapt while time marches on." That was a good response, as to be expected.

"True, but I'm curious." I tried to keep my multiple questions sounding as casual as possible. I didn't want to seem like I was prying too much into his life. "Wouldn't you be leaving behind all that fame and glory—and not to mention your companions and brothers-in-arms? You're going to up and abandon everything you've worked for. Angeal and Genesis might not agree with your choice."

"I'm sure that those two would understand better than anyone else." So assured that his comrades would support and comprehend his actions. Well what choice did they have other than to do so?

"Friends you may be, but you leave them in the dark when it comes to this."

His voice went flat. "It's not their burden to bear."

"And yet they continue to offer a helping hand to anything else that troubles you." I dropped the subject, seeing the unease that flashed in his eyes. I hadn't meant to strike that nerve. "Now, _how _did you do it?"

"It's simple," he said, knowing right away what I was referencing, "I asked for help from someone outside Shin-Ra. I gave her a week to convince the locals to clear off the island, yet Wutai soldiers were bent on facing us head-on. I did what I could to save as many possible…"

"I see. Well then, I'm sorry to have taken up so much of your time. I just had to know where exactly you stood." I straightened out the tie of my suit as I made for the door, passing Sephiroth.

"This whole time you've been condescending and constantly questioning me," he spoke, almost in a joking manner, "like you're trying to talk me out my choice."

"I wasn't trying to talk you out of anything."

"Then what was that about?"

"I was testing your resolve. If what you told me is what you mean to do, then I have no qualms with your decision. Besides, there seems to be nothing I can say to change your mind."

"I suppose you're right on that," he stated, a slight hint of surprise in his own voice. I don't think even he realized all the resolutions he had come to in just a few short years. I was only making sure he was prepared to carry out his decision if he ever needed to.

"For four years you've been changing your persona, even I have seen the difference compared to long ago. I wouldn't want to take that, not when you're content with the person you've become."

"What am I now?"

"More human than anyone in President Shinra's inner circle." I turned from him once more, returning to my professional façade. "Should you need my assistance, you know where I'll be. You have allies in the Turks."

I didn't question him any further.

He had his motives.

-

When I returned to my office, I found Reno reclining at my desk, swiveling around to shoot a cheeky grin in my direction. He didn't belong there, not only because he was trespassing in my area, but mainly due to the fact that Reno was an unkempt individual—thrown into a professional setting such as that. "Yo, Tseng. I almost thought you'd left. I told Rude he could go home. Poor guy had a rough day…"

I ignored his greeting and banter, getting straight to the point. He was overdue for a report. "Did you finish downloading the contents from Zack's previous phone onto the new one?"

"You know, that's a really underhanded method to track somebody."

"Is that so?" I pretended to be offended by his statement, prompting an uncomfortable glare from him. "It saves us time, so I don't see a problem in doing it. Following him wouldn't have been smart in our situation. This way, we may be able to find out the state of affairs while not having to get too involved. But if you think it's so underhanded…"

"Don't you dare…" He knew what I was about to say. "I didn't mean it. Really—"

"Track him the old fashioned way."

He threw up his arms theatrically in defeat, moaning and groaning his disappointments, but I knew that he would do what I asked even if he wasn't in the mood for it. "Aw, c'mon. This sucks."

"I'm joking." He snapped out of his rant.

"You? Joking? What's got you in a good mood?"

"Nothing." At least I didn't think there was a change in my attitude. I neared a black file cabinet nearly as tall as I was, sliding open the second draw from the top and thumbing through the folders. A moment passed before I recalled Reno still being in the room. "Is that all?"

He paused, surveying the room as he tapped the armrest of my chair. "Ah. Zack is back in Junon again. What is this? The second time this week?"

"I see." I recalled Zack leaving Midgar on foot, traveling to Junon. I'd seen him drop his phone, so I simply returned it to him, but not without bugging his cell phone under orders. That was a mistake; since I didn't know at the time that Zack was accident-prone when it came to technology and went through three or four telephones a week.

So I'd made it Reno and Rude's task to get a cellular device identical to Zack's and foolproof it as best they could; then download Zack's previous contents onto it. Mission success, though we went through so much for success. The hardest part was getting a hold of Zack's phone without him knowing.

Thinking of the Zack dilemma, I remembered the other objective. "Has anyone discovered the missing _item_ yet?"

"Not yet. Nobody's been paying attention to the prototype weapons vault. We've been doing things effortlessly lately."

"For now, at least, we can rest easy—but be wary of your surroundings for now. We don't want someone finding out so soon."

Awkward silence followed as I continued to search through the files. I pushed folders aside, hunting for the one that contained information gathered so far on the woman who went by the alias 'Ginger'. If memory served, her past was unaffiliated with Shin-Ra, yet tied to the company through multiple people.

"So…" Reno began; ending the peace I knew he disliked, "what's the deal?"

"Meaning…? I don't see your point." At last, I found what I was looking for, shutting the file cabinet and strutting towards my desk.

"What's the plan, man?"

"Nothing for now. We'll just keep an eye out for any suspicious movements—"

The door to my office creaked open and in walked Cissnei, a grim expression etched on her face. Had something happened in my short absence?

"Tseng," she announced, "Heidegger is calling for you."

"I'll be right there." I nodded, placing the folder in a desk drawer before attending to whatever matter there would be with Heidegger.

Earlier, I may have come off as a hypocrite to Sephiroth but that was all right. I was one who handled things my own way while still remaining loyal to Shin-Ra. That was what I wanted him to see. Perhaps he could even learn from our talk.

I was helping Shin-Ra, but in my own way. I didn't want the entire world to distrust us. The people were afraid, beginning to question our methods. That is why AVALANCHE thrived and why Wutai won't conform.

I was helping by not using their same barbaric measures.

Maybe he picked up on it, and would do the same from now on. He didn't have to leave Shin-Ra all together.

Frankly, I'd rather he didn't.

That would be more work for me, not to sound selfish.

* * *

**Words are easier than actions (Author's Corn-ah):** Such a dialogue heavy chapter. I was so lazy, as you could tell. I like Tseng, but he is so hard to get down. How does Tseng act? He appears to be loyal to his friends and Shin-Ra, and knows when to act and when not to. That's all I got.

I'm going to make Tseng more of a 'clear up'/'clean up' character, at least his chapters might be more of an explanation—then again, this is if I ever do him again.

Oh yeah, as part of that "Mandatory Summary" thing I do, the thing I didn't come outright and say is that Sephiroth asked Ginger to go to the Wutai island and warn the villagers of what was to become of them. Wutai, not wanting to flee in dishonor, sent some of its troops regardless—even though the villagers had already escaped and there was no reason to stay. They were defeated, though that's a "duh". And Tseng hasn't read Hojo's journal entry...yet.

Um, this second and third round of chapters just served as a prequel you could say to the next thing that'll start next chapter—who will be Zack, by the way. Genesis, Cloud and Angeal will make a return with their point of views, since those guys were actually kinda fun to deal with (especially Cloud).

Beginning next chapter, it'll be a consecutive issue with the main characters, just like the first five chapters covered in the story. So…yay! Back to the stuff I wanted to do originally because just jumping from point A to point B would have been confusing to those following the story!

So what…? Get rid of the Ginger girl and the kid thing and whatever else? What should I add? A theme? Another character that I have specifically ignored writing on due to…uh, neglect. 'Cause I have ignored like Scarlet and the other execs of Shin-Ra, along with the other scientists and Hollander, pretty much all the Turks except Tseng and Reno, Angeal's mom, Tifa (though she's kinda out of the story anyways), and possibly one more.

So yeah. Am I doing fine? Because silence means for me to continue as I am. But you, hero of time, can totally input your own opinion-like thing and I can totally, like, read it.

The power…is _yours_! For I am Captain Planet!

Over and out, buds.

- Super Vincentre


	12. Tribulation's Opening Act

**Chapter XII – (Reality of Zack)**  
_Tribulation's Opening Act_

-

So much has happened over these last few weeks.

A little while ago when Angeal had asked me to be the delivery boy and get some sort of carrying-case and bring it to him in Junon, I wasn't sure what to make of his actions. He just asked me to bring it to him, and then sent me back to Midgar right after. It still bugs me even now how he gave no explanation. I don't even know what was in the case that made it _so important _that it _had_ to be delivered in secret.

And I still didn't know the whole story behind him fleeing with Cloud, but that wasn't important now. Even so, I was still hung up on all the secrets and rumors flowing around Shin-Ra Corporation lately.

Back in Midgar, things had seemingly gone back to normal for a while with Angeal checking on his other subordinates and myself as soon as he returned, training a few newcomers and so on. The others didn't seem to miss a beat either, already back to the way their lives were before the incident.

The only one missing was Cloud, whom was in Junon, apparently in a coma. He was supposed to have been discharged about a week ago, if he had woken up and went through rehabilitation. He'd stayed asleep, resting in Junon. Angeal told me that sometimes when the body and mind undergo a traumatic event, it'd just shut down in order to protect the individual. Why he had taken Cloud to Junon instead of leaving him in a very capable Midgar hospital was a mystery. What was wrong with him staying here? He was being taken care of by Professor Hojo, who proved to be a decent doctor after all, so as to why Angeal was in such a hurry to whisk my friend away didn't make sense.

I didn't understand, at first.

Now, it was one month and five days after the Training Room incident. That's also how long Cloud had been in a coma after his injury in the simulation. I'd left headquarters so quickly and headed for Junon the moment I received a call from a nurse at Junon Hospital saying that Cloud had woken up, completely forgetting to tell anyone else the news.

Still, I couldn't hide my excitement to see Cloud again. It had been a long, lonely month without him.

At first I went to the wrong room, thinking that he would still be in the rehabilitation wing. Silly me for assuming he wouldn't have been moved just yet. Apparently, he was already in the early stages of recovery, much to my surprise. Normally, things like that didn't happen.

When I entered his _current _hospital room, or 'super deluxe suite for the sick', I was in awe. I guess it paid to have connections. Well, it was Genesis that got him the room, but that was another story entirely. The curtains covered the window so that no light could stream through from the outside. It didn't matter really, considering it was a cloudy day. His room lights were switched off, the only illumination coming from the opened doorway upon entry.

A nurse had told me that his eyes were sensitive to any and all forms of lights and that I shouldn't make any sudden movements. I found it strange that she would warn me about something like that. 'Don't make any sudden movements?' They made it sound like he was some sort of dangerous animal that would strike out at any given moment. Though I found it silly, I still went along with it.

Nevertheless, if I wanted to see Cloud I had to follow orders no matter how ridiculous they sounded, so I closed he door behind me, enacting the 'no light rule'. It was dark but I could see just fine, being a SOLDIER and all.

"Hey, uh, you okay?" I had to ask. He was awfully quiet, aside from the faint murmur of the machines at his bedside and the near silent clamor drifting through the closed door.

He didn't answer; he just stared at me. Unexpectedly, Cloud was wide-awake, sitting up in bed. If I hadn't seen the bandages wrapped loosely around his neck I would have said he looked relatively normal. His hair had grown a little, the natural spiked appeared messy and unkempt from a months' worth of neglect.

I casually grabbed a chair from nearby a wall and pulled it up to his bedside. He kept his eyes on me as I sat down, never saying a word. It was a little unnerving how he just silently watched me, but the anticipation of finally being with my best friend overrode the uneasiness. Though a thought crossed my mind: how was he able to tell where I was? Normally people can't see well in this lighting, or lack thereof. It was nearly pitch black, which brought back some memories of the training room incident. Back then I had to guide him once or twice, possibly even drag him through an area, but the fact remained that it was hard for him to see. However, right now, I wondered if that was even the case.

Still, I had something to say before we had a reunion.

"Well…Can I talk? You don't have to say anything and I'd rather you didn't."

Lost in my hesitation to speak, I couldn't help but stare at him, who was just gazing motionlessly into his lap now, not bothering to even look at me. I preferred it this way. A second passed before he finally decided to pay attention. I gathered myself together again before I awkwardly forced my own gaze elsewhere.

"I just want you to know that I'm _really _sorry for what I said back there—back then." I couldn't even bring myself to specify which time, but he knew what I was talking about: the Training Room incident when I'd yelled at him and told him he was pretty much useless. I laughed to myself at a sudden thought: Cloud might not even remember what happened. It would be surprising if he unconsciously blocked out his traumatic memories of that time one month ago. "I didn't mean it, I just…" I sighed, roughly raking a hand through my hair as I searched for the right words. "Didn't want you getting involved in something that was way over your head, but I guess it was because, mainly, I couldn't—"

Cloud's eyes flickered quickly to the doorway, alerted. His _eerily_ quick reaction startled me. So that was what the nurses had meant about 'no sudden movements'. It took a second for it register with me before I turned to see what had caught his attention.

Light flashed in the room as someone entered, shutting the door behind them.

"He just woke up, Zack. Give him some time to get his bearings before you pour your heart out to him." Angeal leaned against the door-frame with a pen and journal in his grasp, a bold grin smeared across his face. This was a private moment and he was ruining that. Wait…Why was he were now? I thought only I had permission to leave headquarters. He had his unexplained ways of being oddly informed.

"You were listening, weren't you? I'm not exactly a stranger to sarcasm, you know."

"Do you?" He continued to joke with the subject at hand, ignoring the fact that I previously indicated that I wanted to be alone. "Nonetheless, did you know that he _can't_ answer you?"

"Why?" I looked back at Cloud who shook his head in response, shooting me a 'you-should-have-known-better' glare.

"Because it's physically impossible. Remember _where _his injury was. Now come on and let him get some rest since he's got surgery scheduled soon."

"Oh." That was disappointing. He gave me a reassuring smile and then turned to look at the voiceless guy next to me.

"And I expect _you _to use these," Angeal said as he tossed the journal and pen into Cloud's lap as he neared the bed, but not before motioning me to get up. "The nurse knows my number if you need me. We'll take our leave now."

"See you tomorrow," I said as Angeal jerked me towards the door, thought I knew 'tomorrow' was a bit too soon to be shooting for.

Angeal was being mean to me today, but he did have violent tendencies every once in a while, and it was during these times that he appeared to me as more of a domineering teacher than an understanding mentor. I don't know what triggered the change, but I was glad that it was a usually brief occurrence.

He dragged me out Cloud's room, stopping to have a brief, possibly meaningless chat with a nurse before continuing on.

-

I had to brace myself for a strong wind once we exited Junon hospital, having forgotten all about the storm outside. With the curtains drawn closed in Cloud's room, I hadn't been able to witness how powerful the gusts had become.

We just stood wordlessly on the curb, looking out at the scenery. It wasn't a particularly busy day in Junon. Few people walked the streets during this storm, those seen being either children braving the blustery weather to get home from a Shin-Ra Military Academy or Science Department employees who had an obligation to be at the rendezvous point for some big research summit taking place today.

Warily, I turned to glance at Angeal, whom had crossed his arms and gazed vacantly across the street. His expression was solemn—he was thinking, completely unfazed by the relentless winds battering against him.

I shoved my hands into the pants pockets of my uniform as a cool gust blazed by, feeling somewhat awkward with the stillness between he and I. As long as he didn't leave, I wouldn't either. After all, I had nowhere else to go. My main plan for today was to drop in and sit with Cloud, but that went out the window with _his_ arrival.

The wind shifted, blowing dirt and sand in my direction and I immediately brought a hand up to shield my face from the onslaught.

"You don't know what to do with yourself." Angeal said flatly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I countered, annoyed with the dirt grains blowing at me more so than him making that statement. I might have seemed a little anxious, but I didn't flat out appear restless, did I? Perhaps to him, but _I _didn't feel that way. Okay, so maybe he was right.

"Don't worry about it," he declared. "I have somewhere to be so go back to base ahead of me. I'll contact you later." I opened my eyes at his request just long enough to see him coolly turn and strode away.

Was he ditching me? And for what? "But—"

"Don't ask any more questions—and stay out of trouble." Instinctively, I stopped pressing the issue.

-

Junon. It wasn't too different from Midgar with its lively streets and advertisements on every door to the trash cluttered alleyways and shopping stores _galore_. Still, Junon had a distinctive air about itself that set it apart from its sister city: weaponry. While Midgar led the world in scientific research, Junon had the title of being a military power of its own—a fortress even.

They say that Junon was the safest place in the world to be in case of an attack, seeing that there were either cameras or security platoons stationed throughout the city. One seldom heard of a mugging or robbery in _this_ city. With there being so much order, there were rarely any interesting occurrences, at least in my eyes. I didn't have anything else to do, and since Angeal left me to my own devices, I decided to explore.

After leaving the hospital I thought my _mentor_ would head straight back to base and we'd just hang out together for a bit, since he seemed to prefer a professional and organized setting to social interactions, so I hadn't expected that he'd ditch me right off the bat. Sure he might actually be busy, but that's never stopped him from inviting me along in the past, or me nonchalantly tagging along without his outright consent.

Basking in this new-found boredom, I came the conclusion of asking around the city about upcoming events. Hopefully I would find something to do, or a special sale on items that I could give to Aerith just as souvenirs, since she refuses to leave Midgar.

Starting tomorrow were the holidays. One entire week of celebrations and dinners and family get-togethers and—I really _would_ be bored for the next seven days. This was the one-week in the year where everyone in Shin-Ra Company would be on a mini-vacation whether he or she liked it or not. Even with it being the holidays, some people were so caught up in their work that they aren't able to let go, even for just a few days.

Thus the Science Department's: Revelation/Discovery Week where they unveil their biggest projects, comment on recent discoveries and crown the Innovators of the Year who made the _biggest revelation_ and another exposing the _biggest discovery_.

This year, there was supposed to be some sort of surprise guest who quit Shin-Ra some time ago, but has made some sort of—well, I don't know exactly. No one seems to have any details on it.

I tried asking scientists attending the meeting, but no one had specifics on this so-called _greatest revelation_ of the year only that they knew hints beforehand whom would be granted the honors. For a moment there, I had been kinda eager to drop by and see all the gadgets that would be on display.

But no matter how excited I was the fact remained that public attendance was strictly prohibited, even if I was apart of the same corporation. I wasn't allowed inside.

Those jerks…

I was trudging back to base, wallowing in fresh disappointment, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Excuse me, you're Zack Fair aren't you?"

"Who wants to know?" I questioned despondently as I came to a halt, gradually turning to the person. I tried not to sound mean. After all, they weren't responsible for my misfortune. Of course, I recognized the person the instant I saw him.

"You don't remember me?" Oh the familiarity. How could I ever forget the person who nearly talked me to death only a month ago? It was the new scientist whom I had been all too eager to escape from back then. I would never forget that encounter, same as I would never forget this one.

Too much hair gel and smelled like coffee. That would forever be the image I would associate him with. However, this made sense. He was probably using so much hair gel to help negate the strong winds and the scent was most likely from drinking a lot of coffee to stay awake or at least retain some energy until his task was completed. The coffee smell floods the halls of Shin-Ra Headquarters.

"Oh, hey. What's goin' on? Are you here for that meeting thing?" I asked with a confident smile. I waited for an answer but none came. He just stared at me with a confused expression before pointing to his ears. He wouldn't hear me as easily as I heard him, so I spoke a little louder. "You here for that science thing too?"

He nodded. "I am, but I really don't want to go. I already know about what they're announcing so there's no reason for me going there."

"Really?" Well that was a surprise. No one I thought to ask were aware what was going on. It was always 'it'll be explained there' and 'why don't you just watch it since it's being televised'. "Everyone I've talked to didn't know what it was about. You're the first person to have any idea what's going on."

"I know the guy making the announcement. You probably haven't heard of him but he used to work for Shin-Ra but that's not important right now. Anyways, I haven't seen you for you monthly check-up and now you're overdue. I'm the physician assigned to you so I'd like to make sure you're alright."

"Well you don't have to worry about me. Promise. I take good care of myself. Besides, I was gonna drop by after the holiday—"

"Are you free now?"

"What? Why?"

"Because I am. We can handle that right now."

"I'd rather…not…" Of course, I don't think he heard my meek rejection, as he spun around and started marching towards base.

Sighing in defeat, I started to send a text message to Angeal saying that I wouldn't be available for a few hours, but stopped mid-sentence as I typed. I didn't really want to but I had nothing else better to do, might as well get it over with while I was bored. Did I really need to tell him about something minuscule like this?

I returned my phone to its place in my pocket before chasing after the young scientist.

* * *

**Author's Statement (Resurrected from the Dead):** I'm back for another few updates. I'm not like normal people. I don't do updates once a week or biweekly or even monthly. My updates are random.

I'm a lazy bastard.

_Anyways_… The guy in the chapter is the scientist from chapter one, mainly because I didn't feel like writing in a new character so I just threw him in there because I needed a plot device and he fits the bill for a little running gag if I ever decide whether or not to do it. Probably not. But it's easier than making up someone new.

- Vincentre


	13. Duty's Prologue

**Author's Word of Warning (Beware the Fillerz):** Warning. There's a lot of irrelevant crap in here. This is to give an example of how much I can stray from my topics/stories. Bear with it…if you can…

And it's also kinda because I haven't done Angeal in a while. This is to sorta make up for that too.

* * *

**Chapter XIII – (Reality of Angeal)**  
_Duty's Prologue_

-

A few seconds ago, I received _yet another_ text message from Genesis: _'Can I visit him yet?'_

I'd come to accept the fact that he couldn't help it. He generally just…could _not_ help it. I'd told him to leave Cloud alone for a while and let him recover in peace, but even then my friend just _had_ to interfere and make arrangements to have Cloud moved to another hospital room all because 'he felt it was better if the room was bigger'.

Genesis had no self-control.

It didn't matter what the subject at hand dealt with, Genesis really, _truly_, had no self-control. On more than one occasion he had used his fame to get himself things he wanted, ranging from trinkets that held little value to the substantial. That flaunting nature of his also spanned over into the types of women that hung on his arm when he 'graced parties with his presence', which he did so regularly.

The woman he _so painstakingly_ chose for the night had to be gifted in her appearance, going by his mandatory needs of her having: endless legs, a slender and firm frame, soft skin, noticeably perky breasts that completed her all-round curvaceous and flawless body—with a face to match said perfection, and that she had to be at least an inch shorter than him—even in heels. He didn't care for a personality, so long as hers didn't outshine his, since she was only there to compliment every aspect of _him_.

For a long time now, I've wondered if Genesis only saw women as objects. Sure he respects his mother and mine, but…I've never actually seen or heard him treat another woman in such a selfless manner, aside from one whom had passed long ago. Though ever since a child, he's been a slight '_momma's boy_', although it's tough to tell with his current persona that would make a person think Genesis was raised with no rules or consideration for others.

Nonetheless, he's obligated to treat his female co-workers with a respectful attitude, but beyond that, has he ever done so outside of a professional setting is the true question. The random women he associates as escorts and has affairs with every now and then aren't the type of women that I would consider dealing with often.

He doesn't even respect _me _from time to time. Then again, I shouldn't say that. He doesn't respect my privacy, and doesn't own up to the fact that he is _ignoring my right_ to privacy. Though, I guess he really doesn't respect me if he's purposefully overlooking that…

Pushing those considerations to the side, I decided to answer his message even if I didn't have to. I constantly say Genesis has no restraint because as I typed out my message of, _'No, now stop bothering me. You don't need to pester people today'_, I was strolling through the streets of post-apocalyptic Junon to meet him. Obviously, he couldn't wait ten minutes till we met in person.

His offhand reply, not even a minute later, was: _'When you get here, I'll kill you myself.' _Naturally, I knew he was joking and that it was just his way of expressing that he disliked my response through his dramatic ways. At least I hoped so. There was always that slight off chance with Genesis that his outwardly unflustered appearance or teasing mannerisms was a façade and what he'd just said was a clear warning. Though he wouldn't kill me, our next training session would indeed be 'action packed'.

He had a habit of taking out his frustration on his enemies, especially in battle.

When my phone vibrated again, I didn't look. I had enough trouble with my cell phone nowadays and I didn't need it drowning in the present cold downpour. I'd only answered him because I paused to stop and respond while passing under one of the many overhangs in Junon.

When I'd left Zack outside of the hospital where Cloud is staying, there had only been winds strong enough to possibly blow over a young child with ease, but that wasn't the case now. While I could just dig in my feet and pretty much walk normally through the windy onslaught, other men and women had hold onto each other, supporting one another.

The weather was beyond the simple _storm_ we had been told it would be.

Still, this stroll all by myself was relaxing. Ever since the Training Incident that us all severely wounded a little over a month ago, I've been constantly on the move, whether it be tending to whiny, newly joined trainees or keeping an eye out for trouble on the horizon. I didn't want a repeat of what happened before, not without knowing what was actually going on. Yet the truth still eludes me.

Back then, the moment Genesis, Sephiroth and I were discharged after the 'special treatment' for us, I immediately went to check in on the younger two. Zack was a little worse for wear, drugged to the point of constantly drifting between being alert and unconscious. I was relieved to know that he'd be fine in another week or so. But Cloud… All I could say was 'at least he's alive', though even stating that was a stretch.

Two days wasn't enough to tell normally whether or not a person with severe injuries such as his would live, but it seemed that Cloud was responding exceptionally well to whatever medication or treatment he was given at the time. I hadn't even seen some of the doctors that were on staff to help him and Zack, but I'd been told they were brought in as replacements for a few other physicians that were off duty at the time. Those doctors, who were _allegedly_ some of the best around, told me that Cloud would recover in due time.

But that wasn't true.

The moment he seemed to stabilize and pull through into a safe zone, his heart would fail. It was bizarre and so sudden when it happened. He would be fine for a few hours, receiving the advanced treatment of the extremely qualified medical staff, but then it'd just happen again…

Hojo, in all his medical expertise, called the occurrences of Cloud's condition wavering frequently a 'universal phenomenon', but not without labeling it with a medical term to explain his point. His argument made sense, especially since I had limited understanding when it came to the inner workings of the human body.

I received an anonymous tip upon returning to my residence after speaking with Hojo. A note was slid under my door—no name or any sort of way to identify the one who left it for me to find.

'_Have you not noticed yet that_ _Cadet Strife's condition only worsens when Hojo is around? Reasonably high traces of mako were found in his veins, and you of all people know the negative effects it will have on someone such as he, who is in a considerably weakened state. It might as well be the most potent of poisons, is that not right? Do not leave him with that man if you value your companion's life._'

I didn't know what to think of the advice at first, believing that it could have been some sort of sick joke. But who would honestly joke about someone who was in the hospital with critical injuries? Cloud was in and out of death's grasp; no one would laugh at that.

But then I considered the note sender's point—the sudden activation of the Termination Shutdown program, the target being Cloud, him barely able to recover from a critical condition despite so many precautions being taken… Though if the message _was_ true, and there was such a conspiracy going on in the shadows, then it all made sense.

So I took action, both as a SOLDIER and friend, making the difficult choice to get Cloud on a helicopter and bringing him here to Junon. I knew it was risky, especially in his condition. Moving him would be beyond dangerous and careless on my behalf, but I prayed it would work out. Either that, or let him be killed agonizingly by mako poisoning.

When we arrived in Junon and Cloud was admitted to the hospital it was easy to tell he was making a recovery, quicker than I'd anticipated. Seeing that, I had no choice but to trust the contents of the note from the nameless sender. Hojo was after Cloud, but for unknown reasons.

After clearing the situation with Sephiroth and filling him in on a few happenings I stayed in Junon for those next two weeks, just in case.

-

_Cup of Loveless_. That's the coffee shop Genesis demanded that I meet him for some leisure time after he arrived in Junon for the week off. He'd, most likely, skipped out on the pile of paperwork to come here. Even if it was the holidays, some people _did_ use this time to catch up on their neglected duties—_some_ did.

As I fought the rain while trudging down the sidewalk towards the doorway, I couldn't help but stand and stare into the alleyway that separated the shop from another store. The tiny figure of a child sat huddled against the wall, next to an empty crate. There was a large backpack nearby him. A dilapidated, ebony suit-jacket for an adult was thrown across the child to keep him warm, though it blew around at a moment's notice.

Then again, boy or girl—it's hard to tell when they're that young, so I went off the colors of the clothes. A white long-sleeved shirt with a printing of some sort of logo on the front, black boots—with gloves and pants to match—gave him a more professional appearance… This kid was either going somewhere as a traveler or this was his sophisticated 'storm counter' outfit. Either way, I knew it was a boy from that ensemble. He wore a black knit cap that covered his hair, except for a few pieces poking out through the bottom, although the color was hard to tell.

I would have missed seeing him entirely had I not so casually glanced in his direction. Most kids want to be found when they're lost or scared and do everything they can to get someone's attention, crying their hearts out for help.

This one was different. He sat there peacefully, gazing into his lap as he sat cross-legged. He couldn't have been more than eight years old.

"Hey, kid!" I stepped forward into the alley, addressing him. He looked up, startlingly familiar eyes staring back into mine. This was awkward.

I knew those eyes, but whom did they belong to? I didn't know the child, but I possibly knew his parents.

"Mister, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," the boy yelled, trying to speak to me through the howling winds.

"I'm a good stranger," I assured him with the same loudness, taking step closer before kneeling down in front of him. Being this close, I could get a better look at him—maybe even find out why this boy looked so familiar. "Besides, you're out here by yourself. It's not safe for someone so young. Are you lost?"

He shook his head and scooted closer to the wall, away from me. He seemed scared, perhaps wanting the so-called 'stranger' to leave. Then his gaze lowered again, continuing to say nothing. I wouldn't hurt the kid, but he didn't know that. As far as he was concerned, I might as well have been a candidate the worst type of person imaginable.

"You're not crying either," I commented somewhat stridently, putting on a voice that semi-oozed with amazement. Everyone liked compliments. This way, I could at least _seem_ like the good guy. "Most kids your age would be if they were alone during this storm," I finished in a friendly way, trying to lighten his mood.

"I'm not supposed to cry," he mumbled, but I could still hear him. He still refused to look at me. Even in a kneeling position I was so much taller which reminded me that he was so small.

"Really? Why is that? Is it because you're a boy?" That was often the case in society today. Men were meant to be strong beings with no weakness; exactly what SOLDIER is in the people's eyes. A man from SOLDIER was perhaps the ideal for some women, finding them the pinnacle of appeal. It wouldn't surprise me if some boys were told to never weep or show limitations, as parents wanted their children to grow up with similar inner strength.

But those people failed to realize that we soldiers came in many shapes and sizes. We weren't all the same and apart of the clear labeling assumed by the masses. Can one honestly look at Zack and agree that he fits such a stereotype?

"No," he replied, which was an answer I wasn't expecting. If it wasn't that, then why was he being so silent? I concluded that maybe he just wasn't scared of this situation. "Because it brings unwanted attention to me."

While I doubted that he even knew what '_brings unwanted attention_' meant, I realized that someone wanted him to stay here and be quiet. Basically, to stay hidden. However, I only found this maneuver careless on the parents' behalf. A small child left out in an alleyway during hurricane-like weather…

Did they mean to abandon him and gain a head start from his obedience to stay put and remain quiet? If they planned to run after someone, thief or not, why didn't they tell him to wait in the coffee shop next door?

Why didn't at least one of them stay behind with the boy?

"Where are your parents? They must be around here," I commented wryly, not finding everything to my liking.

"A man ran by and took something from mommy, so she went after him." He was staring cagily back at me now after a long while of refusing to even look in my general direction.

"Just your mother?" I inquired, never dropping my benign tone. I leaned in closer to block a wave of wind that burst into the alley. "What about your father?"

"He's always busy. It's only me and mommy right now."

"I see. So she went after a robber…"

That was a well thought out plan, the mugger's that is; even I had to admit it. During this rainstorm, people would have a hard time just getting from one place to another. His mother probably thought that if she hurried after the thief alone, she would catch him, telling the boy to stay put. While an admirable attempt, I doubt she caught him. I hadn't seen a woman in Junon walking alone yet, since it was hard for some of them to even just go a step. Not unless they carried a little extra weight, and I'm not talking about pregnancy weight.

Then a thought occurred: something may have happened to her. She chased after a thief, who might have had a weapon on him.

Now I was in a bit of a tight spot, even if it was not that big of a problem in hindsight. I _could_ go back inside and leave the boy alone since he was waiting and planned to keep doing so, but that was out of the question, _or_ stay out here with him while the wind and rain tore us apart, which also seemed a bit extreme at the same time.

I stood, taking into account the weather while mulling over what to do, and then walked to the edge of the alley where it opened up and merged with the sidewalk. Peering around the corner, I wanted to check how strong the winds were without the protection of the buildings and what types of people were wandering around the area.

A man, hands shoved deep in his pockets and dressed head-to-toe in black, lumbered down the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street. He had a scowl on his face as if he had a vendetta against the world, constantly on edge whenever something moved in his view. The wind was blowing in the direction he was heading; he tried not to be taken by it.

The man walked up to a scantily clad woman, anyone with common sense would know her profession, and began conversing with her. Despite there being terrible weather, I supposed that everyone had to get through it and, essentially, _do what they had to_.

The man and woman walked together down the street to a motel. I didn't have to guess what would happen next with them.

The kid seemed lucky that _I _was the one who found him.

I opted for a third option. Taking a new approach, I went to him again, bending down to pat him on the head and he simply looked up at me again without a word.

"How about this: come inside with me—Don't _worry_," I quickly blurted out as I saw him open his mouth to dispute my offer before pointing to the building behind me. "I'm not a bad guy so it's alright. You can trust me." He held a look of deep contemplation, though briefly, and turned his head to gaze intently out into the street. The fact remained that the boy didn't know me, so there was no reason for 'trust'. Still, I couldn't just leave him here. For all I knew, something terrible really could have happened to his mother. At least it wouldn't hurt if I took him inside where it was warm.

With such stubbornness, he would wait for her forever it seemed, no matter how long she took.

"No thanks, mister. I'll stay." A meek reply, telltale signs of conflicted feelings; maybe I was wrong about him. He wanted to, but couldn't, afraid that his mother might return to catch him disobeying her. So I considered another angle.

"We'll stay close to the front so that when she comes back, she'll see you through the window, okay?" I offered my hand. He looked at me, then at my outstretched hand, then back at me before settling on the large backpack nearby. At last, he nodded, and let me escort him inside.

-

While the outside of the building was old, aged and possibly in a bad neighborhood, the interior of 'Cup of Loveless' was a surprisingly tranquil place, as far as coffee shops went. Even I was impressed the first time I entered came with Genesis. This was, by far, one of his favorite places in the entire city, but not so much for the coffee shop, rather than the things that went on upstairs. Taking into account the sight I just witnessed, I wasn't so stunned.

There were two floors to this building, the lower being family oriented, and the second floor, not so much.

Every wall on the ground level was heavily decorated with paraphernalia from the play which it was named for, ranging from the rare to the most common of objects. In the corner was a place to buy your pick of trinkets, which is exactly what I did next, leaving the boy in a high-booth next to the giant reinforced window as I bought two towels. I wanted to dry off, pink and Loveless themed cloth or not.

I set down my towel on the table as I returned, looking at the boy who, in turn, watched me keenly without a word. He was oddly observant and specific for a little boy. When we'd come in he'd look around, made sure I put the large backpack in the corner and then chose where to sit, draping the black jacket from before over his chair.

Now that we were inside and the wind wasn't harassing us, I could get a better look at him. His eyes were sapphire, and although familiar to me for reasons unknown, something about those eyes were off. The small specs of hair that peeked from under his black knit hat was plastered against his face, and the color was a deep shade of brown. His skin was pale, particularly pale—possibly unwell.

Another thing I noticed that, for a boy, he had an oddly adorable face, so much in fact that I almost thought to address him as a girl. It was a boy, although determining _that _took effort.

I hoped he would grow out of this girlish stage…

Though that wasn't my priority.

"Take off your cap and let me dry your hair," I told him out of the blue, and the reply I received was equally unexpected.

He threw his hands to his ears, tugging at the fabric of the cap until it was halfway down his face while declaring, "I can't! I'll get in trouble."

"You're going to get sick—"

"I'm not supposed to. Mommy and daddy will get mad." He's not supposed to take off his cap either? Well that wasn't _suspicious_. What _could_ the kid do? He was drenched and almost certainly freezing, judging by the paleness of his skin.

"Alright, alright." I wouldn't force my point and instead let him have his way. As an alternative, he took the thick and lengthy towel off the table, the one that was meant to be mine, and did his best to dry himself before just settling with wearing it as a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

I dried my own hair before taking a seat opposite from him. Across the room, I heard a female giggle and mention my name. It only took a few seconds for a waitress to approach me, wearing a nervous smile. "Mr. Hewley? The Rhapsodos party waiting upstairs," she informed while stationed at my side. "Mr. Rhapsodos instructed me to direct you upon arrival, though…" She drifted off, glancing at the boy at my table who took interest in piano on the back wall that was currently being played.

I knew what she was referring to now. The upstairs portion of the building, lavish to the point of feeling entirely different from the rest, was more or less the VIP zone. The mischief and debauchery that went on above our heads was the _last _thing I wanted to introduce a child to, or experience myself. I tried to live a wholesome life and succeeded, _majority_ of the time. I'm human. What can I say?

With good reason, I sent the waitress upstairs to notify Genesis that I wasn't meeting him, but not before ordering something warm and sweet for the boy. Nearly two minutes later, the door on the back wall opened and so emerged the redheaded wonder, not wearing his full uniform like I was, but a mixture of casual clothes and the scarlet jacket he always wore. It only took a second for him to distinguish me from all the inhabitants of the room, shoot me a quizzical glare and cross the distance to pull up another tall chair, sliding into it a second later.

"You're late. Who is this and why are you ignoring me," was his greeting, not trying to cover up his aggravation.

"Forgive me for considering the well being of another person," I responded. There was no way I was going to explain everything to him right now, seeing that he shifted moods frequently. He may have given a curt, forced salutation, but any moment he would shift once again.

I wasn't up for his _reaction roulette_.

"It's all fine and dandy if you want to help someone, but let other people know you're changing schedules."

"It was unplanned, but I couldn't just leave the kid there by himself."

Genesis only shrugged, giving up on it. He agreed with my actions deep down, even if he was being a pain about it now. "Sephiroth is supposed to be meeting us here in a few minutes," he enlightened, blankly gazing out the window where a few trees that lined the sidewalk swayed dangerously with the powerful winds. "We've got a lot of time to kill until that interview tonight, so I thought meeting up ahead of time would be nice."

"How thoughtful."

"I didn't do it for enjoyment purposes only." Genesis shot me a sideways glance. "I wanted to talk to both you and Sephiroth in private. That's why I got a space upstairs. This place is pretty empty today with the weather being what it is."

"Talk? About what?"

"Cloud," he stated plainly, an uncharacteristically humorless tone.

I understood. He was worried about something dealing with Cloud, but the specifics were a mystery to me at that time. So there truly _had_ been meaning to his random invitation to have a cup of coffee with him.

Even though he hid it so well, he missed Cloud terribly.

"I saw him today," I began with a slight smile, knowing he would most likely blow up at me. I drug a hand through the stubble on my chin that was emerging, concentrating more on that development then the conversation. I needed to shave. "He's doing well for having just woken up from a coma, though he can't speak due to the injury. That's supposed to be fixed by tomorrow since he has surgery scheduled for later."

"You went to go visit Cloud?" There was a hint of amazement in his voice. Now this was uncanny. As I ran a hand through my still damp hair I noticed something: it was longer than I remembered. I'd been neglecting my exterior as of late. Not only was a shave scheduled, but a haircut had been penciled in too. "Why didn't you tell me what you were doing?"

"You tend to overreact." I should have known _not_ to give him a blasé reply.

His expression reflected the outrage in his voice. "Overreact?!"

"Yelling at me isn't helping _your _side of the argument."

I found a little hilarity in our exchange, but attempted to bury it away since my fellow soldier had a profound dislike for being laughed at. I looked over at the brunette little boy, who remained just as quiet as before, under the order to not 'bring attention to himself' as he examined the pianist on the opposite side of the room. Who would tell a child that? 'Don't cause trouble' was more like it.

Children were naturally curious. They would always ask questions and they would always demand answers. That usual inquisitiveness in itself must have been troublesome to his parents.

"By the way, you call _me_ Mr. Hewley, all right," I advised him lightheartedly as his order arrived and the waitress placed it in front of him. This time when he looked at me, a small smile tugged at his lips as he sipped his drink through a multi-colored straw with the word 'Loveless' printed down the sides. He didn't say any sort of 'thanks', but I knew he appreciated the gesture.

"What's the deal with the kid?" Genesis posed in a near whisper, keeping his voice down. Our young guest didn't seem to notice he was being spoken of right, his mind absorbed by the piano.

"From what I've been told," I reported, recalling the boy's story and speaking in the same hushed manner as my associate. "A bag was taken from their belongings and his mother ran after the thief. It's been a while now."

"Have you stopped to consider that perhaps her luck ran out?" I knew his meaning. He hinted at her possibly being killed by the mugger. The fact that it had been so long only served to strengthen that theory. Then again, she may have succeeded and was having a hard time returning due to the weather. Either way, she wasn't here with her son. "On another note, shouldn't we take him to a local patrol station? They can handle finding missing people a lot better than we can."

"While that may be true, _he_ says she's going to come back." I nodded towards the youngest at our table.

"And you believe a _toddler_?" There was an unusually insensitive sensation behind his words. So I supposed that anyone below the age of ten was a 'toddler' to Genesis. He really didn't _seem_ to care about the circumstances.

"There's no reason to refuse his beliefs either. Instead of just dropping him off at some patrol station, wouldn't it be better to just wait a little while? Or is the idea of '_waiting_' foreign to you with all that impatience?" I didn't mean to get snappy, but I had.

"No. I'm fine with waiting so long as I know ahead of time I'll be sitting around. This was unexpected. I wanted to talk to you in private."

With a sheepish grin, I tapped the wooden table with a finger before looking my friend in the eye. "And I apologize for that."

"Your apology is being processed. I'll let you know if I forgive you." He folded his arms over his chest, gaining an intimidating aura while canceling out my apologetic smile with his heated grimace. Soon enough, his features began to soften and he sighed in defeat, his eyes flashing to gaze at one of the many televisions located on the walls. "Oh, all right. I'll let you off _this_ time."

"Thanks for being so understanding."

As if he could hold a grudge over something like this.

We sat in silence for the next few minutes. The kid continued to gradually finish his drink, as his main focus was the piano. Genesis, on the other hand, couldn't tear his eyes from the child next to him. He, too, must have seen something strangely familiar about the child. That, or he was just staring.

The redhead leaned over to partially block the boy's view, attempting to get his attention.

"Hey. What's your name?" Genesis hadn't said a word to him up until now so undoubtedly he hesitated. "It's not a hard question. You do know your name, don't you?"

"My name is…" The boy trailed off. Genesis raised an eyebrow, trying to bait him into replying with intimation. In turn, the young man's eyes flew to me, unsure on whether or not to respond. Undeniably, he still thought of us as strangers. Who could blame him?

I sighed, catching his indecision as a hint. So this was yet another rule he was forced to follow. "If you don't want to answer, it's fine—"

"No. It's _not_ fine," Genesis corrected. "I want to know. I should at least learn the name of the person who thwarted my plans."

"It's not fair if you ask to know my name when I don't know yours. _And _you're being mean," the boy remarked, earning a stern yet soft glare from the man next to me. The youth said nothing more, standing his ground though he fidgeted in his seat.

"He has a point," I agreed, chuckling as I spoke. Genesis' glare then shifted to me.

Someone sniggered at a far table, gesturing in our direction. A teen-aged girl rose from her seat, hesitated, and then sat back down, giggling with her friends. She was presumably about to come over here, but lost confidence as soon as she stood.

Good thing she didn't. Genesis was about to have a '_moment_'.

"Okay. Fine. Though an introduction from me is a pointless formality." There was a brief pause as he cleared this throat. "_I_ am Genesis Rhapsodos, First-Class SOLDIER. My friend here…" He pointed to me flippantly. "Is Angeal Hewley, a fellow SOLDIER, First-Class. Hearing that, surely you should know who we are now. You know us, right?"

"No. Um… Is that a good thing to be a _first-class_? Is it like _first grade_ at school?" Those were a genuine answer, and an honest question.

"You don't know who I am," Genesis pressed one more time. This came as a shock to me as well, but I remained silent. Everyone from Midgar to Cosmos Canyon knew of anything SOLDIER related, whether it was only by name or uniform. That was doubled for Genesis with his constant parading. "What rock are _you _growing up under?"

I glanced at the clock on a wall, recalling that there was one thing I forgot to do today.

"Oh, just leave him alone," I finally interrupted before whipping out my phone and getting up from my seat. "I'm going to make a quick call. You. Stay. _Put_."

That order went for the both of them.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Mister?"

I grinned, only hearing Genesis' complaint of, "You're _kidding_ me. Can't you go find the bathroom by yourself?" before I concentrated on the voice at the other end of the phone.

"Junon Hospital," a woman announced over the phone.

"My name is Angeal Hewley. I'm calling to check on the status of the patient Cloud Strife. Is he still scheduled for surgery?" I inquired, having forgotten to ask before leaving the hospital before. I headed over to a quieter corner while I waited for a response.

I listened as she noisily struck the keys of a computers' keyboard, the murmur of other voices and machines nearby also flowing through the line. Eventually, she found the information. "Ah, yes. He's been marked in for a six o'clock."

"I see."

"Is that all, sir?"

I thought for a moment. "Were there any visitors so far today besides myself and the young man I left with earlier?"

There was a short-lived silence before she finally replied with a brusque, "No, sir. Anything else, Mr. Hewley?"

I didn't have anything else that I absolutely needed to know. That was my main concern. "No. That's all. Thank you." I hung up and glanced over my shoulder at the table. Surely enough they were both gone, only leaving his towel and the ebony jacket behind, not to mention Genesis' crimson coat, which he'd folded neatly and placed on his chair.

I was certain Genesis had taken the boy to the bathroom, but he might have gotten sidetracked somehow. Nonetheless, it was remarkable that he would take the initiative to aid a child. Perhaps it sparked a fatherly instinct.

I went back to the spot, returning to my lukewarm bar-stool booth seat.

While they were gone on an adventure, I thought I'd check in on something else.

I was back on the phone, but with a different person.

"Where are you?" I heedlessly asked the man on the other end.

"Does it matter that much?" Sephiroth countered, though there was a hint of good humor. "I'm close by. A few minutes away, as a matter of fact."

"Good." Our conversation faded into silence, but I could tell he was still there.

"Is Genesis annoying you?" The commander chuckled at his question. "He must be bored."

"Not at all. He's playing babysitter as we speak and left me to my own devices."

"Genesis? Babysitter? For real live children?" As ridiculous as his teasing sounded, he had full grounds to react in such a manner. No one would ever suspect Genesis of having the ability to care for any one else but himself.

"Is that such a hard concept to grasp, Sephiroth? He and I do know how to handle children. Banora had no shortage of youth, I'll tell you that." The memories of taking care of our juniors in years past was a faint one, but still there. Since I was one of the oldest in the village when it came to my generation, naturally I was forced into some arrangements. Every once in a while, Genesis' mother made him interact with the youth of our small community, whether it be his choice of reading a story or caring for a child. He didn't like it being a _mandatory_ commitment. He hated commitments. "We know what to do."

"So you say. Also, I wanted to tell you about the mission statement for when we return to Midgar. Do you have time to talk now?"

At the sound of Genesis' commanding voice speaking from a distance away, my eyes flickered up to find him. I couldn't miss that silky peach colored shirt he wore. Genesis was crossing back through the small crowd in the middle of the coffee shop, leading the boy to my location.

"Stop sniveling. It's just a toboggan," Genesis commented with little to no compassion, before effortlessly hoisting the sniffling child back onto his seat. His tear-stained eyes landed on me instantly, rubbing and trying his very best not to cry. It was also in this moment when I saw the color of his hair: the roots of his hair were a pure white which turned to a deep chocolate hue as it reached the tip. Before I'd just thought him to be a brunette. At that moment, I should have caught the similarities—yet I didn't. "You can get those anywhere."

I told Sephiroth to hold as I pulled the phone away.

"What _happened_, and what did you do to him? Where's his cap?" I demanded in a tired voice. I can't take my eyes off him for _one _second.

"Well, Bazil—"

"Bazil?"

"Yes, _Bazil_. He said that since _I_ helped him he'd tell me his name. So…_Bazil_."

"He's crying, his hat is missing, but he told you his name out of gratitude… Something about that isn't adding up. Now what did you _really _do?"

"I didn't _do_ anything," Genesis whined, making a wild gesture. The more excited he got, the more he spoke with his hands. "A waitress took him to use bathroom; I waited outside. She told me his cap fell on the floor by the toilet, which was wet with _god knows what_, so I had her throw it away. He couldn't wear that thing. It'd be _disgusting_!"

"Well, go buy _another_," I urged, near breaking point and expressing my displeasure with the situation. Genesis was more trouble than small child! That instigator. I knew he was this way with adults, and Cloud especially, but I didn't think he'd be the exact same with a _kids_. At least have _some _restraint.

"I was going to! You don't have to tell me," he retorted with equal antagonism, spinning on his heels and marching over to the supplies counter where I bought the towels from earlier.

Sighing, something out the window caught my attention. A lustrous black automobile, in all probability new, leisurely rolled past the shop. This was the first time I'd seen a car on this road today.

I turned back to the boy, now named Bazil, giving him the most encouraging smile I could muster but that didn't last too long.

"Is everything all right?" Sephiroth questioned over the line. Certainly, the entire exchange must have sounded like a peculiar occurrence to him, mainly because we were in a public area. Genesis and I only bickered like that in private. "I take it Genesis did something wrong. I could only hear you and it sounded more like you were disciplining him," he joked, but even I could tell it was half-hearted.

"You have no idea."

"Can you handle whatever is going on by yourselves?"

"Well yes, naturally. Why ask?"

"That's what I was trying to notify you of—a recent update. I might be a little behind."

"Why the change of plans?"

"Something just came up," Sephiroth admitted and it sounded genuine. The gears were beginning to turn as I spoke with Sephiroth. I took a quick look at Bazil, whose eyes were fixated outside, still sniffling all the while. "I have to meet someone."

Those eyes, Bazil's eyes, the last time I looked into them, they were not a boy's soft and innocent cerulean gaze, but that of someone else's. No matter how much I thought about it, I couldn't put my finger on why I was so hung up on this. His eyes were so strange, familiar even. Something was off, but I couldn't figure it out.

For a moment, I almost caught a glimpse of the answer I was looking for. Also for a brief time, I thought I'd seen a faint sparkle in his eyes, like that of someone whom was exposed to and spent too much time around mako. If so, that would also explain his sickly appearance. Mako was not something children could be around without serious repercussions.

"Who?" I insisted after he fell silent.

"A female patron." That's not specific at all. "I'd forgotten until now. I'll still see you at the interview, nevertheless."

"It's unfortunate you can't come sooner," I stated, but with little-to-no authentic remorse. My thoughts were elsewhere. "Though before you go, there's something I want to ask you." 'Do you know a kid named Bazil? Any recent Mako Addiction cases?' That's what I wanted to find out, but didn't know how to go about asking. Maybe since I saw familiarity in him yet couldn't figure out why, someone else had the possibility of remembering. For all I knew, he could have been the son of a family from Banora and I had in fact met or even grown up with one of his parents.

I wasn't the only one getting this bizarre vibe when I looked him in the eye, so was Genesis. Perhaps there was something about the kid on file somewhere. It would be easier if I knew his last name, then maybe it would be a hint.

Otherwise this would bother me for hours to come. Even I had my moments when I just _could not_ let things go. If Genesis knew I was caught up on this, surely he would remark on the point of me having obsessive-compulsive disorder. He wouldn't be far off, but I didn't want to hear his abusive words.

Those _eyes_… What was so wrong with them? What made them strange? Why did I think I knew them?

"Angeal?" Sephiroth was cautious over the line, a hint of unease in his voice. I must have drifted off into deep contemplation.

"I'm here. Sorry but maybe my question should wait until later."

The Shin-Ra Company did have its secrets and this little boy could have been one of them for all I knew. But that was absurd. Just because Bazil set off a few of my senses didn't mean anything. Then again, that was enough reason to look into the matter—but I could have been wrong, making connections where they didn't belong.

This whole thing might have been my mind playing tricks.

But…what if I was right? Did I really want to know then? I was getting too much into the subject. For all I knew, I could have been farther away from the truth then I'd ever imagined.

I've heard of people of all ages being subjected to experiments and returning to civilization, some information surfacing in the form of rumors of their return from having been missing for years, and others as a disturbance that escapes its captivity to wreak havoc on society in vengeance. At first, it was always dubbed as a terrorist plot when a person attacked anything and anyone connected to the Shin-Ra Corporation.

We, the sword and shield of the company, are dispatched to silence those rebels. I'd been a first-class SOLDIER for a little over a year when I was sent on my very first solo assassination mission to _'correct a mistake that would cost many lives'_. The details of the mission stated that the target was raising an army to combat Shin-Ra.

Genesis had been promoted with me and we decided to make it a co-op, just to make sure the mission was completed efficiently and without error.

We found our mark in a tiny weathered shack on the outskirts of Gongaga. Half expecting resistance, we had armed ourselves and decided that bursting through the front door in a pre-emptive strike would settle things quickly. When we stormed the place, we weren't bombarded or even attacked by an enemy, a baffling occurrence in our eyes. Nothing happened but a familiar face turning to silently gaze at us by the window.

When you're young, you don't question what you're told until it contradicts your ethics—you just do it without a second thought and don't stop to consider the problems that could arise. I was prepared in one way only and that was for battle, this meeting with my past caught me off guard.

Four years had passed since we had last seen Flavia. Genesis and I, adding in the combination of time and training, had changed considerably. We were taller, sturdier and had matured. This was normal for people as they grew, but it had always been different for her. When she was ten, she still appeared six; when she was twelve, you would have guessed nine or so. Flavia had always been petite. At fifteen, when we last saw her, she was just beginning to show signs of womanhood, much to her delight. She had always appeared our age when she was really four years our senior, making her an older woman technically, but didn't have the appearance to go along with her supposed authority. I think that was why Genesis liked her so much, and even if he wouldn't admit it, the signs were impossibly obvious in pointing at his nigh-ignorable affection towards her that transcended normal adoration.

And with us being younger than her, she'd always had duties to _attend to the children_.

Then it dawned on me: she was our target. We were supposed to kill an old friend from back home. I had not even considered the connection when I read the mark's name on file back in Midgar. I hadn't thought about Flavia in years, seeing that she'd disappeared from my life.

Three years prior to that moment, Flavia and her parents had left Banora to visit distant family in Mideel but a monster infinitely stronger than anything ordinary people can handle attacked them. While the bodies of her parents were discovered, Flavia's was not. Everyone had assumed she was slain just as mercilessly as her parents. We were just fourteen then, and she had just turned eighteen.

But in the newest encounter she should have looked her age, or at least a _few_ years younger as she _always _did, but that wasn't the case this time. A woman of twenty-two, yet keeping an appearance of a thirteen-year-old girl. She hadn't changed in all this time… Back at that moment, I hadn't known that she had been one of those top-secret projects. The reason she didn't return to Banora was because she was captured at the site of the attack, and having no living relatives to claim her, was taken into custody of Shin-Ra where she would become an experiment. She hadn't aged due to whatever said experiments consisted of.

Observing our uniforms, her eyes were filled with a deep knowing of what was to come. Instead of running away or screaming in terror, she only smiled kindly and commented that we had grown so much from the little boys we once were. Her eyes revealed the understanding she had of this situation—she knew why we'd come, and from the looks of it, had no intentions of running from or fighting us.

I still didn't know what to do. Completing my mission would be a betrayal of memories from my past. If I acted against Shin-Ra, however, that would be a disloyalty to the present.

So I told her what I was there for and what I was meant to do. She didn't say anything as I confessed my objective. She was a member of a terrorist group, from what I'd gathered in the report, and would soon attack Midgar.

"Is that what they told you?" She had asked me earnestly, her eyes softened as she spoke. "Do you honestly think I'd be so evil?" _Honestly_? No. I wouldn't even consider her to be. Perhaps a little rough around the edges and a semi-violent tomboy, but never one to resort to outright violent or irrational methods to anything.

I remained silent, unmoving, not knowing what to say or do. Flavia wasn't _evil_ or deserving of death. They might have said she did something wrong, but I knew better. I cast my eyes downward, searching for answers in the deepest confines of my mind. Yet none came. I looked to Genesis, who was in similar shock.

A notion made itself clear. Maybe this was a mistake. Nothing was infallible. This could be a mistake. If she _were_ innocent, then we wouldn't have to…

"I am that evil they spoke of," she declared, losing the sweet and understanding tone. "At first I was angry that I'd lost four years of my life…because of _them_, but… I think I've found my peace. I've found my answer. It's okay now." She laughed to herself, finding humor. I didn't see the merriment in this instant. "Besides, when I was gone for all that time, the world went on without me. It can do so again."

Now I was truly at a loss. Everything would have been fine had she not admitted her involvement. I could have returned to headquarters and claimed it was a mistake. But not now. Not after she claimed to be involved in acts that would devastate lives. To leave her here and giving her the chance to go about iniquitous business would invite misfortune at the expense of others. To kill her would prevent so much heartache—one life being the price for peace.

The lesser of two evils…

"Well…Do it. I don't care," she stated calmly having wavered for the shortest moment, addressing the uncertainty we all felt. She was beckoning us to complete our mission, yet we still could not. Neither he nor I moved to attack her.

She closed her eyes, waiting.

"Please." It wasn't a question or request, but a plea of someone longing release. She _wanted_ us to kill her.

Genesis was frozen. He couldn't do it, he didn't have it in him—I could tell by just looking. The hesitation was greater than I'd expected. He wouldn't hurt her, he couldn't. So I knew it was up to me to the first move.

I stepped forward but was caught by the arm; a strong, unrelenting grip preventing further advance. Just as I had built up the nerve to finish the job, he had to stop me, but it wasn't without reason. He pushed past, jerking me away while demanding that I let him handle things.

As I recalled, _he_ was certainly more attached to Flavia than I was in the past. Letting him do this, dirtying his hands with blood…Genesis wouldn't be able to carry the burden no matter how much he _believed _he could.

I shrugged off his hand and told him it was my mission, not his. He stood inert after hearing my claim, turning his back to me. I stepped around Genesis and grasped at the hilt of my sword, raising the blade and waiting to see if she had any last words to give. That was the only kindness I could offer.

We were younger then, thinking that we _had_ to, and _could_ challenge, fight, and conquer _everything_; and could take on _anything_. We were filled with so much pride, stubborn to the core.

We didn't know accepting defeat wouldn't mean failure and that it was all right to say 'no'. No one ever told us 'it's okay to run away sometimes'. My fear of being excommunicated kept me in line.

Flavia sat patiently by the window, awaiting the end. Her eyes were no longer closed and instead watched the scene beyond the opened window. The day had been cold and cloudy, never showing any signs of letting up any time soon.

"'_My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment to find the end of the journey—in my salvation, and your eternal slumber'_," Genesis recited behind me as his voice grew with fortitude; a line from a poem that I recognized instantaneously, it being one that was popular with many. One of the few pieces of literature that impacted Genesis' life. I paused when I heard his voice, having been prepared to strike her down. "Angeal," he addressed, his tone severe. "Let me do this." I turned to protest, but he silenced me beforehand with a brisk proclamation of, "We've got to get back. Let's not waste time here."

I could only step away and let him keep his resolve.

I'll never forget the day when I watched Genesis execute Flavia with his own two hands. That vacant look in her eyes when his sword tore through her body… To cope with it, I forced myself to repeat time and again that 'she was wrong', 'she deserved it', 'she would have caused countless deaths' and '_she was my enemy_'. But sometimes, there is no _wrong_ or _right_.

There is only conflicting views—one side thoroughly convinced that theirs is the one, _true_ good. To those people, believing that anyone who doesn't have the same opinion was evil itself, any other contradictory opinions were unacceptable and should be corrected.

I've met so many people who live according to that nonsense; people who sincerely believe that they can do no wrong and that anyone against them should be wiped out. Wars also begin due to such idiocy.

At times like those, the only thing you can do is remain neutral.

When the deed was done and Flavia had been eliminated he only stood there, standing over her lifeless body without a sound. "_'Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface, quietly…but surely…'_" He drifted off, not saying another word.

"Genesis?" I called, wary of him. He was tensed while he lingered over her. If I could see his expression, maybe I could figure out what to say. But he never moved. Was he angry, or saddened, or what else? I didn't know what to expect. I doubted he would break down and weep; he was not that type of person.

Not receiving a reply, I cautiously reached out to him, but then, unexpectedly, Genesis turned to me bearing the saddest smile I had ever seen. All he said was, "_'My friend, the fates are cruel…'_"

Upon returning to Midgar, our superiors sent a message apologizing for a mix up in the assigning of missions. We were never meant to receive that assignment of killing Flavia; it was meant for our colleague, Sephiroth. If so, were they actually apologizing or was it all a test to check where our loyalties fell if tasked with a heavy matter? When reporting our success in the mission, of course Genesis and I were rewarded greatly for obeying orders and not asking questions. Our devotion was enough to warrant compensation.

From then on I never wanted to learn the details or the background of my mission, which was advised since Shin-Ra didn't want their soldiers having a change of heart, and steered clear of anything related to their target.

Despite it being inhumane to perform experimentation on people, I couldn't condone vicious actions motivated by vengeance. The people taken and forced into that particular predicament had every right to be angry but there was no reason to take it out on the innocent. Not just the ones involved with the despicable act suffered, but those around them who were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

One fact remained: it wasn't often that Shin-Ra Corporation let instances like human experiments out into the open and mingle with civilians unless they escaped, that is, if my guess was true and this child was actually affiliated to the company. Those instances just did not happen. At all.

Well, not often.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck with a gloved hand. Before I threw myself deeper into my thoughts and memories, I decided to turn my concentration elsewhere.

Outside, two women entered my view as they began to walk past the window, obviously in a hurry despite the wind working against them. The one in front was a bit taller than the one behind, who was a young lady with hair cropped so short I'd first believed she was wearing a hat. They were traveling _against_ the wind's current, not the brightest idea for someone of their frame-sizes.

The woman in front, her lengthy, windswept crimson hair was even more brilliant than Genesis', which was a turn off in his book. However, that didn't stop him from staring in consideration from across the room. His lustful gaze could not go unnoticed.

Her clothes were loose, baggy and falling off from being drenched and blow against as they trudged along. The blond, whom was dressed in similar attire as Bazil, hugged a travel bag to her chest with one hand, tightly gripping her friend's hand with the other.

Another strong gust made her hesitate, pausing to keep her balance until that round was over. Just from watching the redhead up front, I knew she'd braved a storm such as this before.

"Mommy!" Bazil squealed in delight as he saw the two women, forgetting the previous dilemma of losing his knit cap and sliding out of his chair the moment Genesis was nearing with a replacement hat.

"Don't go outside!" Genesis called anxiously, speeding up his pace as he noticed the boy ignoring the warning, as the child next forced the door open to go after his mother.

After that, the tiny, featherweight of a boy was disappearing into the hurricane outside. In the background, a female voice screamed in horror as he was swept in the opposite direction, going airborne with the help of the storm.

Genesis was out the door and after him not even a second later.

"I need to go," I muttered hastily and hit the 'End' button.

* * *

**Authorian Notes (To cleareth up mine storytelling): **Yeah, well, I just needed a small plot device to stall for a chapter or two—but I wanted to put Angeal back into the story, so thus…the plot devices I told you about… But not really. They are super expendable, as you'll find out if I ever see a need to DISMEMBER them or something along those lines. OCs are under the trope 'anyone can die'. They won't hold an important part in my stories.

I've written enough for Angeal for a lifetime. I'm done.

Anyways, yeah, Angeal is on his way to a coffee shop to meet Genesis when he sees this little kid all by himself and, being the nice guy that he is, decides to look after him. I mean, he wouldn't abandon a puppy or a comrade, why ignore a kid? So yeah, Genesis walks up—they're talking and Angeal has a flashback to when he hunted down an experiment made by Shin-Ra, but at the time he hadn't known she was since she was just labeled as a terrorist in the report. Back to the present, Angeal sees the kid run out into the storm and has to go after him.

By the way, Bazil is a name for a weenie—at least in my opinion.

This is one of the longest chapters I've ever done.

Lazy, lazy, lazy. Not gonna proofread. Never do anyways.

- Vincentre


	14. Instinct's Overture

**Pre-Notes of the Author (Just Sayin'):** The dividing line in the middle of the chapter…after it begins the true story and ends the filler/whatever. I just needed something to get everyone where they are without it being too drastic of a change.

* * *

**Chapter XIV – (Reality of Sephiroth)**  
_Instinct's Overture_

-

'_I need to go._' That was the last thing Angeal spoke before hanging up on me, and it was in a rushed manner.

Prior to his exit, I'd sensed a heavy atmosphere between he and I. He would have asked me about something dire in all likelihood. But what was honestly on his mind that bothered him so much?

With it so loud where they were, I didn't know what was precisely going on. I'd heard Genesis' shrill voice arguing with Angeal for a moment but that was it. The subject that caused those outbursts was still a mystery.

"We're here, Sir," the voice of the driver announced from the front seat, car coasting to a stop. I glanced up and out the tinted windows and into the coffee shop where Angeal and Genesis waited.

I brushed a hand across the door handle, using _some _effort to fight against the gust as it threatened to tear the car door from its hinges. Stepping outside, the feel of the wind and rain cleared my head a bit.

The dark gray vehicle drove off as I entered 'Cup of Loveless', hearing some people comment on the car and how they'd never seen a model of its like.

The coffee shop was an entirely different setting from the typical mellow and relaxed. It was livelier than usual, though the voices never rose beyond a fairly low murmur. When I entered, a few heads turned to glance in my direction, others outright staring.

A lone, nervous young waiter approached me. "The Rhapsodos party is located upstairs, sir. If you'll kindly follow me." As he turned, he stumbled momentarily but caught himself just in time, leading the way through a door on the back wall and to a set of stairs in the furthest point in the building. "Mr. Rhapsodos was hurt in an accident half an hour ago but, well, he says its nothing to worry about."

"Is that so? Did something happen?" Was that why Angeal was so quick to get off the phone?

"A young boy got himself into some trouble earlier, but he's fine. Mr. Rhapsodos handled the issue. Um…That's all I wanted to say. If you'll excuse me. " He gave a curt nod, almost bowing, as he took his leave, disappearing back through the doorway into the main area. It seemed as if the waiter only wanted to inform me that Genesis performed a heroic act today.

I ascended the spiraling staircase to the second floor.

One thing was for certain: the atmosphere upstairs had a more enigmatic impression. Reaching the top, I studied my surroundings. The stretch of hallway in front of me had a lavender, shaggy carpet, dotted with red splotches that led to the furthest room on the left. There were only three doors on this floor: the right wall, the far wall and the one far to the left, which was where I would begin my search.

I listened for anything, but hearing nothing. This place was eerily quiet aside from the faint buzz of sounds rising from below.

Somewhat guarded, I followed the trail and as I neared the closed-door, sounds became clearer. Voices spoke from behind the door, but they were muffled to the point of the topic being indistinguishable. From what I could tell, there was a female and male, and I was able to recognize at least one of them.

I turned the knob and slowly began opening the door. The room was well furnished with a theme of 'mirrors', with a dividing line down the center of the room that separated it in a pristine white half, and an elegant black half. If an object existed on one side of the room, there was a copy of the same on the other but in the opposite color. The ceiling itself was a mirror to tie up the theme.

Angeal was sprawled out on the longest couch located on the jet-black side of the room, Genesis' jacket taking refuge on the white loveseat next to the entrance to the bathroom. A tattered, silky, peach colored shirt was tossed onto the floor.

"You do know that with these minute injuries I'll be healed before nightfall," the male said arrogantly, and I confirmed it to be Genesis. Off on the back wall, the end of the dividing line connected with a luxurious restroom, also cut in two with the colors. He sat shirtless on the counter, bandages wrapped around his left wrist and right shoulder. There were some bruises spaced here and there, but they mainly seemed to cover his back and arms. "Some of them are already gone, as you can see."

"You got hurt saving my friend's son," the woman replied, her tone spiced with annoyance. She dabbed at a cut on his forehead with a cloth. But her voice—I knew her, even if it was a side of her I'd never witness. This woman…her accent was one I'd never heard beyond the speaker of a telephone. Then again, I could have been wrong. She may have just had an eerily similar tone of voice in comparison a certain _other _young lady I knew. "The least I can do is bandage you up no matter how _small_ the cuts and bruises are—so stop complaining and let me do it."

"You're helping me?" He questioned, using a tone that dripped with disbelief. "Then how come this is more painful then when I was injured?"

She didn't answer right away but when she did, her words were sharper than previously. "I'll be done with you soon. This is the last one that needs my attention so hold still."

"I take it that this is a matter of pride," he teased, though I was half listening to the conversation or what Genesis said afterwards, having planted myself on an empty space on part of the black couch Angeal was on. I could see them both out of the corner of my vision. She stood in front of Genesis, just a tad bit shorter. Her messy, cherry-colored hair was quite the eye catcher.

They went on and on, neither of them noticing I had entered the room.

"And what of it?" _There _was an extraordinarily threatening tone. I hadn't heard the statement beforehand given by Genesis, but she sounded less than pleased in her reply. It disturbed me, how recognizable she was; I had the urge to ask her name, but if I found out, what would that really change?

It could be her, but at the same, it would make no sense if it were. _She_ was probably halfway across the world doing who knows what with that child. Hopefully, at least.

"Nothing, nothing," he quickly inputted, attempting to ease her hostility. She reached for another cloth, dragging it through a cream on the counter before smearing it gently onto his injury. "It was just a comment. You don't have to bite my head off."

"Well look at it this way: the sooner I finish, the sooner I'll leave you alone—" He jerked away from her suddenly when she applied the ointment to the open wound. "Hold_ still_!"

"Did I not just tell you this hurts?!"

"Those two…they fought like cats and dogs at first, but only a _touch_ of aggression remains." My attention flew to Angeal, whom I thought had been asleep up until now until he made that remark. Though if he _had_ tried to drift off, I doubt he could for long with the arguing going on in the background.

"What happened?" I only knew the details revealed by the waiter from earlier mentioned, as limited information as that was.

"A kid was pretty much blown away by a strong gust while I was on the phone with you earlier. That's why I had to hang up. Hope you didn't mind that."

"Not at all if he's alright."

Angeal smiled knowingly. "Genesis isn't fooling anybody," he stated haughtily, still relaxed on the couch, his eyes still closed. "The moment that boy was caught in the storm, Genesis ran after him surprisingly quick and ended up taking a hit when a branch snapped on one of the trees that lined the road, which would have crushed the kid. Taking that blow ruined Genesis' shirt, but the kid's mom offered to pay for any damages. Guess what Genesis said…" He paused, giving me time to consider an answer, but he would just tell me regardless. "He told her that no harm was done and even _offered_ to show them back to their hotel. Isn't that something…? He just _acts _like an jerk."

Why did Angeal find this humorous? Perhaps there was a detail that I overlooked that made this amusing. Though the tidbit where Genesis had a selfless streak was a lasting remembrance.

"I'm glad everything worked out," I expressed, letting myself relax a little. There was a part of me that knew Genesis deserved some gratitude, and that was probably what he received—in the beginning. But with all his whining he most likely ran his mouth to the point where people no longer showed their appreciation. He had a draining effect.

"Same here. That boy would have died had Genesis not chased after him when he did." He pushed himself up on his elbows as he swung his legs over the side, sitting up and rotating his arm as a stretch. "By the way, don't worry about what I said earlier. I think I've figured out a lead on the subject so I'll look into it myself." So he'd found his answer…?

I simply nodded, folded my arms, and leaned back into the cushion.

And here I thought today would be nice and quiet.

-

As soon as the woman had dressed Genesis' head wound, she left out the room in such a hurry that I barely a got look at her face. That was all right with me. What she was doing, I had nothing to do with.

Genesis exited the bathroom, muttering something under his breath as he retrieved and slipped into his jacket.

"Are you alright?" What sort of friend would I be if I neglected his well-being?

"'_My friend, your desire is the bringer of life'_." Such an elusive reply _that_ is. He waved me off, saying nothing else. I assumed his response meant he would be fine. All the same, I let it go.

"Very well then," was my way of ending our brief exchange.

"It's almost three o'clock in the afternoon. They better have gotten to the announcement by now," Genesis declared as he switched on the television, pulling up a chair from the dining table in the middle of the room and plopping down directly in front of the large screen. Ever since I arrived I'd thought the large thing was another mirror that was attached to the front wall, but apparently, _that _was the television. He flipped through the stations, barely letting a channel sit for more than a second.

"Is there something in particular bothering you? I thought we were supposed to be having a meaningful conversation right about now." Angeal smirked, rising from the black couch and moving to stand next to his friend, taking sudden interest.

"While I do wish to have _that_ conversation, this is a must see," Genesis admitted, though with limited enthusiasm. He turned his attention to his left arm, flexing and moving it about as he ceased the task to find a certain channel. If he was hit with something as sizable and heavy as one of the tree branches outside, as large as some of them are in this city, odds-on he was sore. While he could take a hit and walk away from it, that didn't necessarily mean Genesis got off scot-free from the encounter. "We can talk in a few minutes, after they've made their announcement."

"What is so important?" I couldn't help but ask, seeing that Genesis, not telling me why, summoned me here but then he decides to not follow through with his plans. I'd broken away with a female investor of Shin-Ra Corporation early, just to come here sit around it seemed. She, a rising performer, and I were only dining together, but my leaving was still a rude gesture if it held no meaning. Though entertaining women was arduous in its own right, at least it wasn't a challenge. I thought of it as an assignment, one that I simply had to show up for in order to complete it.

So basically, mingle with the fans that paid good money to the company and hope they would raise their donations in the future.

Then there was Genesis, who went above and beyond simple 'entertainment' if he found the woman worth his while. But in doing so, he only strengthened his flirtatious demeanor to the media.

Angeal fished into his pocket, retrieving his phone. He seemed to be fiddling with it a lot lately, whether it was checking the time or for messages.

"What are you doing?" Genesis asked upon seeing the raven-haired commander approach the door.

"I'm going to call Zack." He turned to face us, brandishing a heartening grin while backing up close enough to put a hand on the doorknob. "It's strange that he hasn't bothered me in a while…"

"_And_?" Genesis' retorted, there was a mixture of disgust and conjecture in his tone. "That's a _good _thing. Besides, don't you think it's time you cut the apron strings—or at least shortened the length? He's a first-class SOLDIER now. He can handle himself."

Seeing that they were starting up another disagreement, I scanned the room for something to do in the meantime, sure enough seeing a thick novel placed on one of the end tables. I retrieved it and returned to my spot on the black couch. As you would expect, I'd forgotten this was still a part of the Loveless Café below. _'Loveless in Costa Del Sol' _was the title. It was a modern novel rendition of the ancient poem, based in the beach city as stated on its front cover. Was I truly that bored?

"That doesn't mean anything," Angeal argued calmly, not wanting to start a fight. I didn't blame him. Genesis was not one you picked a fight with incautiously, even if it was only verbal. "You and I needed the help when _we _became Firsts, right?"

The question he poised was no-doubt rhetorical, as the dark-haired soldier turned the doorknob and stepped outside into the hallway.

"That was different! We had _some _independence," Genesis called after the other fighter before the door closed with a soft click. He sneered at the reminder that he, too, was once in need of assistance. The irony…

"Though not much," I added, vaguely amused by this and not looking up to see if he was showing his anger. This way, I'd only _hear _his antipathy.

"You're one to talk," he snapped, the spotlight now on me, although his reply wasn't nearly as argumentative as I expected. "You were brought up in the company. Everything you needed was at your disposal. Anything you wanted was _right there_. Nothing but a spoiled brat."

I smirked at his name-calling while skimming the pages of the book in my hands. I didn't mind the slight insult, seeing that it was true. I'd learned to not take everything he said seriously. I admit that I had the tendency to be extremely frank to the point of clean-cut brutal honesty, which did have its own negative effect. When the side of myself did surface, it was mainly at moments when I was stressed or annoyed.

"_But_…that doesn't mean I had it any easier than you. I had to do the same training as everyone else. Also, as I recall, _you _are from a wealthy family."

"My family isn't successful owners of a corporation—or the business itself." I don't know really, but his words bothered me and I hovered on a page without knowing. I had long since put that part of my past behind me; the part where I had no idea about my parents other than my mother's name. And I hated not knowing who my father was and what he was like. "They're regular people who just had wealth—and that's only one thing that we're similar on when it comes to upbringing. Schooling too, possibly."

"Now I must admit, my education might have been superior in some aspects." Though that was an understatement. "I was tutored by handpicked instructors from all over and an _exceptionally_ intellectual scientist from the Department." I spoke of Professor Gast—a great man and brilliant scientist, which is a hard combination to find these days. I used to look up to him as someone I wanted to be like, skillful and respected.

If he taught me one thing, it was to never throw away your own views unless it was truly for the benefit of everyone. I remember speaking to him while he lounged in his office. He was always there when I went to look for him. "You'll always have duties that cannot be ignored," he'd informed me in a warm, yet tired way that contradicted his crestfallen image; staring blankly into his computer's monitor, "and you'll always have a conscience that cannot be neglected. Never separate them, even if there's conflict between both the answer and your principles. If you do, you'll lose sight of your humanity and do more harm than good."

Now I understood what he'd meant. The advice he gave was for me, and my destiny as a SOLDIER of Shin-Ra. Even if I was given an order, I didn't need to shut out my personal feelings and perform acts I would normally never have followed. Though his words held so much meaning, and a truth I should never have thrown aside, I ended up straying from that path oh-so-very quickly.

"Even if it takes a while to complete, do your job thoroughly and with compassion," Professor Gast had said, his vacant gaze still focused on the work before him. Towards the end of our time together, he began to wear that same empty expression often. He just…lost his energy. Soon enough, he left Shin-Ra and Midgar to search for something, but it was for a reason he left unexplained. "Sometimes, you only have one chance to complete your affair. The task may take but a fleeting moment, but bear in mind, the guilt will be with you forever."

To me, his speech was nothing more than him revealing that he'd failed at some point. It never occurred to me that he would have done anything corrupt in his life. After all, he could do no wrong in my eyes. But, I was still young. I didn't understand that he'd lived over twice my lifetime. He had plenty of time to make mistakes.

Though I had to wonder about him. Sometimes when he would look at me, he'd do so with eyes filled with regret. I didn't understand it then, nor do I now. When I'd ask why he looked so depressed, he would always say that his past mistakes were ever-present and that he could not escape from them. If I'd known what he was speaking of, the thing that made him so miserable, I would have surely gotten rid of it without a second thought. Professor Gast was just that good of a person. He didn't deserve any sort of heartache and trouble.

Unlike Hojo and his counterparts, Professor Gast experimented merely to know for the sake of wisdom, not frivolously and without a second thought to the aftermath. He pursued knowledge in a respectable manner, not using methods that would endanger or ruin lives. His benevolence and compassion were the greatest I had seen.

Hojo isn't even half the man the Professor was.

Maybe it was just me who enjoyed the Professor's company. Maybe I projected my desires for a parental figure onto him. I was younger then, wanting and expecting so much from him. Even if his eyes were filled with sorrow some moments, at least he didn't look at me like I was abnormal, or with the highest of expectations in whatever assignment I was to carry out. He didn't expect anything nor tried to hide his true motives, treating me as an ordinary person. I didn't understand why people, mainly from the science department, did that—look at me as if they were watching—waiting. Despite being slightly stronger, was I not as normal as everyone else?

I knew I was special, but I didn't want to be singled out.

When Professor Gast left the company I didn't have any one around to chastise me for my wrongdoings or the patience to deal with my redundant questions. I didn't have him to calm my nerves after a frustrating day of training or offer even just a few kind words after my first catastrophes on missions.

I think that was when I began to have a perfectionist side, meticulous and analytical to a fault, a person that never wanted to be associated with failure, and started acting like the true pampered child that I was.

Post-departure from Midgar, Professor Gast sent letters my way beginning a month after he left on his journey, writing again at least once every four months. I would have replied, except there was no return address to any that I received. He also requested that I keep them to myself, showing no one for any reason. As strange as it was, I realized he had reasons for his actions. Naturally, I complied. In my loyalty to make sure I didn't break that rule, I burned every letter after reading to the point of memorization.

The papers that arrived addressed to me contained nothing truly important as far as messages go, just a status report on how he was doing and what was going on in his life. It seemed more like he was keeping a journal, ripping out a page every once in a while and sent it. The Professor still wrote to me, regardless of my evident lack of replies.

Professor Gast had found his place in life and the bliss every person desires. Reading the memos of his every-day life, with happiness flying off the paper, I was curious. There was never a hint in one of his letters as to his whereabouts. All I could fathom was that he was well, _wherever_ he was. I wanted to know what it was like, his life outside of Shin-Ra. What it was like to go somewhere and the people be generally happy, even anticipating your arrival.

But, I guess that never happened, did it?

Even though I knew one would never come, I still checked for another letter when the time came. When a note from him never arrived, that was when the distressing realization settled in. Professor Gast was really gone, taking his hopes and dreams for the future with him to the lifestream.

Needless to say, I was disappointed…and so very sad.

From that trial, I learned how to deal with the world and its unexpectedly harsh twists and turns. Keeping a professional and distant outlook assured that I wouldn't be drawn into another such situation, becoming the complete opposite of what Professor Gast stood for and tried so hard to teach me.

Yet, here I am.

Lightheartedly talking with one of the people who could set off a similar circumstance.

"_Exceptionally intellectual scientist_?" Genesis raised an eyebrow as he repeated my words. This was a first for him, hearing any sort of praise I had to give to anyone in that department. "You're actually complimenting one of _them_? It feels like a betrayal; that you have a fondness for one of _those _people… I thought you had some sort of unfathomable _aversion_. They're all depraved, you know."

I supposed that I did give off that impression to anyone who truly knew me. It was no secret to Genesis, Angeal and a few others that I wasn't too fond of the science department. I didn't mind them back when Professor Gast was around, since he hired people resembling approaches akin to himself—those who pursued knowledge for themselves and not for gains. Now however, as far as I'm concerned, they are all corrupt without any possible redemption to their crimes. They've crossed into wickedness.

Still, the fact remains that this was not always the case. There was the possibility of being one decent person amidst monsters.

"Not all," I declared. "There was one, long before you came into the picture. He was the previous head of the Science Department and went left the company years ago. Thus, Hojo succeeded him and took his place, if you recall that power struggle between he and Hollander."

"Ah…" That was his introspective reply, I could tell. I heard movement from him, and then he spoke again. "This lone scientist of yours," Genesis questioned, an abnormally inquisitive pitch. He generally sounded interested in the subject matter. "He must have been remarkable, considering that you defended him. Tell me, where is he now?"

So he _was _interested? I'd half expected for him to make some offhand response. I glanced up at him. He was sitting backwards in the chair, feet off to the sides. That sound of movement earlier was merely him changing positions to face me.

"Unfortunately, he passed away in an incident a few years ago." Well, that was what I had been told. Thieves broke into his residence in the middle of the night and stole a few of his belongings, including some of the research he was conducting out of his own home. From the way the reports told, everyone, as in Professor Gast, his wife, and their newborn child, had been murdered during the confrontation. "And yes, he _was _quite something indeed."

"I enlisted into SOLDIER almost a decade ago. Look at you, though. Still remembering things that happened," Genesis was oddly considerate. I hadn't caught a hint of apathy or his playful superiority. I supposed it was due to him sensing my mood. I must have appeared as if I was absorbed in my own thoughts, and I was. "You haven't forgotten anything from then, have you?"

I looked him straight in the eye, reflecting on his avowal.

"When it's a rarity, any honestly thoughtful gesture—no matter how small…you never forget." What was wrong with me? I didn't ramble like this. I sighed and went back to the hardback book in my hands. So I continued the search for a passage worth interest within the novel, speedily shifting subjects through my mind to find another, less depressing topic in the meantime. "Angeal seems to be taking his time."

"He's probably catching up with his protégé. After all, they haven't seen each other in _over an hour_." The melodramatic delivery of his line was amusing. There was some truth to that statement, and I found myself semi-smiling at the observation. Angeal and Zack were inseparable at times, whether they noticed it or not.

"Is there a problem with being attentive to others?" I asked my displeased companion—the main cause of commotion.

"Not at all, but it's ridiculous how much attention he shows Zack."

"Oh, of course you would never do _anything_ like that." I was aware that response was clearly sarcastic and contradictory to the consideration he was showing me, but there was no other way to reply.

Genesis was only saying that about Zack because he no longer had anyone to bother. Without Cloud, the person that kept Genesis' attention and annoying habits at a minimum, all in his _free _time mind you, Genesis had nothing else to do for the sake of 'fun'. He no longer had an outlet to unleash his commentaries on, meaning we received the blunt of his speeches.

I'm sure Angeal has seen _much _more of him then I have this past month.

When it all came down to it, he was definitely a hypocrite.

"What are you getting at?" His usual, thespian-self had returned.

I glanced up as the door opened and in walked Angeal, flipping his phone closed and setting it on a coffee table as he crossed to room to stand next to Genesis once again.

"I couldn't reach him," he said with a weary sigh, tapping his foot with the evident impatience.

Genesis scoffed at the comment. "Then what were you doing out there for so long?"

"Calling the front desk of Junon building back at base. I wanted to at least make sure he went back like I told him to."

"And did he?"

"Yes. The receptionist said Zack had checked in, but I can't get an answer from him."

"There is a chance he broke his phone again. The weather was terrible today—you saw it for yourself."

"You're probably right." Angeal relaxed a little at Genesis' deduction. He reverted back to his normal stoic demeanor, a serious expression and air flowing about him. Seeing this, I closed and set down my book, sensing the mood shift. "Now earlier you told me you wanted to talk about Cloud…"

"Later. But first, there's something else. I made a friend the other day, though I don't know _who _it is," the soldier in red commented, suddenly unwrapping the bandage on his wrist. His minor injuries must have been healed enough to his liking by now. "A note was left on my desk saying that I should watch this for…reasons." He looked back at me, and I was still seated on the black couch across the room, seeing no reason to get up only to look at a television. I could watch just fine from here. Sighing, before brushing some stray hair away from his eyes, my scarlet haired comrade made an annoyed expression. Angeal, on the other hand, seemed to snap from his thoughts at the mention of the message Genesis received. "Hollander is going to make an appearance."

"Hollander?" I questioned despite the name being all too familiar in itself. How could I forget someone who once challenged the current Head of the Science Department? "You mean that scientist who used to work for Shin-Ra Corporation? It's been so long I've heard of that man."

"I'd almost forgotten about him myself, but from what I've heard, he's done something just pure '_amazing_' this time." Genesis made sure to stress the word 'amazing', even going so far to mock another person's voice. I had no idea who he meant it to be.

Angeal remained silent, a brooding expression etched onto his face. Just what was he thinking about?

I thought to ask, but didn't get the chance since Genesis turned up the volume as soon as he found the station he was looking for. On the screen, there was a broadcast of a conference of sorts going on. There were countless seats with people to fill them, neatly placed into rows and all facing the same direction: towards the risen stage where the top scientists of our civilization sat comfortably behind a stretched, wooden table. In the very center of that table rested President Shinra himself, the sponsor of this program, as he has been for every year to date. To the left of him was his son, Rufus Shinra, whom we rarely saw aside from occasions such as these.

To the President's right was Hojo with a _less than pleased_ ambiance.

I was supposed to be the Shinra's bodyguard for the event, but at the last moment, he'd dismissed from the duty. I didn't ask why, but had assumed it had something to do with the lady patron I met with today. Shinra didn't like it when he lost money, so of course he would order me to go, especially since he didn't have to do anything for the donation except for the part where he _told _me the trivial mission.

He probably enlisted the Turks for the job of guarding him. They were always his second choice.

At last an announcer began to address the situation in an overly eager manner. "Now introducing the man who has simultaneously won in both the Revelation and Discovery categories, not to mention the most exceptional guest ever to grace our convention, the magnificent _Professor Hollander_." The crowd stood and applauded as Hollander entered from a side area, strolling towards the stage in the spacious room. "Though he's disappeared from us to finish his current project, Professor Hollander now returns with a vengeance, making his glorious reintroduction here during Revelation/Discovery week in the city of Junon. Let's listen in as he reveals his _grand _accomplishments in this splendid debut…"

The camera focused on Hollander, displaying his full name at the bottom of the screen as he climbed the steps and approached the podium with a wide, pompous smile. He straightened out his papers, taking his time as he did so and leaving the crowd to uncomfortable silence. After he was situated, the older man glanced out over the horde that had come just to see him, and then stared into the camera on the front row, still with a proud air about him.

"Good evening," Hollander's proud tone of voice greeted, echoing throughout the vicinity.

* * *

**The Writer Who Made Notes (Author's Channel):** Yes! At last! I can get to a part I didn't know how to approach for so long. I wanted everyone to be in a certain place for this next part, which is exactly what I ended up with. Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth watching the conference (or at least part of it and finding out about Hollander), Hojo at the convention in person as Hollander makes his speech, Zack back at base… Cloud awake and back in the story.

Though quite a bit round about, I got everyone back in once again.

Ah. I also learned a bit about Professor Gast—like his last name. Even if I played FFVII, I really don't remember it too well. I mean, I could go back and replay that game any time since I own it; it's just that…it was so long. And it's not pretty anymore. Besides, that's what Crisis Core is for, and Advent Children Complete—and this is in Crisis Core's time period, so why go and learn more so I can accurately portray the characters, eh?

Lazy bum…

Okay! You know I have to do a summary or else my head will die. These also help me too so that I don't forget I just wrote this. Anyways, Sephiroth starts off with—blah, blah, blah—skipping that part. At last he goes inside the room at the top of the coffee shop and sees Genesis being tended to by a woman who's voice he recognizes, but also doesn't recognize. He's unsure. Those two are going back and forth angrily. So yeah, Genesis had caught up to Bazil (and Angeal too), who was flying away, and on his way back a tree branch snapped and was coming at them. I'm guessing that Genesis took the hit while somehow protecting the kid too. Considering that Angeal can make an account, he must have been present to see it.

Anyways, the woman leaves and Genesis says he wants to talk to his buds but he's totally gotta watch his show first—which is the Revelation/Discovery Convention Hojo and all those other peeps are at.

At some point in here also, there's a long flashback/remembrance of Professor Gast, who was one of the few people Sephiroth truly respected in Shin-Ra, also according to the game. I cut out a bit of it since it was getting off track.

The story will then switch off to Hojo.

- Vincentre


	15. Insanity's Prelude

**Chapter XV – (Reality of Hojo)**  
_Insanity's Prelude_

-

I can no longer discern people.

I can't tell apart one supposed colleague from another. How was I supposed to know who was on my side and whom as aligned with that Hollander?

I had failed to get rid of the cadet in time, but that hardly seemed to matter as time went on. One way or another, Hollander would simply throw another obstacle my way and it would be much more trying then the first. Knowing that, I had long since given up on snuffing the boy out. Instead, I had found something much, much greater to focus on. My energy was more important; not finding a better use when spent worrying over things Hollander has done.

Angeal Hewley. He was smarter than he looked. I had overestimated how sharp he was. Somehow, he must have figured out what was going on and had the cadet moved from Midgar to Junon. Good thing he did. His sudden actions gave me time to stop and think about my methods. Was eliminating Cloud Strife in actuality going to solve my dilemma? I think not. Instead, I sought another way to end this series of unfortunate events.

That cadet… It began with him and it could _also_ end with him. If I could gain his support, his help and abilities would be exactly what I needed to take down Hollander. Permanently.

I'd wipe that foolhardy grin off his hideous face yet again, but this time it would be the _last time_. For now, grit my teeth and bear with the pretentious grins and side-glances Hollander threw to me during his never-ending dialogue.

The Science Department's excuse to show the world their work, no matter how trivial or under whelming it may be: the Revelation/Discovery exhibition. A week-long showing for anything and everything technological, or supposedly, worth our time. However, were the inadequate gadgets _he_ had to show us truly important?

On the other hand, even _I _had to recognize his work was indeed high quality and worthy of praise. I should have acted quicker and created something of my own to combat his. Then this wouldn't be happening.

Then again, there had been another option.

If I had known where Hollander was hiding all this time, I would have hired the lesser help of those uncivilized mercenaries in Midgar that constantly advertised themselves. Those ruffians could have completed an assassination job, could they not? I would have resorted to those methods, purely because I didn't need traces of the transgression leading back to myself.

In all likelihood, I would most likely have the mercenaries killed after they returned to Midgar after having taken care of that Hollander, just to make sure no one ever knew of my actions in hiring them. The lives of those people were a small price to pay for my success. Although, there was another question: what if they were to become my allies? I could dispatch them if there were ever a need for another secretive mission away from Shin-Ra's watchful gaze.

That may have been what I required in order to triumph: more allies beyond those associated with the corporation. Hollander had gained his dreadful acquaintances in _my _department while I was caught in my own doings. He had snuck behind my back to ensure his success. I had to do the same—find friends in higher places.

And that is exactly what I've done. This past month has not been spent in vain. In exchange for their uncompromising loyalty, I'd guaranteed pricey rewards for when our mission was completed.

Where was a better place to start than with people who could be my eyes and ears? They were my readied battalion and ever-defensive sentinels, waiting for a signal or order. I also found a small, extremely qualified staff of fellow scientist who held my ideology and values. Their allegiance was not built upon money like the others; the promise of a position within the company afterwards was the agreement. I was so pleased to know that true scientist existed today besides myself, even if they only used my help for their own gains. I could relate to their plight.

In all, I had enlisted the aid of ten tremendously capable people, warriors and intellectuals alike to call my allies.

Nonetheless, I should not have been thinking of that right now. Currently, I was doomed to listen to this repetitive speech given by Hollander as he addressed the mindless drones in the crowd. To my right was President Shinra whom sat in his colossal chair, grinning while the lecture referred the supposed 'prosperous future' of his business. To my left, some woman. Frankly, I don't care about her.

"In three days, ladies and gentlemen," Hollander declared overdramatically. I hated his high-and-mighty attitude. He wasn't nearly as great as he so _clearly_ believed. "I shall give you a prime example of my research. For now, sit and wait in anticipation for the glorious revelation of the greatest achievement for the Shin-Ra Corporation of all time. You won't be disappointed."

-

While watching this conference of absurdity, I've come to a conclusion: I do in fact want to attempt such a feat that was mentioned in years' past. That would be the project to assure my position was not changed—to combine all sentient life forms into one Supreme Being. Seeing as how each previous test sample came out with unique genes, yet held the power of the subject used in creation. As it stands now, it would be simple to extract cells from both Project S and Project G without trouble.

However, a catalyst is needed or else all my actions would be in futile. A woman willing to undergo the treatments necessary to ensure my creation's successful birth would be needed. With my research into what fortunate woman would be the perfect candidate, I came across the most confidential development to date: Sephiroth had kept a naughty little secret from the company. When you have an individual that used to be a Turk, though fired for his sinful insubordination, employed as an information gatherer, secrets such as those rarely go undiscovered.

I judged that perhaps that child of my previous _genius_ creation was just as suitable of a candidate, if not more so considering whom he was related to. Why focus solely on one subject; why not have a few brewing all at once? I usually put all my time in effort into a single, perfect product, but resorting to that method for this instance would only waste time.

It would be so simple to have the target covertly brought to Midgar at a moment's notice, but that would also bring about my undoing if done incorrectly and without significant care. His was a dangerous situation. As the retired Turk has informed me, Sephiroth keeps in touch with the woman that is currently the guardian of that illegitimate enigma. He sends them money and sometimes technology such as a cellphone or a global positioning system for when those two have lost their way. Nonetheless, the fact remained that Sephiroth would realize something was amiss if they ceased contacting him.

But, for now, I had the veteran Turk track the woman and child until I came up with a method to approach the situation.

However, what if that brute of my own design was dealing with them and sending funds merely to keep those gold diggers quiet? Maybe he wanted to make sure they never stepped forward into public and gave him any sort of nuisance. I know for a fact that Sephiroth abhors his privacy being publicized. I could save him from this obligation by dealing with it in a low-key manner. It was illegal within the company for him to hide the truth of him having an offspring anyways. It would be a favor…

The more I considered this theory, the more it made sense. After all, how could Sephiroth truly hold an attachment to someone he's never met and seemed to have _no_ intention of ever meeting? In a way, I'd be doing him a great kindness in getting rid of that boy and his mother—well, just the mother. The boy held value as the first child born to a SOLDIER operative, and _my own_ wonderful product, that showed no signs of visible or mental hindrances; the _first_ of his kind.

A natural born SOLDIER. This was indeed a newfound breed.

And to think _I_ would be the _first _to get my hands on him! I was overflowing with excitement.

As far as the female container goes, I had the luck of having the ideal specimen in mind. I knew very well she wouldn't be willing to support me in any way considering our…troubled past, but that wasn't the case now. I required something she held and I would take it by force if need be, consequences be damned. However, I had no intentions of making her carry the fetus, only to harvest her eggs and implant a fertilized embryo it into another, more enthusiastic female.

I knew that girl Cetra in the slums wouldn't go quietly or without a fight even though I only required her assistance for a short time. I would use her, but only for this.

Despite my outward appearance, I was quite desperate.

I was indeed _desperate_. All my other options had been crushed with Hollander's resurrection.

Zack Fair, rumored to be the girl's lover, would have been a problem if not for his coming to Junon for this week. If he was busy here, then all was well. Otherwise, my plans to send hired hands to retrieve the girl would have been lost, seeing that he is no simple brute that could easily be bested. I'd gotten luck from somewhere since he'd come here.

I couldn't wait for this tedious sermon to end. The sooner I left, the sooner I could begin my project. I would return to where my first creation was born: Nibelheim. That mansion was a place rarely tread by any other scientists but myself. Over the years, it had become a location solely anyone whom was apart of _my_ flock.

If those mercenaries did their job correctly, the Cetra should be waiting for me there in Nibelheim as I sat here. With no insult to the scientists that aided me, I would prefer to be present so they were not to touch her under any circumstances, only to keep watch over her until my arrival. After all, she's a rare breed and should be handled with the utmost care. Nonetheless, this worked out. I knew that once this speech was over, Shinra would realize Hollander's '_evident_' genius side and invite him to a feast, fondling over him all the while. I didn't want to witness such atrocities. Why not begin my own small vacation while I awaited the end of the idiocy?

Out of curiosity I shot a sideways glance to one of the side-door exits. There stood Tseng, the leader of the Turks. He had no expression, arms crossed and standing in a way that would warrant intimidation. The door opened behind him and in stepped a moderately sized young woman, also a Turk. She leaned into his ear, whispering something.

I watched as Tseng's expressionless face began to show alarm. He disappeared a second later, now replaced by the woman.

So they probably knew the Cetra was gone at this moment. Their discovery is too late. The mercenaries should be arriving in Nibelheim now with their missing charge. My men were to take out any guards or security she might have had and escape with the girl promptly.

Tseng's departure only means the plan succeeded. Otherwise, the Turks wouldn't have called their leader if the kidnapping had been successfully thwarted.

I fought to hide a grin.

I'd already put in a notice that I would be leaving after today's opening ceremonies to the weeklong gathering. As long as I was present for the first day, no suspicions would arise. I'd show my face and leave.

"…And I couldn't have done this without my colleague of over twenty years: Professor Hojo. The man who has motivated me for so long." I was brought back to reality at the mentioning of my name, snapping from my thoughts to take in the sight of Hollander with his back to the crowd, staring directly at me. I didn't know what to do as he gestured for me to join him. "Come here, friend. Enjoy this moment with me."

I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning to see the President hurriedly motioning to follow Hollander's order. "Go. He's calling you. This is a great moment for us all."

This is a betrayal—that's what it is.

Still, I was here for a reason, and that reason was an alibi for my actions to come. Or else I would have skipped coming to this entire convention that would adore the vilest creature in existence. And he would have me appear like the rest of them, worshiping his victory. How beneath him to resort to such a tactic. His high-and-mighty attitude was indeed the worst aspect.

Reluctantly, I rose from my seat and trudged around the stage towards that horrible excuse for a man.

"What is the meaning of this?" I spat through clenched teeth at Hollander once I stood next to him at the edge of the stage, even if I _did_ put on a convincing smile to the masses. The people applauded once he took my hand, shaking it vigorously as he patted me on the shoulder with the other. We probably looked like good friends to them.

This was beyond underhanded.

He leaned in, whispering as his voice turned acidic. "All I ask is that you smile and enjoy this moment of recognition. It won't come again." That was his true intention. He only meant to mock me further.

When I bested this monster, the victory would be savored for decades to come.

Hollander continued to dig his own grave.

-

After his lengthy foreword and my humiliation I had returned to my seat and listened to him hold a commentary on increasingly irrelevant topics. I didn't care how he came up with his schemes; I wanted to leave.

The moment I began to search for an excuse to slip away it came time for the main event: the revelation of Hollander's latest work.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, I want to tell you a bit about my project that will benefit the might of the Shin-Ra Corporation. I introduce the newest division of our valiant combat force: the Stealth Guard. Instead of jumping straight into an explanation, I'll wait until a few days from now. That's when you'll meet a prime example of my research. So for now, ask away and everything will be made clear later."

_Stealth Guard_? Ha! They were nothing but a bunch of snipers with a few enhanced abilities.

The people looked around, having expected to see something today. A woman in the front row asked the first question: "What's the difference between your Stealth Guard and the men of SOLDIER?"

Hollander smiled zealously. "Well, my dear, my Stealth Guard isn't made to fight up close and as flashy as SOLDIER operatives," he informed in a condescending yet comical manner. "They're meant to work discreetly and from a distance. You won't see them and you won't hear them. A Stealth Guard could be miles away and still know your exact location."

As they absorbed his information, another rose to pose a question. "Seeing that you can tell a SOLDIER apart from other people by the glowing their eyes, is there a physical distinction for your group?"

"Well no," Hollander replied. "And that is a _very_ good question. The Stealth Guard function with the ability to—if you recall the word '_stealth_', hold the skills to blend in with their surroundings while keeping up with their target. They appear just as normal as you and me. You wouldn't be able to tell one out of a crowd, which is another reason why they are ideal for covert operations."

Someone seemed to catch on to Hollander's explanation lacking in a definite reply, so to speak. He was answering, but it was hard for the multitude to grasp his words without seeing an example. Still, they continued to question him.

"You said that undergoing the treatments necessary to become a Stealth Guard would lead to later promotion into SOLDIER if done thoroughly," a man dressed in a turquoise suit inquired after having been handed a microphone by an usher. "What did you mean?

"Exactly what I said. This is why my product is perfect to all those who could not make it into SOLDIER. If someone who failed to enter into the program undergoes the process, they become a viable candidate for SOLDIER automatically. So in essence, if my procedure is completed, the subject could then undertake the course to enter SOLDIER, though via its tests and processes. It is a guaranteed success."

The crowd marveled over his account, some talking amongst themselves.

I heard one person speak up amidst the chatter. "What is this 'prime example' of yours?"

"As I said in the beginning, in three days you'll see. But if you must know, I will introduce an original Stealth Guard to the public. I'll even have him demonstrate some of the weaponry used along with a few skills." Had Hollander meant Cadet Strife who was still hospitalized? How could that bedridden boy possibly be even _close_ to being discharged?

Perhaps he spoke of someone else.

Nonetheless, the tiny tidbits of information he had thrown to the crowd had sparked their appetite to know more. There would undoubtedly be a sizable horde on the fourth day of this laughable celebration for the newest branch to the Shin-Ra Corporation.

After answering a few more predictable questions, it was time to end the first day of ceremonies. It was evening by the time he finally finished the annotations on what was to come. Now I could depart with no obligation to return.

I stood, marching towards the exit without so much as glancing at anyone else. However, I could feel the gaze of someone watching me as I neared the door to the hallway, along with the feeling of being followed.

The President was laughing away merrily, finding all this to be a great publicity boost. He stood next to that so-called scientist, joined in hands as reporters snapped pictures. "I'd always believed that Hollander held a grudge against the company for being chosen not to be the head of the science department after Gast," Shinra announced. "Imagine my surprise to find out that he's been a good sport about it all along. Loyal all this time… Such brilliance. What a model employee." What an idiot. How could he have fallen for Hollander's ploy so easily?

That impostor was not as pleasant as he appeared.

A well-dressed young man in an elegant white suit was right behind me, bearing a thoughtful, concerned smile. This was someone I recognized: the Vice-President of the Shin-Ra Corporation.

The smug snake simply followed me out into the corridors of the convention center and I strolled down the path until I reached the exit, only stopping to examine a postage that had been stuck on a bulletin board. '_Day Two Activities: Possibilities of weapons development discussion and Professor Hollander's Q&A Session Part II'_. The thought of leaving this place was more urgent than previously.

At this time, I noticed that the Vice-President hadn't passed me to depart like I had expected, instead standing a distance away still keeping his pseudo-gentle aura. "Would you be willing to dine with me tonight, Professor Hojo?" He asked, adjusting and observing his outfit as he spoke.

I turned my back to him. "I have business to attend to—"

"Oh, no. I _insist_." His tone changed forceful mid-sentence. That look in his passive, azure eyes as I faced him revealed a deeper meaning behind his offer.

After much hesitation, I knew I _had_ to accept his proposal if I wanted to make it out of this unnoticed by the President and his newfound partner Hollander. I wasn't about to be called out by them. I supposed I had some time to spare. "Very well."

He nodded and saunter to the door with poise, motioning me to follow. "Excellent. This way, then."

Leading me outside into the night air, the Vice-President already had a pearly white limousine, lined in gold trimming, pulled around the corner to escort us to whatever restaurant I was forced into dining at. It would be a quick outing I hoped.

He entered the vehicle first and I looked up to see the driver of the automobile I _would _have been taking, or perhaps I should address him as an ally, whom was meant to accompany me to the aircraft dock where I would take a helicopter to Nibelheim. Giving him a signal to leave me alone for now, he nodded, flashing his phone as if to say he was awaiting my call and drove off into the darkness of Junon's streets.

I slid into the limousine, feeling a crick in my neck and back as I did so. I was too old to be getting into such low-made vehicles. The next time I was offered a ride, it had to be in something that sat a bit more higher.

The Vice-President, sitting at the opposite end, poured himself a glass of sparkling wine, which reminded me more of blood than an alcoholic beverage. I wasn't much for drinking. That was reserved for people with nothing else better to do. My time was always better spent _not_ under the influence.

As the car coasted along, he sipped at his drink, never so much as glancing up at me. Good. He drafted me for dinner plans while I was conscientiously trying to escape Junon.

"Aren't the evenings in Junon quite relaxing?" Oh? Was he trying to make small talk _now_? I wasn't in the mood. "In any case, do you need funding for any projects?"

I leaned into the seat, trying not to seem so stiff. If I could act pleasant and make it through this ordeal, I would be free to go about my business. Otherwise, this _child_ would mention to his father of my rudeness, at least in the worst-case scenario. "I require nothing of the sort."

"Oh. What a pity," he claimed with genuine disappointment, swigging the liquid in his wineglass after his comment. As if I would tell him anything to do with my arrangements. "Here I was willing to help you in exchange of learning your plans." I paused, mulling over whether or not he was aware. Of course he didn't. I was being rather careful to ensure prudence.

"I _have _no plans to speak of," I corrected him with a believable propaganda, putting on an air of self-assurance. "I was merely leaving for a slight vacation. I'm sure your father told you. Even I get stressed after being overworked."

He smiled wickedly, breaking character at the mention of his father. Now this was the conceited spawn of the President that had been exiled to Junon. "Let's not dance around the subject. Whatever you're planning, I want to be apart of it."

"I don't know what you're talking abo—"

"Don't lie," he instructed. This _boy_ had the _nerve_ to think he had authority over whether or not I remained open. If I was going to lie, I lied. If I wanted you to know what was going on, then I'd go out of my way to guarantee you were notified. "It's not hard to put two-and-two together when it comes to you and Hollander. I can just tell by looking at you that there's something going on inside that head of yours. After all, I've done my research on the past of the company. Yours is a name that doesn't go unmentioned without Hollander's. I'm somewhat more familiar with you. Nonetheless, you're the one who's been with the company longer and deserves to be given a chance for more admiration."

Was he stalking me? What was he trying to talk his way into _now_? Would a compliment throw him off the trail or at least shut him up about the subject of my past? It was worth attempting. "I must commend you for making that assumption, _Vice-President Shinra_—"

"No, no. _Please_." He held up a hand to stop me, returning to his benevolent demeanor. "Call me Rufus."

"I must ask: don't you have loyalties to your father and his beliefs? He favors Hollander now. Shouldn't you as well?" Why would this man be interested in me when Hollander was the one with the 'glorious breakthrough'? There was a reason for all actions. He had a motivation. He wouldn't approach me if not.

"I don't know Hollander, as I've said. At least with you I was aware what sorts of treachery to expect, no offense was meant by that statement, naturally. It's no secret what I've done against my father either." He drifted, laughing to himself at a thought. I was in fact aware of this tyrant's deceitfulness. He had aided, or rather, _used_ terrorists in hopes that they would assassinate his father, funding operations left-and-right. That was why he was sentenced to house arrest here in Junon, having been discovered, and why he was never seen in Midgar. This would be the only moment he could contact me without raising suspicion, masking it as treating me to a celebratory dinner to scientific advancement in some considerations. A bold, well thought out move. "I'm the Vice-President of the Shin-Ra Company, the next in line for Presidency. Hearing this, you know very well what I want. And I know you're concocting a plan to put yourself back in _his _favor while attempting to get rid of Hollander, am I correct? I should be—and here's something to think about: what if you didn't have to go through all this trouble?"

So he was at it again with his disloyalty? Trying to use me now?

"Meaning?" I wanted a thorough explanation, despite the fact that I had an idea already of what he was getting at.

"If I became President, I would assure you a permanent place at the top—the one you deserve. But this goal of yours is fine, I guess." He looked away, pretending to be saddened by the thought. "If you want to crush Hollander _that_ badly then so be it." His tone was mellow and filled with regret as if he was trying to send me into a guilt trip, but without me having to be _guilty_ for _anything_. From what I've heard of this shrewd young man, he is considered the paragon of motivational speakers; persuasive, and manipulative. "However, writing me into your plans could prove worth your while."

"I see your point. How would you propose going about this method of yours?" Why not play along? I may yet gain use of him, rather than he using his tricks on me.

"Well then, if you're willing to, let's talk this over back at my complex. We can discuss our partnership in more detail." He knocked one the window, getting his driver's attention before commanding to be taken home.

His offer sounded too good to be true and it wouldn't hurt my position to learn more.

I'd originally set out to find friends in high places, especially in the company and major influencers in the world. Who could have imagined I'd find a supporter who sat atop its summit.

The Cetra girl will have to wait another day, I suppose. She didn't have to fret for long. I would be there soon.

Though the longer I waited, the higher the possibility someone of note would realize her absence. No matter what, my negotiations had to be kept short.

* * *

**Author Tellings (Beginnings of a beautiful friendship): **Well, uh, actually, putting Rufus into the story was just something I came up with on the fly. I don't know how or why, but he got added at the last moment to this chapter. So yeah… He's going to be a magnificent bastard—more so than me.

He'll be more of a _Schneizel del Britannia_ type bastard.

If I hadn't read up on some happenings in Before Crisis, I would have SO done that guy wrong story wise. So yes. I did some research for this chapter, albeit not much.

After so many long chapters, I had to make sure this one didn't kill my brain. I'm not ready to see my Game Over screen yet.

Either Genesis or Cloud is next. Still haven't decided.

-Vincentre


	16. Philosopher's Preface

**Author Speakage (Gotta Say Something'):** Got a review a while back that said I was being sporadic/spontaneous when it came to time skips in between chapters. That was quite helpful. In answer to that, I'm slowing things down considerably—at least when it come to jumping from chapter to chapter.

The entirety of Chapters 12 through 19, or rather the last burst-update, all take place within the same day. I'm telling you so that no one will be confused with time issues. I wanted to make sure everyone was on the same page—even me, who will forget high time I update again.

Sorry for that little blunder back then. I'll try not to do it again. Or at least make things a little clearer with consistency.

* * *

**Chapter XVI – (Reality of Genesis)**  
_Philosopher's Preface_

-

Sephiroth, Angeal and I had watched that announcement made by Hollander on the prospect of a new combat division being added to the Shin-Ra Company soon. I couldn't assume anything about the latest sector of fighters yet and only wondered why I hadn't been notified about any of this until now. Even Sephiroth was taken aback by the impulsive publication.

Not that I was worried or anything. No matter what, I would have a place in the business. The elite were to be respected, correct?

These Stealth Guard individuals Hollander spoke of…what types of skills did they have? His replies on the subject were so vague I could only guess they were long-distance oriented.

Nonetheless, now wasn't the most opportune moment to have qualms about the future unless it was staring me in the face. It was growing closer to the time of the interview with the magazine that Shin-Ra released annually around this part of the year. Every other year we were subjected to an interrogation of sorts, which would be added in for our _adoring _fans. I didn't mind so much as the _other_ two of my group. I rather liked being questioned by the interviewers, no matter how increasingly personal the inquiries became.

I had nothing to hide in the end.

'Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky…'

I sighed, propping my feet up onto an ottoman, finally having returned back to Junon headquarters around twenty minutes ago. My clothes were now the standard uniform I wore often. Not very creative on my part, but it was comfortable and the only thing I had that wasn't prone to being ruined. The accident earlier today left my mildly favored peach shirt lacking a sleeve and buttons. A repeat of a garment I was fond of would be disastrous.

But, I presume the correct thing to say is: it doesn't matter what happens to my clothes as long as the boy is safe and sound. However, that didn't mean I didn't dislike the part in this where _my _things are harmed.

One thing I did notice during that little run-in is Angeal's constant gawking at Bazil. There was never a reason to stare like that—ever. No matter what the circumstances. His watch only served to make me feel awkward for not joining in on gazing at the boy. Then again, I vaguely understand him not being able to turn his eyes away. The child sort of _did _look about ready to keel over at any given moment—though I don't think he came to the same conclusion.

Why was I dwelling on that?

I was alone in the apartment lent to me when I came here for a visit to this base. It was a rather luxuriant dwelling, but it didn't have the same feeling as my 'home' in Midgar.

Despite the fact that it was well furnished and not lacking in any appliance that I may have required, it still felt empty. Feeling no attachment to this place, I concluded that leaving would be my best bet. What kept me here?

An hour-and-a-half remained before the interviewer arrived at eight, which was rather soon considering how quick today went by in my opinion. Angeal had gone off to find Zack in the building. Sephiroth had disappeared off the face of the planet, but he'd be fine wherever he went. So I was left high-and-dry with nothing to do and no one to talk to. What if I snuck away? What could I do though?

It was only six-thirty and Cloud was still in surgery most likely, but what about a quick peek? I could slip into the hospital, talk to a few nurses about him and maybe arrange something special for when he emerged from his operation. I think he liked lime-flavored pudding—I would have that added his menu.

It's not like I _couldn't _stay away from him or anything… No. Of course not. It's not like I _had_ to go see him. I had self-control; it's just that I don't feel like utilizing it.

I had nothing else better planned. I didn't _have _to go, but…

It's not _fair _that Angeal was able to visit him and I _wasn't_! Waiting until tomorrow to see Cloud is wise, but not something I'm looking forward to. So I'll just go talk to his doctor for a bit, or _something _along those lines.

My alternative was calling the staff and arranging the change in food, but why do things the easy way when you had time on your hands?

I might as well drop in for a personal visit.

'There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the Goddess…'

-

I'd left headquarters a few minutes ago, heedlessly meandering down the sidewalk to my destination: Junon Hospital.

There were quite a few people out right now, laughing and talking. It was such a lively yet peaceful night, in complete contrast to what happened during the daytime.

Since the storm was passing through rather fast, there only a light breeze combined with a drizzle. The city was already in the eye of the hurricane and this short-lived tranquility would last for another few hours; so I had the ability to travel at leisure. With the slight storm clouds overhead, seeing the stars were impossible. On the other hand, the city's lights in every direction made up for it.

This was rather serene, strolling along like this. It's been such a long time since I've taken in the sights of my surroundings. For a while now I've seen where I was—but haven't really _seen_ it, so to speak.

On foot, I would be at the hospital in two minutes or so. This gave me plenty of time to consider a few things that were weighing on my mind.

Evidently, as fate would have it, my luck would be in short supply today.

The phone in my pocket began to jingle away with my newest Loveless themed ring-tone and I uninterestedly retrieved it with great disinclination, glaring at the screen to see the vexing caller.

'Home'. Uh-oh.

I sighed, mentally preparing myself before answering. I put the phone up to my ear. "Hello?"

"This is terrible! I'm missing out on the joys of life because I forgot the release date!"

I didn't let her outburst affect me. Every call began with some sort of flare-up of emotions on her behalf. At one point I believed it was her way of trying to get my undivided attention, but I knew better now. She was dramatic for the sake of _being _dramatic and Angeal had the _gall_ to joke and said we were so much alike—but I was definitely not as bad as _she _was. "Hello, Mother."

"Genesis, I want the newest release for the Tomato Villa series." No salutation or any sort of greeting to her son. She dove right in with such determination.

"What do you want me to do about that? Don't you usually—"

"I know what I've done in the past but that's not going to cut it right now!" She exclaimed, an inch away from biting my head clean off. I backed off from whatever I was about to tell her. Now wasn't the time to be reprimanded for trying to help. "Hypothetically speaking, if you buy the book and send it my way now it'll arrive at least _two days_ sooner."

"_Hypothetically speaking_…of _course_," I repeated with as little mockery possible. I wanted to seem like I saw her point, even if I didn't. If she spent less time talking to me and went about her usual methods she probably would have it by now. Rather than beating around the bush. "I'll buy your novella soon and have it in the mail tomorrow. Is that all?"

She didn't answer right away.

I looked up to see a father with his near-infant daughter on his shoulders. She was far too little to hold on by herself, so he kept her balanced by holding onto his daughter gently. She wasn't smiling or laughing; instead her eyes were darting around the area, mesmerized by the many lights.

The two passed me and I could hear the father informing his daughter gently, even though she didn't understand him yet, that they'll have to leave after tonight and wished hopefully, _somehow_, she would remember this.

How moving, as far as requests go.

"So…How are you?" The woman on the other end gets to what _should _have been addressed. That is, after getting what she wanted out of me.

That was my mother.

"Fine, I suppose." Keeping it simple.

"So…what have you been up to lately?"

"I haven't been doing nearly anything as of late." Don't stray from simplicity.

"Nebulous responses! Is that all you have to say? We used to be able to talk for _hours_." She sighed, certainly dissatisfied by my lack of gusto. "I know you have more conversational skills than that, Genesis."

I had more to say, but if I drew this exchange out I would be caught in this conversation till the end of days. Best to stay quiet if I wanted to be off the phone by the time I reached the Hospital. There were no short interactions when it's with an inquiring mother to her child.

Though, leave it to my mother to _make_ you respond.

"I want a cellphone too," she declared righteously, making her random demand.

"What do you _need_ a cellphone for?" Now it was happening, I was as sounding as argumentative as an adolescent. Talking with her long enough would make _anyone_ digress. And she got that reply she _so_ desired. "You never leave Banora."

"Don't patronize me!"

"I'm not, Mother, I assure you." I eased out of that situation. "I just don't see the logic being used here…"

A car sped past on the opposite side of the street, splashing filthy water onto a teen girl dressed in white. The scream that followed pierced the night like no other. She broke out into hysterical tears not even a second after being dirtied.

I winced at the sight, having been slightly startled by her outburst, and felt her pain before turning my eyes ahead of me and resuming my journey. I, too, had a wardrobe ruined by the weather.

"Does it matter? I want one—and your father agrees." What indignation. Did he really want her to have a phone or was she trying to make a point by using him as leverage? "Besides, wouldn't it be fun if we send those little e-mails? We could talk all the time!"

Did she mean to send text messages to me hourly? Every ten minutes? If so, then I definitely was not going to allow _misfortune_ to befall my life. Though at the moment, I had business to attend to so I would converse this with her at a later date. The hospital was coming up in view. I had to break off. "Mother?"

But she was too far-gone. "You know what, your father wants one too. Oh! And get one for Auntie and Uncle Hewley. I'm sure they want to communicate with Angeal more. As for me, make mine pink. Get me items to decorate it with too!"

Auntie and Uncle _Hewley_? Since when has she referred to them in such a manner? I didn't even think she was a close friend with her clashing wild personality compared to their tranquility. I've been gone far too long from Banora. I don't know whom she's associating herself with anymore… "Wait. Mother—"

"By the way, don't you have a girlfriend yet? I've heard you're fooling around with everything that has legs. Here I thought you grew out of that curiosity stage of yours." She was drowning me out on purpose, talking louder and faster. "Wouldn't it be something if _you _were the first to bring a girl home?"

"Mother, please. _Listen_ to me." I knew where this was headed and I was trying awfully hard _not _to get annoyed. I pinched the bridge of my nose, hoping that would help hold me back.

She was always prying into my life and bringing up topics I'd rather not discuss.

"Why don't you try settling down for a while? You may like being a husband," she pressed, ignoring my effort to get her attention. I was getting closer to my objective while she yapped away. "Brunettes are usually good girls—"

I didn't _want _to shout but here goes: "Mother!" A couple on the street turned to stare at me. I waved an apology.

"What!" The voice of a demon replied to my call.

"I can't use my phone in the hospital. I have to go now—"

"Hospital?! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just visiting a friend."

"I see. Do I know this friend?" She gasped. "Is it _Angeal_?"

"No, it's _not_ Angeal." What was with her and _Angeal_ references today? Crossing the street, I was getting ever closer to the entrance. I would go inside as soon as this discussion was over. Hopefully soon. "Listen, Mother, I really _do_ have to go."

She didn't say anything for a few moments. I reached the entrance, lingering outside. If only she would hang up. "Are you _sure_ it's not him?" Obviously my disclosure that it _wasn't_ meant nothing.

"I think I know by now who I've left headquarters to go see."

"Oh, all right. I'll let you go now," she said disappointedly, giving in. She and I both knew very well of the filibuster she was trying to pull. "I wouldn't be doing this if I had grandchildren." Not exactly my problem. "And don't forget, Tomato Villa series. _Fourth Volume_."

"Okay. I understand. Good-bye, Mother."

"Bye, sweetie." She hung up.

I pulled the machine away slowly, staring at the screen for a moment before flipping the device closed. I dropped the phone back into my pocket.

'Sweetie'? Now _there's_ a moniker I haven't been called in a while. She had many other pet names, some more demeaning than the others. 'Sweetie' only scratched the surface.

On another note, I had reached my destination in what felt like no time, thanks to the big distraction along the way.

Upon entering the reception area at the front of the building I asked for Cloud Strife. The receptionist feverishly typed away on the keyboard, a vacant expression on her face. She was at least twice my age, wearing ancient glasses that were pushed to the edge of her nose. This was the type of older woman that reminded me of my own mother, whom I just had a _heartwarming_ conversation with—as far as our usual banters go. I wouldn't be thinking about her right now if we hadn't just spoken.

Well, I shouldn't say _my_ mother—_Angeal's_ mother in actuality. Mine was nothing like this, calm and collected with the ability to stay on task. She went from one extreme to the other in less than a minute. So worrisome. Even though she called in to check on me once per month, those chats lasted _forever_.

A highly intelligent woman whom I looked up to, but a hair short of being an outright airhead. Sometimes I had to wonder how her and father got along so well all these years. He was quiet and composed, and the one I inherited my love of literature from. My mother only read from time-to-time when she felt it was a worthy novel, preferring to go out and experience things rather than reading about them. She was the go-getter of the family who acted first and asked questions later; father was the one who was cleaning up after her all the while. I like to think I'm the combination of the two.

And this time around, instead of being held on the phone till the _end of time_, I had a valid excuse to leave.

Ah, yes. The perfect Loveless quote that fit mother so very well: 'Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return.' A tenacious one, she was. I would be getting another call from her one of these days, since this one _almost certainly_ was not good enough in her view.

The receptionist stopped her work, uninterested eyes flickering up to me while drifting up and down in observation. "Name, sir?"

I rested my arm on the waist-high counter letting myself lean over gradually, bad made it seem casual while hoping to getting a look at the monitor. So what if I was a bit nosy?

"Genesis Rhapsodos." Though I saw no reason to introduce myself, yet did so nevertheless. Not because I was well known, but on the grounds that I shouldn't have to give my name in order to visit Cloud. Then again, perhaps it was a precaution that Angeal had put into place for the cadet's protection. If so, then I shouldn't question his methods.

"Reason for visitation?" She asked flatly.

What was I here for again? That exchange with mother threw me off. "I'm here to speak to a physician of an individual: Cloud Strife."

"You want to see a Doctor?" The receptionist raised an eyebrow. "You're not here to see the patient?"

"Can I?" He was in the middle of surgery, right? It was only about six-fifty in the evening, wasn't it? And he was penciled in for six, as Angeal had stated. Unless he had been wrong…

"Yes, sir. The patient is accepting visitors."

Wait, what? That's a bit out of the blue. It could have been a mistake on the Hospital's part, if that's the case. Cloud should have been in surgery presently… This development made no sense.

Perhaps it was about time I went to see things personally instead of relying on Angeal to inform me, especially since he was going to mix up the facts or neglect to pay attention to changes. "On second thought, I think I'll drop by to see the patient. Where should I go?"

"All right, sir. He'll see you shortly and visitation rights are over at nine-thirty," the woman confirmed, pointing down a corridor as she spoke. She _really _sounded like she hated her job. "Take this hallway all the way down until you reach an elevator. From there, wait in the lobby that'll be located on your left. They'll call you when he's ready."

So I really _could _see Cloud? They must have meant that I could take a short visit if I wished or peek in on his operation. But I was mainly here to speak to his doctor. After all, I had to get lime pudding on his menu, or something like that. As time went on I was starting to lose sight of my original goal.

But what was the harm in dropping by if it was allowed?

'There is no hate, only joy…'

I sighed and smiled to myself a bit, voicing my appreciation to the woman as I left to begin my expedition to wherever she had indicated. So I would have to sit patiently in order to see him? And here I thought my status would let me skip that step.

What was I to do? Read one of the many magazines that lined the tables? Stare at the clock on the wall? By the time I did what I came here for it would already be the instant I'll have to return to base for the interview.

Ridiculous.

Okay, I might have _some_ impatience issues…

Nonetheless, I _was_ the one who was here of my own accord. When I arrived to the secondary foyer, there was a depressing atmosphere.

Not many people were present, whispering families with troubled expressions and couples sitting quietly amongst themselves. No one in this room was in high spirits _or_ lively, with good reason. Hospitals rarely signified a positive occurrence, one example of omission being maternity purposes. But I wasn't in that ward.

Instead of taking a seat next to the blubbering middle-aged man or the stiff and nervous woman, I came to the conclusion that standing would be more beneficial. Crossing the room, I leaned against the wall.

I wasn't there for long. A male doctor, surprisingly tall and burly, indicated me to follow him a minute later.

-

Having been led to Cloud's majestic room, which I had so _meticulously_ prearranged, I came to learn it was more wonderful than I had imagined. However, in my anticipation to see my friend I'd forgotten to ask all the questions to his doctor, ones I had been devising up until then.

Before leaving, the doctor gave me just a simple instruction: no sudden movements while around the patient. How odd. I didn't think anything of the command since I had no reason to do such actions in the first place.

Shaking my head at the deliberation, I agreed to the strange condition and went inside.

The curtains were wide open, revealing the clouded, nighttime sky of Junon. The lights in his room were dimmed to the point where I began to wonder why they didn't just shut them off entirely.

This was a surprise—a _welcomed _surprise. Cloud was wide-awake, which is not what I predicted at all. From what I'd been told outside, he had just woken up from surgery, which had been done earlier than expected since another patient had backed out at the last moment, and now he could accept visitors. It was unanticipated that he would be alert…or had permission to have me as a guest.

Though something wasn't right about this, my enthusiasm to see him overrode my common sense. I should have realized.

"Well, well," I announced in order to broadcast my arrival. I leaned against the doorway with my arms crossed, no doubt with a cocky grin on my face. I don't think I caught him by surprise, not with the vigilant air he kept. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you look slightly less sickly than I imagined you'd be."

"Gee, thanks." His voice was so hoarse; I didn't know he was _allowed_ to speak yet. I doubt I would have known it was even Cloud talking if I hadn't been staring right at him. Then again, considering the fact that he sustained significant damage to his windpipe, I'd be more surprised if he was speaking _normally_. "You don't look so bad yourself."

I stood straight, dropping the grin. I couldn't help but notice the bandages that covered his injury on his neck. Cloud had changed physically, and with good reason, having been unconscious for nearly a month. His hair was unquestionably longer and extremely chaotic, though a quick trim would clear that up. And he didn't seem thinner or weaker, to an extent. He just looked more…I didn't even know how to describe the sensation. He _felt _different.

"You know, if it's painful, you don't have to say anything. I'd rather you didn't." At first he stared at me as if he couldn't grasp my claim, but then shifted into a pondering mood. While he was thinking I moved away from the doorway and towards him.

"I don't get to talk to many people," the blond confessed sullenly. "Since under normal circumstances I'm not supposed to be _able_ to speak yet, people are quick to silence me under that notion." He looked out the opened door into the busy hallway where employees of the hospital sped through the corridors. I realized what he meant. Everyone here was too occupied with their own patients to sit down with him and keep him company, even on a slow day. Without a doubt he was lonely. "Besides, I'd like to know what I've missed while I was out cold."

"I'm not trying to make fun of you or anything but…" I carefully sat at the foot of his bed, trying my best not to shake it. "I didn't expect you to be able to hold a conversation after just awakening from a coma—or fresh out of surgery. So…I hadn't planned to actually talk _with_ you, so much as talking_ to _you. You understand, don't you?"

He laughed croakily at explanation. "How surprisingly nice of you. I feel alright."

"If you say so…" It was hard to believe. He was awake after surgery like this? And not in _substantial _pain? What in the world kind of miracle potion did they give him? This was a bit past unbelievable.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about what happened. I guess I missed out, huh?" He finally asked seeing that I wasn't about to carry on a conversation willingly. It didn't feel right—this whole situation. I'd been so prepared to be turned away, yet here I was, talking with him. While I should have been pleased for this phenomenon, I could only question why he was able to recover so quickly. He was a normal human. Cloud himself didn't seem too energized or cheerful either. "How was the play? We were so supposed to attend three days after that accident, right?" The cadet sounded uncertain, as if he didn't remember himself. I understood if his memories were a bit skewed.

"I didn't go."

"Oh. That's right…sorry." He nodded in comprehension, a small, poignant smile on his face as his eyes fell to his lap. "You were injured at that time too."

"Actually, not really. I wasn't—but it's complicated." There was a long explanation behind that. Shin-Ra's medical techniques weren't exactly simple to describe…

"I see," was the only reply he gave to that subject. "So you've been well?"

"You could say that." I was up from his bed now and staring out the window. The streets below were beginning to empty, people retreating back to their homes before the hurricane returned. They still had some time, but who wanted to get caught in that assault of wind when it make its reappearance?

"You don't want to talk to me, do you?" The younger man in bed sounded disappointed.

"No. It's just that…this doesn't add up," I affirmed, finally voicing my unease as I faced him. "Cloud, do you remember hearing what type of drugs they gave you? Or the name of the treatment even?"

"Sorry…" He seemed to be apologizing a lot today, fiddling with his fingers as he did so. "I don't know."

"Really?" I nodded, coming to a conclusion. Absorbed in my own considerations, I observed the loose bandages around his neck. He simply continued to smile in a disheartened way, his awareness now on me once more. "That's understandable. You were comatose for a long time. Who knows what they gave you." But that's in the past now. I should be celebrating his swift recovery. So I deemed it was time to lighten the mood from the somber atmosphere I had created. "So how long do you have until you're discharged?"

"Uh…" The cadet froze for a second before blurting out, "I've got a _little _while to wait."

"We've been quite bored without you around." Or perhaps it was only me who spent hours searching for some sort of activity on a daily basis. "I hope it's not too long."

"It's not."

I glanced at my phone to learn the time. It was later than I'd expected. If I left now I'd get back just in time for the interview, so I headed for the doorway. "Listen, I've got to get going but I promise to be back tomorrow."

"I'll be here, obviously." There was a bit of his usual wry humor. At least he still had the ability to jest like before.

"Get some rest, all right? Though I wouldn't be surprised if you were fully recovered by then," I joked halfheartedly, crossing the threshold. He didn't laugh.

"Don't worry. This is natural for me now." I stopped in my tracks at hearing his confession. I glanced at him over my shoulder without a word; witnessing the same cheerless smile he'd worn these past few minutes. "You'll understand soon."

"Cloud?" I gradually faced him, the proclamation he made catching me off guard.

"You'd better get going," came his encouragement, sending his farewells with a brighter smile.

'There are no dreams, no honor remains'.

He wasn't telling me everything. I knew he wasn't.

He was a good liar, but not the best. But I didn't ask questions, respecting whatever his reasons were. If he said I would understand soon, then I guess that meant that I would find out. All the same I didn't like this secretive side. Cloud was aware that he could tell me if something wily was going on, right?

Our usual conversations were exciting and enjoyable in my opinion, but this one could only be described as grim and gauche. This isn't like in the past. But then again, perhaps he was tired. Who knows, really…?

We'll see if his gloomy disposition has changed when I revisit in the morning.

Reluctantly, I returned to base.

* * *

**Author's Note (Spite of Genesis):** So yeah, this is little shorter than normally. I was going to add a whole lotta crap but I cut it out. It was so irrelevant and I've done a lot of that lately. It was just a huge filler that was based more on humor than story. But one thing I didn't cut out, as you can see, is the Genesis thing with his mom. If I did, it felt short. So I kept it.

By the way, I have no idea why I called that imaginary book series 'Tomato Villa'. It's just two words that I was thinking of at that moment. And, yes. I was—for some reason—thinking of tomatoes right then and how red they are. And a Villa. Thus, Tomato Villa.

You can guess what it's about. Any sort of guess is as good as mine.

Slight Summary of the chapter is um…well the first part is pretty easy to understand probably. Genesis goes to the Hospital to see Cloud's doctors on changing up his menu, because he's _got_ to do something or else the world will end. He asks for Cloud and is surprised when he's told that he's able to see his friend. So yeah, he goes, and learns that Cloud supposedly went into surgery earlier than expected so it was alright to see him now. He goes and meets with his buddy but sees something is amiss, since no normal human can recover so quickly. No person who was heavily sedated after an operation can be _that _alert, but he ignores it.

Cloud's comment on how this is normal for him surprises Genesis, who then leaves.

Am I a Cloudcuckoolander? Someone said I was… :[

Am I weird?

BY OUR HAND THE WORLD SHALL KNOW REDEMPTION!

-Vincentre


	17. Deceiver's Introduction

**Chapter XVII – (Reality of Cloud)**  
_Deceiver's Introduction_

-

As I watched Genesis go, I realized that this situation didn't affect _only _me. What would he do once he learned the truth since we were, _theoretically_, good friends? Would he be irritated with me for lying?

How could he blame me? _I _didn't even fully grasp my supposed 'transformation' yet.

A shadow appeared in my doorway not even a minute after my companion's departure. It was _him_.

"I decided to come after all. I'll have dinner with the President after I return to Midgar and become Head of the Science Department, since it's only a matter of time. Moreover, it would be exquisite if you could join us when that time came. Anyways…"

He grinned impishly before stepping inside and closing the door softly.

"Well that was quite unexpected of you. And he was right, you _do _sound awful," the older man commented superiorly. "Here I'd thought you would pretend to be mute again just like when that boy and Angeal visited earlier." How could I have forgotten this man was watching? He had cameras throughout this room—installed by the hospital's staff, which was also in league with him. I believe their case was for the sake of _considerable_ donations after he took Hojo's title from beneath him.

In a nutshell: their motivation was money, and all-in-all, Hollander was constantly present and watching. From what I've gathered, they had told the others I was being scheduled for surgery in order to keep them away, but of course that didn't work. They came all the same, Zack not knowing about the operation and Angeal simply checking-in on me. I can only assume that Genesis was here because he _could _be. I figured: why continue to lie? The truth will only be all the more unbelievable were I to keep up the charade. Why not just casually lead them into the truth?

To bad I hadn't come to that conclusion when Zack and Angeal were here yesterday.

When I'd awakened I was plagued with so many questions. What happened? Why was I here? Where was everyone else? Were they all right? Did they survive? How long had I been here? What happened in my absence?

Why did my body feel different? Why did the light hurt my eyes so much?

Why could I see what I shouldn't have been able to normally?

What now…?

There's also this frustrating nagging feeling in the back of my head. I don't know what's causing it or why, but I think I'm getting used to it.

It didn't take long for Hollander to make his grand entrance. He was _more than_ willing to explain the situation and was going to walk me through every step along the way. The scientist said he was here to help, but it didn't feel like he did me any significant favors—_in the beginning_.

I'd been livid at first for what he'd done to me, but then he made an offer I _couldn't _refuse: the prospect of joining SOLDIER. If I stuck with my current predicament, he would have me enlisted as soon as my abilities as a part of his 'Stealth Guard' were no longer needed. He'd also revealed that the rest of my previous group, Squad Seven, was also the same as I, having also been subjected to Hollander's experiment. However, they're no longer here because they all fell in the line of duty. All that's left is me. Hollander happened to say something odd on the matter, something that I still don't quite get. He tried to disprove my assumptions on Squad Seven but he wouldn't divulge into more detail, instead saying that the fact behind that matter is something I needed to discover on my own.

But I thought about this deal of his, long and hard… Back when Angeal, Genesis, Zack, Sephiroth and I were in that simulation and things went awry, there was nothing I could do. I was so useless. I know Zack had regretted telling me so, but it didn't change the fact that I had no place there. They were all risking their lives for me, someone whom was greatly weaker. It was because we were friends that they were so willing, even I understood that.

I don't want to see that again, friends who sacrifice themselves. They're all heroes in their own right, can't I be the same? Being protected all the time won't make me stronger. This way, I can change everything. I can face them with the same strength one day.

My dream would be realized, but at the cost of my free will, at present. But I had to remember _that _restriction of the Stealth Guard was merely temporary—and my deal was not going to harm any one else. If it were going to affect another person, I may have stepped down and refused his offer, but it's not…I'm the only one who has to go through anything. I may lose one or two years of my life for this, but the rest will be spent the way _I _want: as a SOLDIER.

I'd sold my soul for a chance to go forward with my desires, it seems. And for some reason, I don't regret it as much as I _should_. This is selfish and underhanded, but joining SOLDIER is exactly what I've always wanted. For the sake of that promise I made to her…and for my own satisfaction.

Allow me to have my way for once. This may be the only chance I get.

They'll understand, won't they…?

"I don't see a reason to continue lying," I admitted ascetically. "They'll find out soon enough."

"Very true. That's thinking like a true Stealth Guard. You're not meant to go in a roundabout method. Every decision you make should be the logical one." He nodded as if to agree with himself, seeing my point also as he drifted through my hospital room to sit in a chair against the wall; the same one Zack had grabbed earlier. His unrelenting gaze was focused solely on me, as if I were some sort of victim he meant to slaughter. "Yet you still neglected to reveal the entire truth to Genesis. That hesitation conflicts with your statement."

I turned away abruptly out of annoyance. "Stop analyzing everything I say."

"Forgive me," Hollander apologized, an outwardly genuine response. "I only want you to go about this comfortably. I can't have you being stressed and defiant. You're my legacy."

"Legacy?" My eyes gradually inched back to him.

"Yes. Don't you see yet?" He spoke quickly and with frenzied enthusiasm. I hadn't expected him to have such a side to himself. As far as I had been concerned, he was a mad scientist…But one whom I had allied myself with. Did that not make me 'crazy' as well? "You're the one who will open the doors to a new chapter in history. We're pioneers, are we not?"

"Does it sound that way to you?" Some spite in that remark…

"Oh, child. Why do you fight me so _much_?" He questioned tiredly. I was getting on his nerves obviously, but he was forced to deal with it. "We should be _friends_—the _best_ of friends to be exact. You and I both get what we want—and there's no better motivation than _self_-motivation."

"Yes, but…" I didn't know how to word my opinion.

"Well I understand if you're hesitant to accept this gift I've bestowed. It _was _a bit sudden. I'll promise you this then: the day after tomorrow, I'll let you test out something remarkable."

"What is it?"

"No, no. You can't _ask_ me what it is. This is a surprise gift from me to you. I want you to be excited. Perhaps this will bring us closer." His 'gift' really was a way to buy my approval. Though I was hesitant, I had to accept I would be seeing more of Hollander.

"We'll see."

"Good, good. Now it's best you get some rest. I'll be back in a few hours." Without another word, he was gone as quickly as he came.

For now, I just wanted to sleep. First thing in the morning I would doubtlessly have a few certain visitors. Even so, I had to rest while I could.

Hollander would return with another one of his gadgets soon. He's going to make a habit out of coming to me after dark, I know it. Last night he brought me one of the contraptions a Stealth Guard will use: sound amplification devices. To me, they were earmuffs. But when I put them on, they were much more than that. I could hear anything and everything, whether it was a whispered conversation quite a distance away or the quickened heartbeat of a passing nurse outside my room.

At that moment I had admitted I was impressed. He simply smiled knowingly at my claim.

-

When Hollander reappeared in my room some time later, he not only had a gadget held in a beat up gray casing, but another thing as well: my new uniform. He only wanted me to try it on and get a sense of how the fabric felt. Apparently, it was also specially made just for members his troupe.

He was pulling out all the stops to ensure I was at ease and it was getting a little harder to make sure all this pampering didn't go to my head. But I must remember that I had a goal too, and this arrangement was only a stepping-stone.

I had to commit that knowledge to memory.

"How does it feel?" The older man asked with delight, watching as I straightened out the last bits of my comfortable attire. It was highly detailed, at least in my opinion. Black cloth that was accented here and there by light gray and white cords and threading. There was a form fitting thermal turtleneck that went beneath and poked out above the collar of the coat; I was told it was in place in order to help regulate body temperature. Boots and gloves seemed like standard edition personally, but there was probably something about them I didn't know—like they were secretly able to withstand gunfire and flame-retardant or some ludicrous and random notion like that.

The bandages I wore to cover up the injury inflicted during the Training Simulation so long ago were thrown away. I'd taken off the wrapping, seeing that I didn't exactly need them. My wound was fully healed, aside from a very faint scar, all thanks to Hollander's concoctions made for healing his 'innovations'. I only continued to wear them so that I wouldn't confuse the others. They wouldn't understand, and I wouldn't try to explain either.

But when they do find out, I hope they won't reject me. Maybe I'm just too bothered about what they'll think. When it's time for them to learn the truth, they'll find out. For now, keep my eyes on the end goal.

Hollander kept me here just to make sure his 'glorious revelation' would not be spoiled ahead of schedule. There was supposedly a longer story behind his reasoning but I couldn't care less.

Nonetheless, even if the uniform felt like a lot of layers, it wasn't stifling or restrictive. "You look quite regal," he added.

"Thanks." That's all I had to say, stepping in front of a lengthy mirror in the Chief of Medicine's office. Somehow, Hollander had gotten the owner to step outside while he and I used this space for out short meeting. He probably bribed him. "It's rather elaborate." I was speaking of the threading and designs. A symbol or some sort of logo was sewn into my sleeve with red string, the same figure being on the gloves and buttons on my uniform's coat.

"Elaborate, yes, but it's worth the small expense. This is also a gift from President Shinra himself."

Well that was a shocker. I shot him a look of suspicion through the mirror, able to see his image in the reflection. "Really?"

"Of course, my boy. He's excited to meet you. Everyone is."

"Who's everyone?" Until now, he'd been tight lipped on certain subjects.

"The people who have been waiting for your debut. You're what the world is waiting to see. When I said 'everyone' I meant just that—everyone."

"Okay…I understand." The people want to meet me? Fine. I guess I could make a little speech in front of some representatives and problem solved on that part. It's just that…I'm not good with crowds. So long as there weren't too many people, I'd deal with it.

Zack always made fun of me because I was too shy to address more than ten people at a time. Of course his laughing did nothing to mend the position I was in whenever it came time for me to step up, so he always made the announcement in my place, though continuing to laugh all the while.

Too bad I can't have that arrangement now.

Hollander grinned. "Good, because I'm presenting you the day after tomorrow."

"Presenting me?" Oh, hold on. We have a problem. Presenting as in presentation, which were usually held for large groups of people. I could do the math. I faced him as I reflected on his declaration. "To who, and how many people will be there?"

"It's an exclusive event so not too many will be present." I sighed in relief, shoulder slumping as I lost some of the edginess I'd had a second prior. I turned back to the mirror in high spirits. Good news. _Great _news. At least I wouldn't faint on stage. "Less than a hundred are let in, so the rest will be televised across the nation. In all, the total will be in the thousands, perhaps even millions."

I opened my mouth, but no sounds came out. I don't even recall what I was struggling to say in the first place—before I went into shock, that is.

"We _must _do something about that hair of yours ahead of time. You can't go with that scruffy appearance." He frowned at my latest expression of distress, observing my reflection from his undeservingly relaxed and comfy seat. "Is there something wrong?"

The horror of it all; this was unfair by all aspects of injustice. I begrudgingly claimed a seat by the desk where Hollander was stationed, using the back of a gloved hand to cover my eyes as I leaned my head back. I needed to sit down. "I don't do crowds. I-I'll seriously embarrass you. It's best you not introduce me the day after tomorrow."

"I've already told the spectators—"

"An excuse!" I interrupted to ensure I was not ignored, hand waving wildly to get his attention as I shot forward. Desperation called for such actions. "I will help you. We'll make a really, _really_ good one."

He studied my reaction and said nothing. His expression revealed his understanding of my sudden unwillingness.

"Here's a compromise: a mask," he leaned forward, fully engaged in our conversation. "Will you go freely if I let you wear a mask or some sort of disguise?"

"Maybe…" No. Not really.

"You'd best find the strength to stand on the stage if your dreams are important enough." Way to go…playing with my hopes and dreams like that. Much appreciated.

Hollander made sure his lecture was heard; raising his voice and painting it with a grim tone as he tilted the chair back and crossed his legs comfortably. He wasn't the least bit menacing normally, but right now…

"But, I'm not really…comfortable with this."

He gave me a stern stare. "I will not be denied, boy. Accept my kindness or you'll soon find yourself in a tighter bind than this. If you want to become a SOLDIER, do as I say." Well that hit home. Of course I wanted to join SOLDIER, but that didn't mean I needed to die of a heart attack beforehand.

But I could already tell that if I ever stepped out of line, I'd already know what he would threaten me with, and it was what I truly wanted most of all.

"What kind of mask?" I adverted my gaze, shifting my position. If I have to go through his ordeal, I might as well pick the path taken.

"Good boy. We'll find something suitable for you. Anyways, I'm not here for that." He rose from his chair, reaching to his side before pulling up a gray, mid-sized case, which he then carefully set on the Chief of Medicine's wooden desk. "This is for you to try out tonight."

He unlatched the case and took his seat once again, motioning for me slide my chair up closer. I did as indicated, albeit tentatively.

"Well? Open it," he demanded. "I had to admit, you were quite the marksman before I changed you. I'm glad I was right in assuming you would only exceed expectations. Making the impossible, possible."

"I don't know about that," I protested upon removing the top of the case, observing the work of art within having gotten to my feet. The object was a sleek, jet-black rifle meant for long-range purposes. It was stunning. Every inch of it was the deepest ebony, from the trigger all the way to the smooth barrel. The gun was about as big as a standard rifle I used to handle, but considerably lighter. And it was unbelievable that I was going to own this—or at least use it.

However, there was no scope for me to peer through.

I set the gun down gently on the desk, going back through the case. Just as I'd suspected, there was a secret compartment in the top part of the case were two small, separate containers were located. Being nosy, I snatched one up to peek inside without hesitation.

One contained normal ammunition for the rifle and it was smaller than the second; the other, slightly bigger one…I don't know. I couldn't open it, seeing a keyhole at its center.

I was half tempted to force my way into it.

"It's one of your weapons for when you're finally discharged, and yes, there are a few more I've yet to present. When I introduce you to the world, this weapon will be part of a demonstration of your abilities. Tonight, we'll master it." '_We'll_' master it? I'm the one doing the work. But if he's willing to talk me through it I guess I shouldn't complain.

"When do we start?" I was a bit excited. Everyone likes getting free handouts.

A wide grin spread across his face at my enthusiasm, no matter how small it appeared. "There are multiple targets set up throughout the city. You'll be shooting them from the roof."

One problem. "There's no scope on this gun. I can't—"

"That will be explained. Or rather, you'll figure it out."

So much for the help. I'll figure it out? How exactly am I supposed to figure out how to zoom in on a target without the use of some sort of device? He just expected me to master everything on the fly in time for his little introduction, didn't he? He'll screw himself over at this rate.

"Do you need a hint?" He asked.

I nodded. Of course I did.

"Focus." He waved his hand in front of his face as if to cast a spell, perhaps one that would trigger my understanding. "That's it. That's all you need to remember—'_Focus_'."

"Focus?" I didn't find the hint to be any more helpful than the order.

"Exactly. No matter what you do, where you are, what situation you're in—you'll have the ability to take a shot and hit your target, distance being irrelevant. That's the basis of the Stealth Guard, an axiom being '_focused, targeted and firing_'."

"I don't think I understand."

"That's fine for now." Hollander shook his head, still wearing his ever-forgiving smile. He had all the patience in the world, if it played into his hands. "You won't without an experimentation so let us head outside for a bit of fresh air and an exhibition."

I attached a strap to the rifle and shouldered it as the scientist took one of the containers from the case, the one case I _could _open. Why couldn't I see what was inside the extra?

The older man fished in his pocket after glancing at me and retrieved a small key, unlocking the other mini-container, having seen my curiosity beforehand. He flashed what was inside: a row of ten bullets that were neatly lined up, specially prepared for this gun; the company logo stamped on each one. Individually made… From the moment I laid my eyes on them, I could tell, and that nagging sensation returned once more. I was beginning to understand what those bullets actually were.

He shut the container and then handed me the smaller mini-case, immediately leading me outside after.

Thick clouds filled to the brink, threatening to unleash rain on the city. I'd forgotten today was stormy. I haven't been outside in some time, so the fresh air was something I savored. The wind had picked up again, though not as perilous as earlier.

I knew it was nighttime, but that meant nothing. I could see just fine through the shadows.

"Remember what I told you." He gestured towards the rail while keeping his place by the roof's exit. So he wasn't going to be looming over my shoulders like before, I take it. "Focus."

I just sighed and did as told yet again, going to the edge and peering over the side. So high up… I could hear far-flung voices from the ground and dogs barking from off in the distance. For sure I could see people speaking to one another when they passed the hospital, but couldn't understand a word. Maybe that's what the sound amplification device he showed me was for.

I scanned the city from this location, looking for those so-called targets. I could see a few on buildings across the street rather easily; the closest being at least sixty yards away and the furthest located about half a mile away. Exact distance was a bit tough to tell.

"I don't expect you to hit every one," he added. "When we go back inside I'll teach you about wind speed and how it affects trajectory. For now, experiment. You can use all the ammunition I've given you."

I loaded the rifle with the first round and took a firing stance, overlooking my task at hand.

Concentrate… Steady myself. My objective being so far away, naturally there would be a lot of aiming and attentiveness involved.

Block everything else out and remember your intentions. As long as you didn't lose sight of your mark, you could always take the shot again. That's what I had learned as an Infantryman. But I wasn't in that same position anymore. I was in a different troop now.

Focus… 'Focused, Targeted and Firing'.

Maybe I was beginning to understand. That was what he meant, most likely. My mind was ever active because of the ability to perceive objects from far away as if they were close by. I jumped at every little thing when I'd first awoken, my reaction time having also been enhanced. When Zack had visited earlier, I'd seen the door opening before he even appeared through it and knew to expect someone—the same for all the doctors and visitors that came to my room. As the day had passed, I'd learned to calm myself.

All the while of me focusing on my own thoughts…Here I was finding the answer I was searching for. When he'd said to 'Focus' on the target, he meant just that. If I just understood with my thoughts what I was aiming for, my eyes and brain would do the rest.

It was like a person looking at an object up close and then having it being placed far away. Their eyes would naturally focus to view the target. It was the same for me, though now enhanced beyond my imaginings.

There were thirteen targets and I could see them all just as clear as day.

I could feel my hair being pulled by dripping water as it began to rain, sticking to my face. This created a misty effect, something that should have hindered my sight. Yet it did nothing but block out a few targets. I still remembered perfectly where they were placed.

I fired once, barely having a recoil from the feat as I hit one of the closer boards marked for my practice, watching in restrained marvel as it shattered on contact. The sound was muffled by the thunder so I couldn't tell the loudness of the gun.

I went a second time on another plank. The shot went through the panel, piercing a white dot; the force was enough to snap the lumber upholding the target. Accurate _and _powerful…

This was a wonder… Since when have I been this exact in aiming? I'd always thought I was so-so when it came to firearms. Then again, that might have been my low self-esteem coming to such a conclusion.

I kept going, passing moving through each target quicker and more precise than the last.

In the beginning, I would never have thought of pulling the trigger of a gun to be 'fun', or did so in the name of entertainment. It was a job I _had _to do in order to keep the peace.

I stopped trouble before it came to be a problem. Guns were peacemakers and nothing more. They weren't meant to be used as tools to further ones own goals.

But I guess even I have a deeper, more vicious side to myself. I'd found a distant sense of amusement in exhibition.

I reloaded and executed the second-to-final target, striking straight through the center and shattering the wooden board just like with all the rest.

Only one remained…set furthest away from the rest of the group. This time when I took a shot, I would hit dead center. It was a matter of gratification.

This was both amazing and exciting. To be able to use these abilities at will and without effort… I could peer in on anything from _any_ distance, so long as it was within my range of sight. I was gaining a sense of pride like none before in using these newfound skills.

Target after target another had gone down and it was the same for the last one. It didn't matter the angle or how far it was—I shot it to pieces in a second. My adeptness in minutes had even _me_ in awe. What if I could take this further? What else could I do?

Hollander _did_ say I had a new mastery over materia.

How inspiring this moment was, enjoying the prospect of my first mission as a Stealth Guard. It would be exciting to try these skills in another circumstance.

But among pleasure, I also had this other feeling…a sense of repentance.

Like I wasn't myself anymore.

I eased off before removing my finger from the trigger entirely, exiting my stiffened battle stance. I could let one remain intact.

* * *

**Author's Note (Lockon Stratos Crisis):** Lockon… I'm pondering whether or not to plagiarize that name as a code name for this fic in the future. I already stole something else from that anime. Might as well, right? Damn you for being a memorable character, Neil Dylandy! But then again, so was (H)Allelujah with their split personalities. And Tieria with his, um…her…uh… And Setsuna! With his super, straight and narrow view at the Gundams.

Speaking of names, I'm thinking of renaming myself (on Fan ) Kingsley. That's a pretty darn cool sounding name. I've been thinking of names for one day when I have kids. My son will be Kingsley, my daughter, Domina. In latin, Domina means mistress. I just want her to have status in her name. And then there's Kingsley—which just sounds cool to me for some reason. It's got 'King' in it so that counts too. Then again, for a girl, I _do _like Priscilla. And for a guy I also like Vergil.

Anyways, yeah…the summary. Uh… About that. I'm too lazy. I'm too lazy to be doing what needs to be done. My god. I could have written a summary for this chapter with all the crap I've been typing.

I know it has something to do about Cloud… Ah! I could at least explain what he can do now.

Cloud has unlocked the BULLET-TIME Ability and stuff. And yeah, Cloud's known ever since he's woken up that something was different. But it wasn't until Hollander arrived that he learned exactly what was going on.

And anyways, I don't think I'll be taking this fic beyond 30 chapters so here's to beginning the final stages if I can. If I have to keep going for some reason, then so be it. I'm prepared to totally keep going with this…until I lose interest. Which happens oh-so-very much.

-Vincentre


	18. Twisted Beginnings

**Chapter XVIII – (Reality of Rufus)**  
_Twisted Beginnings_

-

It was nearly two in the morning, unquestionably dark outside and the hurricane was already gearing up for its gallant return.

Unfortunately, I was not alone here in my two-story apartment, having three visitors that forced their way inside.

Hojo had just departed an hour ago in order to begin his newest project dealing with the creation of a being far superior than the ones that walked the earth today.

It's high time I received the recognition I deserved all the same. But there was only one-way I could bring about said recognition, which is to become the President of the Shin-Ra Corporation. Such was my dream, _and_ the goal I aimed to achieve, even if it meant through more _underhanded _methods.

It wouldn't be the first time I've attempted that feat and I don't regret my previous actions. I learned from the failure and know how to work around it now.

In the end, my failed attempt was a valuable learning experience to never underestimate a Turk.

Even if I _am _Vice-President, the other executives could have me impeached within the first day of my sovereignty should they find reason. Meaning, if any traces of my father's assassination were to lead back to me, I could be tried and found guilty for my actions. There's no doubt in my mind, they would remove me from my rightful place as President.

Therefore, Hojo is a necessary evil to befriend. I want to be the greatest leader in history, and _will _be with his help. I would own a force more powerful than man has ever known.

Those three Elite First-Class SOLDIERs were born during my father's rule. I wanted something greater—something stronger than the three combined. Hojo's experiments and goals would bring about a supreme being, one worthy of my attention.

In my reign, I would have a fighter far stronger than those that arose in the current President's time. And so, bearing that reason, I let Hojo continue with his plans to first begin preparations for creating a new life form. I would fund his underground project. After all, this was all for my benefit in the end. I would be one associated with power.

That scientist promised to make a creature that could topple the three elites with ease. He had been guarded at first, having been hesitant to admit me into his plans, but after a few short speeches I gained his trust.

We'd spent the last few hours after the convention going over each other's motives and schemes. I wanted to become President of the business and saw _his _creation as an excellent way to usher in my period in office. Hojo simply wanted more liberty to do what he desired when it came to experimentation. He disliked when people loomed over him and wanted freedom to execute his ideas at will. It was a small price of giving him independence, but it could be done when I took the reigns of the company.

He understood what needed to be done. His job was to make his creature along with helping me find a way to eliminate _my _obstacle.

All I needed was to become President of the company, but that could only be done with careful planning. Easier said than done but we two brilliant minds could come up with something crafty yet ingenious, could we not?

"Such is my objective," Hojo had revealed, leaning into the regal chair he had chosen as place to rest for the moment. My apartment was furnished in all types of grandiose furniture that may not have been the most comfortable. He'd gone from one piece to another until he finally settled in the seat across from me by the window. "I'm going to use the Cetra girl in the slums for part of it, so I hired a few of the best mercenaries in Midgar to escort her to Nibelheim. However, your arrival interrupted my schedule."

"Well there's not much I can do about the past. I had to get your attention somehow," I'd enlightened, wanting him to understand my side of the issue. He would never have looked in my direction even once had it not been for my meddling. Even so, he finally saw me as an ally—while he continued to be ever-cautious to _said_ 'ally'. With good reason, naturally. I had walked up and demanded to be affiliated with him on an arrangement that he had told nearly no one about.

"Even so, I'll be leaving shortly," he stated flatly.

"Would you mind if I joined you in Nibelheim at a later date?"

He paused, pondering. "Not at all."

Just as we were about to say our farewells, the 'current' President of Shin-Ra burst through the front door of my apartment, two of his Turk bodyguards trailing after. He called my name multiple times, demanding that I come out from my hiding place and celebrate with him.

I'd descended to the lower floor quickly after hearing the ruckus, having been upstairs conversing with Hojo in the drawing room.

The gigantic man's suit was somewhat damp from having been outside in that downpour, his entourage more drenched than he. I guessed that he might have used them for shields.

"Ah, yes. Rufus—there you are," the President greeted with the widest of grins, his arms outstretched in welcome as I reached the bottom of the stairs. He was undeniably in a good mood, but did he have to be happy in my home so late at night? I was annoyed, but knew enough _not _to show my irritation.

"Hello, Mr. President," I hailed, whipping out a charming smile at will as I approached and shook his hand vigorously, the shady professor sliding to my right without a word. The enormous man I was supposed to call 'father' then rapidly proceeded to plop himself onto a divan, and I pretended to ignore the sounds of struggling coils underneath his weight. I'm sure if the furniture were alive it would be lamenting its misfortune. "Forgive me for my rudeness. I wasn't expecting you at this hour."

"I haven't seen you in almost a year, my boy." Because you forced me to live in Junon. "We have much catching up to do." Which I have no desire for.

I see we're going to be ignoring _that _whole occurrence tonight.

I took a place on a couch not far away, throwing one leg over the other and lightly placing a hand on my knee. My objective: trying not to seem tense. "Mr. President—"

"Rufus. Why don't you call me 'father' tonight? This is a _grand occasion_. Formalities are unnecessary." As I thought… This was the reason for his visit, to share his enthusiasm. The only reason he came was so that he could spread the joys of his company gaining more riches and publicity. His greed and anticipation for money was what kept him awake so late this night. "We should hold a banquet in Professor Hollander's honor the day he reveals his successful product, since it's going to bring about many new offerings. _All _of us will attend," he demanded, also addressing Hojo, who tried his best not to grimace as he seated himself furthest from anyone. With the way he was acting, he wouldn't say a word unless spoken to.

"That sounds wonderful, but I don't believe I can go to the banquet." I didn't falter in my benevolent act, throwing in remorse as I rejected his invitation.

The gluttonous President abruptly waved off his Turk bodyguards, whom retreated towards the exit.

"Why wouldn't you be able to?" There was a bit of hostility. _Father _didn't like when people didn't bend to his will. "What's more important?"

"I have a date with a lovely young lady that night," I lied. Obviously there was no woman involved, but that was a valid excuse to escape with him since he had a weakness for objects of beauty. In his fondness for attractive women he would assume that he young lady I spoke of held immense gorgeousness, but wouldn't pressure me about her. He would understand and let me go if I played my cards right. "I would bring her to the congratulatory dinner but she's also quite shy. I don't want to put her in an uncomfortable situation now that our relationship has gotten a bit more serious."

"So you like this woman of yours?"

"Without a doubt, I do. So, if you don't mind, she and I will be sharing a private night during that time."

He huffed and puffed and sighed loudly before nodding in understanding. In order to seem courteous, I stood and crossed the room to a cupboard, searching within briefly before dragging out a bottle of aged wine along with a single glass.

"Alright. I'll leave you enjoy your date, Rufus." His gaze then turned to the other person in our presence as I poured his drink. I kept an elegant air about myself as I went about my business in peace. He was no longer on _my _case, much to my relief. "What about you, Hojo?"

"Me?" The scientist questioned coarsely, having not been addressed all the while and was caught off guard. "I'm not attending. I've already _informed_ you that I would be—"

"On a much needed vacation, isn't that right?" I broke in for the sake of us both, setting the glass down on a table next to the President. Hojo must not have known that he was going about his explanation the wrong way. He was too liberal with his words. If he wanted to get off scot-free, he needed to be a bit more formal and show modesty. "Besides, weren't you just leaving now in order to be gone before the storm grew worse, Professor? Hadn't you best be off?"

I returned to my seat.

The fellow conspirator realized my well-intentioned dismissal. I was trying to save him the trouble of staying here and listening to the President's rambles on Hollander. "Yes, that is for the best. If you'll excuse me." My newest partner stood from his chair, giving a curt nod before heading towards the exit without so much as a glance in my direction. That was fine.

"Hold it," Shinra ordered, a surprising amount of authority behind his voice. Hojo stopped and reluctantly turned to face his employer. My father smiled. "Have a nice trip."

"Thank you. It will be." Hojo excused himself, leaving after that. There was awkward silence for a good few minutes after his departure.

Eventually, the President started up again with his plans on how to remodel the Headquarters in Midgar to include the newest addition of troops. With this 'Stealth Guard', he would possibly give them a floor just the same as the SOLDIERs and Infantrymen, but was having a hard time deciding what level to clear out.

Hojo was quite lucky to have left; while I was stuck here with the man I was trying my best to tolerate. Well, my father wasn't unkind to me so to speak; we just had conflicting views is all.

The Turks stood stiffly in the background, ever vigilant for any signs of trouble. They would have been intimidating to any ordinary person.

"The people are excited for Hollander's revelation," the jolly old man informed me suddenly with much fervor. He was wasting my time now. "I've already received offers from neighboring companies wanting to invest stocks in the new regiment."

I tapped the armrest of my chair lightly, doing well to contain my impatience by hiding it with an amiable smile. "How exciting."

"Yes, it is. But why don't you sound as thrilled as I am?" He was disheartened at the thought of me not bearing the same anticipation. How could I when it's been the topic of discussion for so long? "Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I am, father. Very much so in fact. However, your enthusiasm _vastly _overshadows mine." I kept my tone lighthearted, and watched as his pensive expression turned to one of a cocky grin. Now that's the reaction I wanted.

"I see. I guess I'm so keyed up that I'm overwhelming everyone else. Well I'll try and tone it down." He laughed heartily just as he always did when things went the way he wanted, placing a hand on his rounded belly, patting and rubbing it gently. How disturbing. "I didn't tell you, did I?"

An unexpected change in topics? "Tell me what?"

"Someone attempted to steal my Cetra today, but Tseng here thwarted their plans before they exited Midgar." He chuckled, but there was a hint of unease. "Being the brilliant strategist he is, there was a trap within a trap waiting for those people." The black-haired Turk nodded in acknowledgment to my father's compliment. He heard us from that distance away? It wasn't far, but still… Then again, his voice _did _carry.

"Were the perpetrators caught?"

"Of course! And executed on the spot." That didn't surprise me seeing as though a Turk had foiled my own plans previously.

"Well good. I'm glad it all worked out nicely."

"As am I."

What would Hojo do when he found out? From what I'd been told, the girl should have been taken earlier today and would be waiting for him in Nibelheim. Too bad. I hope he has a Plan B.

Was I correct in putting all my faith in Hojo?

Why did I doubt him? I wasn't wrong in expecting him to have an alternative. Someone as shifty-eyed as him always had another option. I simply needed to wait until he contacted me with an update.

"I wonder why they went for the Cetra." The elder chap removed the hand from his stomach, using it to scratch his arm intensely. "Who could have told them to go? No one touches or even goes near that child, so why now?" He sighed. "I knew it was a mistake to leave her in the slums. She'd be _so _much better of if she simply allied herself with the Shin-Ra Corporation. I could take care of her; she wouldn't have to worry about money troubles." He sighed again. "How troublesome. I'll have to fix this soon."

I adverted my eyes out the window of my apartment as he continued to stage his commentary on the Cetra girl's _near_ kidnapping.

It failed. Why dwell on the past? Such was also why we had conflicting viewpoints.

I disagreed with my father's methods of gaining supremacy and approach to this matter.

His preference was for money. Any financial increase was ideal to him, no matter how much trouble he went through. In his opinion, he could rule people through the influence of wealth, believing that having more riches meant more authority.

He is mistaken.

Coercion is what makes good leaders. When the people fear you, they have no intention of challenging your notions. Those who rule must be strong enough to crush the individuals who fail to convert or understand the visions of their master. Make them see your point through force. And when they cooperate, that is when you can reward them. Thus will instill pride and loyalty.

Have them hate me; I don't care in the slightest—so long as they never think to question my authority. That's the kind of President I will become.

* * *

**Author's Note of Explanation-ings (Rufusee, Rufusai):** Yep. This is just to explain Rufus a bit more and his place in the story. This chapter was also last minute—just like my adding him. Even so, I felt like I didn't have enough storyline characters involved for real, so here's Rufus. I had to look up him for a bit. Apparently, he really _is_ kinda this way—wanting to rule through fear and all. And I sorta, kinda haven't played FFVII in…[Infinite] years.

It's a short chapter because it's only an explanation.

I try to justify everyone's actions. I don't want a 'just because' thing going on here. The only two who would do anything for that elusive/impulsive reason would be Genesis and Zack. Everyone else, from my understanding, thinks before acting on a normal basis. Therefore, that's why I try to give everyone a motive.

I also was really lazy doing this chapter. You've probably seen it.

-Vincentre


	19. Passing the point of No Return

**Chapter XIX – (Reality of Zack)**  
_Passing the point of No Return_

My phone was bothering me again. What was this, the fourth time tonight? I was ignoring the caller for a reason, and that was because of my fatigue. However, they must have been desperate to keep trying…

I could hear it vibrating on my nightstand and as it ejected an innocent pencil from its resting place.

What time was it? I opened an eye after burrowing from under the covers, glancing at the clock by my bedside. Three o'clock in the morning. How nice that someone wanted to talk to me at this ungodly hour.

I don't even recall returning to my room, at all. When did I get in last night? Did I even come back? That's a stupid question…

And it looked different… Ah, I remember now. I'm on Junon Base, a good clue to my location being the unforgiving winds attacking buildings outside. The barracks were creaking under the onslaught, my window shaking every now and then from the blustery weather conditions.

But I still don't remember the part where I came back and got in bed.

Nonetheless, I suppose I should answer the caller this time, especially if they were desperate enough to keep trying to reach me. It could have been important.

Sighing and groaning, I tossed a hand in the general direction of my cellphone, feeling along the table and knocking off items before I finally found what I was looking for. I didn't bother to see who it was and dismissively answered.

"Hello?" This raspy and exhausted voice of mine was near unrecognizable. So I cleared my throat and tried again. "Yo. This is Zack." Much better.

"Hey, there. I know this is a bit late for me to be calling," the familiar female began as an apology, using her ever-sweet tone. That perked me up a tad.

"No, no. It's fine," I mumbled semi-empathetically. I was too tired to force out _real _compassion or equal enthusiasm to match hers, and here she sounded so relieved to be speaking with me. "So what's up? Something wrong?"

She didn't reply right away. "No. Everything's fine."

You're a terrible liar Aerith.

Unconsciously, I had thrown off the sheets and was already sitting up in bed, a little more awake than previously. The cool night air in my room was a steep contrast from the warmness covers I had just escaped from, a chilly breeze hitting my bare skin instantly. This steep change was also helping return some of my senses. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Oh _really_?" I tried my hardest to make sure I sounded equally interested. "Well what do you want me to say?"

"Nothing in particular," she said laughingly. "Besides, you kinda seem _really_ tired so I guess I'll go now." Of course I was tired! It was three in the morning! Who wouldn't be even just a _little_ worn-out? "I didn't want anything so…yeah," she finished with slight resolve in her tone. "I'll go now."

Why was she calling me? What was the real reason? She never called this late at night and didn't _lie _when I asked her what's wrong. The latest she had ever gotten in touch with me was at midnight, and that was mainly because it was my birthday. Other than that, she wouldn't call past eleven in attempt to let me rest.

After all, I never knew when I would get a mission and had to head out. Therefore I always had to be rejuvenated and ready to go at the drop of a hat.

Another thing that struck me as odd is the fact that she never called more than once. If I didn't pick up to first time, it was a safe bet that I was busy. I _always_ answered my phone; and Aerith knew full well I _always _called back if I didn't. She wouldn't try a second or third time because of that, sending a text message as an alternate means of communication.

I threw my legs off to the side of the bed and braced myself for the cold floorboards as my feet touched the ground. I snatched a pair of pants from off the floor and slipped into the cooled cloth before parking myself back on the bed again.

I sat there in deep thought as I went through all the possibilities of this exchange. There was a good reason she was contacting me this late, even if she _wouldn't_ say. Either she was pulling one of her moments when she wanted to handle the dilemma on her own and just wanted my support, or Aerith was truly miserable over something and didn't want me to know. I bet it was the latter.

If that was the case, then I shouldn't be so nonchalant. Hunched over, I raked a free hand through my hair and sighed, taking a new approach.

"Aerith," I addressed in an understanding way. I didn't want to discourage her. "You're acting strange. What's going on? You can tell me, you know."

"Nothing," she pressed. "I told you I just wanted to hear your voice."

"You don't usually want to hear my voice in the middle of the night," I informed, losing my patience with her attempts to cover up whatever this problem of hers was. "Now what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she finally admitted.

"Some guy bothering you? I'll come and ruff 'em up," I declared righteously, balding up and shaking a fist. If she could see my determined face she would be laughing, in comparison to her current slightly sullen mood. "I'm your boyfriend, aren't I? I have to do things like that from time to time. You know…mark my territory and stuff."

"Zack, _please_." I guess my joke didn't have the affect I expected it to. Whatever this was about, it really upset her.

"That bad, huh? Okay." I dropped the subject. It didn't matter if she avoided my questions now. I'd be seeing her soon enough. "I won't say anything more."

Maybe it wasn't anything to be bothered about and she was just a bit depressed. A dog she may have played with could have died or she lost her favorite ribbon. Then again, that wouldn't lead to this.

There was only one way to decide how I would act. After we hung up I would check my missed calls for the past couple of hours. If Aerith tried to get in touch with me more than once tonight, which was uncharacteristic of her, then I had no other choice than to figure out how to go about getting information out of her. Should I return to the city…? That was always a possibility since I had no definite obligations to stay in Junon.

Glancing around the room, I took in the unfamiliarity of the surroundings. Hardly any of this stuff was needed or even a necessity for traveling. I turned to my window, peering outside. It was still overcast with turbulent weather. Would I even be able to travel through that safely?

Then again, I could have been mistaken about Aerith. Someone _else_ may have been trying to reach me a few minutes earlier and I had ignored them. Still, that didn't explain _her_ case of phoning me at _three a.m._ at present.

"Don't worry. Everything's alright now," she assured. "And just so you know, the flowers are popular right now since it's in time for the holidays."

"Is that so? Great, then. I'm glad you're getting richer by the minute."

"Well I don't know about that but I'm happy that people like them." I forced out a laugh, to at least put some sort of lighthearted humor out there. When I stopped, there was nothing but silence. Neither of us said anything for a moment. "You sure I don't need to come back? I'm not in Junon for business purposes. I can leave at any time."

"I'm okay here. Anyways, sorry to have bothered you," Aerith apologized again, but retained some of her sugary voice. "Goodnight, Zack."

"Um…Goodnight."

The line clicked as she got off the phone. She left quicker than I expected. We usually talked _way _longer than that.

Perhaps I'm thinking too much. People don't make straight logical decisions after just waking up.

But I was fully conscious, at least for now.

I shut and set my cell back on the nightstand, but not before checking for missed calls. She's called me a total of two times tonight. So Aerith really was partly one of the people who were calling me earlier, the most recent attempt having been ten minutes ago.

If I called her back, she'd probably just say that I was looking too much into the conversation. But so what if I was? You're supposed to do that if you care, right? Whether she likes it or not, I'll intervene when I see fit. Her being my girlfriend and all…kinda makes it my job to look out for her, you know?

I glanced at my traveling bag and the accessories strewn across the dresser.

Well…I'm wide-awake. What should I do now, since I'm so roused to the point that sleep isn't coming back for a while?

Seeing that I could go nowhere currently with the horrible weather, along with the fact that the hurricane won't fully pass until noon, I would be stuck in Junon for some time. Otherwise I'd have to backtrack through the wilderness and squall to get back, but if I waited until midday tomorrow then I'd go by helicopter—way faster and safer in my opinion.

Cloud was here in Junon and he was all right. Though it saddened me to cut our reunion short, I would go see him in the morning and leave at noontime. I must return to Midgar, even if it's just for a little while. But the least I could do is drop in and say 'hi' to him before departing. I'm sure he would understand my absence. I'd make it up to him someday.

So…that brings me back to the question of 'what now'?

Going on priorities, the answer is obvious on what to do next.

I guess I'd better start packing.

* * *

**Alea Iac Est (Completed My Focus):** Just so you know, I'm married. Yep. I married Oerba Yun Fang. That makes me Oerba Delle Vincentre…! Or something like that. Dunno just yet, but that's a stand-in. Really though, I just want an intricate and confusingly awesome costume too—and to go to Oerba Village, possibly without any Cie'th running around. That was my favorite place in the entire game, mainly for the music and scenery though…

Now onto something a little more honest and realistic… Last minute chapters, that's what these are. I'm pumping these out on accident. Rufus (in general), Rufus' chapter, this chapter with Zack…all were unplanned for and random. By the way, Zack doesn't sleep naked. He sleeps in boxers. I just didn't go into detail.

If you know my writing habits, and that these last four chapters were from cold storage, then you know what's going to come next. It'll be a lot shorter this time, seeing as though I've already gotten started on the next burst-update.

And so…I return to crystal stasis until I write again…

- Oerba Delle **Vincentre** (Temporary Title)


	20. A Snake in the Grass

**Author's Resurrection Speech (fal'Cie Recall-age):** Heeey. Guess that was a lot quicker than I thought. Okay, so not really. As I've said in the past, I die between updates. And when you're dead, you can't update, ya know? Except this time, that almost came to fruition-at least in my opinion. Not really that bad but... I'm traumatized.

Moving on! Here's a little something I whipped up because I have commitment issues.

* * *

**Chapter XX – (Reality of Zack)**  
_A Snake in the Grass_

I've been awake since four-thirty this morning. After the conversation with Aerith, I ended up falling back asleep pretty darn easily after making preparations, only to wake up yet again but this time with no ability to drift off like previously. So, seeing that I couldn't sleep, I decided to make good use of my time.

I rechecked through my packed belongings for the return trip to Midgar, planned out my entire schedule for today, hunted my room for any forms of food as a snack, since the mess hall isn't open at this hour, and now it's almost six in the morning—and I'm doing my usual routine of exercises. I decided not to head down to the training area and would just work out in my room.

My schedule was all mapped out.

At about eight, after a nice shower, I would go out and find a place to have breakfast because Junon Base has a terrible meal line-up. There was this diner I'd heard about that was located across town…and yeah, that was where I was going in due time.

I decided I'd go see Cloud at about ten-thirty or so. Didn't want to wake him up so early when he needed his rest. I would stay there at the Hospital for a little while and be out just before noon.

Midday, when the storm was supposed to have already disappeared, I would take my leave via a helicopter that was heading back to Midgar. Apparently there were a few Shin-Ra employees heading back and they still had room for one more passenger, so long as I got their early. If there was a delay, then I would just find something to do in the meantime.

I was in the middle of my one handed, finger tips only push-up workout routine when there was a loud crackle as the intercom by the door squealed to life, a man's croaky voice bellowing into my room. "SOLDIER Zack Fair, are you awake?" Well this was right around time for some people to be starting their day, some earlier than others.

I pushed off the floor and nimbly jumped to my feet, going to the overly loud speaker and adjusting the volume to a more comfortable setting. Even if I there were separate rooms in the barracks, and there weren't as many people in the building due to the holidays, the walls were pretty much paper-thin.

It was someone I'd just spoken to yesterday, if memory served: the new, talkative scientist-doctor. I didn't know what to call him, but _he _used _my_ name. I don't recall him ever introducing himself.

Or maybe I tuned him out…all the times I've met him.

If I can't remember, then perhaps I can make up for it somehow. What's one word a person can use that's common to all people, the stand-in label?

I hit the blue button on the intercom and the switch lit up bright red, signifying that I could now talk to him over the channel. "Yo, dude! Mornin'." So simple that it borders brilliant. 'Dude'. Universal term for a guy _and _name substitute. "I didn't expect to hear from you again so soon, man. What are you calling for?"

"Why don't you ever use my name? Do you even know it?"

"Was it that easy to tell?"

"I told you around five times now. And you hesitate _way_ too long before acknowledging me, but that can be written off on another reason so I guess that doesn't count…" He was accepting my failure to even remember his existence half the time. "And you haven't called me by my name _once_," he added.

"Well…" I stood for a moment in thought. "I was _gonna _call you Doctor Dude."

"Doctor Dude?"

"Yeah. It's _something_, you know? Doctor Dude or Double-D or Mister D." _Doctor Death_, but I wasn't going to suggest that one.

He laughed at my list of nicknames, seemingly finding amusement in it. Perhaps he was just in a good mood. I don't usually make friends with any of the scientists, but this guy seemed pretty cool. "I like that—Doctor Dude. I'll let you call me that."

"All right, then." I can remember a name _I _made. "So what's up?"

"I need you to come to the lab," he informed, keeping a lighthearted tone. I sighed at his revelation. I didn't want to go back there. I didn't recall how long I had been there yesterday and didn't want a repeat of that. It's all just…unclear. "I received your test results from yesterday's visit and there's a slight unbalance in your system. I'll need a few minutes of your time in order to correct it. Are you free?"

Aren't I always ironically unoccupied with anything when he's involved? Still, I'd better get this out of the way now. The sooner this was done, the sooner I could get back to my duties. "Yeah, sure. I just have to shower first—"

"Don't worry about it," he affirmed, "Just come on in. This'll be quick."

I sighed. "All right. I'll be right there."

Without another word I hit the red button and it reverted back to a dormant indigo hue.

Great…

"Rumor has it that you're a candidate for 'rookie of the year' in the SOLDIER division," the black haired scientist reported as I slid onto the cold metal table, the once straight and unruffled paper crinkling as I made the motion. I always hated when I ripped and tore the paper…

He had his back to me, fiddling with the contents within a cabinet on the wall while holding this casual conversation.

"Really? I haven't heard about that," I replied.

"Well you'll be mentioned in the magazine."

"What magazine?"

"The yearly magazine that the Shin-Ra Corporation publishes," he said in a deprecatingly manner, as if I was supposed to be aware of this fact. "It's a compilation of a year's worth of information on the company."

"We _have _one of those?"

"There are lots of articles—like the recent discoveries or creations, achievements in battle, progress on the war, interviews with the executives and noteworthy employees—you know. The works." Well obviously I _didn't_ know. The only tabloid I'd heard of that was Shin-Ra affiliated was simply called: 'SOLDIER'; not to be confused with 'SOLDIER Elite' which was mainly for the more _popular_ members, and it was pretty self-explanatory what it dealt with. If someone from SOLDIER _was_ going to be recognized, it would be in _that _magazine.

"So…I'm a candidate?" Before I ignored him because he didn't seem to have anything interesting to say. I shouldn't have done that. Evidently, he's the most informed person I've ever known.

"Well, yeah. That's why you were called to Junon, wasn't it? There should have been some sort of notification."

"Uh…What?" I had been coming to Junon for Cloud, not for an award. Maybe I'd missed the call in all my excitement or it got lost at sea—as far as phone calls go.

Wait. If that was the case, did someone know I would be coming and just not send the invitation? Then again, that just sounded like paranoia.

"You were never summoned, were you? I thought you were a finalist; you might have even won. But if you're not here for that, then why show up here in Junon?"

"I'm here to see my friend in the hospital," I replied.

"Ah. So you're friends with Cloud Strife, huh?"

"Wait." Now this was strange. "You know Cloud?"

"I've seen you two together back in Midgar. You could say that I know him as well as any other doctor to a patient."

"I see."

"Yeah, well I was partly responsible for treating mako cases within the Infantrymen during the Wutai infiltration operation with his squad a few months back so I met him, although he probably doesn't remember me being inflicted an all. Even so, I wanted to check in on him, even though he technically isn't my patient anymore." I knew what he was talking about and it helped ease that suspiciousness against him from a moment ago. A couple months back, Cloud's squad disappeared in Wutai while out patrolling the area only to reappear a week later, all showing slight signs of Mako Poisoning. It was nothing major enough to warrant worry, according to what I was told. I was busy with my own missions so I didn't find out what happened till a _while_ later.

Still, one thing he said bothered me.

"I thought you were new to the company. From what you stated, you sound like you've been around for a while—at least five months if I'm correct."

Now that might have caught him off guard, seeing that he hesitated momentarily. "I was an intern back then."

"Oh. Here on internship…" It made sense, I couldn't deny it. Maybe I _was _just paranoid and _wanted_ to find something wrong with him.

But I couldn't shake the feeling that something about this guy didn't seem right.

He finally turned back to me, holding something that no one ever wanted to see in the hand of a physician.

"There's a slight unbalance but this should help even it out." He thumped a syringe holding violet liquid and smiled at me tenderly, stereotypical of all scary doctors when they're about to induce _pain_.

This couldn't be right… I felt fine, perfect even. Why did I need a 'dose' of anything? He could have gotten my charts mixed up with someone else's. Then again, blunders like those were rare in the perfectionist society the Science Department lived in. Still… "Don't you have something in pill form?" I dread the prick of a needle, though I was well beyond accustomed to the feeling. They were a regular part of a SOLDIER Operative's life.

"No, unfortunately."

"How about using a method a _little _less sharp?" I stuck out my arm, frowning all the while.

"Aren't you a SOLDIER?" He questioned sarcastically as he positioned the point over a vein. That was quite the low blow I have to say, commenting on my uneasiness and all. The black haired tyrant drove the pointer through my flesh, pushing out whatever liquid. It didn't hurt so much, since I was used to needles by now, but I could still feel the sensation of the puncture. "By the way, you may feel a little drowsy later on. This side effect won't take effect immediately."

He retracted the syringe and instantly crossed the room to access a computer.

"How soon can I expect to feel tired?" I shot him a glare when he turned his back, typing something on the workstation in the corner. I had stuff to do today. I can't be getting sluggish. This would get me off track, I knew it.

But maybe it wasn't _so_ bad. _Maybe_ I could work through it.

I hopped off the table and gave him a passing salute, which he returned halfheartedly, more absorbed in the words on the monitor than me.

I shrugged and returned to my room to shower and gather my things.

But everything that took place after I returned is a bit of a blur.

* * *

**Ophidia in Herba (Author's Speakage):** So yeah…

So yeah, and _stuff_. I don't have much to say.

Uh…I've returned from crystal stasis to complete yet another Focus of updating this story.

- Vincentre


	21. Nothing may come from Nothing

**For the LULZ (Author's Speakage):** Now this chapter right here…this is a filler type chapter. It's just random crap with Genesis. There may be some story development, but it's mainly for humor purposes. And VIAMB, since you said you like 'Genesis Humor', this one's mainly for you then.

* * *

**Chapter XXI – (Reality of Genesis)**  
_Nothing may come from Nothing_

Sephiroth was hunched over a coffee table in an outwardly uncomfortable position, furiously scribbling and shifting through papers every couple of seconds. What ever he was writing must have been extremely important because he didn't even acknowledge my presence when I entered.

I'd been looking for someone else in particular, but happened to run into the General himself while searching. This was fine. He would know the whereabouts of the individual, wouldn't he?

I strolled into the room, trying to make as much noise as possible while still being courteous in some respects. I wouldn't address him first; he would speak to me if I disturbed him enough. Something caught my eye as I crossed the threshold, halting my brilliant plans momentarily.

A few inches from the doorway I entered, located on one of the larger tables was a massive stack of papers. They leaned dangerously, threatening to fall with even the slightest stimulation and upon my entry. Two or three sheets fluttered to the ground from atop its impressive peak.

I crept carefully, not wanting to be the one that brought down the giant. Once safely past, I planted myself in front of the coffee table Sephiroth was perched at with a scowl as he worked. There was one pile next to him, considerably smaller than the mammoth just a few feet away.

_Someone _had been busy this morning. I supposed I should cut him a break if that's the case.

I cleared my throat to get his attention. "Do you know where Angeal is?"

"Personal leave." So curt. He hadn't even looked at me once since I entered the room, most likely in a fowl mood. I could relate. I wouldn't be in the best frame of mind either after taxing endeavors for long hours.

Currently, the two of us were located in a conjoined lounge with the barracks, a place that was continuously as quiet as an _abandoned_ library. No one came in here unless they wanted to read, work, or relax without interruption, or human contact in his case. A _certain man_ decided to bring his work to Junon, along with the stacks I'd purposefully, decisively left back in Midgar that were addressed to me. He probably believed he was doing me a favor by shoveling that nuisance here, wherever it was.

Of course I wasn't going to do myportion and for compelling reasons: _I'm on vacation_.

"I knew that," I complained. "But do you know _where _he is and _what_ he's doing?"

Angeal had disappeared on me. It was almost eleven in the morning and he was nowhere to be found. Neither was his student present by the fact of me having banged on both their doors and getting no response. That meant they were off base somewhere, but I wanted specifics.

They better not have ditched me.

"No, why?" He responded calmly as always, appearing utterly sincere. I'm not the only one kept in the dark, now am I? He might have been left out of the loop same as me.

Then again, Sephiroth could be an excellent liar.

I waved away his question as I switched on a radio located near a bookshelf, not bothering to ask if the other soldier had any objections to the action. "No reason." This was beginning to annoy me.

"Do you need to get in touch with Angeal?" I did, but he never picked up his damn phone. So why not approach him in person to solve the communication problem?

"Not at all. I was just asking," I _semi_-lied.

"Well if you were 'just asking' then how about you settle down and do some of your leftover paperwork."

"Why?"

"_Why_, you ask? That's why." He glanced up at me for the first time since I had entered the room, pointing with his pen at the table with the enormous heap of papers; I would go so far as to call it: the colossus.

I traced where he was directing in casual observation. "What about it?"

"That's yours."

"You're kidding!" The travesty! That's a lie. I refuse to believe it.

"I'm not. I figured you didn't want to deal with the workload when you returned to Midgar, so I brought it along just in case." Didn't want to deal with it when I returned to Midgar? I don't want to deal with that now!

"I don't recall the pile being so large. You did something to it," I accused, venom seeping from my claim.

"True," the fiend admitted, returning his attention downward to the few remaining pages he had left. "There were a lot of confirmation signatures for missions required so I passed them off to you once I completed those forms. Think of it this way," he added, lightening his tone somewhat. "All you have to do is sign your name on those types."

"Couldn't you do that for me?"

"That's forgery," Sephiroth notified straightforwardly, "And illegal."

"It's not illegal if I give my consent."

"I am not participating in your schemes. Do what you want, so long as your part is completed eventually. If you're going to start now, you can have my seat. I'm finished." As he straightened out the table, having restacked all the loose pages neatly. He pushed his small stack to the side, giving me room to go about my business. "If you _do_ begin now, I'll consider helping you a bit later." Was he baiting me? It wasn't a bad proposition. Considering how much I had to complete, his offer was looking extremely enticing.

I nodded reluctantly as a reply, sighing in defeat.

I only wanted to know where Angeal was and look what happened…

Sephiroth stood, and the motion alone was enough to set off an avalanche from the colossus a short distance away. The top half staggered onto the floor, the bottom staggering but having enough stability to regain its balance.

There was a bit of uncomfortable silence following that occurrence.

I turned to the green-eyed commandant after having observed the devastation he caused.

"I'm not picking that up," I declared indignantly.

I'd been slaving away for an eternity.

Why must _I _be subjected to such menial tasks? I was supposed to be a soldier, not a reporter or writer. The executives didn't have to know every detail of missions—and why do I have to read mission testimonies from lower SOLDIER members anyways? Shouldn't that be reserved for the person that was paid for this action?

This is ridiculous. I'll never finish this so forget it. I will save this hassle until later, or the worst-case scenario when I need a cure of monotony over the next few days—which I pray will conveniently never happen.

I looked up and across the room to Sephiroth who had picked up a book and was reading quietly. He was facing me, comfortably resting on one of the recliners and didn't give the impression to have even a tiny care in the world.

At the moment, on the other hand, he felt more like a warden for the prisoner that I was rather then that of an ally was supposedly 'helping' me.

I wonder how much time Sephiroth spent in this room. Probably since dawn with how little he had left when I'd arrived. Then again, he was always good for keeping up with his duties.

But for myself, this was torture. "How long has it been?" I grumbled with frustration, wanting this torment to end. I'd already made a mountain of my own, just reading and signing off on trivial matters. "Two…three…_four_ hours?"

"Fifteen minutes."

That long? More than I expected. Perhaps I was getting through this task quickly after all.

I tapped my pen on the table, doing the math in my head. If I worked to get at least five pages done per minute, I could go through three hundred per hour. Then again, I didn't know the amount of work involved, or what was necessary to read over, _or_ how many pages I had in my soaring pile.

It was hopeless, why bother? Figuring out the predicted time only depressed me more.

What was _he_ reading anyways? I took a quick glimpse at the title, not wanting to seem like I was staring. _'Count of Goldblum Mansion'_? That hardly seemed like a choice Sephiroth would read willingly, unless there was nothing else in the immediate district for miles. Even then, I doubt he would have touched that book if it were the last piece of literature on the continent with how humorless he was.

Why not? I'm already _sidetracked_ in ever interpretation of the word. "What are you reading?"

"A recommended novel," he replied in monotone.

"Recommended?" Who would have told him to read something like that? Is that another reason why he's here in this isolated place, so that no one will see him enjoying that narrative? "By whom exactly? Isn't that a children's novel?"

He shot me a thoughtful yet irritated glare. "…Not entirely." Yes it was. I knew my literature.

"Oh, _really_? What's the version you're reading about?"

"Does it matter that much to you?"

"But of course! You know I'm an enthusiast of the arts," I proclaimed.

"I'd rather you not pry into my business, Genesis. You would do well to drop the subject," he warned, focus returning to the book. "That is, if you want me to help you," Sephiroth added in a sinister way.

How underhanded! He threatened me indirectly!

I growled, knowing it was a losing battle, and went back to my heap once more.

I'm sidetracked again—but it's almost not even my fault since I _would_ be more inclined to work had this _not _been my vacation. If I were on duty, then naturally I would be going about this task professionally, but this isn't the case. I'm not on duty. I'm doing this when I could be enjoying myself elsewhere.

I would be dedicated if I were in Midgar, and clocked in…and getting paid for it.

Keeping that in mind, I was biding my time until I reached my limits for sitting here.

I'd stopped doing what I was supposed to roughly ten minutes ago. Instead, I'd found little note cards stored in a drawer attached to the coffee table. Ever since then, I had been hard at work…on other tasks.

It was only now that I finished my side quest and needed an excuse to withdraw from this meaningless chore given to me.

In the midst of all that heartache, I made the gift of flashcards for Cloud. Honestly, when he spoke, it sounded as if he were in pain, despite him denying it every time I'd asked. So, just in case he was trying to be polite in some odd way, I made flashcards—written with words and phrases he used frequently, though I spiced it up with a few other terms as well. Now if I could only give them to him…

The excuse didn't necessarily have to be good, but it _had_ to be believable enough for him to let me leave with no inquiries as to my motives. Something that I could also use as an alibi in the long run. What was I always able to get away with…?

"Also, do you mind if I head out for a bit, specifically to the bay area? I've a date with a highly attractive celebrity, since everyone's schedules have been so empty lately," was my sudden excuse. I found myself suddenly standing and pacing around the room nervously as I laid out my explanation. This stretch did me nicely also. I had been laboring away for all of about thirty _whole_ minutes. "We might even take a nice sail around the coastline if weather permits tonight." I made myself smile playfully, though smiling was the furthest thing from what I wanted to be doing. I took a place by the window, staring outside before turning back to gaze at Sephiroth. "Who knows, I might get lucky…"

It was subtle, but it was there—that look of disappointment that slid across his face as he turned his head little by little to stare vacantly at me. Then he sighed, looking away to his book again. He didn't like what was being imposed.

I was originally going to turned my supposed 'date' down, but she conveniently fit herself snug into my plan, even if it was only verbally as an excuse to escape.

"You're leaving me here to do your paperwork too?" He asked, catching the hint that I was abandoning the project indefinitely.

"_What_?" I said derisively, but toned it down a tad for his sake. "You _like _this type of activity! It's your trademark, you perfectionist workaholic!"

"I don't like to work, seeing as though I enjoy it as much as you do. It just happens that it's part of my job, and I do it. Nothing more, nothing less. Moreover, don't you have anything else better to do rather than going skirt-chasing?" It almost sounded like he was insisting for me to stay with that little monologue of his.

"Of course I do," I disclosed, swiftly trying to find something else to look at as I spoke. I felt sorry for him, truly I did. I suppose that I really was _abandoning_ him to my responsibilities, perhaps even Angeal's—but only temporarily. "That involves actually _doing _things, however. Besides, I thought I might purchase a gift for her in one of the downtown shops. I'd just drop by for a bit, pick a nice trinket and keep going."

"_Drop by_? You're going to the city's center. That's not _dropping by_; it's out of the way."

"Still…I just planned to see the sights for a bit. I heard they were selling Loveless themed statuettes, since the movie just came out in theaters. I wanted to get my _courtesan_ a figurine of herself."

"Is this really necessary?"

"She's been a faithful patron ever since her acting career began, donating much of her income to Shin-Ra's charities. Naturally, I should oblige and even award her for such loyalty, am I right? You do the same… once every blue moon. I'll be quite busy most of today, in fact."

When I faced him again, Sephiroth was staring at me. I couldn't tell what sort of look was in his eyes. Disdain, _more_ disappointment with me, possibly irritation—which I knew he deserved to show.

His role was to maintain order with the SOLDIER units. As far as I saw, he was always very likely being too busy to even notice things happening around him. Like earlier when I'd come in, he didn't seem recognize I was here until I addressed him. _That_, or he didn't care about my arrival.

"I'll look the other way—just this once, and do sixty percent of your assignments. Feel free to come back sooner if things don't work out." He wasn't joking about the 'come back sooner' part judging by the disheartened tone in his voice. "But you'd better have all your paperwork done by the _end_ _of the_ _week _when you return. Keep up your end of the bargain and no getting out of it since I'm playing my part early."

"I don't plan to," was my reply.

"I just ask that you neatly put everything away," he pleaded frostily.

"Don't worry. I'll try and make this as painless as possible."

I guess I'd better start being nicer to Sephiroth.

His phone was vibrating; I could hear it in his pocket. Doing my best to ignore it, I went ahead and began sorting out what I would leave for later.

"Hello?" He paused. "Go ahead. I don't mind—and yes, I'm able to talk now," he informed the person on the other end, his voice considerably softer from what he normally utilized. I stopped shuffling through the papers upon witnessing the change in his tone, curious of the reasons. He never sounded so polite with _me_, but I guess the notion was mutual. Perhaps if I listened hard enough… "It's broken? Where are you?" Was all he said for a good long while. "I know the city fairly well so it's no hassle… This may be the easiest and quickest way to help you, seeing that you have no idea how to go about navigation. No, no—you're not impeding."

An acquaintance? A lady friend? Who was it?

"I know, I did say…" He trailed off, listening to the other person. "So you won't be requiring a guide?" Sephiroth asked, a barely perceivable dejection in his accent. "If you'll feel uncomfortable then that is understandable. Though I don't see the reason." He paused again. "Ah, yes. When I mentioned that earlier, it was a bit of a joke on my part to lighten the mood. I thought that our meeting was a bit overdue and I, at least, owe you a proper introduction in person, is that not so?"

So, what does this mean? He either hasn't met this individual or hasn't seen them in quite the while. This was different… I hadn't known Sephiroth to have any friends outside of Shin-Ra, since he had such a daunting aura. Who would _naturally_ approach him without being unfortunately shoved in his direction?

Maybe it was a fan of his. We were _supposed_ to be polite with them. That made sense, along with piecing together his other statements. Probably the head of one of his fan clubs or another magazine looking for a story on 'the great Sephiroth'.

Then why was he putting on a nice and understanding guy act? That wasn't part of his persona. He should be his honest, unwelcoming self.

"One moment." His eyes flashed up to study me, who sat unmoving—listening in from my comfortable seat on the couch and definitely not hiding the fact I was eavesdropping from ten feet away. He hadn't forgotten my presence for even a second. "Shouldn't you be gone, Genesis?"

"Then I'll take my leave now." I shrugged off the expulsion and got up, brushing off my coat and heading for the doorway. I would interrogate him later on whatever _this_ was about.

That rookie Zack was gone and with him left Angeal, wherever they went. Those two really stuck with each other, didn't they? Even if they weren't going to the same place, they had the tendency to call each other endlessly.

They might as well have been in the same room with how often they contact one another.

Then again, this togetherness of theirs might have been payback for the time Angeal was missing for all of about _two weeks_.

I arrived at the hospital, casually strolling into the lobby just as I had done last night. It was considerably livelier than yesterday. The storm had passed already, faster than what we had been told. People were out of their hiding places, mingling with their friends.

Inside the reception area, I approached the front desk. The one manning the station was not the same dreary older woman from last night, but a younger, bouncier female in her early-twenties. I was narrowly guessing her age. The young woman beamed and waved enthusiastically as if she knew me—which I could only assume she did in some form or manner seeing that she was quiet the looker. For all I know, I could have had a nice, intimate night with her previously and didn't remember. She _did_ have the looks for it, though not the status.

All the same, she was the complete opposite of the receptionist from yesterday…

"I'm here to see the patient Cloud Strife in Room 402B," I declared, recalling the number from last night as I checked in. I couldn't pass unless I registered.

She typed away, but not nearly as fast as the woman last night. When she finished, she flashed me an energetic smile yet again. "I'm sorry, but he's not taking visitors today."

I frowned at her reply. "Why not?"

"I don't know, sir. He's just not taking anybody today."

"I see…" I sighed. This was a surprise that destroyed my plans. But I guess there were adequate reasons for this development. There could have been something wrong and he wasn't strong enough to take visitors, despite his basically _healed _condition I witnessed last night. Prying would do me no good, even if I wanted to do so badly. I'll let it go this time and be back _first _thing in the morning. "I understand. Thank you," I told the young woman as I turned and trudged towards the exit.

Once outside, I supposed I didn't really know what to do next. I restlessly lingered for a few seconds. As I pondered my next alternative, a glossy cobalt-colored car rolled up to the curb at the front entrance, parking in a zone not meant for emergencies.

Out stepped an identifiable round frame and the aged face of a man beyond his prime, his brown hair streaked with gray. Of course I recognized this man who emerged the vehicle, having seen his visage on numerous occasions, including recently.

Upon his coming out, his attention snapped to me, eyes reflecting his surprise at my being there.

"Hollander? What are you doing here?" I asked, loosening my stance.

"It's been some time, hasn't it, Genesis? However, I'm afraid that I'm currently in a hurry so if you don't mind…" I reached out to shake his hand as an act of formality and respect, since he was one of the scientists assigned to care for me when I first joined SOLDIER, and in return he gave a brisk nod as an introduction and parting. "Excuse me."

Then he turned and entered the hospital without so much as a glance back in my direction.

That was a quick reunion… I had greeted him and a second later the conversation was over, him leaving me outside awkwardly staring after him with my hand outstretched. I let it fall to my side.

I might as well go back to base, or call on that overly _annoying_ woman I'd mentioned to Sephiroth earlier, since I really and _truly _had _nothing else_ better to do.

It was my destiny to complete that paperwork, be tending to that talkative woman all day…

I stopped in my tracks, mulling over my fate. Were there actually no other activities I could be participating in right now instead of those accursed tasks?

There had to be. I would find _something_…

I don't care what it is at this point.

Ambling down the street, I scanned the area for something, _anything_ that might take up time.

Bookstore? I could handle my mother's shopping request now.

Or have an early lunch at a café, but I would rather dine with a companion if possible. And I'd already had a meal not too long ago so that notion was out the window fairly rapidly.

What else could I do?

I could go visit one of the different, less bothersome ladies I knew in the area. Then again, it was much too early in the morning for those types of activities. I had very few male acquaintances here, a fact I was currently regretting.

There was a little booth for vendor at the side of the road, selling snacks and trinkets to the people who paid them a visit. This was around the tenth time since leaving the hospital I'd seen a merchant with the specific logo and the title 'Paséve Hill Caravan', selling object the side of the road. Those people were everywhere, smiling as the handed out items to the children and waving goodbye as their customers left. I watched as an older woman who worked at one of these stations dug into a cooler attached to the stand and retrieved a sweet snack for a little boy, not charging him.

I daresay those vendors were getting more business over the course of an hour then the local shops themselves. At least considering how many of those stalls lined the streets…

I was tempted to stop and one and see what all the fuss was about, since I had nothing but time, only to decide against it at the last second when a young couple eyed me suspiciously.

I continued my search after dropping by a shop to get my mother's desired book and had it mailed within the hour, six or seven times stopping to give an autograph to people on the street.

Then, all too suddenly, I saw the demon woman from previously. She was looking around with a confused and frazzled expression as if she was worried or lost.

Finally, someone familiar, even if it was only slightly. But I would still have preferred a male friend.

* * *

**Ex Nihilo Nihil Fit** **(Author's Note):** Yes. 'Count of Goldblum Mansion'. Yes. Goldblum. Yes. I was in fact, for some odd reason, thinking of Jeff Goldblum. Therefore, his surname is now part of a title of an imaginary children's book series.

Summary: Could best be described as "Genesis' Wasted Day". I just threw something together for him since I felt like doing something humorous. He was looking for Angeal, but for no specific reason, and doesn't find him—so he goes and asks Sephiroth, who is finishing up his paperwork. Needless to say, Genesis is drug into completing his duties, but slips out of the task all the same.

I like the big "Don't Ask" moment between the two when Genesis questions what Sephiroth is reading.

-Vincentre


	22. About us is the Story Told

**Author Dissent (Some Speak from Me):** I half-assed this chapter, just so you know.

* * *

**Chapter XXII – (Reality of Sephiroth)**  
_About us is the Story Told_

My second day in Junon was so far spent on paperwork long overdue for completion. Ever since those hours of working came to an end, I've been using my time in a more leisure manner.

But that was not what I wanted. Constantly in motion, this is the solution I sought—to never stop and think. As of late, my mind has been restless with thoughts more troublesome than their worth.

I was nervous, or was that the wrong way to phrase this feeling?

No. 'Nervous' was not the correct word.

I could possibly call this feeling: hesitation. Or to take it a step further: trepidation. As for the reason, however, the answer still eludes me. I had no cause to be in such a mood, yet I was plagued with this anxiety for no apparent reason. Where did it come from and why?

So, I kept my hands busy with anything and everything since the moment I rose this morning. If I stopped to think, then the sensation would return.

Also, for a while up until recently, I have been considering revealing my deepest secret to another. He was a faithful ally and well deserving of my trust. I didn't know the reason, but I felt as if telling him would be the correct path to help ease this unrest. For too long have I kept him in the dark about many matters, cowardice blinding me to his unyielding camaraderie.

But then again, I've been very cautious for so long. It felt wrong to even consider letting him in. It was a betrayal to these past five years… Selfish.

Yet it would be a mental reprieve.

Next time I could talk to him in private, I wanted to tell him everything. This was my burden, to carry this weight. Tseng had been right…I could let others know of my plight. I did not need to shoulder it alone.

Why am I dwelling on such a heavy subject?

This is why I kept busy…

Returning to reality, I had picked up a book, titled 'Count of Goldblum Mansion', and started my twenty-minute skim through the three-hundred page novel. I'd taken my time on this one, seeing that it was written for children and far too effortless a selection.

But I was reading this extremely unproblematic novel because my son recommended it, practically begging the last time we spoke. So I was prepared for his next phone call, where he would probably talk all about this novel yet again. According to Ginger, he enjoyed hearing stories around bedtime and would always demand one, or never be put to rest. 'Count of Goldblum Mansion' was his most recent and perhaps favorite tale so far…as he so painstakingly stated every other sentence previously. But what could one expect from someone so young? When children are fond an object, they tend to cling to it.

Though I didn't expect contact from _him _any time soon.

Ginger had left the child in another city under the care of one unknown to me in order to help her friend travel to Junon. All I could do was trust her judgment and hope that this acquaintance she left the boy with wasn't someone disreputable.

Still, knowing that she was here and not with my son was a bit unsettling, but I ignored it. It was self-centered, but I would rather her stay with him. Then again, if I imposed my own views she would not have the ability to move freely. She had her own life to live, and I had to respect that no matter how unpleasant it was to me deep down. She, at the end of the day, was doing _me_ a favor.

And in all the commotion of yesterday's storm, the G.P.S. Ginger owned was destroyed.

Originally, I had no idea of her being here in Junon until she contacted me.

She admitted to being the one who tended to Genesis' scrapes yesterday, squabbling with him all the while. That wasn't the Ginger I was accustomed with, but it was understandable that she lost her temper over _that _soldier's coldhearted remarks.

But I did know one thing after catching a glimpse of Ginger: true to her name, she had red hair.

The reason she called me this morning was for assistance, and to possibly reveal her location in Junon. Her purpose with this call was due to her ability to wander off course at a moment's notice. Apparently, she was lost in the city and had no idea where to go in order to purchase a new Global Positioning System; certainly that was why I bought the device in the first place, to prevent this occurrence.

Thus, I had stopped reading to give the woman directions. When I first picked up the phone, Genesis had been eavesdropping. I don't know what he was listening in for, since I was hardly saying anything worth note.

Nevertheless, Genesis was meddlesome.

I was talking with someone he didn't know. That was all the reason he needed.

He would comment and ask questions, even if a person had no intention or willingness to speak on the subject; that was an act of indifference to another's beliefs. His personality…

Some words were never meant to be associated with each other, such as: 'Genesis', and 'Consideration'.

"Okay. I'm now in front of the Indigo Regalia Art Gallery," Ginger informed in a high-and-mighty tone, obviously proud of her accomplishment.

"Are you sure?" I'd been speaking with her for some time now. The last time she uttered those words, Ginger was in the wrong place, having missed her mark by approximately two levels. What she needed was to be directly on the mid-level, and seemingly been everywhere but there.

"Positive. Now what?"

"Next to the gallery should be a clothing shop called 'Terrintine's Designs'," I said, going off sheer memory. "If you see the store, then you're almost at the destination. Go further down to—"

"It's him again…" She gasped into the phone, the sounds on the other end being muffled out by a sudden wind or gust. "He saw me."

I set my pen down, having been working on part of Genesis' deserted documents, the ones he left behind with no consideration for my well-being. "Who?"

"That redhead from yesterday at the coffee shop," she proclaimed in exasperation, almost whining; the breeze ceasing.

"I take it you mean Genesis." With that notion I was able to relax a bit. For a moment, I supposed there might have been an actual crisis. So that was where he went…

"Yes, him," Ginger stated menacingly. She sighed, expressing her disdain for this situation. I didn't see the reason for her anger, aside from the way they argued in the past encounter. Other than that, there was nothing to dwell on. He wouldn't bother her. "Your friend is following me."

Naturally, Genesis would reflexively prove me wrong. "Keep going about your business," I ordered straight away. "Just don't look at him and I'm sure he'll back off eventually."

"He's so intimidating, looking like he wants to pick a fight. I don't want another run in with him if I can help it."

I heard my name being called from beyond the door and down the hallway. One of the recruits, I imagined. Was I being summoned? If so, I had to break off with her soon.

"Genesis is harmless," I assured her quickly. "Pay him no mind and he'll leave. Then again…" I don't recall that certain man ever knowing the meaning of 'back off'. He was tenacious, and if Genesis wanted something, he made sure to get it at the most inopportune instances, even if said 'something' was a simple conversation. "Is he alone? Is there anyone else traveling with him?" I distinctly remember him saying he had a 'date with a celebrity'.

Yet again my name was bellowed, but I continued to sit quietly in this room. Perhaps I could prolong my imminent departure if I stayed silent.

There was a pause and I could only assume she was trying to check discreetly, although the fellow warrior almost certainly saw any of her most subtle actions if his full attention was on her. "No one. He's by himself."

A thought occurred to me. It may not have been the most enjoyable, but it was certainly a helpful plan of action. "I must go soon and can't be of much assistance if I'm occupied elsewhere. In the meantime, at least until I finish, why not ask Genesis to be your guide?"

"_Excuse _me?"

I knew her question was rhetorical but still repeated the proposition. "He knows this city just as well as I do and would be a useful escort. If you use a kind tone in addressing him I'm sure he will assist you. He's also well-versed in technology, so I see it to be advantageous."

"I can sound nice but he won't give me the same courtesy."

"That very well may be true, but it's better than blindly wandering the streets."

"Still…" She was complaining, but with good reason.

More yelling from outside, and it was closer this time. I rose from my seat and set the 'Count of Goldblum Mansion' novel on the coffee table, swiftly crossing to the table with the unreal sized stack of papers. Instinctively, I separated them, breaking the piles into much smaller ones. Any sort of unplanned motion would topple the tower and I had no intention of cleaning this up. I only made it this tall to vex with Genesis in my own way, not that he would ever know. "If you don't want to, then I'll say no more. Just keep asking for directions."

As soon as I made my statement, a young man entered dressed in uniform, but with the colors of a third-class SOLDIER. He saluted me instantly. He opened his mouth to speak, but I raised a hand to silence him.

"At least until I make it to my destination, right?" There was a hopeful hint in her voice. "But I can handle a simple shopping trip by myself, you know."

"And yet you still called me for help," I said to prove a hidden point. As for Genesis, I only needed to distract him for a short time. "Hang up for now and go about your business. I'll try and call him off, but this may or may not work. Be patient with him if it doesn't. Also…"

"What?"

"I want to talk to you later. It's important."

"Important? Can't you tell me now?"

"I'm afraid not. It'll have to wait."

"_Tell me_," she whined, almost growling. "This is going to bother me _all_ day."

"And I apologize for that. Unfortunately, I must go."

* * *

**De Nobis Fabula Narratur (Authorian Tellage): **Short because it's just a short update for him, so that one will know where he is.

- Vincentre


	23. Prepared for Either Alternative

**Chapter XXIII – (Reality of Rufus)**  
_Prepared for Either Alternative_

The soft illumination of the sun's rays streaming into the window created a tranquil atmosphere. Orchestral music played quietly in the background, adding more and more to this serene moment of stillness. These past few days were often filled with constant stress, but currently, I could find nothing wrong with the world.

Today was a good day, or so I thought in the beginning. However, fate has a way of ruining previous made conceptions for the sake of testing my patience. Presently I sat contentedly the dining room table drawn into a conference call connected to Nibelheim; casually enjoying my _extremely_ late breakfast meal, in my opinion, while Hojo explained himself, but I offhandedly ignored him from time-to-time. I had no idea what the purpose of this interruption by him was all about, except for perhaps letting me know that he had arrived in Nibelheim, and that his Cetra was not in place.

He was highly upset about that part.

If this was all he was going to say, then at least give me the courtesy to enjoy what was left of my morning. I had gotten up late, due to my father sticking around my apartment until around seven, and then departed to wherever he goes during the day. I had to be at the convention center at noon, so it was best I at least had _some_ time to myself before I saw that man again.

Frankly I don't care what the President does in his free time, as long as I'm not included in said _free time_.

I cut into the dish a maid had prepared especially for today, severing a piece of meat and stared at the pinkish yet purple tint on the inside. This didn't look edible.

"Oh, also, I had the Turk under my employment take the boy while his mother is away," the imprudent scientist said over the intercom located a little ways away on the table, his words shattering the hope I had for a peaceful morning. "He's just arrived. A noisy child, that one—" I couldn't believe he would jump the gun like this.

"You _what_?" It had taken a few moments for his statement to register, and I looked up to the screen mounted on the wall a couple feet away where Hojo showed. The speaker on the dining table in front of me crackled as the man moved to adjust the microphone on his end. "Is this because you couldn't get your original subject? For being such a brilliant man, that was a foolhardy move."

"What do you mean?" Hojo asked, disconcerted by my insult.

I gently set down my fork, trying not to drown my voice in anger. The last thing I needed was him going off and doing things on his own, just like now. In my left hand I still held the knife, tapping the dulled backside of the metal utensil over and over again against a glass that held some sort of juice. Repeating this small action was enough to keep my emotions in check. "What reaction do you think the mother will have when she returns and her son is nowhere to be found? She's going to contact the boy's father, will she not?"

"Yes, I did consider that, but what chance do they have of leading it back to me? I had the man eliminate all witnesses along with the inhabitants of that particular residence. And the location was practically in the middle of nowhere, an area scarcely traveled by many. All is well—don't be alarmed. This was the perfect opportunity." And he admitted this so casually…? No cause for alarm at all, in his point of view. But this was not something we could take lightly. Any small mistake, any at all, and people would investigate. Humans were not infallible.

"That is an assumption. There's always a chance for someone so thorough to fail in covering up his own tracks," I informed him in a strained tone, finally setting down the knife lest I harm an innocent on reflex. "You didn't notify me before you made this decision."

"I see no reason to report to you of every little plan of action I take." Oh, so that was why? He '_saw no reason_'? I can vouch for that reply. "Such is the _independence_ we spoke about."

"This was _impulsive_."

"Then what would you _want _me to do? The family that was caring for him have already been killed." Hojo sounded rather annoyed himself, and with good reason. The feeling is mutual. "Return the child? It would make no sense now and you know it."

"No," I responded with a stressed sigh, going over the situation and the possibility of getting out of this unscathed. How could I fix this? "Have someone go back and burn the place to the ground. On second thought, burn the area. Make those passing by believe it was the work of thieves who ransacked that dwelling."

"Why go so far?"

"If he's dead, or believed to be dead, then no one will think twice about—well, never mind that. I'm sure you see where I'm going with this. Since you've already seen to his kidnapping, this should be nothing. Perhaps putting a body similar to his size in the house or some place nearby and setting the building on fire will solve everything." After all, if the body is unrecognizable due to extensive burns, then one can only assume the victim's identity. The only thing left would be to make sure the person who found the body could easily identify the situation, whether it is purposefully leaving the child's coat outside the place of choice or articles of DNA. Who knows, but the scene of the crime needed to point in the same direction: at the child's demise.

"I understand," Hojo spoke and then looked elsewhere, murmuring, "You _did _get that, didn't you?"

"Yes, sir," said another person from off screen, obviously speaking with the scientist now. "It's one of my specialties. I'll handle everything."

There were sounds of footsteps, and a door opening and shutting, then silence.

"See?" He said, returning his attention to me. "There's no reason for your overreaction. Your methods take too much time. I don't want to beat around the bush and would rather see results immediately." Spoken like a true scientist. He didn't care how tasks were completed, so long as they were out of his sight. I admit that his plan did have a fair amount of preparation behind it, if what he said was true, but not enough to satiate my worries.

I don't want to be singled out again for 'treason'.

"Time consuming my tactics may be," I acknowledged with a smile, "but I'm sure of the efficiency, not to mention the higher success rate. It's all towards a common goal, after all."

I glanced at my gold wristwatch, admiring the piece of art as I saw that it was already eleven forty-five. I would be late unless I left now.

I sighed. I might as well have been babysitting this man. Here I thought he had some significant uses, yet he was too blithe with his plan of actions. This much incompetence was not expected from one so _allegedly_ sharp as he. "As soon as I return from the convention, you and I are going to have a long talk. Is that understood?"

There was nothing but disdain in his glare. "…We'll see," he declared and ended the connection.

The intercom on my table beeped before shutting off, the word 'offline' appearing on the screen in front of the table. At last I turned my attention back to the plate in front of me, having long lost my appetite at Hojo's revelation.

I sighed again, at a bit of a loss over my choice of taking Hojo as an ally. Was I wrong to have expected more? Perhaps his limitation was that he didn't think things through. This would weigh on my mind all day.

Now was a good time to try and forget the episode or it would affect my mood.

Standing, I removed my white, knee-length overcoat from the back of my chair, slipping inside the comfortable fabric. Today was supposed to be cold, correct? Better to be safe than sorry. I fixed the collar and smoothed down anything that stood out.

"Sir?" A female voice called from behind. One of the so-called 'maids' had crept up behind me, cautiously nearing the table until she stood at my side with a wary expression. In her arms were the uniform my father had picked out and had delivered just this morning, believing that females housekeepers should always wear the standard skimpy maid attire. Of course he decided all of this last night, when he was high on the euphoria of a successful campaign by Hollander. "The others and I were wondering if we really have to wear these, Mr. Shinra…"

"No," I replied with softened solemnity, not nearly as perverted as my father, though I would admit I had tendencies every now and then. That lechery was almost certainly the sole reason for his ordering of these getups. I, on the other hand, had a bit more respect for the ladies who worked for me. I don't care about the person's appearance, so long as they get the job done flawlessly. "I won't make you. Throw them out at your convenience."

* * *

**Ad Ultrumque Paratus (Author Tellage): **Whoopsie. I forgot to upload this one. It was just sitting in the Document Manager place/limbo/thing and I hadn't even noticed. Good thing I planned to upload another chapter so soon or else I might have thrown myself off...

So, um, yeah. I'm mad. Stupid Gabriel Celeste with his stupid ability to completely ignore the fact that I've blindsided him. Edge can't avoid getting hit and Reimi flips very close to Gabriel during her blindsides, but I've found new love for Arumat. He damn well teleports out of reality during his, which is very convenient. You can't get hit if you're not on the same plain of existence. Or dimension.

But back to relevant things related to the story. I'd like to thank _Yuffie's Ninja Insanity_ for always reviewing. I really and truly appreciate that.

-Vincentre


	24. The World wants to be Deceived

**Chapter XXIV – (Reality of Angeal)**_  
The World wants to be Deceived _

So evidently I'm by myself today, otherwise on my own, striding down the busy street.

My clothes were sticky and my hair in a mess, all thanks to a well-intentioned favor for an elderly woman. It began with that polite old lady, and ended with her toddler grandson, who'd gotten stuck on a low falling rooftop, being unable to hold onto his icy, sweet beverage—which ended up on me.

Thank you, Paséve Hill Caravan, for selling those beverages.

It was safe to say that I had _some_ regrets.

This is why some Shin-Ra Corporation employees dreaded the holidays. We work year-round, always moving and busy, and then when there's nothing scheduled…what else do we have but a sense of emptiness. I'm left wondering 'now what'?

At present, I was heading back to base to change clothes after spending a few hours out this morning. I had gone to Zack's room previously and knocked on the door, only to hear heavy snoring on the other side, and then deciding to leave him alone for the time being.

I knew he would be going to visit Cloud today and figured I'd go too, but Zack was dead to the world. So…I've spent my morning waiting for that kid and was quickly running out of things to occupy my time with.

Ah, Zack…

A young playful, indecisive, childish, short-tempered at times, and a little wet behind-the-ears kid that had made it into SOLDIER at the age of fourteen. He was one of the _lucky_ ones to be enlisted and spent his teenage years in Midgar with me as his mentor. Being a country-boy, the city was a drastic change from the quietness of the countryside and I could relate to any feelings of apprehension he may have felt. Even so, Zack was still Zack. He rarely stayed unhappy for long.

I admit he _is_ a great person to be around when you're feeling down or just having a bad day. However, having such a carefree nature didn't mean he was without troubles, which is hard for some people to believe. Everyone has their regrets and their own demons to deal with.

On the other hand, he's grown up a little since I first met him, _somewhat _thinking things through before acting, but not enough to my liking. He made mistakes—we all did, and I can't reprimand him for trying his best. He isn't the smartest person, or the most vigilant, and could easily be taken advantage of because, and I mean no harm by saying it but…Zack is extremely gullible. _But_ he was _learning_, and that's what mattered.

Still, if he ever got into a tight spot, there was one thing you would have to keep in mind…

Zack, being a First-Class SOLDIER, was physically one of the most _powerful _people in the world.

With such strength, there was always a chance for trouble with the hotheaded youth of today. Young boys signing up to join their idols in SOLDIER, there had to be a way to make sure they wouldn't grow into men and take their superior power for granted. So, I decided to become an influence—a guide of sorts—and instill a sense of respect and resilience in them, all while helping to them realize a dream and pursue it, and gain the pride I had when I first enlisted.

So far, so good. There may be a few stragglers, but I haven't seen a poor batch _yet_.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

At last I've arrived to Junon headquarters, passing though the front doors into the lobby area. The layout was similar to Midgar Branch's base, but there was a different color scheme along with unlike furniture.

I wandered to another hallway at one of the side exits from the room and soon reached the end where there existed two elevators, hitting the button to take me up. While waiting, my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. Instinctively, I pulled it out, groaning when I witnessed the caller.

I avoid Genesis more in the morning then most people do all day.

"Yes?" I asked, making that my greeting.

"Angeal," he spoke with fortitude, currently in a noisy area, "I've got a mission for you."

I sighed. "What is it this time?"

"Sephiroth has a lady friend that's probably not a fan or one of his patrons. I believe it's the woman from yesterday—the redhead. I'd had no idea they knew each other with how distant she seemed. I'm in pursuit of her right now, but she's currently occupied."

That nosy… I wasn't about to follow in with his snooping behavior. The elevator arrived with a soft bell-like noise chiming with its arrival, the metal doors opening to reveal no one else. I stepped inside. "And just what do you want me to do?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

"No," I disclosed, pressing the button that led to my floor.

Genesis sighed, unhappy with my unwillingness to partake in his schemes. I knew full-well what he wanted, but that was hardly going to get him anywhere. What Sephiroth does or whom he talks to in his free time is private. Genesis is fully aware he's going to get himself into trouble, and he doesn't even seem to care.

"Well I need you to do this," he commanded. "Otherwise I'll never know because Sephiroth won't tell me anything."

"Maybe that's because it's his business," I said with a laugh, seeing the irony. Genesis hated his affairs being out in the open just as much as Sephiroth did. This hypocrisy was a level beyond absurd.

"I'm sorry, I find it strange he was associating with a woman without any sort of rationale." Well, he did have a point. The 'General' had no female friends to speak of, or any sort of connection unless it was professional, same as my friend on the other end of the phone. Those two were alike on that ground. "He's socially inept. Sephiroth doesn't have meaningful female acquaintances."

"And you do?"

"Don't start with me," he spat in warning.

"I'm not trying to."

"Well fine. If you don't want to be of any use, then I'll just have to approach her on my own."

"I don't think you shoul—"

"I'm going, Angeal." Next thing I knew, he had hung up.

Well this was going to be disastrous. I just hoped the situation didn't lead back to me in some way, though he did have the tendency to take things too far or get too involved. He thought himself helpful or attempting to discover the truth, but was really only dragging others into the problem indirectly.

Always one to jump to conclusions.

A while back I had been stressed about handling consecutive missions with little time for myself, possibly getting a bit irritable in the process. I do recall being quite snappy at some people, and I ended up apologizing _a lot_ due to my mood. And then Genesis came along…

I'd merely told him I was tense, and one thing led to another… I didn't want another high-class call girl on my doorstep like last time, when he _thought _he was doing me a favor because I was 'on edge'.

While it was nice of him to try and cheer me up, that was a bit uncalled for.

The elevator dinged again as the doors opened to my destination.

"Do you have a few minutes, Angeal?" Came the voice of Sephiroth, who loosely leaned against a wall. The second I exited he stood and stared me down without a word; creating one of the most awkward moments I'd ever had with him. Had he been waiting for me? For how long? What if I hadn't come back so soon? Would he have continued to stand here?

"Uh, sure… Yeah. I'm free." There wasn't much else I _could_ say; he seemed relatively grave, so I followed him without question.

We ended up in his apartment and I stood restlessly in the doorway. He paced the room for a moment after we entered, taking a seat on a smaller couch that faced my location, shoulders hunched and his hands balled up into fists.

His eyes were focused on the floor, as if searching for what to say.

I waited for him to speak.

"I have been keeping a secret from you—for years. I believe that perhaps now is a good time, while things are calm."

"What? Did you set my stuff on fire or something?" I asked teasingly. But as I gazed at him, I saw such an outcome would not be possible. He kept a guarded atmosphere and said nothing on my joke. I stayed silent this time.

"Do you remember the policy dealing with SOLDIER operatives and offspring?"

"I am aware of that procedure. What are you getting at?"

"You see…" he trailed, clasping his hands and inhaling sharply. "May have neglected to provide a report, and I am at fault for breaking that _particular_ rule."

I was all too familiar with rules—it was my job to assist in keeping them from being disobeyed, being an enforcer of sorts. No children born from a member of SOLDIER. Ever. If one should be conceived, notify the company immediately. Yes, those rules _cost_ me an engagement, since she wanted her own children one day and that was impossible from my duty-bound perspective.

He didn't need to say more than that. "You're serious?" I asked to make sure this wasn't some sort of dark joke on his behalf.

"Would I jest on such a topic?"

"No, I guess you wouldn't." I sighed, throwing my weight against the doorframe. This was beyond shocking. His head was hung low, not looking at me and his fingers intertwined as he sat there stressed, pensive. "Quit looking so guilty. I'm not going to yell at you or anything."

For a long time now I suppose Sephiroth has been having a hard time, carefully keeping the secret. This isn't a subject to take lightly or that can be overlooked. And of all people…

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because…If anything were to happen to me, I want you to help them."

"What could possibly happen to you anyways? You're the great Sephiroth, am I right? Indestructible." I wanted to lighten the mood, so I joked with him.

He chuckled halfheartedly at my mockery. "I am not immortal."

"Am I the only one that knows? And how old is the kid?" I questioned, taking the conversation in a different direction. This seemed unreal. I would never have suspected him of breaking any sort of regulation and not telling anyone.

"In SOLDIER, yes, you are the only one," he said, still avoiding my gaze. "However, the Turks found out long before you, but vowed to tell no one. Other than them, you, and his mother, no one else is truly aware of our relation. And he'll be five this year."

A long-lived silence filled the air as I watched my friend, leaning against the doorframe with my arms crossed. Sephiroth's gleaming eyes, filled with hesitation, snapped up from the floor, momentarily glancing in my direction. He had half-expected me to retort, judging by his reaction, but the comment never came.

Instead, my baffled expression shifted to consideration and then finally an irritated glare.

A thought occurred to me.

"So you mean to tell me," I began, taking a single step closer. "That you have been hiding something like this for years? _All_ this time?"

"I have. I thought that it was best if no one knew about him. I figured it wouldn't matter or change the situation if _you _found out—"

"I know that since I understand you fairly well, but you're the one who jumps head first into things and never gives things a second thought if something goes wrong, at least…you _used _to do that. Unless it was a tragedy, you didn't seem to care until it's on your doorstep. I know you. Oh, so very well. But…" I exhaled a breath, trying to loosen up. It wasn't fair to compare him to the man in my memory. Even I could tell he'd changed. "Just answer this: I know you are trying to help at the best of your ability, but don't you think he might feel worse?"

His eyes reflected a question. "What do you mean?"

"What I'm saying is…don't hide. Stand your ground. If you think something may go wrong, prevent the possibility. Stop being scared of Shinra."

"And invite danger by revealing him to the president and all his depraved cohorts? I would not want him in the gazes of any of those scientists. You want me to do that, still, am I correct?"

"In a nutshell, yes. Show that you will not sit by and let this go. He's your son, right? And equally deserving of freedom to do as he pleases same as anyone else. He should be able to live his life without restrictions or the option of becoming a test subject, _or _the likelihood of death—it shouldn't matter if he's related to you or another SOLDIER, he hasn't done anything deserving of this fate. He's just another kid, so treat him as such."

"What would you have me do then? Cause uproar in protest? Have them find a way to take him without my knowing, which I know they will try. Better to keep him a secret than putting him purposefully in an uncompromising position."

"That kid is going to be living in fear in the _rest_ of his life, constantly looking over his shoulder for anyone that could spot or recognize him. His mother isn't going to be enough to protect him if things go awry, this putting a second person at risk. A good father, especially one as influential as you, wouldn't allow that to happen or have let it continue _this _long. He would make sure his child didn't suffer with such a life when it wasn't even his fault in the first place."

He went silent, not answering me immediately as he mulled over my argument. "You have a point, I will admit that much. I understand what you're saying. Believe me, I _will_ do something. I just need time."

"Good," I stated in relief, giving him a half smile. "There's no reason for secrecy, and Shinra would cave to your demands, rather than see an influential and talented General abandon his army. And coming from personal experience, I'd rather have you as a trustworthy comrade, then a vengeful adversary. I'm certain he feels the same…more or less."

As I lifted an arm to give him a thumbs-up, I soon found the fabric from my shirt was stuck to my skin. I hadn't realized I'd let my clothes adhere to my body. At this rate, it would be a tiresome experience just to undress if I was already this sticky.

It was time for me to go. This…was getting unbearable.

"I'm going back to my room," I said, peeling the cloth off. "If you want me, call before you come."

I dried my face with the towel, thoroughly wiping the water near my eyes. The towel was soon wrapped around my waist, although I was dripping wet. It didn't matter to me too much, since I enjoyed the nice, hot shower. Air-drying wasn't so bad every once in a while, but I didn't take it to the extent of using that method nine-out-of-ten time like Genesis.

Going to the fogged mirror, I cleared the glass with my hand.

I meant to retouch on my appearance yesterday but never found the time.

I found scissors hiding in the back of a drawer and began snipping at the ends until my hair was a more manageable length. It was a time consuming task to do this perfectly, but it was worth the wait. Why would I pay someone to cut my hair when I could do it myself for free? And I don't think it's being cheap at all. There's no better satisfaction than knowing what you want done is completed correctly, which is more likely to be true if you do it yourself.

The growing beard came next.

At the end of the grooming session, I felt refreshed and new, but appeared exactly the same as my old self. I leaned closer to the mirror, turning my head to get a good look at myself.

I did a good job after all.

The bulb located over the mirror flickered on and off in rapid succession, as did all the lights in the apartment, followed by a low rumbling noise from outside the window. I paid no attention to it, believing it to be a premature set off of one of the fireworks. Tonight there would be a big celebration and for that sole reason, those fire hazards were being carted into the city left and right.

But when there was yet another disturbance, resonating like rolling thunder accompanied by a vibration, I felt the need to put my personal hygiene on hold and make sure no one was blowing themselves up elsewhere.

I left the bathroom in a hurry and returned to the bed where one of my man spare uniforms laying on top of the covers. Once dressed, despite my skin and hair still being a little damp, I decided to head down and check in with the troops. So I exited my apartment and was about to close the door when the unexpected happened…

All of a sudden there was muffled clash, followed by a tremor as the hall went dark, electricity going out this time; I put a hand on the wall to steady myself. The furniture inside rattled and a bookshelf swayed dangerously while some of its contents scattered to the floor, some other furnishings moving from their places as well.

Something was snapping beneath my feet, far away I'd hoped, and I prayed it wasn't the lower levels. It was loud, the sound of metal moving or bending.

The vicinity calmed just as quickly as the upheaval had come, nothing but silence filling the air. It was eerily quiet, my own breathing being the only noise. Was it over?

A siren blared from nowhere.

Then I remembered the Buster Sword. It was still in my room. First, before anything, I had to retrieve my own weapon and procure another sword for actual use.

I'd only taken a step inside and then the shaking began again…

A more intense quake, one that put the previous earthquake to shame.

* * *

**Mundus Vult Decipi** **(To Speak to You):** So Angeal's all like "man up, dude" to Sephiroth. But anyways, I'm bored. At least a little. Don't know what to do. I guess now is a good time to catch up on a few stories that I've neglected for…oh, months. Bordering years for some. I probably won't though.

Ah, if you could tell, I'm adding _some_ action back into the series. It's mainly been one event connected to another, and that's the way it's always going to be, but something to look forward to in terms of battles is fun too.

- Vincentre


	25. Look Back at the End

**Respice Finem** **(Tales of the A-uthor):** Technically speaking, this chapter takes place semi-simultaneously with the previous chapter. The only thing they have in common is that Genesis spoke with Angeal on the phone.

Other than that…they exist in parallel dimensions. So that means that when things happen in this chapter, it's sorta simultaneous/alongside the other chapters. Same goes for the chapter after this one too.

* * *

**Chapter XXV – (Reality of Genesis)**  
_Look Back at the End_

I've always been bored easily by people. When that happened, I was liable to do things that others would deem 'bizarre'. However, I considered my plans exactly what I needed: interesting, and in some cases, fun. Now what I was currently doing might have categorized as 'disturbing' by some, but I believed it was 'courteous'.

I followed the redheaded woman I met yesterday down the _exceptionally_ busy streets, keeping my distance, naturally. I was waiting for her to hang up from whomever she was speaking with on the phone, and while I waited, I stayed hot on her trail. That was why I said 'courteous', because I gave her space and room to converse with whoever was on the other end of the line.

I wasn't stalking her. No, there was a clear difference.

The woman, whom I was sure was named 'Ginger', glanced back at me with a panicky appearance. This was the fourth time she had done so in the past minute. "Your friend is following me," she told the person on the other end of the line, her voice mixed with annoyance and dread. I hadn't meant to listen in that time, but the surroundings had grown quiet just as she made her reply. But more importantly…

What was _that _supposed to mean?

I'm _whose_ friend?

Now I was beginning to wonder whom she spoke to. Just in case this had nothing to do with me, I took a second to quickly look behind, considering that perhaps she spoke of someone else.

Peeking at me again, Ginger reported, "No one. He's by himself." Then there was a pause before she let out an, "_Excuse_ me?" which was filled with bitter attitude.

After a few more seconds of talking to the other person, obviously with me as the subject, she slipped the phone into the pocket in her shorts after breaking off from them, and then picked up speed.

"Hey," I called, seeing she was finally unoccupied. At least now it wouldn't feel so awkward following her.

If anything, she sped up.

"Do you plan to outrun a SOLDIER?" I asked loudly, making sure she wouldn't miss my question. Surely she understood how utterly silly that notion was. More or less, it was impossible.

At last, she saw the error of her ways, halting and waiting semi-patiently as I crept up from behind.

"Alright, fine, what do you want?" The redheaded harpy spat, turning her attention to the 'Caravan Vendors' across the street.

"So…'Your friend is following me', is that correct? Whom were you talking to?" More specifically, whom were you talking to that knows me as a companion? That's rather suspicious if I do say so myself.

"No one."

"Don't cover it up. I heard you loud and clear." I pointed to my ear for emphasis. I heard her statement fine from my well-kept distance.

"With all due respect, and I don't want to sound impolite, but it's private. I can't say _since_ it's private."

"True," I confessed, waving a hand to dismiss her reasonable disagreement. "However, your divergence is disturbing from all angles."

Ginger blew out a sigh, vehemently staring at me, unmoving. Her gaze drifted up and down, as if she were silently judging me, which I'm sure she was.

"Listen, I know you and I don't get along, but," she said, no longer glaring at me, "I sort of…need your help."

"Oh? And with what, might I ask?" I thought I might ignore her discourteous tone and mannerisms. Yesterday she had only tried to pay for the oh-so needed sacrifice one of my favorite shirts by seemingly helping me. Needless to say I hadn't been too kind. So…this time, I would look the other way.

"I want to buy a G.P.S. and I heard of a store for that sells just what I'm looking for nearby. Could you take me there? And if you know the product, would you mind picking one out for me?"

Tourists… Didn't know where to go. That's what maps are for, and tour guides. But, if I remembered correctly, I was the one who was searching for a way to keep myself occupied. Therefore, if I was smart, I should just go with this until something more important or interesting came along.

"You think I hold any expertise in technology?" I asked in mock disbelief. "Then you are correct, though my knowledge with literature far outshines anything. Look no further. If you'll kindly follow me. _'Your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess…' _" I passed her and led the way.

"Is that a weapon?" She asked. I looked skyward, observing at the eyesore that loomed over the city. The Mako Cannon. Or _Sister Ray_ if you wanted to get technical, according to the name actually _written_ on the cannon. Both were bland names, but that was fine with me. Why not just call the thing what it was? A 'Big Gun'.

It was Scarlet's duty to deal with weapons and I tended to steer clear of her if possible. At best, I tolerated her domineering nature. That woman…_and_ Heidegger.

"Ah, yes. It is, and it's a relatively new addition to—"

My phone chimed in to the conversation, interrupting my explanation by playing my newest ringtone. It was a snippet from the greatly captivating orchestral piece used in the trailer for the upcoming Loveless movie. I retrieved my cellphone with a smile, enjoying the tune until I saw the caller.

The smile promptly disappeared.

Of all the people to call me, it had to be the one person, next to my mother, that I was trying to avoid: Sephiroth.

Though he _should _be the one to be annoyed, I purposefully picked up on the last ring.

"May I help you?" I questioned as a salutation upon answering.

"'_I have a date with a celebrity_', he says." There was quite the bit of sarcasm and muted vehemence in that mockery, even for the great, detached SOLDIER himself. Congratulations to him for revealing that he could have much more cynicism than humanly possible.

Nonetheless, the jig is up. I glanced about, searching for him as I continued along. He was watching, otherwise he wouldn't have known I had ditched him. "Where are you?"

"Does my location concern you? When I spoke to you earlier, you claimed you would be unavailable all day. Did that prediction come true?"

"I _am_ busy," I stated with passion, glancing over my shoulder at Ginger who gave me a 'look'.

"Busy? Really? Well how busy are you on a scale from one to ten—ten being _utterly free_ and one being _not working at all_."

"I think I'm a six; and I'm handling that situation…in my own way."

"I knew you would do something like this if I let you go. After that you caused earlier over the paperwork—"

"I did not _cause a ruckus_…"

"Is that it? No snappy riposte?"

Sephiroth was obviously trying to get on my bad side. Why else would he go to such lengths to annoy me? Contrary to popular belief, that man could be downright evil. "What were you expecting? Some sort of rant?"

"Well when you word it that way, yes, but I understand why you made an excuse to slip away. At least you don't do it frequently."

"How accepting of you, more so than I expected," I expressed. He was in a noticeably good mood, joking left and right. That was a rare occurrence. "Why are you so…friendly today? I daresay _good-humored_. You weren't exactly this amiable earlier when I saw you."

He chuckled briefly. "Let's just say I finally got something off my chest. And…It feels good."

"I'm glad?" I don't understand why, but I don't mind this version of Sephiroth so much.

"You're the one who thinks too little of me." And yet you're the one picking on me.

"Not true," I confessed with little disdain. "It's part of my persona. Don't take it personally."

"I'll try to remember that for next time." He heaved a sigh. "Go on. Do what you will but _remember our agreement_."

"I will."

I looked to Ginger, who stopped, gazing at me with a confused expression. She hadn't understood why I stopped leading her so I pointed up at the shop's sign. She looked up, taking in the title written on the building and nodded. 'Thanks', she mouthed before going inside, leaving me on the street corner.

"Ah. One more thing," Sephiroth cut in, right as I was about to break off. "Could you go to the Convention Center and check in with the Turks? I'm tied up at the moment and can't meet with them, but I knew _you_ could."

"Why can't you just call in?" I asked, seeing an error. It would be considerably easier on everyone if he dialed in. "I'd rather you do that instead of making me walk halfway across the city."

"Being professional means being there in person. It would be disrespectful—"

"Oh. My phone is dying," I lied in a hurry. "I forgot to charge the battery earlier. I'm truly, _very _sorry but I do have to go now."

"Genesis…" He sighed in warning.

"I'm not kidding. Also I'm acting as a guide for a young lady who doesn't know Junon. It would be cruel to abandon her by going on your little errand."

"Where does she need to go?" He asked with sincerity, which surprised me. What did he care?

"To a store."

"Add details to that response," he commanded.

"Well it's true. It's the woman from yesterday. She asked me for assistance and it would be ungentlemanly of me to deny such. Therefore, I am—"

"Very well, Genesis. I have business to attend to presently and don't have time to talk so leisurely. Finish up with her and come back to base."

"And just why am I coming back? I thought you wanted me at the Convention Center."

"I've been instructed not to leave base, the order given by Executive Heidegger. So do what you have to and come back. Be quick about it. That's all." He was gone after that. I pulled the phone from my ear and stared at it.

What was that about?

At first it was a leisure conversation but towards the end…

"What time is it?" Asked and older gentlemen as he was walking with what I guessed to be his forced-into-escorting preteen grandchild who didn't look happy in the slightest to be with his grandfather. The man wasn't speaking to me, but I answered anyways.

"Ten minutes till noontime," I replied unenthusiastically nearly running into a younger, hotheaded individual who dashes out in front of us and kept going without so much as an apology. He hurried to get in line with others of what I assumed to be his pack of equally bad-mannered friends.

One of the booths of that caravan, the one that had gotten so much attention, was now going unattended. Were the employees recalled? Most likely they were away to restock their supply. In the meantime, there were small lines forming at the station, waiting for the return of the attendants.

I turned to examine the construction I had sent Ginger into, admiring the design. There was a curtain window of glass that made the entirety of the front and the slanted roof of this three-story building. A unique design in itself, compared to most of the city. It made sense though, that they wanted to stick out. Competition could be…troublesome.

The older man continued on his way and I entered the store to search for Ginger. She was pointing at different objects behind the counter on the second floor, asking thirty questions a minute to the man attending that station. I ducked around a corner, not wanting to be pulled in just yet, and wandered the store while disregarding the fact that I was supposed to be helping.

Truthfully, I've walked past this building many times yet never came inside. Why not explore a little? I would be of more use once I got this feeling of curiosity out of my system.

I recognized another person; a fellow SOLDIER, whom I'd worked with in the past on small mission, and his sadist twin brother appeared next to him. Though both were second-class, there was accompanying a flashily dressed woman who was possibly old enough to be their mother. When the quieter, slightly less annoying one saw me enter there was a slight look of surprise. He gave me a halfhearted salute as the female tugged at his sleeve and addressed him by a pet name, wanting him to look at an electronic. Poor guy. She sapped the life out of him. He used to be so lively, but still as quiet as a mouse. His mildness reminded me of Cloud…

In the middle of each floor was a spiraling staircase that connected all three stories, so I wandered to the deserted third floor. The wares were different than the previous two levels, relics being on display now. The tinted glass of the sunroof turned all the antiques an eerie wine hue.

Not a salesman nor customer was around, which made sense. I took one look at a price tag of one of the alleged '_top of the line_', '_life-size_' and '_authentic_' sculpture model of a popular songstress whom had passed earlier this year with the words 'Immortalized in stone, and in our Hearts' carved into the base. How sweet of the artist. I had known her for a short time, being who I am, but I understood why no one dared step foot to this section since even I did a double take at the price tag. This was extortion.

Sure I could afford such a price, but why would I want to? We weren't _that_ close.

This entire shop seemed like an expensive place to be. If it wasn't made out of glass, it was metal, or some sort of stone. The floors appeared to be made of marble tile, the beams and counters of metal, the glass being everything else. I began to wonder what made up the restrooms. Were those see-through?

I suddenly heard thunder and instinctively looked up to see if there were storm clouds. There weren't, not a cloud in place, and shouldn't have been anyways, since the hurricane had already passed. Having a transparent top to a building was useful.

There it went again, but this time there was more rumbling, the blare was loud and getting louder. What was that noise?

The glass of the curtain window shattered into the shop.

The force of the explosion propelled me backward, in spite of trying to prevent this happening _and_ being on the third floor, catching myself and prevent a very violent crash into the ground. My senses told me to keep moving, so I sprinted forward and ignored the push that threatened to send me back again, my goal being to reach the central staircase before the hazard that _was_ the roof reached me.

At that moment, even I had underestimated the incomparable speed I held, the shards of the skylight falling all around and imbedded into the ground but not breaking through the marble. This agility saved my life. When I reached the second floor a second wave from an explosion outside broke whatever part of the curtain wall was still intact. Heat hit me in the face, most likely rising from below or outside, but I couldn't see flames and it wasn't enough to stun me. But there _was_ smoke.

There was a little girl standing up, either traumatized or in shock over what was happening, crying her eyes out. She, like many others, were covering their ears and screaming. I raced to her and jerked her to the floor with me by her arm as I slid past, avoiding slices of glass that would have torn clean through her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, still crying.

After a few more quakes, everything settled down. I caught my breath, in disbelief that I had gotten out of that unscathed, at least from what I felt. After rechecking myself for wounds, I got to my feet with the kid balanced on an arm since she wouldn't let me go. I handed the girl off to the first employee who would take her so I could assess the situation.

The most damage done was the sharpened projectiles that had flown in and penetrated anything ill-fated enough to have been in its direct path. Needless to say, some were injured, and some were much worse off than that. It didn't occur to me that I had forgotten someone...

"You're on crowd control and recovery," I said plainly to a second-class ally as I passed him. He was trembling, either in anger or fear, and there was no sign of the woman or his docile brother that was with him previously. I couldn't be like him; I had to keep my cool. It's my duty to lead in a crisis, so I kept that in mind. The most help this shaken up child could give right now was to stay out of the way and help the people in need. "And pass that order along to any third class SOLDIER you may encounter. For now, I'll check out the first floor and scope out the area. If I don't see a threat, I'll keep moving and you'll know it's safe to move."

I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye, not speaking out over the fact that I'd grouped him in with a lower class. He must have seen his own weakness. Everyone gets scared every once in a while, but being a SOLDIER meant not being able to show that trepidation. "Y-Yes, sir."

I descended the central stairway, half-amazed that it was still intact after what just happened. There was moaning and crying from above, with the survivors recovering from the damage. I stood on the bottom step. Down here on the first floor, it wasn't the same situation. I didn't hear people calling out for help, or howling in pain. I heard nothing but the crackling of small fires and the creaking of counters that hadn't been blown apart.

The fire never reached the second floor, but I had felt the heat. I stepped down and went through the aisles, searching for any signs of life, yet there was none.

"Sir? Do you need my help down here?" The voice of the recruit called out to me as he climbed down, seeing I was still here.

"No," I replied, going to the door. "Evacuate the people to a safe location and hurry. Clear them of the smoke soon before it becomes a problem. I'm leaving you in charge here." I heard him return upstairs.

I hadn't been paying attention and nearly stepped on a body resting on the threshold. A woman lying bloody on the floor with a child in her arms, but it was still not enough to protect them both, their bodies partly burned from the flames. There was a man next to them with equally lethal wounds also laid out, staring skyward with lifeless eyes.

I stepped over them, clearing my mind, and went outside.

When I looked back to where I'd come from, down the street and then in the other direction, there was no way I could keep the same unbothered air about myself as before. There was destruction, and there was death. The banners strung from structures were burning, fluttering and flying off in the breeze.

Rubble was in the streets, the buildings were ablaze and the citizens, those unlucky bystanders, were the ones to bear this suffering. They were in the wrong place at the wrong time, and it showed with the casualties that littered the sidewalk—or what was left of them.

The buildings that were erected had crumbled.

The people that should be there…are not.

To take it all in stride was the only thing I could do right now.

The ground beneath my feet trembled as another explosion took place elsewhere, the clamor being loud enough for me to perceive. That one wasn't too far away. But I couldn't investigate. During emergencies I had to report to my superiors before anything.

I was bounding down the sidewalk, primary goal in sight. The path back to base was littered with bodies, yet contained few enemies. The attacking adversaries had uniforms that clearly showed they were Wutai, yet the didn't _move_ like a Wutain combatant. Something was off, but an enemy was an enemy so I let it go.

I scarcely saw any resistance and it didn't take much to disarm one and use his weapon against all the rest. Once I was in possession of my rapier, battles would be smooth sailing. Until then, take it easy and be careful. To any acting personnel I ran into, I was sure to either relay an order to assist the people for third-class, or fight enemies that arose, which I only told the Seconds and some First-class.

From a distance I could tell headquarters was collapsing.


	26. There is a day for Everyone

**Stat Sue Cuique Dies (Author Tales):** TRA! Trala. Tralalalalaaaaaa. I hit 100,000 words. I… My life is complete. I could stop writing now and be a-okay. Because this is the only story I've written so much for. I'm happy. At last a goal is complete. And in 25 chapters. This one's just icing on the cake, and because I already had it partially finished so I just went ahead and rushed it. Still. One Hundred THOUSAND words...

It feels pretty great.

* * *

**Chapter XXVI – (Reality of Cloud)**  
_There is a day for Everyone_

'Be ready when I get there' is all Hollander had said, leaving his message through another doctor that raced out of the room a second later in a panic.

I don't know why everyone was in such a hurry, since nothing good can come from being rushed.

So, waiting for Hollander now, I was fully dressed in the uniform, pacing nervously around my hospital room. Earlier this morning a woman came by and gave my hair a small trim, pretty much making me look like I did before the incident a month ago. All and all, she changed nothing.

What if Hollander had lied? What if he was really going to introduce me today? That was beyond terrible. If that was true, then I was following orders that would bring about my own downfall.

That was the only explanation that made sense. He was going against his word and revealing me now.

The traitor.

There was a commotion outside my door, voices raised at each other and were silenced by a third, more commanding tone. Soon, everything quieted again. Then there were quick footsteps and then the feeling of someone looming outside my door, swinging open a moment later.

"Forgive me for being so late," Hollander apologized upon his arrival, breathing heavily as he entered my room and halted his fast-paced walking. That was hardly any exercise worthy enough to tire anyone out, especially since I assumed he took the elevator. The distance from the main entrance to my room wasn't exactly far on foot.

But that wasn't the case now.

"You had me get ready? For _what_?" I asked frenetically, believing the worst-case scenario. This was the last thing I expected to happen today. I was prepared to sit around all day and relax, and then mentally prepare myself for that horrible occasion dealing with all those people later on. "I thought I still had another day before the introduction at the convention…"

He held up a hand to silence me, a complacent smile on his face. "There will be no need for that. I'm sure that conference will be the least of anyone's concerns in another few minutes. It nears noon."

"And?" I demanded, calming a little with his reply. But it explained nothing. "Is something going to happen?"

"I've heard news—_great_ news. I've learned…_rumors_ of an incident that will soon come to fruition. We should be present when that event begins."

I shot him a look of confusion, but he brushed it off with a vivacious laugh, noticeably excited. "What are you talking about? Rumors? You can't—"

"Everything you will need is waiting in the car just outside." The mad scientist gestured towards the doorway with a grin, not going into further detail. It would be an understatement to say that this moment seemed 'strange'.

I took a step forward, and paused. This didn't seem right. Why wouldn't he divulge any further? Why were the hospital crew so worked up? He knew why, and refused to say. "What do you know Hollander?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," was his avowal. "Trust me on this. Now come, good lad, it's time."

"Time for _what_?" I would keep pressing my inquiry until I got the reply I wanted; yet I was aware that I had boundaries that should not be overstepped. Should I pay no heed to his blatant disregard for meaningful answers and just go along with his arrangements?

"Our destination is still the Convention Center," he informed, ignoring my questions yet again. I grew tired of his secrets, but knew to accept them regardless. He pulled my strings too easily. If I caused trouble, those threads would break and where would I be left to go? "You will take your place on the rooftop and wait for the opportune moment to strike."

"Wait. Strike? Will I be firing at people? Is that what you're saying?" What was he getting at? "I don't understand."

"You don't need to comprehend, not with every little thing. As I've said, _trust me_." He turned his back in silence, taking a tensed stance at the doorway.

I hung my head in defeat momentarily, grasping at his intensely vague hints. After a heavy sigh, I raked a hand through my newly cut hair, gradually coming to peace over what I was about to do. "I don't want to hurt anybody."

"If you continue to think that way, you'll only make this harder for yourself. Instead, consider things from another angle, one not so negative. You'll probably reunite with your previous allies over the next couple of hours, so prepare yourself now for that reunion." The air about him changed, becoming serious. Hollander wasn't his previous lighthearted self anymore. "Today, you will become a hero."

The room began to shake. Hollander grabbed onto the doorframe and held on for dear life while I slowly made my way to the wall and pressed myself against it. The quake only seemed to last for a few seconds, but it seemed to leave an impact on the staff and patients just outside my doorway, some screaming, others yelling for assistance.

The smell of smoke drifting through the open space that was once a window caught my attention.

"There was an error. It isn't even noon yet." There was an ashen look to the older man's face. "To the roof. See the damages to the city and look for any obstructions that might hinder our path to the convention center. Report back to me as soon as you can. I'll be waiting in the car," he informed with a grave tone as he left for the elevator, at least if it was still in order.

I jetted off, bursting through the door to the stairwell and climbing as fast as I could possibly go.

I carefully neared the edge of the hospital's roof once I'd emerged into the outside world, not sure if the cement was stable.

I concentrated as I'd been told so many times before, focusing where the smoke was rising. The mid-level of Junon was in flames; the lowest level was missing part of its support system and was slowly sinking.

Even from afar I could hear the terrified shrieks and panicked cries from the people who were caught in this disaster.

Men were running through the streets, dressed in uniforms that signified the Wutai fleet. They attacked people left and right, striking down who and whatever they saw.

I could barely hear the cracking of my knuckles as I clenched my fist, the sound of machine guns and clashing metal below almost drowning out everything else.

This scene, where Wutai fighters ran rampant through a devastated city, brought back memories. I was weak then, I couldn't do anything. I relied solely on them and look how that ended. They were almost killed because of me. Though this time I could do something about this _devastation_—I can help people, save them even. And with my own power.

I'm going to make a difference this time.


End file.
